


Śnieżka

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Krew, Książę też seksowny, M/M, Seksowne krasnoludy, przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Cera biała jak śnieg,usta czerwone niczym wino,włosy czarne jak noc.Uciekasz niby zbieg,zdradzona, królewska dziecino,gdzie niknie wiedźmy moc.Czekaj, dziewczyno, czekaj na chłód.Zima przyjdzie, poleje się krew,więc nie spiesz się i czekaj na zew,bo najsłodziej z zemstą smakuje lód.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teoretycznie ma to być praca zaliczeniowa na zajęcia. Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że się nie wyrobię. Zostaje mi tylko wrzucić ją tutaj :(

Wbrew temu, co sądzili wszyscy, Jasper nie był pięknym dzieckiem. Miał włosy białe jak mleko, policzki czerwone jak jarzębina i oczy czarne jak węgiel. Matka Diany, gdyby ciągle żyła, powiedziałaby z pewnością, że takie dziecko nie może wróżyć nic dobrego. A mimo to jej ojciec cieszył się z jego narodzin i kazał dziewczynce zrobić wszystko, aby maluch był szczęśliwy.

Dlatego właśnie Diana stała przy kołysce i zaglądała do środka, zastanawiając się, jak uszczęśliwić śpiące niemowlę. Maleństwo miało zaciśnięte piąstki, które przyciskało do buzi, oraz drobniutkie usteczka, poruszające się leciutko w odpowiedzi na słodkie sny. Co takiego było w tym dzieciątku, że nawet Diana nie potrafiła oderwać od niego oczu? Do pewnego stopnia zrozumiała zachwyt ojca – w końcu Jasper był jego pierwszym synem – ale dlaczego sama tak bardzo przejmowała się tym maluchem?

W chwili, gdy to pomyślała, promień słońca przebił się przez szczelinę między firanami i padł na drobniutką buzię niemowlęcia. To w zupełności wystarczyło, by przerwać jego sen. Spojrzenie wielkich czarnych oczu sprawiło, że Diana zamarła. Powinna odejść czy zostać? Powiedzieć coś czy milczeć? Nikt nie powiedział jej, jak właściwie powinna zachowywać się przy nowo narodzonym dziecku.

Jaspera niewiedza Diany najwyraźniej niewiele obchodziła, bo skrzywił się okrutnie i wybuchł płaczem.

– Nie, nie, nie – wymamrotała dziewczynka, ale w niczym to nie pomogło. – Nie płacz, proszę...

Dzieciątko nic nie robiło sobie z próśb małej królewny i płakało dalej, z każdą łzą coraz bardziej czerwone. Diana najchętniej wybiegłaby na korytarz, by zawołać kogoś ze służby, ale nogi miała jak z kamienia, a ręce zdawały się przyspawane do krawędzi kołyski. Czas płynął jakby wolniej, każda sekunda ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, a płacz Jaspera nie cichł.

„Co zrobiłaby mama?" – zapytała w myślach Diana, w której oczach również zabłysły łzy.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się nagle i wydała się dziewczynce absurdalna. Jednak nim zdołała się powstrzymać, z jej ust uciekła pierwsza zwrotka, a zaraz po niej następna:

_Śnieżko, Śnieżynko,_

_Moja kruszynko_

_Skąd łzy twe?_

_Nie płacz, maluszku,_

_Biały kłębuszku,_

_Nie smuć się!_

_Zaświeć, Gwiazdeczko,_

_Małe Słoneczko,_

_Kocham cię!_

Chłopczyk, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, przestał płakać i teraz wpatrywał się w Dianę wielkimi oczętami. Dziewczynka z niemałym zdziwieniem uświadomiła sobie, że zaczęła się uśmiechać. Czyżby urok małego Jaspera zadziałał również na nią? Jak to możliwe? Przecież robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by ustrzec się przed mocą tego szkraba. Mimo to, gdy tylko zaczął do niej gaworzyć, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

– Co ty tu robisz?

Diana aż podskoczyła, słysząc to niespodziewane pytanie, które niczym nóż ucięło słodkie trajkotanie niemowlęcia. Dziewczynka odwróciła się i stanęła oko w oko z rozwścieczoną Arien. To niebywałe, jak kobieta tak nieludzko piękna potrafiła przerażać małą królewnę. Wcześniej Diana myślała, że chodzi wyłącznie o to, że kobieta tak bardzo różniła się od jej matki. Z biegiem czasu zrozumiała jednak, że kryło się w tym coś znacznie więcej.

– Tatko powiedział... – zaczęła Diana, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć.

Arien w jednej chwili znalazła się tuż przy królewnie, uniosła złocistą dłoń nad głowę i wymierzyła Dianie siarczysty policzek. Zapiekło. Zapłonęło. Zalała się łzami. Nie chciała płakać. Naprawdę nie chciała. Ale gniew Arien i doznane upokorzenie robiły swoje. Diana zasłoniła coraz bardziej czerwony policzek drżącymi rączkami i upadła na zimną posadzkę.

– Jak ty się wyrażasz, bezczelne dziecko? – syczała Arien. – „Tatko"? Tak mogłaby powiedzieć o ojcu córka młynarza. A twój ojciec jest królem! Królem całego Zimogrodu, rozumiesz, głupia dziewucho?

Diana pokiwała główką.

– Odpowiedz!

– Tak, rozumiem, że mój ojciec jest królem.

– A jak powinno się mówić o królu?

– Z szacunkiem?

– Czy wyraziłaś się o nim z szacunkiem?

– Chyba nie...

– Chyba? Co za bezczelny bachor. I nadal nie wyjaśniłaś, jakim prawem zbliżasz się do mojego syna.

– Jego wysokość powiedział, że mam się nim opiekować – odpowiedziała butnie Diana, starając się wykrzesać z siebie resztki godności.

– Doprawdy? – prychnęła Arien, odgarnąwszy z czoła pukiel złocistych włosów. – A czy mój mały Promyczek chciał takiej opieki?

– Nic o tym nie wiem, pani, ale zaczął płakać i...

– Zaczął płakać zanim tu weszłaś?

– Nie, pani.

– Więc przyznajesz się, że doprowadziłaś mojego syna do płaczu i jeszcze masz czelność twierdzić, że przyszłaś tu z rozkazu króla?

Tego Diana już zwyczajnie nie wytrzymała. Zerwała się na równe nogi i z całej siły kopnęła Arien w kostkę, po czym wybiegła z komnaty, nawet się za siebie nie oglądając. Arien krzyczała za nią rzeczy potworne, tak straszne, że Diana miała ochotę zatkać sobie uszy. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Wiedziała, że boi się Arien i tego, co kobieta mogła jej powiedzieć. Ale tatko zawsze powtarzał, że należy stawiać czoła swoim lękom. Dlatego właśnie nie zatkała uszu. Musiała uciec, bo Arien była od niej większa i dużo starsza, na to akurat nic nie mogła poradzić. Słuchała jednak. Wsłuchiwała się w każde koszmarne słowo, wiedząc doskonale, że prędzej czy później trafi ono do jej taty.

Jej czerwone jak wino usta rozchyliły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Tak, tatko dowie się o wszystkim. Być może Arien sama mu o tym opowie. Tylko po to, by znów usłyszeć dokładnie to samo, co zawsze:

„Gdy mnie zabraknie, Diana zostanie królową i to jej będziesz służyć swoją magią. Im szybciej nauczysz się ją kochać jak własne dziecko, tym prędzej poczujesz się tu jak w domu".

Odpowiedź króla pozostawała niezmienna. Jednak również Arien reagowała na nią za każdym razem dokładnie tak samo. Najpierw jej piękna twarz tężała i stawała się coraz bardziej chł0dna i chłodna. Potem kobieta uśmiechała się szeroko i drapieżnie.

„Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie" – odpowiadała, kłaniając się nisko.

„Tym razem będzie dokładnie tak samo" – pomyślała Diana. Wiedziała, że tak się właśnie stanie. Wiedziała też, co miał na myśli tatko, gdy powiedział jej, że narodziny Jaspera nic nie zmieniają. Chłopiec miał tylko wzmocnić przymierze między królem a Arien. Diana wciąż pozostawała królewską dziedziczką. I Arien nie mogła na to nic poradzić.


	2. Chapter 2

Promienie słońca igrały na unoszących się w powietrzu drobinkach kurzu. Zalegającą w pokoju ciszę przerywało wyłącznie ledwie dosłyszalne szuranie nici przeciąganej przez materiał. Jasper odpłynął myślami tak daleko, że nawet nie wiedział, jak długo wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami w haftowany przez matkę wzór, dopóki ta nie upomniała go łagodnie:

– Na czym skończyłeś, Promyczku?

Jasper wzdrygnął się, słysząc to pytanie. Niechętnie wrócił spojrzeniem na ciasno zapisane stronice opasłego tomiszcza.

– Nie pamiętam – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

– Coś cię rozprasza?

– Nie, matko. To po prostu bardzo, bardzo nudne. Dlaczego właściwie mam to czytać?

– Jesteś synem króla, Promyczku. Powinieneś się interesować historią swojego królestwa.

– Ale przecież to Diana zostanie królową – jęknął Jasper. Był już tym wszystkim zmęczony, naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. I historią, i królestwem, i byciem królewskim synem. Miał jedenaście lat, a na dworze świeciło słońce. Chciał się bawić. Chciał biegać razem z innymi chłopcami. Chciał jeździć na przejażdżki z Dianą i wielkim łowczym.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że to Diana zostanie królową? – zapytała jego matka, odkładając na bok delikatny materiał. Spojrzenie jej chłodnych błękitnych oczu przyszpiliło Jaspera do oparcia fotela. Chłopiec zrozumiał błyskawicznie, że nie uda mu się uciec przed odpowiedzią.

– Bo jest najstarszym dzieckiem króla – wyszeptał powoli. Matka wykrzywiła usta, domyślił się więc, że powinien mówić dalej. – Bo jest mądra, odważna i bardzo piękna...

Gdy tylko to ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, zrozumiał, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Arien poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i w kilku krokach znalazła się tuż przy Jasperze. Uniosła nad głowę drobniutką złotą dłoń i wymierzyła chłopcu siarczysty policzek.

Jeszcze nigdy Jaspera nic równie mocno nie zabolało. Często widział matkę wściekłą. Często sam był przyczyną jej gniewu. Ale jeszcze nigdy do tej pory matce nie zdarzyło się go uderzyć. Z trudem powstrzymał łzy i zmusił się, by nie odwracać wzroku. Spojrzenie matki było niczym lód.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie mów.

– Czego, matko?

– Nie mów, że jest piękna.

– Dlaczego?

– Chcesz mnie zabić? Powiedz mi szczerze, czy chcesz mnie zabić? – Choć w jej głosie pobrzmiewała rozpacz, chłód błękitnych oczu najwyraźniej nie zamierzał topnieć.

– Nie, matko.

– W takim razie obiecaj mi, że nigdy tego nie powtórzysz.

– Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego. – Jasper pozostawał nieugięty. Wiedział, że matka ma wiele tajemnic i szczerze tego nienawidził. Ale w tym przypadku chodziło o Dianę i musiał się dowiedzieć, co takiego sprawiało, że jego matka i siostra tak bardzo się nienawidziły.

– Bo jeśli będziesz powtarzał, że jest piękna, pewnego dnia może stać się piękniejsza ode mnie, a wtedy oboje będziemy zgubieni. Pamiętaj, Promyczku, słowa mają wielką moc.

Policzek wciąż go palił, a mimo to Jasper roześmiał się na te słowa. Była to chyba najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszał. Zgubieni? Przez Dianę? Nie, to nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Diana go kochała i doskonale o tym wiedział. A skoro kochała jego, to i jego matka była bezpieczna.

– Diana nie pozwoli nas skrzywdzić – powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością. – Nigdy.

– Głupie dziecko. Gdy Diana zostanie królową Zimogrodu, sama nas zabije. Każe nas związać i oprawi nas jak zwierzęta. Wypruje nasze serca i wątroby, by pożreć je na surowo. Potem odetnie nasze głowy i zakopie je za zachodnimi murami. To, co zostanie, każe spalić na wielkim stosie. A gdy ten się wypali, splunie na niego i już nigdy nie będzie pamiętała ani o tobie, ani tym bardziej o mnie. Właśnie to będzie musiała zrobić, by przypieczętować swoją władzę. Tak zrobił niegdyś jej ojciec. A przed nim jego ojciec. Wiedziałbyś, jakim potworem jest twoja kochana siostra, gdybyś tylko czytał to, co ci zadaję.

– Kłamiesz – wymamrotał Jasper, zupełnie zapominając o szacunku należnym matce. To nie mogła być prawda. Po prostu nie mogła. Znał Dianę całe swoje życie i wiedział, że była dobra, nieskończenie dobra. Nosiła go na rękach i śpiewała mu piosenki. Uczyła go jeździć konno i plotła mu korony z kwiatów. Nie skrzywdziłaby go. Nigdy. Przenigdy.

– Próbuję tylko ocalić ci życie, Promyczku.

– Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! – krzyknął chłopiec zatykając sobie uszy.

Arien uniosła nad głowę drobną złotą dłoń. Drugi policzek Jaspera eksplodował nieopisanym bólem.

– Nigdy bym cię nie okłamała – wysyczała kobieta. – I zrobię wszystko, żeby cię ocalić, rozumiesz? Wszystko.

Jasper nie słuchał. Nie chciał. Nie mógł. Zerwał się z dębowego fotela. Ciężka księga z hukiem upadła na posadzkę, ale Jasper był już daleko. Biegł, ile sił w nogach. Biegł, byle dalej od Arien. Choć doskonale wiedział, że słowa matki nie mogły być prawdą, obrzydliwa wyobraźnia podsuwała mu najkoszmarniejsze obrazy. Widział krew, widział płomienie, widział dół, głęboki i czarny, a potem nic, nic, nic.

Zziajany i zapłakany wybiegł na dziedziniec. Jakaś służąca podeszła do niego i zapytała o coś, ale nawet jej nie zrozumiał. Zaraz potem podbiegł do niego gwardzista, ale jego również zignorował. Widział tylko jedną postać.

Diana. Och, jakże była doskonała! Skóra lśniła czystą bielą w blasku słońca. Czarne włosy błyszczały jak wypolerowany heban. Czerwone niczym wino usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, gdy całe jej ciało naprężyło się, wygięło i... Strzała ze świstem lotek przecięła powietrze, by trafić w sam środek tarczy. Po placu rozeszły się gromkie brawa. Królewna nie pozostała na nie obojętna, z wdziękiem ukłoniła się oklaskującej ją służbie. Czy ta cudowna istota mogłaby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić? Czy mogłaby skrzywdzić Jaspera? Chłopcu po prostu nie mieściło się to w głowie.

Płacz, który zdążył stracić na sile, teraz wybuchł na nowo. Z policzkami mokrymi od łez, pobiegł w stronę królewny.

– Diano! – załkał. – Diano!

Jesionowy łuk upadł na ubitą ziemię. Zaraz za nim kołczan, z którego wysypały się strzały. Jasper wpadł prosto w szeroko otwarte ramiona Diany, przylgnął do niej, odetchnął głęboko jej słodkim kwiatowym zapachem i załkał po raz ostatni.

– Cicho, cichutko, Promyczku – szeptała mu na ucho, głaszcząc przy tym po głowie matczynym gestem. – Cichutko, mój maleńki.

Uspokajał się powoli, drżąc jeszcze przez długą chwilę w ciasnym uścisku Diany. Właśnie to było mu potrzebne, by przegonić obrazy, jakie wykiełkowały w jego wyobraźni ze słów zasianych przez matkę. Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał usłyszeć jeszcze jedno. Jeszcze tylko jedno słowo Diany i będzie zupełnie spokojny.

– Nie skrzywdzisz mnie, prawda? – zapytał, odsuwając się od siostry na wyciągnięcie ramion i spoglądając w jej ciemne, niemal czarne oczy.

Diana milczała. Zmarszczka pomiędzy jej brwiami sugerowała, że królewna mocno się nad czymś zastanawia. Jasper mógłby być zaniepokojony, wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że Diana nie lubiła rzucać słów na wiatr, dlatego każde, ale to absolutnie każde, ważyła w myślach, jakby od tego zależała przyszłość Zimogrodu.

– Nigdy – powiedziała z taką mocą, że zgromadzeni na dziedzińcu służący i gwardziści skłonili przed nią głowy. Jasper pospiesznie otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Zarówno dla nich wszystkich, jak i dla niego samego, Diana zwiana Śnieżką już teraz była królową i po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie, aby w przyszłości mogła nią nie zostać.


	3. Chapter 3

Arien zamknęła oczy i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na podłokietnikach tronu. Od śmierci Harolda wszystko wydawało się jej takie kruche, takie chwiejne. Tyle razy prosiła go, błagała na kolanach, aby w końcu ją poślubił.

„Jeśli mnie naprawdę kochasz" – mówiła – „uczyń mnie swoją królową. Będziesz wtedy rządził Zimogrodem przez długie lata i zobaczysz, jak twój jedyny syn staje się mężczyzną".

Harold jednak za każdym razem potrząsał tylko głową i mówił:

– Kocham cię, Arien, ale moją jedyną miłością wciąż jest Wanda. A bez względu na to, jak miłuję Jaspera, to Diana musi pozostać moją dziedziczką. Nie tylko dlatego, że kocham ją jako córkę moją i miłości mojego życia. Moim małżeństwem zapewniłem Zimogrodowi wieczne przymierze z Wysoczyskiem. Gdybym uczynił cię moją żoną, zagroziłbym temu od dawna wyglądanemu sojuszowi. Więc jeśli kochasz mnie choć odrobinę, nie poprosisz o to nigdy więcej.

Ale ona prosiła, a im częściej prosiła, tym bardziej Harold ją od siebie odsuwał. Musiała jednak prosić – właśnie dlatego, że go kochała. Wiedziała doskonale o chorobie, która toczyła jego ciało. Dzięki swojej magi byłaby w stanie go wyleczyć, jednak Zwierciadło pozostawało nieubłagane. Aby utkać tak potężne zaklęcie potrzebowała ofiary miłości. Gdy usłyszała o tym po raz pierwszy, śmiała się i klaskała w dłonie ze szczęścia. „Małżeństwo jako cena za życie?" – pomyślała. „Jak można się na to nie zgodzić?"

Jakież było jej przerażenie, gdy Harold odmówił po raz pierwszy! Nie miała pojęcia, czyje zwątpienie było większe – jego w jej magię, czy też jej w jego miłość. Początkowo liczyła na to, że zdoła przekonać go łzami. Gdy to nie poskutkowało, zaczęła mu grozić. Jedyne, co udało się jej osiągnąć, to zniechęcenie Harolda, nie tylko do siebie, ale i do Jaspera.

Nikogo innego nie mogła winić. Widziała doskonale miłość Harolda do jej maleńkiego Promyczka, widziała, jak nosił go na rękach, jak śpiewał mu kołysanki. Może gdyby na niego tak nie naciskała, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Duma jednak nie pozwoliła jej tak po prostu zaakceptować odmowy, a gdy Harold, zamiast z nią i Jasperem, zaczął spędzać każdą wolną chwilę z Dianą, całą winą za taki obrót rzeczy obarczyła małą królewnę. Nie było to z resztą zupełnie bezpodstawne, bo z każdym dniem młodziutka Diana coraz bardziej przypominała swoją tragicznie zmarłą matkę.

Teraz królewna wcale nie była taka młodziutka, a Harold nie żył.

Arien wiedziała, że musi działać szybko. Dwadzieścia jeden lat to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, by Diana potrzebowała regentów czy doradców. Harold postarał się, by jego córka była w stanie rządzić sama, a Arien nigdy nie potrafiła przemóc swej nienawiści i pokochać dziewczynki. Bez miłości czy choćby zwykłego zachwytu jej magia zdawała się na nic. Teraz było jednak za późno, by naprawić stare błędy.

Jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to pozbyć się niechęci królewny razem z samą królewną.

– Wzywałaś mnie, pani? – zapytał wielki łowczy Gared, wyrywając Arien z zamyślenia.

Powinien spuścić wzrok. Nie potrafił jednak. Nikt nie potrafił. Arien była na to zbyt piękna. A im piękniejsza była, tym szybciej rosła jej moc. Kolejny powód, by pozbyć się Diany. Co do tego zarówno ona, jak i Zwierciadło pozostawali zgodni.

– Tak, Garedzie – powiedziała słodko. Przywołała na twarz wyuczony uśmiech, dokładnie taki sam, jak wszystkie poprzednie posyłane wielkiemu łowczemu od dnia, w którym Harold ostatecznie ją od siebie odepchnął. – Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę?

– Pamiętam każde twoje słowo, pani. – Jego oczy mówiły wszystko, co chciała usłyszeć. Moc Arien puchła pod spojrzeniem tego poczciwego, naiwnego mężczyzny.

– W takim razie zapewne domyślasz się, że powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, aby nie dopuścić Diany do władzy.

– Przemawia przez ciebie najczystsza mądrość, moja pani.

– Więc obiecasz ją dla mnie zabić?

– Wystarczy sło... – urwał.

Przez twarz Gareda przemknął cień. Nim jednak wielki łowczy zdołał wymknąć się z zauroczenia Arien, ta była już przy nim. Złotą dłonią pogłaskała jego zarośnięty policzek, pochyliła się i muskając ustami płatek jego ucha, wyszeptała:

– Zabierz ją do lasu. Powiedz jej, że chcesz, aby podczas polowania zapomniała o troskach, których na pewno jej nie brakuje w przeddzień koronacji. A gdy już będziecie tak głęboko w lesie, by nikt nie usłyszał jej krzyku, zabijesz ją i przyniesiesz mi jej wątrobę oraz serce. Wrócisz mokry od krwi i łez, każdemu powtarzając, że Diana rozszarpały dzikie zwierzęta, a jedyne, co mogłeś zrobić, to pomścić to biedne dziecko i w dowód swego męstwa przynosisz mi wszystko, co zostało z bestii.

– Pani, czy to nie...

– A ja – weszła mi w słowo, obejmując smukłymi palcami jego umięśniony kark – w nagrodę za dopełnienie zemsty na mordercy królewskiej córki, uczynię cię mym obrońcą. Będziesz mnie strzegł w dzień i w nocy. Nie odstąpisz mnie ani na krok. Staniemy się nierozłączni niczym mąż i żona. Rozumiesz, mój drogi Garedzie?

– Dla ciebie wszystko, moja pani.

Czasami Arien nie wiedziała, kogo bardziej było jej żal: tych, którzy twierdzili, że to mężczyźni rządzą światem, czy też owych mężczyzn, którzy za ochłapy uczuć gotowi byli się przed nią płaszczyć. Obojętna na pieszczoty łowczego, pozwoliła mu się całować po dłoniach i szyi, w myślach planując już kolejne kroki.

Tylko jeden mężczyzna oparł się jej magii. I tylko tego jednego w całym swoim długim życiu zdołała pokochać. Dlatego właśnie, w imię tej miłości, nie spocznie, dopóki nie zdobędzie tronu dla jego jedynego syna.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana odetchnęła głęboko wilgotnym leśnym powietrzem. Najchętniej zamknęłaby oczy i pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach o długich wyprawach, które tak często odbywała z ojcem. Brali swoje łuki, napełniali kołczany strzałami, sprawdzali, czy noże są wystarczająco ostre, wskakiwali na konie i jechali głęboko w otaczającą Zimogród puszczę. I gdy odjechali wystarczająco daleko od ostatnich chatynek, urządzali zawody kto ustrzeli więcej zwierzyny. Ojciec często powtarzał Dianie, że władca, który nie potrafi wyżywić sam siebie, nie zdoła wyżywić swego królestwa. I musiała być w tym jakaś ukryta prawda, bo z każdej wyprawy król i jego córka przywozili przynajmniej tuzin królików czy pół tuzina dzikich gęsi, a czasem nawet udało im się upolować młodą łanię – Zimogród natomiast stawał się krainą mlekiem i miodem płynącą.

Teraz jednak jej ojciec nie żył. Została zupełnie sama z królewskimi obowiązkami oraz przywilejami, które czasem wydawały się jej jeszcze koszmarniejsze. Tydzień już mijał od śmierci króla Harolda, a ona dopiero zaczynała rozumieć, co to właściwie dla niej oznacza.

„Za późno!" – zganiła się w myślach. Przecież od lat przygotowywała się do przejęcia władzy. Dlaczego teraz, gdy przyszedł czas jej próby, nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie choćby iskry? Dlaczego zostawiła wszystko w rękach innych? W rękach Arien?

– Miałaś się nieco odprężyć, pani – upomniał ją wielki łowczy, choć sam wyglądał na poważnie strapionego.

– Przepraszam, Garedzie, ale na samą myśl, że jutro ma odbyć się moja koronacja, a ja nawet nie wiem, jaką suknię dla mnie wybrano...

– Będziesz miała na sobie zbroję, pani. Zostaniesz koronowana na władcę, nie na małżonkę władcy. Musisz więc pokazać całemu Zimogrodowi, że jesteś godna tego zaszczytu, że jesteś silna zarówno ciałem, jak i umysłem, dokładnie tak samo jak twój ojciec.

Diana omal nie zaklęła na głos. Oczywiście, że będzie miała na sobie zbroję! Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślała o sukni? Żadne wstążki czy falbanki nie wchodziły w grę. I żeby to wielki łowczy musiał jej to przypominać i tłumaczyć.

– Najwyraźniej jestem bardziej rozkojarzona, niż przypuszczałam – westchnęła, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia.

– To nie twoja wina, pani. Śmierć króla Harolda była wielkim ciosem dla nas wszystkich.

– A jednak ty radzisz sobie świetnie ze swoimi zadaniami.

– Nie tak dobrze, jak bym tego chciał. Wstyd mi się do tego przyznać, pani, ale sam również zaniedbałem wiele obowiązków.

– Zatem oboje zasługujemy wyłącznie na potępienie, a nie na przejażdżki po lesie. – Ledwie to powiedziała, a przez twarz Gareda przemknął cień. – Wybacz, nie chciałam cię urazić.

– Nie uraziłaś mnie, pani. Po prostu... tyle się ostatnio wydarzyło – wymamrotał łowczy, teraz już zupełnie szary z przerażenia. Gwałtownie zatrzymał konia i zamknął oczy, zupełnie jakby chciał przegnać z myśli jakiś koszmarny obraz.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Diana, podjeżdżając do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Musisz mnie poprowadzić, pani. Byle dalej od zamku. Błagam.

Diana nic z tego nie rozumiała. Jednak rozpacz w głosie wielkiego łowczego przegnała jej wątpliwości. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła wodze ze zdrętwiałych i dziwnie wyziębłych dłoni Gareda i cmoknęła na jego konia. Zwierzę posłusznie ruszyło przed siebie, ostrożnie przebierając nogami, nieco zaniepokojone nadmierną bliskością drugiego konia.

Im bardziej zagłębiali się w las, tym zdrowiej wyglądał wielki łowczy. Oddychał powoli i głęboko, zupełnie jakby nawet tak podstawowa czynność wciąż sprawiała mu kłopoty, ale na jego policzki powoli wstępowały rumieńce. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Dianę, odbierając jej swoje wodze. Minęło jednak jeszcze kilka bardzo długich chwil, nim w końcu się odezwał.

– Pani, mniej dla mnie litość – wymamrotał tak słabym głosem, że Diana początkowo pomyślała, że czegoś nie dosłyszała.

– Ależ, drogi Garedzie, o czym ty...

– Zdradziłem cię. Zdradziłem twojego ojca.

Zatrzymali się na skraju niewielkiej polany, w miejscu, gdzie cień rzucany przez drzewa wciąż zwyciężał nad słonecznym blaskiem. Diana zacisnęła usta, by nie powiedzieć czegoś zbyt pochopnie. „Słowa mają wielką moc" – powtarzał jej ojciec. Najchętniej zrobiłaby wszystko, by zmusić łowczego do mówienia. Nie chciała jednak od razu dać mu do zrozumienia, że czymś zawinił, skoro nie wiedziała jeszcze nawet, jakiego czynu się dopuścił.

Cierpliwość królewny została wynagrodzona, bo po chwili Gared odetchnął głębiej i wyszeptał:

– Powiedziałbym, że to wyłącznie jej wina, że rzuciła na mnie jakiś czar, że gdyby nie to, nigdy, przenigdy nie okazałbym takiej niegodziwości względem ciebie i twego ojca, ale wiem, że sam jej na to wszystko pozwoliłem, że bez mojej zgody byłaby zupełnie bezsilna.

– Arien – syknęła pod nosem Diana, a gdy twarz Gareda stężała w bolesnym grymasie, zapytała dobitnie: – O nią ci chodzi, prawda?

Wielki łowczy kilkakrotnie otworzył usta, nie wydobył się z nich jednak choćby pojedynczy dźwięk. Przerażony własną niemocą, kiwnął głową, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy.

Diana z trudem stłumiła wściekłość. Nie była zła na Gareda. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała, jak biegła w uwodzeniu mężczyzn była Arien. Nie była przecież ślepa. Z resztą, nawet jej ojciec nie był w niej na tyle zauroczony, by nie dostrzegać tych wszystkich drobnych gestów i dyskretnych uroków, które wiedźma rozrzucała na wszystkie strony świata. Aż dziw brał, że nie odprawił jej tam, skąd przybyła. Upierał się jednak, że moce Arien chronią Zimogród przed nieszczęściem, a na dowód swych słów zawsze wskazywał Dianie widok za oknami. Bo i nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że ich maleńkie królestwo w ostatnim czasie znacznie się wzbogaciło. A choć ani słowem o tym nie wspomniał, królewna wiedziała, że chodziło również o Jaspera, którego jej ojciec traktował niczym swój największy skarb, budząc tym nieraz zazdrość prawowitej dziedziczki swego bogactwa.

„Sama mogłaś ją odprawić" – szeptało jej sumienie. „Miałaś do tego doskonałą sposobność. Nikt nie miałby do ciebie żadnych pretensji. Ba! Mogłabyś ją nawet kazać ściąć, a nikt nie uznałby tego za błąd. Przeciwnie, pozbyłabyś się..." – jeden głos zamilkł nagle, a w jego miejsce odezwał się inny: „A co z Jasperem? To wszystko przez niego, prawda? To słabość nie tylko twojego ojca, ale również twoja".

– Cokolwiek zrobiła, nie jest to twoją winą, Garedzie – wiedziała na głos głównie po to, by zagłuszyć niechciane myśli.

– Nie rozumiesz, pani! Ona kazała mi cię zabić!

„Bezczelna suka!" – zaklęła bezgłośnie Diana. Zamknęła na dłuższą chwilę oczy i zaczęła bębnić palcami po łęku siodła.

– Co się stanie, jeśli mnie nie zabijesz?

– Obawiam się, pani, że Arien jest przygotowana na podobną ewentualność. Straż na murach pełnią dziś ludzie, u których cieszy się wielkim poparciem. Jeśli wrócimy razem z polowania, zapewne...

– Zapewne żadne z nas nie dotrze żywe do zamku – dokończyła za niego. A zatem nie wchodziło w grę, aby tak po prostu pojechać z powrotem do zamku. A jeśli spróbuje się tam wedrzeć jutro, tuż przed koronacją? W ogólnym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwróci uwagi na dwoje strudzonych wędrowców. A może na to również Arien znalazła jakieś rozwiązanie? Zaraz, jak to Gared ujął? – Czy rzeczywiście rzuciła na ciebie czar?

Wielki łowczy skinął głową i spurpurowiał.

– Spokojnie, Garedzie. To nie twoja wina. Jeśli Arien użyła swoich mocy, nie miałeś szans, by stawić jej opór.

– Obawiam się, że miałem, pani.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Na początku nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale za każdym razem, gdy się spotykaliśmy, kazała mi powtarzać, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą w Zimogrodzie. I za każdym razem, gdy to robiłem, czułem się coraz słabszy i słabszy.

– Myślisz, że to właśnie stąd czerpie moc? Ze świadomości, że jest piękna? – Dianie wydało się to co najmniej niedorzeczne, ale nie znała się przecież na magii. Wiedziała tylko, że ta mogła pochodzić z przeróżnych źródeł. Zatem niby dlaczego nie mogła sycić się próżnością?

– Zdaje mi się, że chodzi bardziej o zachwyt, podziw i miłość, moja pani.

– A zatem musimy sprawić, by ją znienawidzono – wyszeptała pod nosem królewna.

– To może być trudniejsze, niż myślisz, pani. Wiele złego można o Arien powiedzieć, ale z pewnością nie jest głupia. Znaczną część swej mocy wykorzystuje na zaklęcia, które sprawiają, że nie można jej nie kochać i dzięki temu...

– Jest niepokonana – dokończyła za niego królewna.

– Będzie niepokonana – poprawił ją Gared. – Tylko jedna osoba stoi jej na drodze do rzucenia na kolana całego Zimogrodu. I tą osobą jesteś ty, moja pani.

– Dopóki żyję, Arien nie może zostać królową.

– Chodzi o coś więcej. – Gared zawahał się, po czym, nie odwracając wzroku, oznajmił z mocą, zupełnie jakby zdzierał z siebie resztki zaklęcia: – Jesteś od niej piękniejsza, pani. Jesteś nieodrodną córką swojego ojca i całe królestwo cię kocha. Wszyscy znają twoją dobroć i wiedzą, jak bardzo kochasz Zimogród. I właśnie ta miłość ją osłabia. Dlatego zapewne jeszcze dzisiaj zamierza ogłosić twoją śmierć. A gdy wszyscy będą rozpaczać po tobie, pani, ona wykorzysta ich ból i miłość do ciebie, każe im patrzeć na siebie, pogrążoną w rozpaczy. Nikt, pani, nawet najwierniejsi spośród twych sług, nie będą wtedy w stanie się jej oprzeć.

– Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, poza ucieczką? – spytała, ujmując delikatnie drżącą dłoń łowczego.

– Obawiam się, że nie, moja pani.

– Ale to przecież w niczym mi nie pomoże. Co najwyżej narażę ciebie na konsekwencje jej gniewu.

– Mną się nie martw, pani. Coś wymyślę. I nie zapominaj o tym, że są miejsca, gdzie nie sięga jej moc. Spójrz tylko na mnie, moja pani. W pobliżu zamku nie miałbym sił, by ci o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć.

Diana przechyliła lekko głowę, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem słów Gareda. Owszem, mogła wyjść z założenia, że im dalej od Arien Gared by się znajdował, tym słabiej działałaby na niego moc wiedźmy. Ale mogło to przecież działać również w drugą stronę – im bliżej czegoś Gared był, tym bardziej osłabiało to zaklęcia Arien. Tak! To tłumaczyłoby też dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata Arien nigdy nie postanowiła wziąć udziału w rodzinnym polowaniu, ani dlaczego nie pozwalała na to Jasperowi.

Królewna przeniosła spojrzenie na las, który zaraz za polanką gęstniał tak bardzo, że ścieżka przypominała wąski korytarz. A ponad las wybijały się góry, strzeliste i strome niczym rozczapierzone palce. W myślach przywołała obraz mapy i powoli przypomniała sobie ich nazwę. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Jako dziecko miała ogromny problem z jej zapamiętaniem, bo wydawała się jej zbyt absurdalna, by mogła być prawdziwa. A jednak za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na piętrzące się daleko za lasem szczyty, nie wyobrażała sobie dla nich trafniejszej nazwy niż Żelazożebra.

– Myślisz, że jeśli tam pojadę, to Arien mnie nie znajdzie?

– Myślę, że nie zaryzykuje opuszczenia Zimogrodu i Jaspera.

– Jakie są szanse na to, że gdzieś tam kryje się sposób na przełamanie jej mocy?

– Pani, nie mogę sobie teraz tego przypomnieć, ale jestem pewien, że Arien wspominała coś o niebezpieczeństwie, które tam na nią czyha. Jeśli miałbym radzić ci zacząć gdzieś poszukiwania, to właśnie tam. Musisz jednak być ostrożna. Straszne historie opowiadają ci, którzy zapuścili się głębiej w las, a ci, którzy chcieli dotrzeć aż do Żelazożeber, nigdy nie wrócili.

– Każdym kolejnym słowem tylko zachęcasz mnie, by wyruszyć jak najszybciej – prychnęła Diana, starając się zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Wiedziała, że Gared wciąż trapił się swoją zdradą i coraz bardziej martwił trudnościami, które królewna mogła spotkać na swej drodze. Nie chciała zostawiać go samego w takim stanie. Na niego bowiem również czekało trudne zadanie. Cokolwiek postanowił, będzie musiał wrócić do Zimogrodu i zmierzyć się z Arien.

– Żałuję, że nie mogę jechać z tobą, pani – westchnął łowczy, jakby odczytując jej myśli. – Przydałby ci się obrońca, choć jak sama zapewne widzisz, ja nie spisałem się do tej pory zbyt dobrze.

– Nie mów tak, Garedzie. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by mnie ostrzec. I na tym przecież nie skończy się twoje zadanie, czyż nie?

Ponownie chwyciła go za dłoń. Wielki łowczy przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, nie wytrzymał jednak długo i odwrócił wzrok.

– Pani, obawiam się, że cokolwiek dla mnie zaplanowałaś, nie podołam. Gdy tylko wrócę do pałacu, moc Arien znów zacznie na mnie działać, a wtedy...

– Twoje zadanie będzie bardzo proste, Garedzie. Czy Arien zażądała jakiegoś dowodu na to, że jestem martwa?

– Chciała, bym przyniósł jej twoje serce i wątrobę, moja pani.

– Zatem pojedziesz teraz wgłąb lasu, upolujesz sarnę, wytniesz jej serce i wątrobę, a potem wrócisz do Zimogrodu i wręczysz je Arien. Zrobisz wszystko, ale to absolutnie wszystko, by wiedźma uwierzyła, że to naprawdę moje szczątki i nie pozwolisz jej odkryć prawdy tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Jesteś w stanie mi to obiecać?

– Czy to rozkaz, pani? – zapytał ostrożnie Gared. Dłonie mu drżały. Spojrzeniem błagał ją o litość, bo doskonale rozumiał, jak trudne było zadanie, które mu powierzała.

– Nie, Garedzie. To prośba. Prośba twojej prawowitej królowej.

– A gdy Arien dowie się już, że żyjesz? – Tak, to była tylko kwestia czasu i oboje doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Arien nie należała do ludzi, których dało się łatwo wywieźć w pole, a jej gniew zawsze był nieproporcjonalnie wielki w stosunku do przewiny.

– Musisz postarać się, aby nie dowiedziała się nigdy, o czym dziś rozmawialiśmy. Jeśli pojmie, jak dalece przejrzałeś jej słabości, całe królestwo znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Pani, nie sugerujesz chyba...

– Czy nie uważałeś się za winnego zdrady? Czy nie pozwoliłeś Arien zawładnąć twoim sercem? Czy nie okazałeś się zbyt słaby, żeby stawić jej opór? Czy nie przybyłeś tu ze mną, aby...

– Wybacz mi, moja pani! – przerwał jej Gared, po czym zalał się łzami. – Tak, tak, masz rację! Zrobię wszystko, wszystko, bylebyś tylko była bezpieczna.

– Dziękuję.

Ich pożegnanie było krótkie i niezbyt wylewne. Biedny Gared rozpaczliwie starał się zapanować nad płaczem, a Diana nie poganiała go. Cierpliwie wytłumaczyła mu jeszcze raz, krok po kroku, co będzie musiał zrobić, jakie wrażenie powinien wywołać na Arien. Nie wyartykułowała jedynie tego, co będzie zmuszony zrobić potem. Nie chciała dodatkowo go niepokoić, poza tym zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że on doskonale wiedział, jak miała skończyć się jego rola.

Aby Diana mogła jak najdłużej pozostać bezpieczna, Gared musiał umrzeć.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper wiedział, że powinien wrócić do przerwanej lektury. Tego właśnie oczekiwała od niego matka. Problem polegał na tym, że od śmierci ojca wymagania Arien wobec jedynego syna jeszcze wzrosły i chłopiec z coraz większym trudem się do nich dostosowywał. Doskonale rozumiał, że jako królewski syn powinien godnie reprezentować Zimogród. Ale przecież to Diana miała zostać królową. Dlaczego zatem matka tak bardzo upierała się, by Jasper tak ciężko pracował?

Dopiero teraz młody książę uświadomił sobie, jaka myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a Diana wciąż nie wróciła z polowania. Gdy zobaczył, że wyjeżdża, ucieszył się nawet. „Odrobina ruchu na świeżym powietrzu na pewno dobrze jej zrobi" – pomyślał, machając jej na pożegnanie.

Ile godzin minęło od tego czasu?

Zamknął oczy. Szeptem zaklinał rzeczywistość, błagał, aby wszystko było dobrze, aby Diana lada chwila wpadła do jego pokoju i jasnym uśmiechem rozpędziła wszystkie lęki.

Za oknem zadął żałobny róg. Najpierw jeden, potem kolejny, aż w końcu cały Zimogród wypełnił się rozpaczliwym zawodzeniem. Ciche pukanie do drzwi komnaty księcia pozostało bez odpowiedzi, ale sługa i tak postanowił wejść.

– Wasza wysokość, matka cię wzywa.

– Powiedz jej, że...

– Kazała cię natychmiast sprowadzić.

Jasperowi zrobiło się słabo.

– Źle się czuję – wymamrotał, szczerze wątpiąc, by na kimkolwiek zrobiło to wrażenie.

– Zatem powiedz to swojej matce, wasza wysokość.

Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego „wasza wysokość" Jasper miał wrażenie, że zrobił coś złego? Dlaczego cały czas czuł się tak, jakby wszystkim zawadzał? Nie mógł być po prostu młodszym bratem przyszłej królowej? Podobne myśli nie dawały mu spokoju od wielu lat, a teraz, gdy posłusznie szedł na spotkanie z matką, zaatakowały go jednak ze wzmożoną siłą. Serce trzepotało mu ze strachu, oddychanie sprawiało coraz większą trudność. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia mijanych służących i strażników. Nie trzeba było być specjalnie spostrzegawczym, aby domyślić się, że zdarzyło się coś strasznego.

Sługa zastukał trzykrotnie w masywne dębowe drzwi, po czym otworzył je, zapraszając Jaspera gestem do środka. Sam najwyraźniej nie zmierzał wchodzić.

– Matko – wyszeptał chłopiec, gdy tylko trzasnęły za nim drzwi.

Arien stała odwrócona do niego plecami. Bladą drżącą dłonią opierała się na stole. Wyglądała wyjątkowo krucho i Jasper przez chwilę musiał walczyć z pragnieniem, by podbiec do niej i ją przytulić. Wiedział, że by się jej to nie spodobało. Wolała, aby był silny i wyniosły. Dlatego właśnie wyprostowany jak struna czekał cierpliwie, aż matka wyjaśni, po co go wezwała.

– Stało się coś strasznego, mój Promyczku.

– Chodzi o Dianę, prawda? – zapytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Matka odwróciła się powoli i spojrzała na niego przenikliwymi jasnymi oczami. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się Jasperowi, zupełnie jakby zastanawiała się, jak dobrać słowa, by wywrzeć na nim odpowiednie wrażenie. Gdy w końcu przemówiła, książę poczuł, że jego świat rozpada się po raz drugi:

– Tak, moje dziecko. Diana nie żyje.

To nie mogła być prawda. Nie teraz, tuż po śmierci ojca. Nie w przeddzień koronacji. Chciał paść na kolana, zalać się łzami, bić pięściami o ziemię i przeklinać wszystkich, którzy do tego dopuścili, w tym również samego siebie. Stał jednak i poza bladością twarzy oraz drżeniem kolan nie było po nim widać rozpaczy, która zawładnęła jego sercem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał szeptem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed dodaniem do pytania oskarżycielskiej nuty.

– Została zaatakowana przez wilka. Wielki łowczy nie zdołał jej ocalić, ale na szczęście zabił tę krwiożerczą bestię.

Każde słowo Arien sprawiało wrażenie wyuczonej roli. Każdy jej gest wydawał się zawczasu przygotowany, aby teraz Jasper mógł podziwiać, jak matka cierpi. Nawet samotna łza, która spłynęła po jej bladozłotym policzku wydawała się perfekcyjnie obmyślonym kłamstwem.

– Co teraz z nami będzie?

– Z nami? Promyczku, nie wolno ci zadawać podobnych pytań. Czy to nie oczywiste? Jesteś jedynym potomkiem króla Harolda. Tak, wiem, że zapewne zbyt wiele od ciebie wymagam, ale...

Jasper przestał słuchać. Widział, jak matka porusza ustami, ale nic z tego do niego nie docierało. „Gdzie jest Diana?" – krzyczały jego myśli. „Co się z nią stało? Czy naprawdę nie żyje?" Wrócić do rzeczywistości kazało mu dopiero przybycie służącego, który wniósł do pokoju tacę z niewielką miseczką.

– Wasza wysokość – złożył Arien pospieszny ukłon. – Przyrządzono je zgodnie z twoim rozkazem.

– Dziękuję. Możesz odejść.

Sługa nie zwlekał ani chwili. Jasper, może wiedziony niezdrową ciekawością, a może po prostu zbyt zdezorientowany, by zachować ostrożność, odruchowo zajrzał do zostawionej na stole miseczki. Ledwie udało mu się powstrzymać mdłości.

– Co... Co to? – zapytał zdławionym szeptem. Domyślał się wprawdzie, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że matka zaprzeczy, że odegna jego czarne myśli i przywróci spokój niespodziewanie przegnanego dzieciństwa.

– To serce i wątroba potwora, który chciał zniszczyć nasze życia – odpowiedziała spokojnie Arien, wyciągając ukryty w rękawie cieniutki sztylet. Nie bacząc na rosnące przerażenie Jaspera, wbiła ostrze w parujące narządy. – Wiesz, co nakazuje tradycja tego królestwa, prawda, mój mały książę?

Chłopiec nerwowo przełknął ślinę, która miała obrzydliwy posmak żółci. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Ale wiedział również, że żaden potwór nie chciał nikogo zniszczyć. Że to, co spotkało Dianę, było jedynie koszmarnym wypadkiem, w którym nie było żadnej celowości. Nie dało się przecież zaplanować ataku rozszalałego zwierzęcia. Chciał to wszystko powiedzieć na głos, wyjaśnić matce, że zaszło straszliwe nieporozumienie, że spożywanie tych zakrwawionych strzępków ciała nie ma żadnego sensu. Nim jednak wykrztusił choćby słowo, Arien zdołała już odkroić kawałek wątroby i serca oraz podetknąć je nadziane na widelczyk pod same usta Jaspera.

– Nie bój się, Promyczku – wyszeptała niemal czule. – Musisz to zjeść dla dobra Zimogrodu. Dla mnie.

Czuł, jak jej spojrzenie wdziera się wgłąb jego duszy. Choć myśl o przełknięciu surowego mięsa brzydziła go niemal równie mocno, co myśl o gniewie matki, jakiemu musiałby stawić czoło, gdyby okazał jej nieposłuszeństwo, zmusił się do rozchylenia warg. Arien uśmiechnęła się na to i bez chwili zwłoki wepchnęła mu widelczyk aż do gardła.

– Dalej, Promyczku. Musisz to połknąć. Pomyśl o Dianie.

Tak, musiał przełknąć. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zacząłby się krztusić, a wtedy zakrwawione strzępki mogłyby wylądować na sukni jego matki, która stała teraz tuż obok i górowała nad nim z niepokojącym zadowoleniem wymalowanym na jasnej twarzy.

Zamknął oczy i połknął. Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach.

– Nie płacz, mój Promyczku. Nie możesz płakać – szeptała mu na ucho, trzymając go w taki sposób, że nie mógł się jej wyrwać ani choćby odwrócić głowy. – Musisz być silny. Dla twojego ojca. Dla Diany. Dla Zimogrodu.

Z każdym kolejnym jej słowem Jasper rozumiał coraz mniej. Po chwili nie pamiętał już nawet, dlaczego płakał. Bezwładnie opadł w ramiona matki, nie bacząc na krew, która ściekała mu po brodzie.


	6. Chapter 6

Pomimo odległości, dzielącej ją od Zimogrodu, Diana doskonale słyszała zawodzenie żałobnych rogów. Nie zatrzymała się jednak, nawet nie obejrzała za siebie. Niedługo potem zaszło słońce, ale Diana jechała dalej. Jechała też, gdy noc w końcu dobiegła końca. W bladym świetle świtu zatrzymała się, by napoić zmęczonego konia, a potem znów ruszyła. Czasem przyłapywała się na tym, że przysypia w siodle, a biedny rumak wykorzystuje to, by na chwilę chociaż przystanąć, poskubać trochę trawy czy zasnąć. Nie miała do niego o to pretensji. Bardziej zła była na samą siebie, że nie zażądała od Gareda, by zostawił jej swego konia, by mogła jeździć raz na jednym, raz na drugim. Teraz jednak już nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Jechała tak przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Bała się, że Arien może zbyt szybko przejrzeć jej plan. I tak musiało do tego kiedyś dojść – Diana wolała jednak być wtedy jak najdalej od Zimogrodu. Niestety, nie miała pojęcia, jak daleko sięgały moce wiedźmy. Czy już wyjechała poza ich zasięg? Po czym miała to poznać?

Starała się obserwować otaczającą ją naturę. Początkowo widziała jedynie drzewa, drapieżnie wyciągające gałęzie, szarpiące jej czarne jak heban włosy, drapiące białe jak śnieg policzki.

Stopniowo jednak las się przerzedzał. Coraz częściej natrafiała na polanki. Zwierzęta zdawały się coraz bardziej ufne.

– Czyżby to już tutaj? – zapytała ochrypłym szeptem. Własny głos zabrzmiał obco, tak bardzo jednak tęskniła za słowami, dlatego choć najprawdopodobniej nikt poza nią samą nie mógł jej usłyszeć, mówiła dalej: – Nie wiem, czy dam radę pojechać dalej. Wszystko mnie już boli. Jeszcze chwila i będę gotowa zrezygnować z Zimogrodu za jedną noc w łóżku.

Przerwał jej cichutki trel jakiegoś ptaszka. Nerwowo spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dobiegał śpiew. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że wcześniej zwierzęta były dziwnie milczące i ta maleńka ptaszyna jest pierwszą istotą, która przerwała niepokojącą ciszę. A zatem to musiało być tutaj. Tutaj była już bezpieczna. Z trudem powstrzymała cisnące się do oczu łzy. Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła nucić.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Zaraz jednak las aż zadrżał od radosnego śpiewu setek ptaków, które najwyraźniej tylko czekały na czyjeś zaproszenie. Diana uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Dookoła niej zatrzepotały skrzydła. Niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń i ku jej zdziwieniu przycupnęła na niej sikorka.

– Zbliża się zima – westchnęła królewna. – Będę potrzebowała schronienia. Wiecie może, gdzie jakieś znajdę?

Ptaki oczywiście nie mogły jej odpowiedzieć. Ale skoro tu były, skoro zebrały się tu w obliczu nadchodzącej zimy, czy byłoby głupotą przypuszczanie, że gdzieś w okolicy znajdowała się jakaś osada? Nie, nie musiała to nawet być osada. Wystarczyłaby w zupełności chatka jakiegoś myśliwego. Diana na pewno poradziłaby sobie z przekupieniem samotnego mężczyzny, aby pozwolił jej u siebie trochę pomieszkać. W najgorszym wypadku...

– W najgorszym wypadku będę musiała go po prostu zabić – wymamrotała pod nosem, ześlizgując się z siodła.

Cudownie było choć nieco rozprostować nogi, a i koń wydawał się zadowolony, że nie musi już dźwigać swojej pani. Postawił wysoko uszy, zupełnie jakby również wsłuchiwał się w ptasi świergot, zarzucił ogonem i zarżał radośnie. Posłusznie podreptał za Dianą, która, postękując, ruszyła wgłąb lasu wąską ścieżynką. Nie, nie mogła być to dróżka wydeptana przez zwierzęta. Gdy królewna patrzyła wystarczająco długo na ślady w zmarzniętym błocie, była w stanie rozpoznać ślady podeszew i wąskie długie smugi jakby po małych wózeczkach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała nic podobnego, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nawet nad tym, jak wyglądało życie tak daleko od jakiekolwiek królestwa. Być może ludzie lasu byli po prostu nieco mniejsi, a zatem i ich wozy oraz wierzchowce również musiały być mniejsze.

Wyobrażenia o maleńkich ludziach podsyciła jeszcze bardziej chatka, która w końcu wyłoniła się zza drzew. Nie była mała, ale coś w niej wydało się Dianie bardzo dziwne i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, w czym tkwił problem. Chatka, owszem, była zupełnie normalnych rozmiarów, ale jej okna i drzwi wydawały się stanowczo za małe. Nawet otaczający ją płotek sięgał Dianie zaledwie do uda.

– Wygląda bardzo solidnie, ale coś mi się w tym wszystkim bardzo nie podoba – westchnęła Diana, klepiąc rumaka po spoconej szyi.

Koń zarżał w odpowiedzi. Nie buntował się jednak, gdy królewna zaprowadziła go do stajni, pospiesznie oporządziła po długiej podróży i nakarmiła owsem, którego mieszkańcy dziwnego domku mieli pod dostatkiem. Wiedziała, że nie musi się spieszyć. W żadnym z okien nie paliło się światło, z komina nie unosił się dym. Kimkolwiek byli gospodarze, najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu opuścili swoją chatkę. Diana spojrzała na niebo. Słońce już niedługo miało zacząć wędrówkę ku zachodowi. Bardzo możliwe, że właściciele gospodarstwa wyszli, by pracować w lesie, i wrócą, gdy tylko zacznie się ściemniać.

Co zrobią, gdy znajdą Dianę? Co ona powinna zrobić z nimi? Jeszcze raz rozważyła wszystkie możliwości. Żadna nie wydała się satysfakcjonująca. Może powinna wstrzymać się z podejmowaniem decyzji, dopóki nie dowie się, z kim ma do czynienia? Tak, to wydawało się najrozsądniejsze. Poklepała rumaka po świeżo wyczesanej szyi i ruszyła do drzwi.

Jak mogła się domyślić, zamieszkujący domek mali ludzie nie byli na tyle głupi, by zostawić drzwi otwarte. Diana westchnęła, uklękła i uważnie obejrzała zamek. Wyglądał na bardzo solidny; ktokolwiek go wykuł, niewątpliwie znał się na swoim fachu. Najwyraźniej jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, by podobne zabezpieczenia umieścić również w oknach. Królewna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podniosła z ziemi spory kamień.

Już po chwili była w środku i zacierała ręce, ciesząc się na myśl, że wreszcie będzie jej dane wyspać się w łóżku i zjeść ciepły posiłek. Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie, zaczęła zwiedzać domek. Bez trudu znalazła kominek i rozpaliła w nim, by się ogrzać. Zaraz potem znalazła świece, które pospiesznie zapaliła i ich blaskiem oświetliła małą chatkę. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed pełnym goryczy westchnieniem. Dookoła panował niewyobrażalny bałagan, zupełnie jakby od bardzo, bardzo dawna nikt nie pofatygował się, aby posprzątać. Podłoga była nie zamieciona, z sufitu zwieszały się pajęczyny, a na stole chwiały się stosy brudnych naczyń. Diana nie wyobrażała sobie, że można żyć w takich warunkach. Po plecach przemknął jej dreszcz. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić sobie na słabość. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie znalazła schronienie. Nie, jeśli chciała kiedykolwiek zemścić się na Arien.

Zakasała rękawy i zabrała się do pracy.


	7. Chapter 7

 Zawieja zorientował się, że coś było nie w porządku, gdy tylko dostrzegł ich chatkę między pniami drzew. Podniósł dłoń, dając braciom znak, by się zatrzymali.

– Co się stało? – zapytał szeptem Wyrwidąb, odruchowo sięgając po topór.

– Ktoś jest w naszym domu – odparł Zawieja i palcem wskazał na dym unoszący się z komina.

– Dlaczego ktoś miałby włamywać się do naszego domu i rozpalać w kominku? – zapytał Szczerba, a Rondel pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo:

– Myślicie, że ugotował coś dobrego?

– Sza! – uciszył ich Zawieja, choć na samo wspomnienie jedzenia omal nie pociekła mu ślina. Nie mógł jednak okazać słabości. Przyrzekał królowi, że będzie chronił swoich przybranych braci i najwyraźniej po raz kolejny musiał udowodnić, że nie rzucał słów na wiatr. – Przygotujcie broń i za mną.

Poruszali się cicho i szybko. W kilka chwil otoczyli dom i przygotowali się do starcia.

– W stajni jest tylko jeden koń – szepnął Zębal.

– To raczej nie był nikt duży, skoro wlazł przez okno – zauważył Morda.

Usłyszawszy to, Zawieja wcale nie poczuł się podniesiony na duchu. Przeciwnie, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie mają do czynienia z jednym ze swego ludu, z buntownikiem, który postanowił osłabić ich króla. Kto mógł być tak bezczelny i szalony, by atakować ich w pojedynkę?

– Pachnie gulaszem – jęknął Rondel rozmarzonym głosem.

– I co z tego? – warknął na to Piącha. – Myślisz, że włamywacz tak z dobrej woli będzie chciał się z nami podzielić?

– Tylko pod warunkiem, że najpierw odłożycie broń, a potem grzecznie poprosicie – odpowiedział im spokojny kobiecy głos.

Zamarli i spojrzeli z niepokojem na swego dowódcę. Zawieja najchętniej coś by im odpowiedział, ale całą jego uwagę pochłonęło wpatrywanie się w grot strzały wystający z dziury wybitej w szybie, skrzący się w ostatnich promieniach słońca jak jakaś niewinna błyskotka. Dostał gęsiej skórki. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że jeśli popełni choć najdrobniejszy błąd, zginie.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał powoli wypuszczając trzonek młota z dłoni. Broń cicho uderzyła o ziemię, jednak grot ani drgnął.

– A kto pyta?

– Jestem Zawieja. Przewodzę moim braciom.

– Na mnie mówią Śnieżka. I szukam schronienia.

– Schronienia przed czym?

– Przed wiedźmą.

Zawieja strapił się. Od wielu lat nie słyszał nic o żadnej wiedźmie, ale opowieści o nich wciąż były żywe w jego pamięci. Czyżby jedna przebywała gdzieś w pobliżu? Czy będzie próbowała podążać za uciekinierką? Z jednej strony udzielając dziewczynie schronienia narazi braci na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale z drugiej – wróg ich wroga był przyjacielem. A wrogów wiedźm, niestety, z każdym rokiem ubywało. Nie wszyscy byli tak odporni na działanie ich mocy, co krasnoludy. Może w takim razie powinien przynajmniej spróbować dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej? Gdyby ta cała Śnieżka próbowała ich oszukać, zawsze mogli przecież poderżnąć jej gardło we śnie.

– Rzućcie broń – rozkazał.

– Najpierw ona! – oburzył się Wyrwidąb.

– Kazałem wam rzucić broń!

Usłuchali, choć niechętnie. Rozluźnili się nieco dopiero wtedy, gdy dziewczyna opuściła łuk.

– W naszym domu nie ma miejsca dla nierobów. Jeśli chcesz tu zostać, musisz się na coś przydać – oznajmił Zawieja i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Poczuł niemałą ulgę, gdy usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanego rygla. Wyciągnął klucz i przekręcił go w zamku.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i stanął oko w oko z najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką w życiu widział. Była wprawdzie nieco zbyt wysoka i zbyt chuda, ale w jej spojrzeniu było coś zniewalającego, co niemal kazało Zawiei paść przed nią na kolana. Patrzyła na niego z góry, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i ustami wykrzywionymi tak pogardliwie, jakby brzydził ją sam jego widok.

– Z takimi flejami jak wy na pewno będę miała pełne ręce roboty. Otrzepcie buty, bo dopiero co pozamiatałam. I mam nadzieję, że nie pogardzicie gulaszem.

– Gulasz brzmi cudownie, pani Śnieżko! – zawołał Rondel, posłusznie ostukując buty o schody. Ku zdziwieniu Zawiei dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado i w jednej chwili wydała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza.

Gdy jego bracia, niektórzy odrobinę skonfundowani, inni co najwyżej zaintrygowani, gramolili się do domu, on myślał tylko o tym, że nawet jeśli wiedźma ich nie znajdzie, obecność Śnieżki i tak będzie oznaczała wyłącznie kłopoty.


	8. Chapter 8

Arien zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Choć niemal wszystko szło zgodnie z jej planem, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że nie powinna tracić czujności. Mieszkańcy Zimogrodu nie mogli pogodzić się z tragiczną śmiercią swej ukochanej królewny, ale bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjęli wiadomość, że dopóki Jasper nie osiągnie stosownego wieku, to Arien będzie sprawowała rządy jako królowa. Jednym z jej pierwszych rozkazów było zapewnienie ochrony wszystkim tym, którzy ruszyli do lasu, by zapolować na bestie, które napadły na Dianę oraz by znaleźć cokolwiek, co zostało z dziewczyny. Wrodzona ostrożność podpowiadała wprawdzie Arien, że to niezbyt rozsądny pomysł, ale po tylu latach spędzonych w Zimogrodzie uświadomiła sobie jedną bardzo ważną rzecz: naprawdę pokochała to królestwo. Królestwo, które pewnego dnia miało stać się własnością jej pierworodnego syna. Nie tylko nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, by ktokolwiek zaczął wątpić w jej dobrą wolę, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie tego nie chciała.

– Wasza wysokość – wymamrotał przerażony sługa, kłaniając się przed nią z pokorą.

Królowa powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę i zmarszczyła brwi. Nie dała przecież temu poczciwemu śmiertelnikowi żadnego powodu do strachu. Przeciwnie, wydawało się jej, że była nadzwyczaj łagodna, gdy posyłała go po Gareda. Po plecach przemknął jej dreszcz niepokoju. Nie widziała wielkiego łowczego chyba od dnia, w którym wybrał się z Dianą na łowy. Czyżby coś mu się stało?

– Mów, dobry człowieku – ponagliła sługę, z trudem powstrzymując najczarniejsze scenariusze, które nawiedzały jej myśli.

– Wielki łowczy nie żyje, wasza wysokość – wydukał mężczyzna, po czym upadł na kolana i załkał. – Tak bardzo obwiniał się o śmierć królewny, że postanowił się powiesić...!

Arien przygryzła dolną wargę. Musiała chwycić się oparcia krzesła, by również nie upaść. Owszem, Gared był tylko pięknym pionkiem, narzędziem niezbędnym do przejęcia władzy, ale serce Arien nie było przecież z kamienia. Na swój sposób darzyła go uczuciem, któremu być może nawet niedaleko było do miłości. Był nie tylko jej kochankiem, ale i jedynym powiernikiem. Zamknęła oczy, by zatrzymać napływające do nich łzy. To przecież ona sama skazała go na śmierć w chwili, gdy zażądała, by zabił dla niej Dianę. Powinna przewidzieć, że to będzie dla niego zbyt wiele. Mogła przecież wysłać kogokolwiek innego. Kogoś, kogo mogłaby stracić bez żadnej szkody dla siebie.

– Dziękuję ci, że zdołałeś przyjść tu i mi o tym powiedzieć – wyszeptała Arien, pochylając się nad sługą i matczynym gestem dotykając jego ramienia. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz udać się na spoczynek.

– Nie, najjaśniejsza pani. Proszę, pozwól mi pomóc przy oporządzeniu ciała łowczego. Ja... on był zawsze dla nas bardzo dobry. Chciałbym w ten sposób...

– Rozumiem. Jeśli takie właśnie jest twoje życzenie, nie zamierzam ci tego zabraniać. Ale proszę, nie przemęczaj się.

Sługa otarł łzy, jeszcze raz złożył Arien pokłon, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie. Nic dziwnego, że chciał jakoś przysłużyć się Garedowi. Choć wielki łowczy był raczej małomówny i stronił od towarzystwa, wszyscy mieli o nim bardzo wysokie mniemanie. Każdy wiedział, że na Garedzie można polegać. I najwyraźniej Arien polegała na nim zbyt bardzo.

– To ja go zabiłam – wyszeptała pod naporem kolejnej fali wyrzutów sumienia.

Dlaczego nie odczuła jego śmierci? Owszem, rozpacz mieszkańców Zimogrodu nieco nadwątliła jej moce, ale powinna przecież zauważyć, że odszedł ktoś, kto kochał ją tak bardzo, że gotów był poświęcić nie tylko samego siebie, ale i swą przyszłą królową. Co się z nią działo? Czyżby chodziło o Jaspera?

Tak, tak właśnie musiało być. Wciąż osłabiona ciosem, jakim było samobójstwo Gareda, ruszyła w stronę komnat swego syna. Co mogła zrobić, by podnieść chłopca na duchu i jakoś odbudować jego zaufanie? Może powinna poprosić piekarza, aby upiekł jego ulubiony placek ze śliwkami? A może powinna znaleźć mu nową książkę o ogrodnictwie?

Zapukała do jego drzwi, najpierw lekko, a gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, nieco głośniej. Gdy i wtedy Jasper nie odpowiedział, ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i weszła bez zaproszenia.

– Promyczku?

Siedział tyłem do wejścia. Nie drgnął nawet, kiedy go zawołała, odwrócił się tylko i spojrzał na Arien przekrwionymi od płaczu oczami. Serce jej zamarło. Czy naprawdę siedział tu przez cały ten czas i rozpaczał po stracie Diany? Wyglądał jak cień chłopca, którym był jeszcze niedawno. Blady i milczący przypominał bardziej zjawę niż przyszłego króla.

– Dlaczego nie zjadłeś obiadu? – spytała najłagodniej jak tylko potrafiła, wskazując palcem na przyniesiony przez służbę posiłek, teraz już zupełnie zimny.

– Nie jestem głodny – odpowiedział chłopiec zachrypniętym głosem.

– Dlaczego? Nie smakuje ci? Może mam poprosić kucharzy, by przygotowali coś specjalnie dla ciebie? Na co miałbyś ochotę?

Jasper potrząsnął głową i już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, powstrzymał się jednak i najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie, bo z bladym uśmiechem wyszeptał:

– Chciałbym zjeść coś bez mięsa.

– Musisz jeść mięso, Promyczku. To kraj barbarzyńców. Nie wolno ci okazywać słabości.

– Czy sprzeciwienie się zwyczajom, którymi tak bardzo gardzisz, nie będzie właśnie przejawem siły? Dlaczego każesz mi podporządkować się tradycji, dla której nie masz za krzty szacunku? I dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci, żebym został królem, skoro nawet ci się tu nie podoba?

Współczucie Arien momentalnie ustąpiło pod naporem narastającej wściekłości. Bezczelny smarkacz! Przecież robiła to wszystko właśnie dla niego! Dlaczego nie tylko nie potrafił, ale nawet nie chciał spróbować tego pojąć?

– Robię to, bo kochałam twojego ojca – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Bo jesteś jego synem, a teraz także jedynym dziedzicem. Bo mimo wszystko Zimogród stał się moim domem. I nie mogę pozwolić, aby ten dom niszczał bez króla.

– Nigdy nie chciałem być królem.

– Możesz za to podziękować swojej siostrze.

Przez chwilę myślała, że posunęła się za daleko. Nienawiść do Diany sprawiała, że czasami traciła kontrolę nad własnymi słowami, a to tylko jeszcze bardziej pogłębiało jej wściekłość. Wstrętna czarnowłosa wywłoka każdego dnia samym swoim istnieniem przypominała Haroldowi o swej matce i tym samym uniemożliwiała Arien stanie się prawdziwą żoną króla. A zaraz potem odebrała jej syna. Z jakiegoś niemożliwego do wyjaśnienia powodu Jasper ufał Dianie bardziej niż swej rodzicielce, a im bardziej Arien próbowała to zmienić, tym bardziej oddalała się od Jaspera.

A teraz? Teraz najprawdopodobniej zupełnie odcięła sobie drogę powrotu.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Dowiedziałam się właśnie o śmierci Gareda i...

– Gared nie żyje? – Jasper ożywił się na te słowa. Arien zdawało się przez chwilę, że chłopiec zacznie płakać, ten jednak, ku jej zdumieniu, wybuchł śmiechem. – Zatem odszedł jedyny człowiek, który mógł potwierdzić twoją historię o śmierci Diany. Czy nie powinnaś się z tego cieszyć, matko?

Bezczelny! Dlaczego jej to mówił? I dlaczego nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że miał rację? Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Powinna cieszyć się z decyzji Gareda. Właśnie to powinno go spotkać, aby Arien mogła być bezpieczna. Jasper zrozumiał to w mgnieniu oka, a ona...? Zamknęła oczy i stłumiła pełen wściekłości ryk, który napierał na jej usta. Wciąż była słaba i krucha. Zjedzenie serca Diany miało dać jej siłę barbarzyńskiej królewny, ale Arien nie czuła żadnej różnicy.

– Masz rację. Rzeczywiście. Powinnam się cieszyć, że twoje królestwo opuścił człowiek tak słaby i niekompetentny, że nie potrafił nawet ochronić swej pani przed dzikim zwierzęciem.

– Wydawało mi się, że to ty byłaś jego panią.

Arien w jednej chwili znalazła się tuż nad nim z dłonią uniesioną wysoko nad głowę, gotową, by wymierzyć cios temu niewdzięcznemu dziecku. W porę jednak zdołała pohamować gniew. Jasper nie był już małym chłopcem. Jeśli teraz zostanie uderzony, tylko utwierdzi się w przekonaniu, że w rzeczywistości miał rację. Cóż zatem jej pozostawało? Mogła paść przed nim na kolana i błagać o zrozumienie, jednak przez pobłażliwość Diany serce Jaspera stało się chłodne niczym lód. Mogła też spróbować wyjaśnić mu wszystko, zaczynając od swego pochodzenia, a na jego dziedzictwie kończąc, ale wiedziała, że młodzieniec nauczył się już gardzić tym, co miała mu do zaoferowania i swoje własne kaprysy cenił bardziej niż obowiązki.

A zatem pozostawało jej tylko Zwierciadło.

Nie chciała tego robić, ale cóż innego mogła począć? Jasper był jej potrzebny. Bez niego jej pozycja w Zimogrodzie z dnia na dzień stawałaby się coraz mniej pewna, a magiczna moc nikłaby w oczach. Nie, nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

– Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Promyczku. Zostawię cię teraz, abyś mógł przemyśleć swoje zachowanie.

– Dziękuję, matko.

Dlaczego był tak chłodny? Gdzie podział się jej mały Promyczek? Pochyliła się nad nim i delikatnie musnęła ustami jego policzek. Omal nie odskoczyła, czując żar bijący z jego skóry. Czy to możliwe...?

Siląc się na spokój, opuściła komnaty syna i udała się do swych własnych. Choć Harold nigdy nie pozwolił jej zająć komnat Wandy, miała do dyspozycji całą wieżę, którą postanowiła się zadowolić. Mniejszych i większych pomieszczeń było w niej pod dostatkiem, Arien miała więc mnóstwo miejsca na wszelkie magiczne artefakty, które zabrała do Zimogrodu jako posag. Ze wszystkich jej skarbów najciekawsze i zarazem najpotężniejsze było Zwierciadło, które dostała niegdyś od swej matki. Dla zwykłych śmiertelników było tylko szklaną taflą odbijającą wszystko, co się przed nią znalazło. Jeśli jednak posiadało się choć odrobinę magii i wplotło się ją w słowa, można było skłonić zaklętą w Zwierciadle istotę, by ukazała to, co chciało się ujrzeć.

Tak samo jak jej matka i jak matka jej matki Arien posiadała ogromną moc. Znajdowanie słów, którymi mogła zmusić Zwierciadło do posłuszeństwa od najmłodszych lat przychodziło jej z łatwością, a choć przywoływanie upragnionych obrazów było niezwykle wyczerpujące, nie czuła najmniejszych oporów, by robić to zawsze, gdy tylko poczuła ku temu potrzebę. Teraz potrzeba ta zdawała się silniejsza, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Ciasna komnata spowita była w ciemnościach. Poza Zwierciadłem nie było tam nic.

Arien zmierzyła uważnym spojrzeniem swoje oblicze. Zobaczyła kobietę nieziemsko piękną, nadludzko potężną i przerażająco doskonałą. We własnych oczach dostrzegła jednak niepokój. Nie mogła dłużej zwlekać, musiała mieć pewność.

Wyciągnęła ukryty w rękawie nóż i nacięła jeden z palców na tyle głęboko, by pociekła krew. Ostrożnie przyłożyła skaleczoną dłoń do lustra, a gdy tylko poczuła uchodzącą z jej ciała moc, zaśpiewała:

–  _Zwierciadło, Zwierciadło,_

_duszo zaklęta w lodzie,_

_kto jest największym magiem_

_w całym Zimogrodzie?_

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic. Nagle jednak Zwierciadło sięgnęło po krew królowej, pokryło się winną czerwienią, poczerniało i ukazało obraz Arien, doskonałej i władczej, dumnie patrzącej z tronu na klęczących u jej stóp poddanych.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Nawet jeśli Jasper zaczął odkrywać swoje moce i powoli próbował się jej przeciwstawić, wciąż była w stanie nad nim zapanować. Zatem nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Z trudem oderwała pulsującą bólem dłoń od lustrzanej tafli. Kropla potu ściekła jej po czole. Już miała opuścić komnatę, by udać się na spoczynek, gdy niespodziewanie zaświtała jej niepokojąca myśl. Wiedziała, że jej obawy były bezpodstawne, ale teraz, gdy już o tym pomyślała, nie mogłaby zasnąć bez upewnienia się, że nic, ale to absolutnie jej nie zagrażało.

Ponownie sięgnęła po nóż i nacięła kolejny palec, który przyłożyła do lustra. Zaśpiewała nieco drżącym głosem:

– _Zwierciadło, Zwierciadło,_

_duszo zaklęta w lodzie,_

_kto jest najpiękniejszy_

_w całym Zimogrodzie?_

Winna czerwień, czerń nocy, aż w końcu biel, nieprzenikniona biel śniegu. Diana, nieskazitelna i potężna, a przede wszystkim cała i zdrowa, z naprężonym łukiem i strzałą gotową by nieść śmierć, mknęła przez las na swym wiernym koniu. W jej oczach lśniła żądza mordu.

– Jak...? Gdzie...? – mamrotała Arien, sparaliżowana ze strachu, drżąca i z każdą chwilą coraz słabsza. Zwierciadło z jakąś perfidną satysfakcją pochłaniało jej moc tylko po to, by aż do utraty przytomności mogła patrzeć na swą zgubę.


	9. Chapter 9

Diana przyjrzała się krytycznie przygotowanej kolacji. Trzy pieczone kuropatwy i gulasz z królika wyglądały co prawda bardzo apetycznie, ale jeśli miało to starczyć dla ośmiu osób... A przydałoby się jeszcze zrobić zapasy na zimę. Po dokładnym wysprzątaniu spiżarni Diana z przerażeniem odkryła, jak niewiele zgromadzonych tam rzeczy nadawało się do jedzenia.

W co ona się wpakowała?

Z głośnym westchnieniem usiadła przed kominkiem i wróciła do łatania koszul swych gospodarzy. Wbrew temu, co początkowo podejrzewała, krasnoludy wcale nie gardziły porządkiem, przeciwnie, próbowały robić wszystko co w ich mocy, aby chatka prezentowała się jak najlepiej. Trudno jednak było im pogodzić te starania z koniecznością codziennej pracy. Diana wprawdzie nie wiedziała jeszcze, co takiego robi tych siedmiu małych mężczyzn, ale nie podejrzewała ich o nic złego.

„Wcale nie tak mali" – poprawiła się w myślach. Owszem, byli zdecydowanie niżsi niż większość mieszkańców Zimogrodu, ale i tak przewyższali Dianę o kilka palców. Wyglądali też na bardzo silnych i popędliwych, choć przekonała się już na własnej skórze, że nie skrzywdziliby nikogo bez powodu. Ufanie im przychodziło Dianie z ogromną łatwością, co było niesamowitą odmianą po latach spędzonych w cieniu Arien. Nie przejmowała się już tym, że musi sprzątać, polować, gotować, rąbać drewno, prać i cerować. Przeciwnie, nauczyła się czerpać spokój z tych drobnych czynności, a wdzięczność, jaką za nie otrzymywała, była wystarczającą nagrodą.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Nawet to, że jej obecne życie niemal przypominało sielankę, nie było w stanie skłonić Diany do zapomnienia o Zimogrodzie. Czy Arien już ogłosiła się królową? Czy wszyscy poddani podporządkowali się jej urokowi? Czy Gared wypełnił swą obietnicę? I co z Jasperem? Na samą myśl o młodszym bracie zrobiło jej się słabo. Jak sobie radził? Jak zniósł wieść o jej śmierci?

Dlaczego nie zabiła tej wiedźmy, gdy miała ku temu okazję?

Już jako mała dziewczynka Diana wiedziała, że ojciec wcale nie kochał Arien aż tak bardzo. Owszem, uważał ją za wartościową zdobycz, za skarb, którym można się chwalić. Ale nigdy za królową. Również Jasper był dla niego tylko ozdobą, a nie prawdziwym synem. Diana wielokrotnie pytała go, dlaczego tak jest, dlaczego więzi ich oboje, a jednocześnie pozwala im na tak wiele.

Ojciec śmiał się wtedy i odpowiadał, że zawsze dobrze jest mieć czarownicę po swojej stronie, pod warunkiem by pamiętać o pogardzie dla ich piękna. Bardzo często traktował to jako doskonały wstęp do opowieści o tym, jak poznał matkę Diany. A Diana słuchała owej historii z zapartym tchem, choć znała ją niemal na pamięć. Zamknęła oczy i z czułością przypomniała sobie głębokie wzruszenie, jakie ogarniało wtedy ojca.

„Trzy dni i trzy noce walczyliśmy na Wężowej Przełęczy" – mówił z oczami lśniącymi od łez i zachwytu. „W niczym mi nie ustępowała i dopóki nie zdjęła hełmu, nie wiedziałem nawet, że była kobietą. Oznajmiła, że jest gotowa oszczędzić życie moje i moich żołnierzy, jeśli pozwolę, by władała moim królestwem. A ja stałem tam, oniemiały z podziwu, aż w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że mogę tylko paść przed nią na kolana i błagać, by zgodziła się zostać moją żoną".

Diana uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że w podobnych okolicznościach pozna swego przyszłego męża – na polu bitwy, z mieczem i tarczą w dłoniach. Matka śmiała się, gdy jej o tym mówiła, ale nie ukrywała, że zachowanie córki napawa ją dumą.

– Płaczesz.

Zerwała się i pospiesznie otarła zdradzieckie łzy, które popłynęły jej po policzku. Rondel stał w otwartych drzwiach i patrzył na nią ze szczerym współczuciem.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Szczerba, wychylając się zza ramienia przybranego brata.

– Nie – odparła Diana, wściekła na samą siebie za to, że nie tylko rozpłakała się jak jakieś małe dziecko, ale i dała się podejść krasnoludom. W ogóle nie słyszała, że wrócili. – Umyjcie ręce i siadajcie do stołu.

Nie zadawali więcej pytań i była im za to serdecznie wdzięczna. Nauczyła się już, że wszyscy oni mieli swoje sekrety, że na ich przeszłość padał nieprzenikniony cień. Sama również skrywała swoje tajemnice, nie miała więc ani prawa, ani nawet ochoty, by narzekać na swych nowych gospodarzy. Zresztą, i tak nikt nie miał więcej do ukrycia, niż Arien.

– To wygląda przepysznie! – zawołał Zębal, a Morda i Wyrwidąb pospiesznie mu przytaknęli, choć nie odezwali się ani słowem, bo obaj mieli już pełne usta.

Diana uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

– Zjedzcie wszystko. Ja nie jestem głodna.

– Co to ma znaczyć, że nie jesteś głodna? – oburzył się Szczerba.

– Jadłam wcześniej.

– Nie lubisz jeść z nami?

– Nie, po prostu...

– Idź – uciął Zawieja i wszyscy jego bracia momentalnie skupili całą swoją uwagę na posiłku.

Pomimo wyraźnego rozkazu, dowódca nawet nie spojrzał na Dianę. Choć dziewczyna była mu za to bardzo wdzięczna, to jego dziwna obojętność odrobinę ją zabolała. Robił to za każdym razem, gdy pozostałe kransoludy były zbyt natarczywe, czy to z pytaniami, czy z troską. I z jednej strony było to dokładnie to, czego Diana potrzebowała, ale z drugiej... Czuła się tak, jakby wymierzono jej policzek. Jakby po raz kolejny Zawieja ją odepchnął, przypomniał, że nigdy nie będzie jedną z nich.

I bardzo dobrze! Przecież wcale jej na tym nie zależało.

Pospiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie, zarzuciła na ramiona gruby płaszcz i wybiegła na podwórze. Zimny wiatr bez chwili zwłoki zaczął bawić się jej włosami i ubraniem, ale nie zważała na to. Pewnym krokiem poszła do szopy po topór i zabrała się za rąbanie drewna. Już jako mała dziewczynka odkryła, że powtarzanie prostych czynności wymagających sporego nakładu energii przynosiło jej wytchnienie, pomagało zapomnieć o troskach i skupić się na czymś innym. Teraz potrzebowała tego chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Sięgnęła po pierwsze z brzegu polano, postawiła je pionowo na kamiennym stopniu, po czym uniosła topór nad głowę. Zacisnęła mocno palce na trzonku.

– To dla ciebie, wiedźmo – syknęła pod nosem, po czym posłała ostrze w dół.

Trafiła w sam środek pieńka, który z głośnym trzaskiem rozłamał się na dwie niemal równe części. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Sięgnęła po następny kawałek.

– To za to, co mi zrobiłaś. – Trzask. – To za mojego ojca. – Trzask. – To za Jaspera. – Trzask. – To za Gareda. – Trzask. – I za Zimogród. – Trzask.

Tym razem nie dała się podejść. Kiedy tylko usłyszała jęk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, przygotowała się na starcie z którymś z krasnoludów. Gdy po chwili usłyszała za sobą spokojny oddech i ani jednego słowa, wiedziała już, z kim będzie miała do czynienia. Nie zamierzała czekać, aż odezwie się pierwszy.

– Długo zamierzasz tak stać? – zapytała, nie kryjąc irytacji. Z rozmachem wbiła ostrze topora w pieniek i odwróciła się do Zawiei, który czekał tuż obok ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Przez chwilę jeszcze milczał, choć wyraźnie korciło go, by coś powiedzieć. Im dłużej stali bez słowa, wpatrując się w siebie wrogimi spojrzeniami, tym bardziej Diana utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie miała do czynienia z pierwszym lepszym krasnoludem. Zawieja był wyjątkowo wysoki jak na przedstawiciela swej rasy. W jego ruchach kryło się coś delikatnego i dziwnie sprężystego, co skłaniało królewnę do przypuszczeń, że nie był on czystej krwi krasnoludem.

– Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że gdy poczujesz potrzebę, by z kimś porozmawiać, nie powinnaś się powstrzymywać – zaczął nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Diana spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie sugerował w żaden sposób, że ma wobec niej przyjazne zamiary. Może właśnie dlatego niemal odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy dodał: – A jeśli ukrywasz cokolwiek, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić moim braciom, najlepiej powiedz to teraz.

Oczywiście. Zależało mu tylko na bezpieczeństwie jego małego królestwa. Ale dlaczego w takim razie w ogóle pozwolił Dianie zostać? Dlaczego od razu jej nie odesłał? Albo jej nie zabił?

– Wszystko ci już powiedziałam. Wiedźma chce mojej śmierci. A ja chcę zabić ją.

– I dlatego dziś płakałaś?

– Nie.

– Wolałbym wiedzieć...

– Po prostu myślałam o mojej matce.

Nie spodziewała się, że jej słowa zrobią na Zawiei aż takie wrażenie. Krasnolud zamilkł i jakby poszarzał. Powolnym ruchem zaczął rozczesywać palcami warkoczyki, w jakie zapleciona była jego broda. Spojrzeniem granatowych jak niebo przed burzą oczu uciekał przed wzrokiem Diany.

– Czy... coś jej grozi? – zapytał drżącym z niepokoju szeptem.

Aż tak bardzo go to zmartwiło? Co by zrobił, gdyby powiedziała mu, że jej matka potrzebuje pomocy? Czy rzuciłby wszystko, by ją ocalić? A może jedynie obawiał się, że Diana zrobi coś nierozważnego, co mogłoby ściągnąć nieszczęście na jego braci?

– Nie może być już bardziej bezpieczna – westchnęła królewna, by uciąć nić niepokoju, w którą zaplątały się myśli krasnoluda. Ten ponownie ją zaskoczył i rozpromienił się, zupełnie jakby zdjęła mu z barków ogromny ciężar. – Od lat nie żyje.

Niemal usłyszała zgrzytanie jego zębów. Cóż, sam był sobie winien. Jeśli zamierzał traktować ją jak intruza, proszę bardzo. Ale dlaczego teraz dziwił się, że robiła wszystko, by go od siebie odepchnąć? Naiwny głupiec.

– Wiedźma?

– To było na wiele lat przed jej przybyciem. Moja matka... zginęła w obronie mojego ojca. Walczyła dzielnie, ale nie zdołała uniknąć pchnięcia zatrutym ostrzem.

– Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności – stwierdził Zawieja i znów zaczął bawić się warkoczykami swojej brody.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Dokładnie to samo spotkało królową Zimogrodu.

Diana zamarła pod spojrzeniem jego burzowych oczu. Czyżby przez cały ten czas podpuszczał ją, aby w końcu powiedziała coś, co pozwoliłoby mu poznać jej tożsamość? Odruchowo wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę trzonka topora. Nie umknęło to uwadze Zawiei. Chociaż krasnolud nie rozstawał się z bronią, nie sięgnął po żaden ze swoich sztyletów. Zamiast tego uniósł puste dłonie, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzał walczyć.

– Twoja tajemnica jest ze mną bezpieczna, Śnieżko – przyrzekł. – Ale musisz mi obiecać, że z twojej strony również nic nam nie grozi.

– Nie zamierzam was zdradzić. To nie wy jesteście moimi wrogami.

– Dobrze to słyszeć.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy przez jego usta przemknął uśmiech? Wciąż nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, by wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej, skoro i tak nie zamierzał w żaden sposób tej wiedzy wykorzystać?

– Coś jeszcze? – zapytała oschle.

– Dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz? – Czyżby dostrzegła w jego oczach smutek?

– Nie nienawidzę cię. Po prostu nie umiem cię zrozumieć.

– Również nie potrafię cię rozgryźć. Myślałem, że gdy dowiem się, kim jesteś, zrozumienie przyjdzie samo, ale byłem w błędzie. Teraz rozumiem jeszcze mniej.

– Może w takim razie powinieneś po prostu sobie odpuścić.

– Nie mogę. Jeśli masz być jedną z nas...

– Nigdy nie będę jedną z was. I dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę. Ale nie będę mogła tu przecież zostać na zawsze. Teraz, gdy wiesz już, kim jestem, powinieneś rozumieć również to.

– A może to ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, kim my jesteśmy? – prychnął Zawieja, dumnie zadzierając głowę. – Może jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś, ale jesteśmy rodziną. Jeśli do nas dołączysz, nie spoczniemy, dopóki nie...

– Przestań. – Nie mogła tego dłużej słuchać. Nie chciała obietnic. Nie od kogoś, kogo ledwie znała. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak rozpaczliwie chciała mu zaufać, ale robiąc to, znów wykazałaby się wyłącznie słabością. Owszem, przydali by się jej sojusznicy, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, czy bracia Zawiei są rzeczywiście godni jej zaufania? Jak mogła się o tym przekonać? Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła wargi.

– Śnieżko...

– Nie. Nie mogę. Nie jestem... gotowa.

– Będziemy czekać. – Jego ciężka dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Diany, ale dziewczyna nie odważyła się choćby na niego zerknąć. Zbyt bardzo bała się tego, co mogła zobaczyć w jego chmurnych oczach.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy w końcu zostawił ją samą.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper od kilku dni nie widział matki na oczy, ale niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, zaczął doceniać samotność. Nie potrafił też dłużej patrzeć na matkę z miłością i ufnością. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że w śmierci Diany kryło się coś więcej, a jego matka celowo nie zamierzała odkrywać przed nim wszystkich swoich kart. Dlatego właśnie przez bardzo długi czas robił, co w jego mocy, aby przypadkiem na nią nie wpaść.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł przebywać w ogrodzie tyle, ile tylko chciał. Zrywał się więc bladym świtem, zabierał z biblioteki książki, których do tej pory nie wolno mu było czytać, i zaszywał się w porośniętej bluszczem altance. A gdy zmęczył się lekturą, zamykał oczy i wdychał słodką woń przekwitających kwiatów, których nazwy Diana wymieniała z taką łatwością, jakby nawet one nie śmiały skrywać przed nią sekretów.

Razem byli tacy szczęśliwi. Owszem, większość dnia Diana musiała poświęcać na lekcje i treningi, ale zawsze potrafiła znaleźć choć chwilę tylko dla Jaspera. Zabierała go wtedy do ich altanki, plotła mu wianki z kwiatów, uczyła, jak posługiwać się nożem, i wysłuchiwała wszelkich jego trosk. Odpowiadał jej niezmiennie, że gdyby tylko coś ją trapiło, będzie mogła mu się zwierzyć. Ona jednak uśmiechała się tylko, głaskała go po głowie i całowała w czoło.

„Nie pozwolę, by moje problemy kiedykolwiek cię dotknęły" – obiecywała.

A teraz został sam.

– To nie takie proste, Diano – szepnął pod nosem, trącając palcami przypominające kształtem serca liście bluszczu. – Twoje problemy zawsze będą po części należeć do mnie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

– Wasza wysokość?

Jasper podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na sługę, który zastygł przed nim w głębokim ukłonie.

– Mów.

– Panie, przyniosłem ci koc.

– Koc? Po co mi koc?

– Jest zimno, panie.

Książę przekrzywił głowę. O czym ten człowiek mówił? Zimno? Wcale nie było zimno. Rozejrzał się dookoła i omal nie zaklął. Większość drzew nie tylko zgubiła liście, ale i pokryła się szronem. Kwiaty już dawno przekwitły. Jego altanka była jedynym zielonym punktem w całym ogrodzie dotkniętym zachłannym palcem zimy.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał niepewnie, przyjmując od sługi gruby wełniany koc.

– Może przyniosę jeszcze grzane wino?

– Tak, będę bardzo wdzięczny.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i z wyraźną ulgą, zupełnie jakby dbanie o samopoczucie młodego księcia było jedynym celem jego życia. Dygnął i uciekł, by spełnić polecenie.

Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego nie zauważył, że wraz odejściem Diany nadeszła zima? I dlaczego jego altanka wciąż kwitła? Ostrożnie dotknął zielonych liści. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że były ciepłe. Z kocem narzuconym na ramiona zaczął okrążać wielką drewnianą klatkę. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Czyżby...?

Przecież jego matka była wiedźmą. Czy to możliwe, że odziedziczył część jej zdolności? I czy ona coś podejrzewała? Musiał przekonać się o tym jak najszybciej.

W drodze powrotnej natknął się na sługę niosącego mu kufel grzanego wina. Z udawaną wdzięcznością odebrał naczynie. Nie, żeby nie doceniał gestu, ale po prostu naprawdę nie było mu zimno. Ostrożnie pociągnął łyk trunku o głębokim korzennym smaku i doszedł do wniosku, że może mimo wszystko odrobina alkoholu dobrze mu zrobi, skoro miał spotkać się z matką. Tak rozpaczliwie jej unikał, tylko po to, by teraz wrócić do niej z podkulonym ogonem i prosić o radę. Czy mógł upaść jeszcze niżej?

Mijani służący i strażnicy kłaniali mu się nisko. Przed śmiercią Diany ledwie go dostrzegali. W najlepszym wypadku pytali, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy, czy się nie zgubił, czy nie odprowadzić go do matki. Teraz nie tylko pokornieli w jego obecności, ale i wychodzili z inicjatywą, aby niczego mu nie brakowało.

W jednej chwili z bękarta zmienił się w następcę tronu.

Najwyraźniej wino już zaczęło na niego działać, bo z trudem powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Wcale tego nie chciał. Nie chciał ani władzy, ani bogactwa, ani nawet Zimogrodu. Chciał, żeby Diana do niego wróciła. W spojrzeniach poddanych widział dokładnie to samo pragnienie. Czy mógł zrobić cokolwiek, by im ulżyć? Zapewne pomogłoby, gdyby w końcu zaczął zachowywać się jak na dziedzica przystało. Niestety, tego jednego nie potrafił uczynić.

Nikogo nie musiał pytać, gdzie znaleźć matkę. Im dłużej o niej myślał, tym mniej miał wątpliwości co do miejsca jej pobytu. Minął wejście do jej prywatnej wieży, nie zaszczyciwszy go nawet spojrzeniem. Pewnym krokiem ruszył do przestronnej bawialni, w której podobno niegdyś matka Diany przędła tkaniny delikatne jak pajęczyna i wielobarwne jak ukwiecona łąka.

Teraz siedziała tam Arien i, nucąc pod nosem, zszywała kawałki grubej czarnej skóry. Jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie głębokiego skupienia, a drobne złote dłonie lekko drżały.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak powinien ją zapytać... i właściwie o co. Słowa nie chciały ułożyć się w sensowną wypowiedź, a wątpliwości wciąż narastały. Dlaczego nie potrafił zbliżyć się do matki choćby o krok? Przygryzł dolną wargę i mimowolnie skupił się na jej dziwnej robótce. Coś mu to przypominało, ale nie potrafił do końca stwierdzić, co takiego.

–  _...czasem smukła niczym łania,_

_czasem delikatna jak stokrotka._

_A choć tak bardzo jesteś słodka,_

_nikt nie przerwie twego konania_  – nuciła Arien, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jej syn stał tuż obok.

Jasper odruchowo cofnął się odrobinę, a potem jeszcze trochę, aż w końcu zaczął biec czym prędzej do swych komnat. O kim śpiewała? Komu życzyła śmierci? Kto był smukły, delikatny i słodki...?

Kogo nienawidziła aż tak bardzo, że jej żądza mordu wisiała w powietrzu i niemal dusiła Jaspera, choć przecież uciekł tak daleko?

Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi jego sypialni, upadł na kolana i zaczął szlochać. Nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało te łzy i dlaczego tak bardzo się bał, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że chodziło o pieśń jego matki i o ten dziwny czarny materiał. Zamknął oczy i zawył z frustracji.

– Co robić, Diano, co robić? – zapytał zdławionym szeptem, dusząc w zarodku rozpaczliwą myśl, że jakimś cudem, wbrew temu, co powiedział Gared, jego siostra jednak żyła.


	11. Chapter 11

Naprawdę liczył na to, że gdy pozna jej tożsamość oraz przyczynę, dla której szukała u nich schronienia, poczuje się bezpieczniej. Jak bardzo się mylił!

Z wściekłością sięgnął po topór i cisnął nim w kierunku najbliższego drzewa. Ostrze z głuchym trzaskiem zatopiło się głęboko w pień. Chwilę później za jego plecami woda chlusnęła przez okno prosto na niewielką grządkę. Niech to zaraza! Królewna z Zimogrodu właśnie zmywała po nim naczynia. A dokładniej – po posiłku, który sama mu wcześniej przygotowała.

Zawieja nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w obchodzeniu się z kobietami. W sercu lasu nie spotykało się ich często, a te, z którymi miał do czynienia przed wygnaniem, w niczym nie przypominały Śnieżki. Nie, nie chodziło o to, że Śnieżka była jakaś wyjątkowa, po prostu... Przyzwyczaił się do złodziejek i morderczyń. Ale żadnej z nich nie bał się tak bardzo jak Śnieżki.

Wyszarpnął topór z mocno już pokaleczonej sosny i przygotował się do kolejnego rzutu.

Gotowała im, sprzątała, łatała ubrania, rąbała drewno.

Znów trafił.

Polowała, oprawiała zwierzynę, wędziła mięso.

Czy tak chowali królewny w Zimogrodzie? Dlaczego w Żelazożebrach nikt o tym nie słyszał? A może Śnieżka była jakimś dziwadłem, które samo prosiło się o wypędzenie i pozbawienie korony?

Z nieskrywaną wściekłością ponownie wyszarpnął topór.

– Nie powinieneś się cieplej ubrać?

Nie musiał się odwracać, by wyobrazić sobie jej minę: pełen wyższości uśmieszek, chłodne spojrzenie, lekko zmarszczony nos. Nic poza nienawiścią nie miała mu do zaoferowania. I nie miałby zapewne z tym żadnego problemu, gdyby nie te nieliczne chwile, gdy widział ją słabą, zmęczoną i zagubioną. Miał wtedy nieodpartą ochotę objąć ją i szeptać na jej białe jak śnieg ucho, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, że pomogą jej zabić wiedźmę, jeśli tylko sobie tego zażyczy.

Zasługiwał wyłącznie na pogardę.

– Nie jest mi zimno.

– A jeśli się przeziębisz? Wtedy będziesz musiał zostać tu ze mną zupełnie sam, gdy twoi bracia ruszą do pracy.

Dlaczego mu to robiła? Czy naprawdę aż tak wiele przyjemności sprawiało jej pastwienie się nad nim? Mieszkała z nimi zaledwie dwa tygodnie, a już zdążyła zaleźć Zawiei za skórę, jednocześnie owijając sobie jego towarzyszy wokół małego palca.

– Skąd wiesz, że właśnie na to nie mam ochoty? – prychnął, w końcu zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem.

Była piękna. Nawet wtedy, gdy nosiła prosty fartuch, a długie czarne włosy miała zaplecione w warkocz, wciąż wydawała się nieziemsko doskonała.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, że chciałbyś mi pomóc w robieniu zapasów na zimę, ale coś mi mówi, że masz nieco inne obowiązki.

– Dbanie o dobro moich braci również jest moim obowiązkiem, a jeśli jedzenia mamy tak mało, jak mówisz...

– To nie tak, że wasza spiżarnia świeci pustkami. Po prostu zima w tym roku będzie wyjątkowo sroga. Nie chciałabym, żeby przed jej końcem okazało się, że nie macie co jeść.

Zawieja otrzepał buty i wszedł do chatki. Śnieżka wyszła mu naprzeciw i z oczami pociemniałymi z gniew oparła się barkiem o ścianę.

– Będzie krucho – wyszeptała grobowym tonem.

– Dlaczego pomijasz siebie? – zapytał Zawieja, krzyżując ramiona i spoglądając na królewnę spode łba. – Jeśli NASZA spiżarnia będzie pusta, TY również nie będziesz miała co jeść – oznajmił z mocą. Patrzył jej przy tym prosto w oczy, licząc na to, że przyzna się do błędu, że w końcu uzna się za jedną z nich.

– Nie widzę powodu, by brać się pod uwagę. Gdy skończy się jedzenie, po prostu stąd odejdę.

Miał ochotę uderzyć ją prosto w tę piękną twarz. Wiedział jednak, że nie pozostałaby mu dłużna, a nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jego bracia zobaczyli, że pozwala się bić.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz? – zapytał gniewnie, bardzo się starając, by w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewała zraniona duma. – Czy źle cię traktujemy? Czy czegoś ci brakuje? A może nie czujesz się z nami bezpieczna?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu i Zawieja zaczął żałować swoich słów. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że postanowiła nie ufać grupie mężczyzn mieszkających w leśnej samotni. Przecież nie wiedziała nawet, co takiego robili każdego dnia, dlaczego zrywali się o świcie i wracali dopiero po zmroku. Jakie obrazy podsuwała jej wyobraźnia?

– Nie nienawidzę was – odpowiedziała szeptem. – Nie chcę was nienawidzić. I poczułabym się znacznie lepiej, gdybym mogła wam zaufać. Ale kobieta, na której mój ojciec wymusił przysięgę, że będzie chronić moje życie, przygotowała zasadzkę, w której miałam zginąć. Zaufanie pierwszym osobom, jakie udało mi się spotkać zaraz po ucieczce nie wydaje się najlepszym pomysłem, nie sądzisz?

– Ma rację, Zawiejo – westchnął smutno Rondel, spoglądając na nich zza oparcia krzesła, na którym siedział.

– Do niczego nie będę cię zmuszać. Ale pamiętaj, że pozwoliłem ci tu zostać, bo wiedźmy od dawna są naszymi wrogami.

– Wciąż to powtarzasz. Tylko co to zmienia? Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego są waszymi wrogami i dlaczego miałbyś w związku z tym zapewnić mi ochronę.

– Powiedz jej – poprosił Szczerba, a pozostali bracia pokiwali głowami.

Dlaczego nie? Jeśli chciał, żeby była jedną z nich, prędzej czy później i tak musiał jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć. A jednak coś dławiło go w gardle i dusiło jego słowa. Czyżby chodziło o jej spojrzenie, pełne nadziei i niepokoju zarazem? A może o to, że gdy dowie się, jak wygląda prawda, zażąda od niego natychmiastowego wypełnienia obietnic, których nigdy nie powinien był składać?

Westchnął głęboko. Wyminął Śnieżkę tak, aby pod żadnym pozorem jej nie dotknąć, sięgnął po wyszorowany na połysk kufel i podstawił go pod kranik beczułki z winem. Poczekał, aż naczynie wypełni się trunkiem niemal po brzegi, po czym ruszył w stronę pieca. Piącha usłużnie ustawił mu stołek tuż przy palenisku. Jego bracia usadowili się na podłodze dookoła, by wraz ze Śnieżką wysłuchać historii, którą znali niemal na pamięć.

– Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu – zaczął Zawieja, gdy wino i ogień rozgrzały go już na tyle, by nabrał sił na opowieści. – Dziad naszego obecnego króla, Żelazny Byk, gdy był jeszcze młodzieńcem, zakochał się w elfiej wiedźmie i postanowił, że nic nie powstrzyma go przed zdobyciem jej względów.

– Przeciwnie. Urzekł ją swoją odwagą i poświęceniem. Postanowiła porzucić swoje siostry i uciec z nim do królestwa rządzonego przez jego ojca. Zapewne dane by im było żyć w szczęściu i dostatku jeszcze wiele lat, gdyby nie postanowiła w prezencie ślubnym ofiarować mu zaklęć, które miały sprawić, że stanie się nie tylko największym wojownikiem wśród śmiertelników, ale i żadna obca magia nie zdoła go skrzywdzić.

Oczy Diany zabłysły niczym gwiazdy nocą, zachęcając go tym samym, by mówił dalej. Nie potrafił jej odmówić.

– Żelazny Byk początkowo bardzo oszczędnie korzystał z daru swej ukochanej. Niestety, najeźdźcy z dalekiej północy przebyli Szafirowe Morze i rzucili wyzwanie Żelazożebrom. Gdyby nie zaklęcia dobrej wiedźmy, nie byłoby nas tu dzisiaj. Jej opiekuńcze klątwy zamknięte w broni, pancerzach i amuletach ocaliły życie niejednego krasnoluda i pomogły nam wygrać tamtą wojnę.

– Ale...? – ponagliła go Śnieżka, gdy zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Jej siostrom nie spodobało się, że zdradziła zaklęcia Żelaznemu Bykowi i jego kowalom. Nocą napadły na nasze królestwo i zamordowały siostrę, którą uznały za zdrajczynię, oraz wielu spośród tych, których akurat nie chroniły żadne zaklęcia, w tym również ojca Żelaznego Byka, wtedy już starego i zniedołężniałego. Młody król nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą i wypowiedział wojnę wiedźmom. Od tamtej pory wszystkie krasnoludy bez przerwy wykuwają zaklęte narzędzia i szykują się do wielkiego starcia z tymi, którzy pozbawili nas jednej z najwspanialszych królowych, a także wielu naszych sióstr i braci.

Diana osuszyła kufel i utkwiła spojrzenie w płomieniach. Zawieja znał ją już wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że z trudem powstrzymywała się przed błaganiem, by zabrał ją do Żelazożeber, uzbroił w magiczny oręż, przydzielił oddział najdzielniejszych wojowników i pozwolił odbić Zimogród. Powstrzymywała ją jedynie królewska duma oraz strach przed zdradzeniem swojej tożsamości pozostałym braciom.

– Dlaczego nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że masz do tej historii bardzo osobiste podejście? – zapytała, znów na niego spoglądając. Jej oczy ciemne jak bezgwiezdna noc przyszpiliły go do stołka. – Straciłeś wtedy kogoś?

Po jej pytaniu w chatce zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Bracia zamarli w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź, a on omal nie napluł sobie w brodę za to, że aż tak bardzo się przed nią odsłonił. Nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa więcej, ale zarazem czuł wstręt przed kłamstwami. Jeśli miała być jedną z nich...

– Wszyscy kogoś straciliśmy. Nie tylko wtedy, ale teraz również. Bez przerwy tracimy. Im więcej zaklęć wplatamy w naszą broń, tym bardziej one chcą nas zniszczyć. Im bardziej one chcą nas zniszczyć, tym bardziej polegamy na zaklęciach.

– To przez was boi się lasu.

– Ale i przez nas zapewne tu przybyła. Jeśli przejmie Zimogród, jej siostry zdobędą doskonałą bazę wypadową. Kto wie, czy już nie zaczęły się tam panoszyć.

Po plecach Diany przemknął dreszcz i Zawieja zupełnie niespodziewanie poczuł potrzebę objęcia jej tak mocno, by zapomniała o wszelkich troskach. Nie mógł sobie jednak na to pozwolić, dlatego wstał ze stołka, odstawił opróżniony kufel do kuchni i poszedł do swojej małej sypialni. Na plecach czuł spojrzenie Diany i świadomość, że nie wolno mu odwrócić się, by na nią spojrzeć, rozdzierała mu duszę. Bał się jednak, że ta dumna i przebiegła kobieta nie zawaha się przed niczym, by wykorzystać go do swoich planów, a on już zbyt wiele razy w przeszłości pozwalał sobie na błędy.

Diana mogła stać się jedną z nich, ale nigdy nikim więcej. A na pewno nie dla niego.


	12. Chapter 12

To, co powiedziała Zawiei o stanie ich zapasów na zimę, było najszczerszą prawdą. Łącznie z tym, że gdy tylko spiżarnia będzie pusta, poszuka nowej kryjówki. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierzała siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na głód. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że z krasnoludami jej szanse na przeżycie znacząco się zwiększały, a skoro nawet Zawieja zaczął być dla niej na swój sposób miły, to nie widziała powodu, by rezygnować z gościnności swoich małych gospodarzy.

Dlatego właśnie codziennie zrywała się o świcie, przygotowywała śniadanie swoim nowym braciom i wysyłała ich do pracy. Gdy tylko zniknęli jej z widoku, biegła do obory, doiła krowę i zbierała jajka od niemal tuzina kur, a swoje zdobycze zanosiła do spiżarni. Potem chwytała za jesionowy łuk, oporządzała konia, zaprzęgła go do niewielkiego wozu i ruszała do lasu na polowanie.

Coraz lepiej orientowała się w okolicy, dzięki czemu coraz sprawniej szło jej rozkładanie pułapek. Starała się nie rozstawiać ich w okolicach, w których widziała samice z młodymi, ale bardzo rzadko pozwalała sobie na wybrzydzanie. Osiem osób. Z czego siedem to rosłe krasnoludy, które potrafiły zjeść dwa razy więcej niż ona. Owszem, gdy przyjdzie zima, zapewne zrezygnują z pracy, ale nadal – musiała wyżywić osiem osób.

Zeskoczyła z konia, gdy tylko zauważyła ślady krwi przy jednej z pułapek. Choć wynalazki Mordy i Szczerby zazwyczaj działały bez zarzutów, czasem zdarzało się tak, że zwierzę jedynie kaleczyło się o ostrza, a potem uciekało w panice. Tak też zapewne było i w tym przypadku. Palcami zbadała mokrą od czerwonej cieczy ściółkę i świeżo zdrapaną korę drzewa.

Cmoknęła na konia i poprowadziła go za uzdę. Najprawdopodobniej miała do czynienia z młodym jelonkiem, który był teraz nie tylko wycieńczony, ale i rozwścieczony. Musiała go jak najszybciej znaleźć i skrócić jego męki. Na szczęście krwawy ślad był wyraźny i bardzo szybko zaprowadził Dianę do niewielkiego brzozowego młodnika, w którym skryła się jej ofiara.

Jelonek poderwał się, gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Nie wykonał jednak żadnego dodatkowego ruchu, bo zbyt wiele wysiłku kosztowało go utrzymanie równowagi. Jego tylna prawa raciczka nie dotykała podłoża i ociekała krwią.

Diana nie zwlekała ani chwili. Sięgnęła po łuk, nałożyła na niego strzałę, naciągnęła cięciwę i wymierzyła tak, by zapewnić zwierzęciu jak najszybszą i jak najmniej bolesną śmierć. Jelonek zdawał się tylko na to czekać. Pokornie pochylił łeb i przyjął strzałę.

Podbiegła do niego, gdy tylko znieruchomiał. Sięgnęła po sztylet i dla pewności zadała mu szybkie pchnięcie między żebra.

– Dziękuję, kochany – szeptała przy tym, wolną dłonią głaszcząc jego mięciutką sierść i obserwując, jak blask znika z jego wielkich łagodnych oczu. – Dziękuję za twoją ofiarę. Przyrzekam, że nie pójdzie na marne.

Każdemu zabitemu zwierzęciu składała tę samą obietnicę. To samo robił jej ojciec, tłumacząc przy tym Dianie, że wszystkim zwierzętom i roślinom należy się szacunek. „To one dają nam życie” – mawiał z takim namaszczeniem, jakby od zrozumienia tej zależności miało zależeć absolutnie wszystko. Kto wie, być może zależało.

Niestety, jelonek był jej największą zdobyczą tego dnia. Oprócz niego udało się jej upolować jeszcze trzy kaczki i jedną kuropatwę, a z pułapek zebrać cztery króliki. O ile dni przedłużało to ich egzystencję? Dwa? Trzy? Jęknęła przeciągle, zabierając się do oporządzania zwierzyny i szykowanie obiadu. Część mięsa peklowała w beczkach z solą. Większe kawałki przygotowywała do wędzenia. Z sadła i co tłustszych skrawków robiła smalec ze skwarkami.

W momencie, w którym postanowiła przygotować na obiad duszone podroby z chrzanem, który kilka dni wcześniej udało się jej wykopać na pobliskiej polanie, dopadło ją zwątpienie.

Dlaczego to wszystko robiła? Była przecież królewną! Niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na to, by usługiwać jakimś prostackim krasnoludom. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Przez treningi, które odbywała od najmłodszych lat zawsze, były nieco stwardniałe, ale teraz nie mogła ich nawet domyć, paznokcie miała połamane, a kilka krwawych ran zaczynało ropieć. A to przecież były tylko dłonie. Jej stopy przez zimno i nadmierny wysiłek od niemal tygodnia przypominały dojrzałe śliwki. Włosy związywała w warkocz, choć z każdym dniem stawało się to coraz trudniejsze, bo nie miała grzebienia, a nie chciała pytać Zawiei o podobne drobnostki. A nawet jeśli już o coś miałaby prosić, zdecydowanie bardziej zależałoby jej na nowej sukience albo dwóch. Wprawdzie zdołała uszyć sobie prostą spódnicę i fartuch, ale coraz bardziej męczyła ją myśl, że jeśli nie zdobędzie ubrań na zmianę, stanie się doskonałą ofiarą dla wszy. Gdy tylko mogła, przebierała się w skórzaną zbroję, w której wybrała się na polowanie z Garedem, ale to tylko potęgowało tęsknotę za pięknymi sukniami, które nosiła w Zimogrodzie.

Kogo właściwie chciała oszukać? Była zupełnie nieprzygotowana do podobnego życia. Owszem, ojciec bardzo się starał, by potrafiła poradzić sobie w każdych warunkach, ale świadomość, że być może będzie zmuszona spędzić z krasnoludami długie miesiące, a w tym wyjątkowo srogą zimę, zwyczajnie Dianę przerażała.

Może było jeszcze jakieś inne rozwiązanie, coś o czym do tej pory nie pomyślała? Jakieś zaprzyjaźnione królestwo, które mogłoby zapewnić jej schronienie? A gdyby tak udała się do Wysoczyska? Dlaczego rodzina jej matki miałaby odmówić Dianie pomocy? To wprawdzie bardzo daleko, a musiałaby jeszcze nadłożyć drogi, by ominąć Zimogród szerokim łukiem, ale gdyby udało się tam jej dotrzeć, byłaby nie tylko bezpieczna, ale i znów traktowano by ją tak, jak na to zasługiwała. Nigdy więcej prania koszul. Nigdy więcej gotowania.

Rozmyślania przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi.

– Kto tam? – spytała głosem zachrypniętym od tłumionego płaczu.

– Panienko, błagam, pomóż starej kobiecie!

Diana podniosła się powoli i ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi.

– Kim jesteś? I co tu robisz? – zapytała, zastanawiając się, kto taki mógłby zawędrować aż tak daleko od jakiejkolwiek osady. Jej samej się to udało, ale co tak głęboko w lesie miałaby robić staruszka?

– Jestem wędrowną handlarką, panienko! Zgubiłam drogę i kończy mi się jedzenie. Z daleka poczułam zapach twych potraw i pomyślałam, że ktoś, kto tak wybornie gotuje, nie odmówi starej handlarce pomocy.

Powinna ją przepędzić. Albo najlepiej zabić. Skoro kończyło się jej jedzenie, nie miała nic, co mogłoby się Dianie przydać. Mogła też być szpiegiem wysłanym przez Arien. A zatem...

Diana z wahaniem uchyliła drzwi i jej oczom ukazała się pomarszczona i schorowana kobiecina, na twarzy której rozkwitł szeroki i ciepły uśmiech. W niczym nie przypominała Arien, ale czy to mogło o czymkolwiek świadczyć? Zerknęła przez ramię starowinki i krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzyła zaprzężony w osiołka wóz.

Westchnęła głęboko.

– Nie mogę cię wpuścić do środka. Ale jeśli chwilę poczekasz, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.

– Dziękuję, kochanie – zawołała staruszka, ani na chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Miseczka duszonych podrobów, kiszony ogórek i pajda posmarowanego smalcem chleba zdawały się aż nazbyt obfitym posiłkiem dla zupełnie obcej osoby. Diana nie mogła jednak opędzić się od myśli, że to tylko starsza kobieta szukająca drogi i pomocy. W pewnym sensie znajdowała się w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji, co sama królewna zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej. Po chwili namysłu Diana sięgnęła po kawałek wędzonej kiełbasy i nieco czerstwy bochenek chleba.

– Proszę – oznajmiła, otworzywszy drzwi. – To na teraz, a to na potem. – Wręczyła staruszce parującą miseczkę, a zawiniątko z chlebem i wędzonką położyła na schodach. – Gdy pani skończy, niech się pani uda tam. – Palcem wskazała kierunek. – Powinna pani dotrzeć do głównej drogi. Stamtąd już sobie pani poradzi, prawda?

– Och, tak, tak, dobre dziecko! Dziękuję! Ratujesz mi życie!

Diana pokiwała tylko głową, obserwując uważnie, jak kobieta zajada się mięsem i zlizuje smalec z sękatych palców.

– Będę musiała ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za pomoc.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Przeciwnie, moje dziecko. Ludzie są coraz bardziej nieufni i coraz rzadziej sobie pomagają. Dlatego dobre uczynki trzeba wynagradzać. A ja akurat mam coś, co może się spodobać takiej młodej damie jak ty.

– Niczego mi nie potrzeba.

– Na pewno? Może jednak chociaż rzucisz oczkiem na moje tkaniny? Mam taki śliczny fartuszek. O, i ten gorsecik!

Staruszka poderwała się i podreptała do swego wozu. Z toreb i kufrów zaczęła wyciągać wymieniane przedmioty. Diana chciała ją powstrzymać, ale towary handlarki prezentowały się naprawdę pięknie. I czy właśnie o tym nie myślała? To nie mógł być przypadek. Jej błagania zostały wysłuchane i głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać z propozycji staruszki.

– Chyba przyda mi się nowy fartuch – przyznała, sięgając po śliczny wyszywany w kwiaty materiał.

– O, nie! Pozwól mi go dopasować – zawołała staruszka z zachwytem. Zgarnęła Dianie fartuszek sprzed nosa i sprawnie pomogła go dziewczynie założyć. – I jak?

– Szkoda, że nie mam lustra – westchnęła Diana. Co z tego, że będzie miała piękny fartuch, skoro i tak zobaczą ją tylko krasnoludy, a większość czasu i tak spędzi w nim w kuchni? – Nie, to chyba nie...

– Wyglądasz pięknie! – przerwała jej handlarka. – Ale czegoś mi brakuje. Hmm, a może... Co powiesz na ten gorsecik?

Staruszka wyciągnęła ze sterty ubrań prosty gorset z czarnej skóry. Nie wydawał się przesadnie piękny, ale Diana doszła do wniosku, że to jego największa zaleta. Posłusznie uniosła dłonie i pozwoliła handlarce zacisnąć go sobie wokół talii. Momentalnie nabrała przekonania, że jej piersi są większe, biodra krąglejsze, a cała sylwetka bardziej smukła. A jednak coś było nie tak.

– Czy nie jest zbyt mocno zaciśnięty? – zapytała Diana, delikatnie muskając palcami czarną skórę.

– Nie, nie, nie! Jest nawet odrobinę zbyt luźny. Gdybym zacisnęła go jeszcze odrobinę mocniej, żaden mężczyzna by ci się nie oparł. A taka piękna dziewczyna na pewno ma kogoś, komu chciałaby się podobać, prawda?

Diana już miała zaprzeczyć, niespodziewanie jednak pomyślała o Zawiei. Czy chciała mu się podobać? Może troszeczkę. Z pewnością chciała mu choć odrobinę zaimponować, a najwyraźniej wszystko, co robiła do tej pory, nie było dla przywódcy krasnoludów wystarczająco spektakularne. Wątpiła jednak, aby mocniej zaciśnięty gorset w jakikolwiek sposób jej pomógł. Nie, ani Zawieja, ani żaden z jego przybranych braci nie wydawał się na tyle głupi, by zwracać uwagę na podobne idiotyzmy.

– Chyba nie... – zaczęła Diana, ale dokładnie w tym momencie handlarka z całej siły pociągnęła za tasiemki.

– Jeszcze tylko trochę – syknęła głosem zupełnie pozbawionym niedawnej słodyczy. – Jeszcze trochę. I jeszcze.

Z każdym jej słowem gorset zaciskał się coraz bardziej. Diana spróbowała się odwrócić, by sięgnąć za siebie ręką i odepchnąć staruchę, ale udało się jej osiągnąć tylko tyle, że upadła na ziemię, boleśnie obijając bark, łokieć i biodro.

– Przes...! – zaczęła, ale zabrakło jej powietrza. Zdołała jednak spojrzeć na swego oprawcę.

Nic nie zostało ze starej handlarki. Nad Dianą pochylała się doskonale piękna, lśniąca niczym złoto wiedźma, z włosami mieniącymi się w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

– Jeszcze tylko trochę! Jeszcze tylko...

Potem była już tylko ciemność.


	13. Chapter 13

– _Zwierciadło, Zwierciadło,_

_duszo zaklęta w lodzie,_

_kto jest najpiękniejszy_

_w całym Zimogrodzie?_

Tafla rozbłysła oślepiającą bielą, na której jedynym widocznym punktem była Diana, blada jak śmierć i niewątpliwie konająca. Chwilę później Zwierciadło pokryło się krwistą czerwienią, która przeszła w czerń. Arien zobaczyła samą siebie siedzącą na tronie, a u jej stóp rozkwitały pąki róż.

Królowa odetchnęła z ulgą. Tym razem nie mogło być mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce, bo nie powierzyła zadania żadnemu śmiertelnikowi, ale poprosiła o pomoc jedną ze swoich sióstr. Euriel zgodziła się spełnić prośbę Arien w imię ich dawnej zażyłości. Szczerze rozbawił ją też plan, który miała wcielić w życie.

„Jeśli jest na tyle głupia, by jak ryba połknąć haczyk w postaci pięknych fatałaszków, to rzeczywiście wyświadczę temu podłemu miastu przysługę, pozbywając się takiej dziedziczki” – oznajmiła Euriel zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, wznosząc pełen wina kielich w toaście i kłaniając się lekko przed starszą siostrą.

A teraz Diana była martwa.

Arien odsunęła się od Zwierciadła, oddychając głęboko, by jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do porządku. Nawet na szczycie swej wieży usłyszała fanfary zapowiadające jakichś znamienitych gości. Czy to możliwe, by Euriel już wróciła? Może jej mała sprytna siostrzyczka wpadła na pomysł, by pogościć się w Zimogrodzie, jak na krewną królowej przystało? Arien mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Jasperowi na pewno dobrze zrobi towarzystwo młodej i zdolnej wiedźmy.

Upewniła się, że suknia nigdzie się nie zagniotła, a korona nie przekrzywiła, i ruszyła w stronę sali tronowej. Jej dobry humor jednak bardzo szybko prysł. Wystarczyło, że podbiegł do niej sługa, by oznajmić, kto zaszczycił Zimogród swoją obecnością.

– Najjaśniejsza pani, przybył tu z całym orszakiem, który bardziej przypomina armię. Twierdzi, że nazywa się Kamal Pranai i jest wielkim księciem. Chce widzieć się z królem Zimogrodu i prosić go rękę jego córki, o której pięknie i mądrości słyszano nawet w jego ojczyźnie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co mu powiedzieć. Ach, i czeka na panią pod główną bramą.

– Dlaczego akurat tam? – zdziwiła się Arien. Co chciał przez to dać jej do zrozumienia?

– Chciał oporządzić swoje... rumaki, a my nie potrafiliśmy...

– Zajmę się tym.

Krew w żyłach Arien gwałtownie przyspieszyła. Książę? Pierwszy raz słyszała o księciu Kamalu, nie miała więc pojęcia, skąd pochodził i kim właściwie był. Nie rozumiała też zupełnie, w czym leżał problem i dlaczego jaśnie książę nie chciał pozwolić jej służącym zająć się jego rumakami. I dlaczego biedny sługa tak strapił się mówiąc „rumaki”?

Wszystko zrozumiała jednak, gdy tylko wyszła na dziedziniec. Pierwszy raz widziała podobne stworzenie. Było gigantyczne, miało giętki korzeń zamiast nosa i nerwowo biło uszami o boki głowy. Kły wystające mu z pyska były bogato ozdobione złotem. Na jego szarym grzbiecie spoczywała lektyka z czerwonego jedwabiu, a w środku siedział zapewne nie kto inny jak książę Kamal.

Arien nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Gdyby nie badawcze spojrzenia służby i gwardzistów, najchętniej załamałaby ręce. Na szczęście jednak nie musiała robić nic, bo książę postanowił ją wyręczyć. Pomimo szat ciężkich od kamieni szlachetnych, zadziwiająco zwinnie wyskoczył z jedwabnego kosza i zsunął się po boku szarego potwora.

– Wasza wysokość! – zawołał, błyskając śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem, po czym złożył Arien głęboki ukłon. – Jeśli mnie przeczucie nie myli, mam do czynienia z królową Zimogrodu.

Jego głos był głęboki, akcent śpiewny, a szczerość rozbrajająca. Mimowolnie obdarzyła go uśmiechem, choć przecież doskonale wiedziała, w jakim kierunku za chwilę podąży ich rozmowa.

– Taką właśnie w tej chwili pełnię funkcję. A ty, jak mniemam, jesteś słynnym księciem Kamalem Pranaiem.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a w jego policzkach barwy wypieczonego chleba pojawiły się dołeczki.

– Twój uniżony sługa, wasza wysokość. – Ponownie się ukłonił. – Pragnąłbym jak najprędzej zająć się Fistaszkiem i...

– Fistaszkiem?

– Moim słoniem.

– Słoniem – powtórzyła Arien, spoglądając na gigantyczne zwierzę. A więc tak się nazywało. – Co mogę dla niego zrobić?

– Będzie potrzebował dużo miejsca i świeżego powietrza. Ale też może się przydać jakiś budynek... Jak wy to mówicie? Stajnia?

Gdzie ona znajdzie stajnię, w której mogłaby zamknąć tę bestię?

– Czy pozwolisz, aby zajęli się tym moi służący?

Kamal zrobił minę zbitego psa. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu zależało, żeby pozwolono mu zająć się zwierzęciem osobiście. Arien jednak gotowa była poświęcić niemal wszystko, aby jak najszybciej uciec przed szarym potworem. Nawet jeśli wywoła to niezadowolenie księcia. Ten na szczęście najwyraźniej przejrzał milczenie Arien, bo szybko się rozpogodził i zaproponował:

– Może zostawię z nimi moich ludzi i razem znajdą jakieś rozwiązanie?

– Niech tak będzie – zgodziła się pospiesznie Arien i skinęła głową na stojących w wejściu niepewnych służących. Nie obchodziło ją, co stanie się ani z nimi, ani tym całym słoniem.

Najchętniej złapałaby księcia za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą do wnętrza, aby jak najszybciej schować się przed zimnem. Kamal jednak nic nie robił sobie z mrozu. Tak bardzo zależało mu na słoniu, że oparł dłoń o ten idiotyczny nos, a potem wsparł na nim czoło i zaczął mamrotać coś w dziwnym, ale bardzo melodyjnym języku.

– Musiałem mu obiecać, że wrócę – wyjaśnił z niewinnym chłopięcym uśmiechem.

– Oczywiście. – Arien nie rozumiała z tego absolutnie nic. Postanowiła jednak odwzajemnić uśmiech i okazało się właściwym rozwiązaniem. – Pozwolisz ze mną, książę?

Znów się ukłonił. Ciekawe, czy kazała mu tak jego rodzima tradycja, czy też robił to wyłącznie dlatego, że był skrępowany. Arien liczyła na to, że uda się jej dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o królestwie, z którego pochodził, jak i o nim samym, ale bez zdradzania się z tym, że nie ma pojęcia, skąd i dlaczego tu przybył. Postanowiła poprowadzić go swej prywatnej komnaty, w której Harold pozwalał jej przyjmować gości. Po ruchach mijanych służących poznała, że lada chwila będzie gotowy posiłek dla niespodziewanych gości, musiała jednak zająć czymś księcia.

A zarazem powstrzymać go przed ucieczką. Czy będzie chciał odejść, gdy dowie się, że Diana nie żyje? Zapewne tak. Przecież właśnie dla niej tu przybył. Dla niej wystroił się w te błyszczące jedwabie i włożył podzwaniające trzewiczki. Dla niej przyozdobił kasztanowe włosy girlandami koralików. Choć z drugiej strony, wyraźna nonszalancja w jego zachowaniu kazała Arien domyślać się, że był po prostu przyzwyczajony do podobnego przepychu. Co zrobić, by został? Jak zachęcić jego królestwo, by wsparło choć częścią swych skarbów biedny barbarzyński Zimogród?

Usiedli przy kominku, w którym drobniutka służąca pospiesznie rozpaliła ogień. W tym samym czasie Arien nalała wina do dwóch srebrnych kielichów.

– Zechciałbyś wznieść ze mną toast, książę?

Spojrzał nieco nieufnie na podetknięty mu kieliszek, uśmiech jednak nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

– Proszę, mów mi Kamal.

– W takim razie wolałabym, abyś nazywał mnie Arien.

Tym razem nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia.

– Wybacz mi, droga Arien, ale czy królowa Zimogrodu nie miała na imię Wanda? – Marszczył brwi tak zawzięcie, jakby od rozwikłania tej zagadki zależało jego życie. Kto wie, może tak właśnie było. Odstawił kieliszek, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jeśli natychmiast nie pozna prawdy, nie wzniesie z nią toastu ani teraz, ani nigdy później.

– Królowa Wanda nie żyje od wielu lat, Kamalu – wyszeptała Arien niemal z matczyną czułością, starając się włożyć w te słowa tyle żalu, by książę wybaczył jej nieporadność.

Przez chwilę milczał, z zamyśleniem wpatrując się w płomienie. Strapienie uczyniło go jeszcze piękniejszym i jeszcze bardziej egzotycznym. Siedzieli tak blisko, że czuła jego zapach, cudowną symfonię drzewa sandałowego, cynamonu i męskiego potu. Niespodziewanie poczuła ogromną potrzebę, by złapać go za rękę, by pogłaskać go po policzku, by rozczesać jego włosy... Otrząsnęła się jednak szybko z podobnych myśli, gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, że zapewne tak właśnie poczuł się Harold, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Nie upadła jeszcze tak nisko, by zmuszać kogokolwiek do powtórzenia własnego losu. Przecież to biedne książątko niczym nie zasłużyło sobie na podobną karę.

– Od lat żadne wieści z Zimogrodu nie dotarły do Złotogóry – powiedział z wyrzutem, który nie był jednak skierowany bezpośrednio do Arien. A więc pochodził ze Złotogóry! Wiele słyszała o tym królestwie, przede wszystkim to, że było niebywale bogate, a jego król ogromne ilości złota inwestował w naukę i magię. Czego książę z równie cudownego miejsca mógł chcieć od królewny barbarzyńców? – Po śmierci mego ojca, mój brat, a teraz król, najwyraźniej zaniedbał...

– Zapewniam cię, Kamalu, że wina nie leży wyłącznie po stronie twego brata. Po śmierci Wandy Harold stał się cieniem dawnego siebie. Poniekąd to moja wina. Wydawało mi się, że robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby przywrócić mu chęć do życia, ale obawiam się, że jedynie przedłużałam jego agonię.

– Agonię? Arien, błagam, powiedz mi, że jego wysokość Harold nie...

– Zmarł niespełna miesiąc temu. – Arien poderwała wzrok i spojrzała błagalnie na Jaspera, który stanął w drzwiach.

– Kamalu – zaczęła, by ten zimny i wyniosły młodzieniec, który niegdyś był jej Promyczkiem, nie zdołał powiedzieć ani słowa więcej. – To mój syn, książę Jasper. Jasperze, to książę Kamal Pranai ze Złotogóry.

Jasper ukłonił się sztywno. Jego bladość przerażała Arien. Czyżby znów schudł? Dlaczego tak uparcie ją od siebie odpychał? Przecież wszystko, co robiła, robiła dla niego. Nawet ta rozpaczliwa próba wymuszenia na nim milczenia miała na celu wyłącznie zapewnienie dobrych stosunków jego królestwa z potęgą, jaką była Złotogóra.

Jasper jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. A książę Kamal wpatrywał się w niego jak w zjawę z koszmarnego snu. Czy coś jeszcze mogło pójść nie tak?

– Jasperze, proszę, poproś kogoś ze służby, aby...

– Gdzie jest królewna Diana? – przerwał jej Kamal, z każdą chwilą coraz bledszy. Już nawet nie patrzył na Arien. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Jaspera, zupełnie jakby tylko z jego ust mógł usłyszeć prawdę.

– Zabiła ją bestia. – Książę Zimogrodu nie tylko nie przebierał w słowach, ale i miał czelność spojrzeć wyzywająco na Arien. Nie, nie mógł się przecież domyślać, co tak naprawdę spotkało jego siostrę. Dlaczego zatem... – Zginęła zaraz po swoim ojcu. A potem moja matka ogłosiła się królową.

Kamal Pranai zerwał się na równe nogi, omal nie przewracając przy tym stolika, karafki z winem i dwóch srebrnych kielichów.

– Nie wiem... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – mamrotał, pozwalając panice przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. – Jest mi tak niewymownie przykro. Wasza strata... Powiedzcie tylko słowo, a natychmiast opuszczę Zimogród i nigdy więcej nie...

– To nie twoja wina, Kamalu – zapewniła go pospiesznie Arien, również się podnosząc. Czy powinna do niego podejść? Czy posunie się za daleko, jeśli go przytuli? Wyglądał jak mały zagubiony chłopiec, jak porcelanowa laleczka, która mogła się rozpaść przy najlżejszym dotyku, ale zarazem tylko ten dotyk był w stanie ją ocalić przed upadkiem. Zrobiła ostrożny krok w jego stronę. – Proszę, zostań. Nie po to przecież tu przybyłeś, aby natychmiast wracać.

– Przybyłem, aby zostać małżonkiem królewny Diany – wyszeptał słabnącym głosem. – Ale skoro już nie ma jej wśród żywych, to jaki jest cel, bym...

– Moja matka ma rację – wtrącił niespodziewanie Jasper. – Nie ponosisz winy za nic, co się wydarzyło. Jeśli mój ojciec chciał, abyś został członkiem naszej rodziny, to zapewniam cię, że zostałeś nim, gdy tylko przekroczyłeś próg zamku. Myśl więc o mnie, jak o swoim bracie i pozwól ugościć cię z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługujesz.

– Nie powinienem...

– Nonsens. Jedyne, czego nie powinieneś robić, to uciekać z Zimogrodu. Czy naprawdę nie chcesz poznać królestwa, które w innych okolicznościach stałoby się twoim domem?

Choć słowa Jaspera brzmiały niewinnie, Arien zaczęła podejrzewać, że jej synem wcale nie kierowało ani współczucie, ani zmysł dyplomatyczny. Skoro król Harold postanowił niegdyś, że książę ze Złotogóry zostanie królem Zimogrodu, to dlaczego miałoby się tak nie stać tylko dlatego, że Diany nie było już wśród żywych? A Arien nie mogła zrobić nic, by powstrzymać Jaspera, bo przecież...

...bo jej również zależało na tym, by książę Kamal jak najdłużej u nich został. Więcej. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by pozwolić mu przez jakiś czas władać Zimogrodem. Sama przecież uważała, że królestwo nie może istnieć bez króla.


	14. Chapter 14

Cokolwiek robił, serce nie przestawało bić mu jak szalone. Dudnienie w uszach nie pozwalało na niczym skupić myśli. Nie zmył nawet krwi z rąk. Obiecywał sobie w duchu, że uspokoi się, gdy tylko Diana się przebudzi, ale wiedział, że to kłamstwa. Zbyt bardzo przerażała go myśl, że jakaś wiedźma nie tylko odważyła się tu przybyć, ale w ogóle zdołała tego dokonać. Przecież ich chatka chroniona była zaklęciami dobrej królowej. Żadna wiedźma nie powinna była nawet znaleźć ich schronienia.

A jednak. I nie tylko udało jej się odnaleźć chatkę, ale też do niej podejść i zaatakować Dianę.

– Zawiejo, proszę, usiądź wreszcie – jęknął Wyrwidąb, poklepując jednocześnie po ramieniu zapłakanego Rondla. – Twoje łażenie nikomu nie pomaga.

– Zostaw go – prychnął Piącha. – Nie widzisz, że martwi się o Śnieżkę?

Martwił się o nią? Czy rzeczywiście kierował się troską? Czy właśnie o niej myślał, gdy dobywając broni rozkazał braciom wytropić wiedźmę? Czy to dla niej dopadł czarownicę, tłukł ją i ćwiartował? Czy to dla Śnieżki nabił jej głowę na pal i ozdobił diademem, który miał wygnać z niej jakąkolwiek magię?

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nią stanie – warknął Zawieja, wodząc wzrokiem po swoich braciach. – Zależy mi tylko na tym, byśmy byli bezpieczni.

– Nie musisz kłamać – załkał Rondel. Ciężko było mu mówić, bo szlochanie niemal zupełnie pozbawiło go tchu. – Przecież my wszyscy ją kochamy. Jest dobra, piękna i mądra. I tak dobrze nam gotuje...

Trudno było mu się z tym kłócić. Ich życie stało się o wiele lepsze od dnia, w którym Diana z nimi zamieszkała. Zdążył się też przyzwyczaić do jej obecności. Lubił budzić się na dźwięk jej słodkiego śpiewu i wracać z kopalni, kierując się cudownym zapachem gotowanych przez nią potraw. I uwielbiał na nią patrzeć, na jej smukłą talię, na silne ramiona, na gniewnie skrzywione usta i pogardliwie zmarszczone brwi.

Z głośnym westchnieniem zatrzymał się i spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomną Śnieżkę leżącą pod kominkiem, w którym rozpalili ogień. Przy jej głowie postawili silnie pachnące zioła lecznicze, które miały pomóc jej dość do siebie. Białe jak śnieg czoło natarli olejkami, pomiędzy czerwone jak wino wargi wsunęli suszony liść szałwii – i czekali.

A każda kolejna minuta tego koszmarnego czekania popychała Zawieję coraz dalej na skraj szaleństwa.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał to, co powinno być dla niego jasne już od pierwszej chwili. Zakochał się w niej. I nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Nie obchodziło go, że była człowiekiem, że była księżniczką, że gardziła nim zbyt bardzo, by choć przez chwilę być dla niego miłą. A im bardziej ją wielbił, tym silniej sobą gardził i tym bardziej jej nienawidził.

Usiadł na ziemi tuż obok jej zimnej bladej dłoni i zamknął oczy. Gdyby umarła, wszystko stałoby się prostsze. Nie musiałby martwić się o to, że zapewne już niedługo znów przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z wiedźmami, że lada dzień Diana zażąda, by zabrał ją do Żelazożeber, że gdy tylko odzyska Zimogród, zapomni o nim i nigdy więcej nie zaszczyci go choćby wzgardliwym spojrzeniem.

Śmiertelny chłód musnął jego rękę. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast pochwycił jej ciemne jak noc spojrzenie.

– Ocaliliście mnie – wyszeptała z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością i z taką słodyczą, że mimowolnie wyobraził sobie, że mówi to tylko do niego.

– Oczywiście. Przecież jesteś jedną z nas – skłamał Zawieja, teraz już doskonale świadom, że zrobiłby dla niej sto, a nawet tysiąc razy więcej i wcale nie dlatego, że uważał ją za siostrę.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałaś, jak Zawieja rzucił się na tę wiedźmę! – zawołał Rondel. Gdy tylko dotarło do niego, że Śnieżka naprawdę się przebudziła, pospiesznie otarł łzy i zaklaskał w dłonie ze szczęścia. – Jak ją dopadł! Myśleliśmy, że rozszarpie ją gołymi rękami, ale na szczęście wziął młot i sztylet. Bez tego byłoby ciężko. Ale i tak bardzo sprawnie mu poszło odrywanie jej...

– Zamilcz – syknął Zawieja. Nie odrywał wzroku od Diany, a i ona patrzyła wyłącznie na niego.

– Zabiliście ją?

– Jej głowa jest napita na pal sto kroków od domu. Gdy tylko wydobrzejesz, będziesz mogła pójść ją zobaczyć – obiecał. Najchętniej zaproponowałby Dianie, aby napluła jej w wyłupione oczodoły, a z resztek włosów zrobiła sobie trofeum, ale wtedy mogłaby zrozumieć, jak wiele w rzeczywistości dla niego znaczyła, a do tego przecież nie mógł dopuścić. Nagle nawiedziła go niepokojąca myśl. – Bo była tylko jedna, prawda?

Śnieżka pokiwała głową. Przez jej twarz przemknęły wstyd i rozczarowanie.

– Powinnam była ją przejrzeć.

– Nie twoja wina. Wiedźmy są podstępne – oznajmił stanowczo Morda. – Potrafią przybierać różne postaci i oszukiwać jak nikt.

– Najważniejsze, że już jest martwa – skwitował Szczerba.

– I umrze każda kolejna, która spróbuje się do nas zbliżyć – zapewnił Zawieja.

Powoli, nieco chwiejnie, Diana podniosła się i usiadła. Choć nie było to proste zadanie, a Zawieja siedział tuż obok, nie zrobiła absolutnie nic, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że potrzebuje jego pomocy.

– Myślicie, że przyjdą następne? – zapytała aż drżąc z wściekłości.

– Zawsze przychodzą następne – westchnął Wyrwidąb z takim spokojem, jakby nie było nic bardziej oczywistego. – One nigdy nie odpuszczają.

– I co teraz zrobimy?

– Będziemy ostrożni i gotowi do walki – prychnął Zawieja. – Dokładnie tak samo, jak do tej pory. Rondel, co z rosołem?

– Powinien być już gotowy! Pani Śnieżko, ile pani nałożyć? Troszeczkę nałożę, dobrze? Musi pani zjeść! Rosołek dobrze pani zrobi.

Diana uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia. Pucułowaty i niezbyt bystry Rondel jak nikt inny potrafił podnieść ją na duchu, dlatego Zawieja robił wszystko, by w ciężkich chwilach mogła spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Z ulgą stwierdził, że i tym razem jego mały podstęp zadziałał. Niby bez większego zainteresowania obserwował, jak Diana wstaje i powolutku człapie do kuchni, obejmując przy tym talię, jeszcze niedawno morderczo ściśniętą przez zaklęty gorset.

– Wcale go nie potrzebowałaś – wymknęło mu się.

Śnieżka zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ten gorset był ci zupełnie niepotrzebny. – Dopiero, gdy słowa uciekły mu z ust, zorientował się jak słodko i czule brzmiały. Pospiesznie więc dodał: – I tak nie miałabyś gdzie w nim chodzić.

– Chciałam tylko być piękna. Czy to takie dziwne?

– Zawieja próbuje powiedzieć, że zawsze jesteś piękna, pani Śnieżko! – zapewnił żarliwie Rondel, a Zawieja nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że został przejrzany i nie mógł powiedzieć nic, aby znów schować się za maską obojętności graniczącej niemal z niechęcią.


	15. Chapter 15

Szara skóra na trąbie Fistaszka była porośnięta drobnymi, nieco szorstkimi włoskami. Jednocześnie miękka i chropowata, była ciepła i dało się przez nią poczuć pulsowanie krwi oraz oddechów wielkiego zwierzęcia. Zawsze, gdy był smutny, strapiony czy po prostu zmęczony, Kamal przychodził do swego słonia, opierał czoło o nasadę jego nosa i pozwalał, aby giętka trąba owinęła się dookoła niego. Dostał Fistaszka od ojca na swoje szóste urodziny. Od tamtego dnia byli nierozłączni. Chodzili razem nawet po pałacu, dopóki Fistaszek nie stał się zbyt duży, by pomieścić się w niektórych korytarzach.

„Słonie mają dar rozpoznawania dobrych ludzi, synu” – mawiał król Prasad za każdym razem, gdy widział, że Fistaszek drepcze za jego młodszym synem z trąbą zaciśniętą na rąbku jego szaty. „Nie ufaj nikomu, kogo będą unikać”.

Słonie zawsze lubiły Kamala. Ale choć był w Zimogrodzie od trzech dni, ani razu nie widział, by Fistaszek pozwolił Arien się do siebie zbliżyć. A Arien nawet nie ukrywała tego, że zamierza Kamalowi zaproponować, by nie rezygnował z możliwości zostania królem. Zwyczajnie chciała zająć miejsce Diany.

– Co mam zrobić, Fistaszku? – zapytał szeptem.

Jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo rozminął się ze swoim przeznaczeniem? Miesiąc! Zaledwie miesiąc temu zmarł król Harold, a zaraz po nim zginęła Diana. Czy gdyby wcześniej wyruszył, zdołałby temu jakoś zapobiec? Czy byłby w stanie zrezygnować ze ślubu swego brata, gdyby wiedział, że dzięki temu zdoła ocalić swoją narzeczoną?

Nic już nie wiedział. Nie miał nawet pewności, czy król Harold poinformował kogokolwiek o zaręczynach Diany i traktacie pokojowym ze Złotogórą. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nikt nie miał pojęcia ani kim Kamal był, ani skąd pochodził, ani dlaczego w ogóle przybył do Zimogrodu.

Dlaczego został? Powinien uciec jak najprędzej. Czy Rakesh, teraz już wprawdzie król, ale przecież nadal jego brat, pozwoliłby mu zostać w Złotogórze? Zapewne zrozumiałby przyczynę jego porażki i pomógł znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji.

– Nazwałeś swojego słonia po czymś takim?

Kamal poderwał się gwałtownie i omal nie przewrócił o trąbę Fistaszka. Tuż za nim stał książę Jasper z maleńkim orzeszkiem na otwartej dłoni. Był nieludzko blady, nawet jak na kogoś z Zimogrodu, ale od jakiegoś czasu jego policzki nabierały nieco zdrowszych kolorów. I działo się to zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy rozmawiał z Kamalem. A Kamal nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo najprawdopodobniej właśnie pomagał mu poradzić sobie z żałobą po stracie siostry.

– Tak naprawdę nazywa się Niebieski Listek – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Ale dostałem go jako małe dziecko, a bardzo lubił te maleńkie orzeszki, więc stwierdziłem, że to imię będzie do niego bardziej pasowało.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Fistaszek sięgnął trąbą po orzeszek i pospiesznie wepchnął go sobie do pyska, wymachując przy tym radośnie uszami. Jasper zmierzył krytycznym spojrzeniem najpierw słonia, a potem swoją dłoń, teraz już pustą, ale za to usmarowaną lepką mazią. Kamal chciał go przeprosić, ale nie zdążył.

Jasper roześmiał się słodko i cały świat jakby pojaśniał. Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur. Fistaszek zadął, zarzucając sobie trąbę na grzbiet.

– Zawsze jest tak ożywiony?

– Tylko gdy się cieszy.

– A więc jest mu tu dobrze?

„Tylko wtedy, gdy jej wysokość trzyma się z daleka” – omal nie powiedział Kamal.

– Gdyby było mu źle, nikomu by to nie umknęło. Staje się wtedy bardzo uciążliwy.

– Jeśli czegokolwiek będzie mu brakowało, po prostu powiedz. – Jasper przechylił lekko głowę, a wiatr zaczął bawić się jego jasnozłotymi włosami. Błękitne jak zimowe niebo o świcie oczy księcia błyskały hipnotyzującym blaskiem.

W umyśle Kamala zrodziła się niepokojąca myśl. Arien niewątpliwie nie należała do zwykłych śmiertelniczek. W jego królestwie przebywało wiele czarodziejek i zdołał nie tylko przywyknąć do ich obecności, ale i nauczyć się odróżniać je od kobiet pozbawionych nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Sposób, w jaki Arien odnosiła się do otaczających ją ludzi, nie wynikał wyłącznie z faktu, że była królową Zimogrodu. Tak mogła zachowywać się tylko potężna istota, przyzwyczajona, że wszystko dzieje się wedle jej woli.

Ale kim w takim razie był Jasper? Czy to możliwe, że Arien postanowiła wysłać swego syna do Kamala, aby go sobie zjednał i namówił do pozostania w Zimogrodzie już na zawsze? Czy Jasper odziedziczył po niej dość mocy, by to na nim wymusić? Wyglądał tak serdecznie, tak niewinnie! I z pewnością cierpiał po stracie ojca i siostry. Ale czy szczerość jego intencji w jakikolwiek sposób kłóciła się z planami Arien?

– Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, jak czuje się mój słoń? – zapytał ostrożnie i cofnął się o krok, by w najgorszym wypadku Fistaszek mógł ochronić go przed złym urokiem.

– Moja matka twierdzi, że jeśli twój słoń będzie szczęśliwy, to ty również lepiej się poczujesz – odpowiedział spokojnie Jasper, a serce Kamala zamarło z przerażenia. Zaraz potem książę dodał jednak: – Ale skoro twój słoń jest szczęśliwy, to twój smutek, drogi bracie, musi mieć inne źródło, czyż nie?

Odpowiedzieć czy nie? Otworzyć się czy milczeć? Czy to możliwe, aby Jasper mówił to wszystko wyłącznie dlatego, że Arien mu kazała?

– Po prostu nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – A co ty zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Jasper odwrócił wzrok, a na jego jasną twarz padł cień. Słońce znów skryło się za burzowymi chmurami.

– Na twoim miejscu, bracie, uciekłbym stąd czym prędzej.

Kamal nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Tym bardziej, że zaledwie cztery dni wcześniej Jasper sam namawiał go do zostania w Zimogrodzie. Czyżby coś się zmieniło? A może...

– Chcesz, żebym to ja stąd odszedł, czy też sam chciałbyś odejść? – zapytał ostrożnie. Czuł, jak coś w nim pęka, gdy Jasper zamknął oczy i zadrżał jakby z zimna.

– Wybacz mi – wyszeptał książę Zimogrodu. – Gdy dowiedziałem się, że przybyłeś tu, aby zostać królem, liczyłem na to, że rozwiążesz wszystkie moje problemy. Po śmierci Diany matka stwierdziła, że to ja powinienem zostać władcą, ale ja nawet nie...

– Nie byłeś na to gotowy – dokończył za niego Kamal. W jednej chwili pojął, jak bezpodstawne okazały się jego podejrzenia. Nie, nie było mowy, aby Jasper cokolwiek udawał. Nie mówiłby mu również tego wszystkiego, gdyby zamierzał wspomóc plany swojej matki.

– Zawsze wierzyłem, że to Diana będzie rządziła Zimogrodem. A teraz jej nie ma i... – zawiesił głos, po czym spojrzał błagalnie na Kamala. – To, co chciałem zrobić, było wyjątkowo podłe. Zrozumiem, jeśli postanowisz nigdy mi nie wybaczyć.

„Jestem gotów zrobić absolutnie wszystko, bylebyś znów się do mnie uśmiechnął” – omal nie powiedział.

– Nie mam ci tego za złe – odparł zamiast tego Kamal. – Nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu nie zachowałbym się podobnie. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tak nagle zmieniłeś zdanie i postanowiłeś mnie stąd przepędzić.

– Wcale nie chcę, żebyś odszedł – zapewnił Jasper pospiesznie. Tak pospiesznie, że Kamal nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Po prostu byłbyś bezpieczniejszy, gdybyś stąd odszedł.

– Och, potrafię sam o siebie zadbać, o to się nie martw – zapewnił i ostrożnie podszedł do strapionego księcia Zimogrodu. Delikatnie odgarnął na ucho zbłąkany kosmyk jego złotych włosów i z ulgą stwierdził, że przyniosło to zamierzony skutek. Blada twarz Jaspera nareszcie się rozpogodziła.

– Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. Ale też ty nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś do czynienia z moją matką.

– To prawda. Ale od czego mam ciebie? – Tym razem Jasper uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że Kamal z trudem powstrzymał się przed rozpaczliwym pragnieniem, by przez pocałunek skraść choć odrobinę tego blasku. Co zrobiłby Rakesh, gdyby go teraz zobaczył? Wpadłby we wściekłość? A może pochwaliłby Kamala, wychodząc z założenia, że wykorzystanie pogrążonego w żałobie księcia było najlepszym sposobem na odnalezienie wyjścia z trudnego położenia?

– Coś się stało? Tak nagle zbladłeś – szepnął Jasper z troską tak przejmującą, że Kamal mógł myśleć o sobie wyłącznie jako o najpodlejszym potworze i bezecniku.

– Zastanawiałem się, co zrobiłby mój brat, gdyby tu był.

– I tak bardzo cię to zmartwiło?

– Każda decyzja, którą by podjął, wydała mi się albo przerażająca, albo obrzydliwa.

– Więc nie rób tego, co zrobiłby twój brat. Zrób to, co sam chciałbyś zrobić.

– Obawiam się, że to byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

– Dlaczego?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to, co przychodziło mu do głowy na samą myśl o Jasperze, trudno było uznać za pomysły godne księcia. Ale czy rzeczywiście było to aż tak wstrętne, jak mu się wydawało? Czy było coś złego w tym, że chciał uczynić Jaspera najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną w Zimogrodzie? Że chciał podziwiać go i chronić, służyć mu radą i bliskością?

– Bo wciąż nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć.

– Gdy prosiłem, byś tu został, nazwałem cię bratem. To jedno się nie zmieniło. Wciąż chcę uważać cię za członka rodziny.

Powinien się cieszyć. Nie mógł przecież usłyszeć żarliwszego zapewnienia o przyjaźni. Nawet Rakesh nigdy nie nazwał go bratem z taką pewnością i czułością zarazem. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że nigdy nie stanie się dla Jaspera nikim więcej – czy nie powinien dziękować za to, co miał?

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał, jednocześnie bezgranicznie szczęśliwy i bezbrzeżnie zrozpaczony.

Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zadowolić się braterską miłością wobec Jaspera. Że pragnął czegoś więcej od chwili, gdy tylko ujrzał go pierwszego dnia swego pobytu w Zimogrodzie. Że poczuł ulgę, widząc Fistaszka jedzącego mu prosto z ręki.

Słoń jakby domyślał się, że jego ukochany pan o nim myśli, bo wyczłapał spod zadaszenia, które służyło mu obecnie za dom, owinął trąbę dookoła jego talii i oparł szary łeb o głowę Kamala.

– Chyba naprawdę jest zadowolony – stwierdził Jasper, ostrożnie głaszcząc Fistaszka po trąbie.

– Nie on jeden. – Kamal spróbował włożyć w te słowa wszystkie swoje uczucia, i choć domyślał się, że nic dobrego mu z tego nie przyjdzie, zdecydował, że tym razem nie obchodzi go, co pomyślałby Rakesh. Nawet krytyka ze strony ojca nie zdołałaby zmusić go do zmiany zdania. Wszystko dlatego, że pod wpływem dotyku Jaspera Fistaszek zaczął radośnie pomrukiwać, co pomimo starań Kamala nie zdarzało mu się niemal nigdy.

„Musisz zaufać słoniom, synu. One nigdy nie mylą się co do ludzi”.


	16. Chapter 16

– A więc jesteście górnikami – skwitowała Diana, nieufnie spoglądając na Zawieję, który z jakiegoś powodu postanowił wreszcie wyjawić, czym zajmowali się każdego dnia, gdy opuszczali swoją chatkę. Cóż, przynajmniej tłumaczyło to, czemu ich ubrania były tak brudne. Ale dlaczego nie powiedzieli jej o tym wcześniej?

– Tak. – Elokwencja Zawiei po raz kolejny doprowadziła ją do zgrzytania zębów.

– Dlaczego nie możecie być górnikami w Żelazożebrach?

Zawieja zmarszczył brwi. Blask płomieni wesoło skaczących po polanach igrał po jego twarzy, potęgując jedynie wrażenie, jakie wywoływała jego złowroga mina. Oboje siedzieli przy kominku i niespiesznie popijali grzane wino, udając, że prowadzą swobodną, przyjacielską rozmowę. Niespecjalnie im to wychodziło, ale przynajmniej się starali, co i tak było ogromnym postępem.

– Tam już nie ma węgla. A bez niego nie da się obrabiać żelaza.

– I mówisz mi to, ponieważ...?

– Ponieważ dzisiaj przyjedzie konwój po to, co udało się nam wydobyć. Nie wiem, jak zareagują na to, że tu jesteś.

– Mam się schować? Udawać, że mnie nie ma? – oburzyła się. Czy aż tak się jej wstydził? A może pozwalając jej tu zostać, łamał jakieś krasnoludzkie prawo? – Oczywiście, jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy...

– Nie o to chodzi, Śnieżko – westchnął głęboko, w końcu mięknąc. Uśmiechnął się do niej blado i powoli zaczął tłumaczyć: – Problem polega na tym, że nie do końca miałem prawo pozwolić ci tu zostać. Wydobywanie węgla tak daleko od Żelazożeber jest nie tyle przywilejem, co raczej formą banicji.

– Jesteście zbrodniarzami?

Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się zapewne, jakie dobrać słowa.

– I tak, i nie – odpowiedział niechętnie. – Żaden z nas nie dopuścił się przestępstwa, którym zasłużyłby na karę śmierci. Ale wszyscy z jakichś powodów musieliśmy opuścić nasze królestwo.

Diana zmarszczyła brwi, głowiąc się nad znaczeniem tych słów. Zatem jednocześnie byli zbrodniarzami i nimi nie byli. Zostali wygnani, ale wciąż musieli służyć swemu królowi. Byli wyrzutkami, ale wykonywali pracę, bez której Żelazożebra najprawdopodobniej ległyby w gruzach. Jak miała to rozumieć?

– Nawet Rondel? – zapytała konspiracyjnym szeptem, licząc na to, że samo wspomnienie o niezbyt bystrym kucharzu pozwoli Zawiei jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnić.

Niestety, przeliczyła się.

– Nawet Rondel – przytaknął przywódca krasnoludów i nagle się zasępił. – Ale nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, go o to nie pytaj. Dość już się wycierpiał. Zresztą, nie tylko on.

– A ty? – Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Jej ciekawość była całkowicie uzasadniona, bo przecież właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej samozwańczy obrońcy mają jakieś mroczne sekrety, a jej nieufność wobec nich była całkowicie uzasadniona.

– Nie mogłem zostać w Żelazożebrach. Moja obecność tam mogła doprowadzić do pewnych... niepożądanych sytuacji – wymamrotał niechętnie Zawieja, nawet nie ukrywając tego, że nie mówił całej prawdy. Cóż, ona również nie wyjawiła mu wszystkiego, ale swoim zachowaniem tylko utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że była to słuszna decyzja.

– A co do tego ma konwój? Czy nie przyjeżdżają po prostu po węgiel?

– Zapewne będą chcieli sprawdzić też jak sobie radzimy. I czy nie robimy czegoś, co... – urwał. Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów, bo dłoń, którą wcześniej gwałtownie gestykulował, teraz wplótł w warkoczyki brody.

– Czegoś, co mogłoby doprowadzić do niepożądanych sytuacji?

– Tak.

– I moja obecność jest czymś, co mogłoby prowadzić do...

– Nie wolno mi zadawać się z kobietami.

Diana przez chwilę patrzyła na niego tak, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Co to za idiotyczny zakaz? I dlaczego niby miał nie zadawać się z kobietami? Co trzeba zrobić, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć? Czyżby Zawieja...? Nie, nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto miał skłonność do krzywdzenia kobiet. Może w takim razie nie chodziło o to, że kiedyś jakąś pohańbił. Może po prostu zakochał się w tej, w której nie powinien był...

Dość! Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślała? Dlaczego tak bardzo ją to zmartwiło? Czy to dławiące uczucie było zazdrością?

– Co rozumiesz przez zadawanie się? Może wcale nie...

– Nie powinienem nawet patrzeć na płeć piękną.

Dlaczego użył właśnie takiego określenia? Czy uważał, że była piękna? I dlaczego nagle zaczęło jej zależeć, by właśnie tak myślał? Przecież jego zdanie nigdy nie miało dla niej większego znaczenia, ani w tej kwestii, ani w żadnej innej. Był w końcu tylko bezczelnym, gburowatym krasnalem, który nie potrafił darować sobie żadnej okazji, by jej dopiec.

– Może po prostu wyłupię ci oczy?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Zawieja parsknął śmiechem. Nigdy wcześniej nie śmiał się w jej obecności. Czasem tylko zdarzało się Dianie słyszeć ten słodki dźwięk dobiegający gdzieś z daleka, zwiastujący rychły powrót krasnoludów do domu. Czy właśnie dlatego kojarzyła go z czymś dobrym? Czy dlatego, słysząc go, od razu poczuła się lepiej?

– To rozwiązałoby mój problem już na zawsze. Ale mocno utrudniłoby pracę w kopalni. Byłbym do końca życia skazany na twoją łaskę, a coś mi mówi, że raczej nie miałabyś ochoty się mną zajmować.

– Skąd taki pomysł? Możliwość znęcania się nad tobą przez resztę dni brzmi tak kusząco, że poważnie się zastanawiam, co byłoby lepsze: nóż czy pogrzebacz.

– Sugerowałbym jednak rozgrzane do czerwoności dłuto. Od razu zatamowałoby krwawienie i nie musiałabyś szorować podłogi.

– Miło, że się troszczysz, bym nie musiała się przepracowywać. Ale gdybym miała cię okaleczać, raczej zrobiłabym to gdzieś w lesie. Tam przynajmniej miałabym pod ręką śnieg, którym mogłabym obmyć ci twarz i ochłodzić obolałe miejsca.

– Jak to możliwe, że tak czuła i zaradna kobieta jak ty wciąż nikogo nie ma?

– Może właśnie w tym tkwi problem? Jestem tak czuła, że mogłabym zagłaskać ukochanego na śmierć. Teraz mężczyźni wolą bardziej brutalne kobiety.

– No tak. A ty przecież nawet muchy byś nie skrzywdziła.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Co się właśnie działo? Dlaczego czuła się tak lekko? I dlaczego Zawieja się do niej uśmiechał? Bez zmarszczonych brwi i wiecznie niezadowolonej miny wydał się Dianie całkiem przystojny. Po raz kolejny zadziwiło ją, jak był zadbany. Teraz, gdy wiedziała już, że dzień w dzień pracował w kopalni, w pełni zdawała sobie sprawę, jak wiele wysiłku musiało go to kosztować.

– Wymyśliliście już, gdzie schowamy Śnieżkę? Może w tamtej zawalonej piwniczce? – zawołał Wyrwidąb, wchodząc do chatki z głową przyprószoną płatkami śniegu. – O, witaj, Śnieżko!

Dobry humor Zawiei prysł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Nie może chować się w piwnicy – oznajmił stanowczo.

– Dlaczego? Przecież i tak mam się schować.

– Ale nie w walącej się piwnicy.

– Od czterech lat nic się tam nie stało. Gdyby żerdzie miały puścić, to zrobiłyby to po tamtej powodzi, kiedy...

– A jeśli puszczą teraz?

– Dlaczego miałyby puścić właśnie teraz?

– Nie pozwolę, żeby Śnieżka...

– Już tu są! – dobiegł ich z zewnątrz krzyk Mordy.

Przerażenie na twarzy Zawiei było tak przejmujące, że Diana z trudem powstrzymała się przed przytuleniem go dla otuchy. Zbladł tak bardzo, że nawet jego zazwyczaj ciemnoróżowe usta wydały się teraz sine jak u topielca.

– Może powinnaś... – zaczął niepewnie. Chciał, żeby została w domu. Cóż, było to jakieś rozwiązanie. Diana wiedziała jednak, że takim podstępem mogła ściągnąć na Zawieję więcej kłopotów, niż było to warte. Co takiego mogło się stać? W najgorszym wypadku po prostu zabije wszystkich z konwoju i ucieknie.

Problem polegał jednak na tym, że wcale nie chciała stąd odchodzić.

– Najwyżej powiemy im, że wam groziłam – rzuciła hardo.

– To nawet nie będzie kłamstwo.

– Widzisz? A wieści o tym, że jedna z waszych znienawidzonych wiedźm przejęła Zimogród, też mogą im się przydać.

– Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.

– To nie zachowuj się jak baba.

– Ty to potrafisz mnie podnieść na duchu.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Czy to możliwe, że sprzeczka zaabsorbowała ich tak bardzo, iż nie usłyszeli przybycia całego konwoju krasnoludów? Przecież nawet ich rumaki miały na sobie lekkie metalowe zbroje, a wąskie wozy musiały zrobić sporo hałasu na leśnej ścieżce. Nie wspominając już o tym, że dwunastu zbrojnych krasnoludów nie mogło tak po prostu bezgłośnie pojawić się pod ich chatką.

Gdy tylko Diana stanęła na progu, przybysze sięgnęli po broń.

– Co to ma znaczyć, Zawiejo? – ryknął jeden z obcych. Był szeroki w barach niemal jak dwaj Zimogrodzianie, a jego wielki hełm zdobiło poroże jelenia. Sposób, w jaki się zachowywał, oraz kunszt, z jakim wykonano jego dwuręczny miecz, sugerowały, że to on rządził oddziałem.

– Gromie, wszystko wyjaśnię... – zawołał Zawieja, podnosząc puste dłonie w pokojowym geście.

– Zamilcz! – rozkazała Diana, chwytając za oparty o ścianę topór. – Nic nie będziesz im wyjaśniać! Nazywam się Diana i jestem prawowitą dziedziczką Zimogrodu. Teraz ja rządzę tym miejscem. To jedyne, co musicie wiedzieć. Po co tu przyszliście?

Na te słowa wszyscy zamarli, nie tylko krasnoludy Groma, ale również bracia Zawiei. W pewnym sensie właśnie o to jej chodziło, o zaskoczenie ich tak bardzo, by zapomnieli o Zawiei i zakazie, który złamał. Chciała też odwrócić układ sił, pokazać, że sama jej obecność tutaj zmieniała wszystko.

– Nie tak szybko, panienko! – odkrzyknął jej ktoś zza szerokiego ramienia Groma. – U nas inaczej się to załatwia. Będziesz walczyć tym toporkiem, czy pójdziesz po coś mocniejszego?

– Poradził sobie z pniakami, to i z twoim łbem sobie poradzi!

– Śnieżko, błagam – syknął Zawieja. – Nie masz szans!

– Ratuję ci życie, idioto – odwarknęła i dumnie unosząc głowę, zarzuciła sobie topór na ramię. – To który tam rzuca mi wyzwanie, co?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Grom wycofał się, a jego miejsce zajął niemal o głowę od niego niższy krasnal z dolną wargą poprzebijaną srebrnymi pierścieniami, które zdawały się podtrzymywać zaplecioną w warkoczyki brodę.

– Jestem Zadra i to ja dowodzę tym oddziałem – oznajmił knypek i wywinął krótkim mieczem. – Nie przypominam sobie, aby nasi górnicy przesyłali królowi jakąkolwiek wiadomość o tym, że zaczęli pracować dla Zimogrodu.

– W tych czasach służenie Zimogrodowi okryłoby ich hańbą.

– A to dlaczego?

– Bo rządzi tam wiedźma.

– Ha! Więc straciłaś swoje królestwo i teraz chowasz się po lasach? I jeszcze masz czelność twierdzić, że rządzisz tym miejscem? Ty bezczelna...

Zadra nie zdołał dokończyć. Diana w jednej chwili znalazła się tuż przy nim i precyzyjnym ruchem nadgarstka skierowała ostrze topora w stronę jego głowy. Choć krasnolud nie był gotowy na tak błyskawiczny atak, zdołał zasłonić się mieczem. Najwyraźniej nie wypadło to tak, jak sobie zaplanował, bo zachwiał się i upadł na jedno kolano.

Diana nie była na tyle naiwna, by uznać, że walka na tym się skończy. Spojrzenie Zadry jasno mówiło, że dopiero się rozkręcał, a to małe poniżenie tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Przeczucie jej nie myliło. Odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili przed pchnięciem ostrego jak żądło miecza.

Zawieja i jego bracia wycofali się, by zrobić im więcej miejsca. Tak samo postąpili wojownicy z oddziału Zadry. Diana zdążyła poznać krasnoludy na tyle, by wiedzieć, że podobne potyczki traktowały niezwykle poważnie. Żadnemu z nich nawet przez myśl by nie przeszło, żeby zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby zakłócić przebieg starcia.

Choć Zadra miał na sobie solidną skórzaną zbroję wzmacnianą grubymi metalowymi łuskami, a Diana tylko suknię i fartuch, przewaga krasnoluda była jedynie pozorna. Ruchy królewny były ograniczane wyłącznie przez możliwości jej ciała, które ćwiczyła od najmłodszych lat. Zadra natomiast musiał uważać na swój ciężki i mało elastyczny pancerz, a po chwili zaciekłej walki również na zmęczenie. Z coraz większą łatwością odpierała jego ataki. Nie traciła jednak czujności. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że miała do czynienia z doświadczonym i bardzo przebiegłym wojownikiem. Gdyby choć na chwilę zignorowała grożące jej niebezpieczeństwo, zapewne Zadra nie zawahałby się skrócić jej o głowę.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie do końca zrozumiała zamiary krasnoluda, bo ten zamiast jeszcze raz na nią natrzeć, wbił ostrze miecza w ziemię i parsknął śmiechem.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że mocna jesteś nie tylko w gębie! – zawołał zadziwiająco przyjaźnie. – Nic dziwnego, że Zawieja dał ci się owinąć wokół palca.

Czy to oznaczało koniec? Nie będą dłużej walczyć? Dopiero teraz dotarło do Diany, jak bardzo się zmęczyła i jak wielką ulgę poczuła na myśl, że Zadra zamierza odpuścić.

– Ależ pani Zadro! – zawołał Grom, a Diana omal nie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie przesłyszała się? Pani?

Zmierzyła Zadrę uważnym spojrzeniem. Ten niski wzrost, drobna sylwetka i dziwne pierścienie w dolnej wardze... Wszystko jasne. To nie była broda, tylko włosy zaplecione w taki sposób, aby jak najbardziej ją przypominały. Czy to był jakiś ich zwyczaj? Czy to dlatego inne ludy uważały, że wśród krasnoludów nie było kobiet? Diana roześmiała się mimowolnie, a Zadra odwzajemniła jej uśmiech.

– Wydawało mi się, że Zawiei nie wolno nawet spojrzeć na kobietę – rzuciła swobodnie, opierając się o trzonek topora.

– Spojrzeć? Och, z patrzeniem nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Ale posiadanie kobiety mogłoby mu zagwarantować natychmiastową karę śmierci.

Posiadanie? Cóż, zakaz ten wydał się Dianie niemal równie idiotyczny jak ten, dotyczący patrzenia, ale znacznie bardziej zastanawiało ją, dlaczego w takim razie Zawieja zamierzał tak desperacko chować ją przed konwojem Zadry. Przecież nie dała mu żadnego powodu, by choćby przez myśl mu przeszło, że do niego należała.

A może jednak?

Gwałtownie przegnała wszelkie wątpliwości. Nie. Między nią a Zawieją nie było absolutnie nic. On nią gardził, a ona nie wypruła mu flaków tylko dlatego, że dawał jej schronienie. Nic więcej.

– Sama bym mu taką karę wymierzyła, gdyby chociaż spróbował – oznajmiła stanowczo, starając się przekonać do tego również siebie samą.

– Tak właśnie myślałam – zaśmiała się krasnoludzica. – No, Zawieja, rozchmurz się. Jej wysokość właśnie ocaliła ci skórę. Co się mówi w takich sytuacjach, co?

Zawieja wpatrywał się w Dianę z mieszaniną zachwytu i przerażenia. Powoli i nieco koślawo ukłonił się, po czym warknął:

– Dziękuję, wasza wysokość.

To wszystko. Zaraz potem odwrócił się i odszedł. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Po plecach Diany przemknął dreszcz. Nawet jeśli jeszcze niedawno byli w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że po odjeździe Zadry znów wyciągną wojenny topór. Kto wie, może nawet dosłownie. Odetchnęła głęboko i znów spojrzała na Zadrę.

– Poradzicie sobie z załadunkiem?

– Każda dodatkowa para rąk będzie na wagę złota.

Nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Diana wraz z pozostałymi braćmi bez słowa zabrali się do pracy. A może to wcale nie chęć pomocy innym krasnoludom kazała im milczeć? Przecież właśnie dowiedzieli się, że dziewczyna, której zapewnili schronienie, była następczynią tronu, a ich przywódca uciekł gdzieś w humorze tak podłym, że mogli tylko zgadywać, kiedy postanowi wrócić. Nic dziwnego, że łypali na Śnieżkę trochę nieufnie, a trochę niepewnie.

Czyżby swoją decyzją, by ratować Zawieję przyznając się do swego pochodzenia, zniszczyła wszystko, co pojawiło się między nią a krasnoludami?

„Przecież nie po to tu przybyłam” – upomniała się w myślach. „I tak miałam stąd odejść. Co za różnica, co o mnie myślą?”

Czuła jednak, że próbuje tylko się okłamywać. Teraz, gdy widziała już, jak Rondel głaszcze się po brzuchu po zjedzeniu ugotowanego przez nią obiadu, gdy razem z Wyrwidębem, Mordą i Szczerbą śpiewała sprośne piosenki podczas przyprawiania i wiązania dziczyzny do wędzenia, gdy z Zębalem i Piąchą łowiła ryby w przeręblu, gdy słyszała już śmiech Zawiei – nic nie mogło być takie same jak wcześniej.


	17. Chapter 17

– Tylko ośmiu? – zapytała Arien z niedowierzaniem, ledwie powstrzymując drżenie dłoni splecionych na kolanach.

– Tak, moja pani! – Klęczący przed tronem wojownik spojrzał na królową z lękiem w oczach. Wciąż był umazany krwią, śniegiem i błotem. Nie wątpiła, że udało mu się przeżyć wyłącznie dzięki dezercji, ale nie miała mu tego teraz za złe. Wyłącznie dzięki temu udało się jej dowiedzieć, co mogło stać się z Euriel. – I... chyba dowodziła nimi kobieta.

– Poznałeś ją? – Niepokój omal nie pozbawił jej tchu.

– Nie, nie wiem, kim była. Ale... Miałem wrażenie, że znała wszystkie nasze strategie. – Biednemu wojownikowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. Zimogród znany był przecież z dzielnych żołnierzy i genialnych strategów. Jakim więc cudem gdzieś w środku lasu spotkali kogoś, kto był w stanie odeprzeć ich atak i zdziesiątkować cały oddział?

Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama: Diana wciąż żyła.

– Dziękuję, że zdołałeś wrócić tu i mi o tym opowiedzieć – oznajmiła królowa, siląc się na życzliwość. W rzeczywistości ledwie panowała nad przerażeniem. Nie mogła jednak pokazać temu biednemu mężczyźnie, który z taką ufnością poszukiwał u niej pocieszenia, że również się bała. Powoli podniosła się z tronu, podeszła do wojownika i delikatną złotą dłonią dotknęła jego brudnego od potu i krwi policzka. – Czym prędzej udaj się do medyka, niech cię obejrzy. Odpoczywaj tak długo, jak ci każe. I ani mi się waż nie stosować się do jego poleceń.

– Tak, pani! – zawołał z wdzięcznością i ucałował jej dłoń.

Poczekała, aż odejdzie, zanim pozwoliła sobie na zrzucenie maski spokoju. Czym prędzej pobiegła do swych komnat, korzystając z sekretnych przejść, aby żaden sługa nawet przez chwilę nie widział, że jego królowa jest pożerana przez strach. Zadzierając wysoko fałdy sukni, pomknęła w górę po schodach wieży, prosto do pokoiku, w którym czekała jej starsza siostra.

– Jeśli jest choć w połowie tak źle, jak wyglądasz... – zaczęła Odia, ale Arien przerwała jej pospiesznie.

– Euriel nie żyje! – wydyszała ze łzami w oczach. Robiła, co mogła, aby zachować się godnie w obecności siostry, ale tłumiona rozpacz w końcu upomniała się o swoje żniwo. Palące krople pociekły po złotych policzkach.

– Jesteś pewna?

Kiedyś ich matka powiedziała, że wszystkie trzy są jak ogień. Arien była płomieniem, dzikim i nieokiełznanym. Euriel przypominała iskrę, niepokorną i podstępną. Odia natomiast była jak żar, spokojna, ale i wyniszczająca. Z nich trzech to właśnie Odia dysponowała największą mocą. To do niej Arien i Euriel przychodziły po pomoc. I to ona dbała, aby wszystkie trzy były bezpieczne.

Gdy po ponad miesięcznej nieobecności, Euriel nie wróciła do domu, Odia postanowiła osobiście przybyć do Zimogrodu, by dowiedzieć się, co zaszło. Podobne zniknięcia i niewyjaśnione zachowania były na tyle podobne do najmłodszej z sióstr, że Arien niespecjalnie przejęła się tym zniknięciem. Wyszła z założenia, że Euriel postanowiła po prostu jeszcze trochę pozwiedzać okolice Zimogrodu. Odia jednak zdołała ją przekonać, aby wysłać oddział wgłąb lasu i sprawdzić, czy ich siostrze nic się nie stało.

Arien pomysł ten niespecjalnie przypadł do gustu. Przede wszystkim, wierzyła w moc i mądrość Euriel. Bała się również, że jeśli wojownicy zawędrują zbyt daleko, straci nad nimi kontrolę. W końcu jednak uległa namowom Odii. Tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, jaki los spotkał jej małą siostrzyczkę.

– Rozszarpali jej ciało, odcięli jej głowę, nadziali ją na pal i ukoronowali krasnoludzką obrożą – wymamrotała, łkając.

– No tak, krasnoludy – westchnęła Odia i powoli podniosła się z krzesła. Wzrok wciąż miała utkwiony w płomieniach igrających w kominku. – Zapomniałam, jak blisko Żelazożeber mieszkasz.

– Siostro, ja...

– A twój syn? Urodził się tutaj. Powinien być bardziej odporny na ich wypaczone zaklęcia.

– Nigdy tego nie sprawdzałam, ale...

– Najwyższy czas. Nie może przecież całymi dniami pleść wianków z tym głupim książątkiem, które zamierzasz poślubić. Niech się na coś wreszcie przyda.

– Nie jest gotowy.

– Skąd wiesz? Może...

– Jestem jego matką – ucięła Arien gwałtownie. – Gdyby był gotowy, wiedziałabym o tym jako pierwsza. Na razie jest tylko promieniem przebijającym przez burzowe chmury. Jeśli zbyt wiele będę od niego wymagać, albo zgaśnie, albo zupełnie się wypali.

– Ufam, że się co do niego nie mylisz – prychnęła Odia, nie kryjąc pogardy. – Domyślasz się, kto zabił Euriel?

– Myślę, że to Diana.

– Nie twierdziłaś czasem, że dziewczyna od dawna jest martwa?

– Byłam o tym całkowicie przekonana.

– I doszłaś do takiego wniosku aż dwukrotnie? – Odia parsknęła śmiechem. – I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uważałam was za całkiem sprytne. A teraz popatrz: Euriel nie żyje, a ty nawet nie potrafisz zabić jakiejś głupiej śmiertelniczki.

Arien miała nadzieję, że nie było po niej widać, jak bardzo zabolały ją te słowa. Odii łatwo było mówić. Nie widziała Diany. Nie miała pojęcia, jak władcza i bezwzględna potrafiła być królewna Zimogrodu. Jej ostatni popis tylko to potwierdzał. Zabiła własnych poddanych! Nie zawahała się, nie wzięła jeńców, nie okazała choć cienia litości. Owszem, Arien wysłała ich tam, przygotowanych do walki na śmierć i życie, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że przyjdzie im zmierzyć się z tym potworem w ludzkiej skórze?

– Czy to możliwe, żeby przez bezustanne stawianie mi oporu stała się...

– Silniejsza od ciebie? Owszem, kochanie. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Jeśli chciałaś wywalczyć królestwo dla swojego syna, powinnaś była zadusić tę małą żmiję, zanim dorosła.

Cóż miała na to odpowiedzieć? Czy Odia zrozumiałaby, gdyby Arien opowiedziała jej o swojej miłości do Harolda, o tym, że nie mogła zabić jego córki, dopóki istniał choć promyk nadziei, że król Zimogrodu jednak ją pokocha, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży? Nie, co najwyżej wyśmiałaby naiwność siostry.

– Myślałam, że nad nią zapanuję.

– I nie udało ci się. A potem próbowałaś naprawić szkody, bez świadomości, że ona była już na to gotowa. Naprawdę myślałaś, że ta bestia będzie bezczynnie czekać, aż w końcu podejmiesz jakąś decyzję?

– Wyszłam z założenia, że jeśli nic nie zrobiła do tej pory...

– Przynieś mi grzebień.

– Grzebień?

Odia odwróciła się od paleniska i uśmiechnęła ciepło do Arien. Dopiero teraz królowa uświadomiła sobie, że jej siostra drży, a jej oczy lśnią od łez.

– Nauczę cię pewnego zaklęcia, kochana. Jeśli rzucimy je razem, będzie o wiele silniejsze i Diana na pewno nie zdoła go przełamać. Tylko w ten sposób zdołamy pomścić Euriel.

– Dziękuję, siostro.

– Jestem tu po to, by ci pomóc, kochanie. – Odia rozłożyła szeroko ramiona i pozwoliła, by Arien przytuliła się do niej jak mała dziewczynka.

W pewnym sensie był właśnie taką małą, bezradną dziewczynką i naprawdę potrzebowała pomocy. Nie przypominała sobie żadnego zaklęcia, które można było rzucić na grzebyk, ale nie miała też powodu, aby wątpić w mądrość Odii. Tym razem na pewno uda się jej zabić Dianę. Nic nie zdoła zmusić jej i Promyczka do opuszczenia Zimogrodu. Dzięki przymierzu zawartemu ze Złotogórą ich królestwo stanie się potęgą jakich mało. Wreszcie będzie bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.

– Wszystko się ułoży, moja mała – wyszeptała jej Odia prosto na ucho, zupełnie jakby potrafiła czytać w myślach. Kto wie, może rzeczywiście tak było?


	18. Chapter 18

Dobrze dopasowana skórzana zbroja pozwalała Dianie poruszać się po lesie niemal bezszelestnie, dzięki czemu dziewczyna mogła podkraść się do każdego zwierzęcia, które udało się jej wytropić. Stojąca przed nią łania nie była wyjątkiem. Biedne wychudzone stworzenie skubało wystającą spod śniegu kępkę pożółkłej trawy, zupełnie nieświadome, że kolejny kęs mógł być tym ostatnim.

Nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę i wstrzymała oddech.

Smukła główka uniosła się i wielkie oczy spojrzały w kierunku Diany.

Tak samo patrzyli żołnierze, których skazała na śmierć.

Strzała przemknęła tuż przy uchu łani, płosząc przy tym zwierzę, które nie zamierzało czekać i dawać łowczyni kolejnej szansy. Na nóżkach chudych jak gałązki pomknęła między ogołocone z liści drzewa.

Diana podniosła się z głośnym westchnieniem. Minęły już trzy dni od starcia z oddziałem z Zimogrodu, a ona wciąż nie mogła dojść do siebie. Choć krasnoludy powtarzały jej co chwilę, że nie powinna się zadręczać, że zrobiła wyłącznie to, co było konieczne, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że w głębi serc obwiniali ją za niebezpieczeństwo, które na nich ściągnęła. Nie mogła uwierzyć w ani jedno ich słowo. A zwłaszcza w to, co mówił Zawieja, który od wizyty Zadry pachniał winem i tabaką.

Może jednak nie powinna wracać do Zimogrodu? Może dla wszystkich lepiej będzie, jeśli zaszyje się gdzieś w lesie i do końca życia będzie udawała zwykłą pustelniczkę? Czy to, co ją spotkało, nie było wyłącznie jej winą? Co by się stało, gdyby jednak spróbowała być nieco milsza dla Arien? Być może do niczego by nie doszło. Być może ona i Jasper siedzieliby teraz w ciepłym pokoju przed kominkiem, zajadając się bułeczkami z porzeczkową konfiturą i opowiadali sobie niestworzone historie. Być może ojciec wciąż by żył. Być może Arien w końcu przestałaby tak bardzo jej nienawidzić i stałaby się dla niej drugą matką.

Zacmokała i poczekała, aż koń do niej podejdzie. Kochane stworzenie podbiegło ochoczo i oparło łeb o ramię swojej pani.

– Wracamy, maleńki – szepnęła Diana zachrypniętym głosem. – Nic już dzisiaj nie upoluję.

Cztery wątłe zające, które wyciągnęła z wnyków będą musiały starczyć. Odgrzebała jeszcze ze śniegu strzałę, którą tak paskudnie chybiła, wepchnęła ją do kołczanu i wskoczyła na konia. Czy zapasy, które do tej pory zebrała, wystarczą im na całą zimę? Z każdym dniem było coraz chłodniej, a śnieg potrafił padać nieprzerwanie przez wiele godzin. Nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że jej gospodarze po raz kolejny będą rozczarowani. Wprawdzie w żaden sposób nie komentowali coraz mniejszych porcji jedzenia, ale nie była przecież ślepa. Widziała, jak Szczerba i Zębal wzdychają nad gulaszem, w którym ledwie dało znaleźć się jakieś mięso. Widziała też, jak Rondel wylizywał pustą miseczkę.

Robiła, co mogła, ale coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że była dla nich tylko ciężarem. Nie nadawała się na królową.

– O, ja biedna! Mój wóz! Pomocy! Pomocy!

Diana zmarszczyła brwi. Głos zdawał się dobiegać z bardzo bliska, nie widziała jednak krzyczącej kobiety. Najprawdopodobniej staruszki. Nie, nie ma mowy. Już raz dała się nabrać na wiedźmie sztuczki. Żadna szanująca się staruszka nie wędrowałaby sama po lesie tak blisko Żelazożeber. A nawet jeśli, czy to był problem Diany?

– Umrę tu! Umrę na pewno! Błagam, ktokolwiek, pomocy!

Ale czy jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie robiła sobie wyrzutów, że jej życie mogłoby być o wiele lepsze, gdyby spróbowała być odrobinę milsza? Może los właśnie wystawiał ją na próbę? Może chciał sprawdzić, czy już na każdą starszą kobietę będzie patrzyła przez pryzmat Arien?

– Co szkodzi sprawdzić? – spytała samą siebie, mierzwiąc grzywę konia. Ten w odpowiedzi poruszył uszami. Ponaglał ją czy ostrzegał?

Szukanie staruszki zajęło kilka chwil. Głównie dlatego, że starowinka krzyczała i płakała tak donośnie, że usłyszało ją zapewne pół lasu. Bardzo szybko też Diana zobaczyła między pniami drzew przewrócony wóz i stojącego bezradnie obok siwka.

– Panienko! Panienko, tutaj! – zapłakała kobiecina, wymachując przy tym rękami.

– Widzę, widzę – odkrzyknęła Diana, podjeżdżając do wozu i jego właścicielki. – Złamana oś? – zapytała, przyglądając się pojazdowi z przekrzywioną głową. Postanowiła nie zsiadać jeszcze z konia, aby móc jak najszybciej uciec, gdyby cokolwiek obudziło jej niepokój.

– Nie, chyba nie – wymamrotała kobiecina. Powoli podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała szarą spódnicę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie. Chyba po prostu w koleinę wpadłam. Albo kałużę zamarzniętą jakąś.

– I sama tak pani przez ten las jedzie?

– A z kim mam jechać? Sama jedna na świecie zostałam. Nikogo do pomocy nie mam. Kiedyś z córką jeździłam, ale biedactwo zachorowało i zmarło zeszłej zimy. A panienka poluje tak daleko od osady?

Diana nie miała pojęcia, czy w okolicy rzeczywiście była jakaś osada. Żaden z krasnoludów o tym nie wspominał. Może staruszka chciała ją wybadać? Nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć, wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Jeśli przywiążemy oba konie do boku wozu, to może uda się go z powrotem postawić – zaproponowała.

– Cudowny pomysł!

Coś w zachowaniu staruszki kazało Dianie wierzyć w tę historię. Może chodziło o żałobną chustę, którą miała na głowie, może o drżące, dręczone reumatyzmem dłonie. Bez dalszych pytań zeskoczyła z konia i chwyciła za wodze siwka.

– Gdzie pani zmierza? – zapytała, próbując przymocować grube skórzane pasy do sękatych desek wozu. – Ktoś na panią czeka?

– Dostałam list od starej przyjaciółki. Ona również straciła męża i wszystkie dzieci. Napisała do mnie, że powinnam u niej zamieszkać, że razem będzie nam raźniej. Ma małe gospodarstwo w Zimogrodzie, dwie krowy, kur kilka... – Staruszka trajkotała w najlepsze, a jej drżący głos działał na Dianę kojąco.

– Słyszałam, że Zimogród to piękne miasto – westchnęła tęsknie.

– Nie była tam panienka? Szkoda, szkoda! Piękne miasto, prawda, prawda.

Chwilę później obie jednocześnie cmoknęły na swoje konie, po czym wóz z głośnym skrzypieniem i jękiem znów stanął na czerech kołach. Nie obyło się wprawdzie bez podepchnięcia go z drugiej strony, ale Diana nie zamierzała narzekać. Co z tego, że trochę obtarła sobie ręce niemal do krwi, skoro ta biedna staruszka będzie mogła pojechać do Zimogrodu i zamieszkać z przyjaciółką? Dysząc ciężko, usiadła na drodze.

– Zmęczyłaś się pewnie, kochaniutka – westchnęła nad nią staruszka i zaczęła grzebać w swoich bagażach. – Zaraz coś tu znajdę, zaraz... O, jest!

– Nie, nie trzeba... – zaczęła Diana, ale najwyraźniej niezbyt skutecznie stawiała opór, bo w jej dłoniach pojawił się placek z suszonymi śliwkami. Ulubiony placek Jaspera. Łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach.

– No, już, już, dziecinko, zjedz sobie, a ja rozczeszę ci włosy.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba – wymamrotała z pełnymi ustami. Nawet nie próbowała powstrzymywać płaczu. Tęskniła za domem, za Jasperem, za codziennymi treningami i jeszcze ciepłymi plackami wykradanymi prosto z kuchni.

– Trzeba, nie trzeba! Jak jeszcze moja mała Euriel żyła, to codziennie ją czesałam. Więc nie kłóć się ze starą kobietą, tylko wyświadcz jej przysługę i pozwól zapleść sobie włosy.

Diana zauważyła, że staruszka też płacze, a ręce drżą jej tak bardzo, że rogowy grzebień omal nie wypadł jej z palców. Jak miała się sprzeciwiać? Skubiąc śliwkowy placek, odwróciła się tak, aby starowince było jak najwygodniej. Kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś rozczesywał jej włosy? Po śmierci matki postanowiła, że będzie to robić sama. Tyle lat! Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, słysząc ciche nucenie staruszki.

– Czy pani córka... – Przerwało jej potężne ziewnięcie. O co właściwie chciała zapytać? O córkę. I o włosy. Tak, chyba tak... A może...? Robiło się jej coraz cieplej i cieplej. Powieki stały się ciężkie. Gdyby tylko mogła oprzeć głowę na kolanach staruszki... Znów ziewnęła. Kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś śpiewał jej kołysankę?

Nie opierała się długo. Ledwie słońce schowało się za horyzontem, zasnęła jak mała dziewczynka, z twarzą przytuloną do starej pomarszczonej dłoni.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper zamknął oczy i stłumił pragnienie, by po raz kolejny odwiedzić księcia Kamala. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozmawia z nim nie dlatego, że należał do królewskiej rodziny, ale po prostu miał na to ochotę. Nie licząc Diany, oczywiście. A może naprawdę nie powinien jej liczyć? W końcu była jego siostrą. Wprawdzie przyrzekł Kamalowi, że będą jak bracia, ale czy to było to samo?

Cichy głos jego sumienia, śmiejąc się niemal do rozpuku, odpowiadał, że nie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z braterską miłością, i gdyby był choć odrobinę mądrzejszy, od razu by to zrozumiał.

Problem polegał na tym, że Jasper już od dłuższego czasu przeczuwał, co kryło się za ciepłymi słowami i czułym spojrzeniem Kamala. Nic to jednak dla niego nie zmieniało. Nie w sytuacji, gdy z każdym dniem coraz bardziej podejrzewał matkę o uśmiercenie Diany.

Królowa Zimogrodu gasła. Jej skóra nie była już tak złota jak niegdyś, oczy straciły dawny blask. Odzywała się coraz mniej i coraz trudniej było spotkać ją przechadzającą się po zamku. Służba była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Strażnicy przyciszonymi głosami stwierdzali, że dopiero sroga zima uświadomiła jej, jak wiele stracił Zimogród.

Może rzeczywiście tak było. Może naprawdę jego matka dopiero teraz odczuła śmierć jego ojca. Może do tej pory rozpaczliwie trzymała się myśli, że musi być silna dla Jaspera i nawet przez chwilę nie zastanowiła się nad tym, co to dla niej oznacza.

Chciał w to wierzyć. Naprawdę. Zbyt dobrze jednak znał swoją matkę. Doskonale wiedział, że coś knuła, a jej smutek mógł być spowodowany wyłącznie ciągnącym się od dłuższego czasu pasmem porażek. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co takiego planowała, przesiadując godzinami w swej wieży! Musiał się tam dostać. Musiał choć przez chwilę stanąć w miejscu, w którym rodziły się najmroczniejsze myśli jego matki.

Policzył do trzech i ponownie zerknął przez okno. Zazwyczaj o tej porze spotykał się z Kamalem w swojej altance. Nie ustalali tego w żaden sposób, po prostu od niemal miesiąca dzień w dzień ich drogi schodziły się właśnie tam. Początkowo Jasper nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi, zbyt wdzięczny, że ma z kim porozmawiać, by zastanawiać się nad przyczyną spotkania. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że książę ze Złotogóry na pamięć nauczył się jego planu dnia i specjalnie wybierał czas i miejsce tak, aby nikt im nie przeszkodził w rozmowie.

A teraz Jasper zamierzał wykorzystać to, że wiedział, iż o tej porze Kamal będzie szukał go w ogrodzie, aby na dłuższą chwilę zmusić matkę do opuszczenia wieży. Bardzo dokładnie poinstruował sługę, co ma powiedzieć królowej. Jeśli Arien rzeczywiście planowała namówić Kamala na małżeństwo, nie mogła zignorować jego zaproszenia. Zwłaszcza, że byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy książę rzekomo wyszedł z inicjatywą.

Nie przeliczył się. Pomimo sporej odległości rozpoznał barwne szaty Kamala. Z nikim nie pomyliłby też smukłej, niemal eterycznej postaci, która drobnymi krokami przemierzała ogród, kierując się w stronę altanki. A zatem jego matka połknęła haczyk. Doskonale.

– Wybacz, Kamalu. Nie miałem wyboru – wyszeptał, biegnąc opustoszałym korytarzem.

Ile miał czasu? Kiedy Arien zorientuje się, że została oszukana, i co wtedy zrobi? Czy Kamal zdoła przejrzeć jego plan i odegra swoją rolę? Nie mógł stracić ani chwili. Zdyszany zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do wieży matki. Oczywiście, były zamknięte na klucz, z którym Arien nigdy się nie rozstawała.

Jasper przygotował się również do tego zadania. Od kilku dni każdą chwilę, której nie spędzał z Kamalem, poświęcał na ćwiczenie otwierania zamków. Wziął głęboki wdech, pocierał jedną dłoń o drugą, aż zrobiły się gorące i zaczęły go piec, po czym chwycił za klamkę.

– Otwórz się, otwórz się, otwórz się... – powtarzał raz po raz, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego kliknięcia. Nacisnął klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły, na co odetchnął z ulgą.

Nie czekając na żadne dodatkowe zaproszenie, przeskoczył przez próg i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, popędził w górę po krętych schodach. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że powinien szukać odpowiedzi w najwyżej położonej komnacie. To samo sugerowały opuszki jego palców, wyłapujące z powietrza nici magii, rozgrzewając się przy tym tak bardzo, że niemal sprawiało mu to ból. Jakby tego było mało, coś go ponaglało, kazało mu biec szybciej i coraz wyżej.

Gdy dotarł do najwyższej kondygnacji, ledwie mógł oddychać. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał biegać po schodach, jednocześnie używając magii. Zrobiło mu się słabo na samą myśl, że za chwilę powinien równie prędko pokonać drogę powrotną. Mimo to zmusił się, by ponownie otworzyć drzwi dzięki nowo odkrytym zdolnościom i wejść do pomieszczenia.

Pomieszczenia, w którym nie było nic, poza kryształowym zwierciadłem. Jasper przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie swemu znalezisku. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy szklana tafla rzeczywiście falowała? Ostrożnie podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się własnemu odbiciu.

– Dlaczego nie ma tu nic więcej? – zapytał z wyrzutem.

– Twoja matka boi się, że mógłbym wykorzystać przedmioty dookoła Zwierciadła, by je zbić i uciec – odpowiedziało jego odbicie.

Magiczne Zwierciadło! Powinien był od razu się domyślić. Fakt, że znalazł w komnacie matki coś tak niezwykłego, niespecjalnie go zaskoczył. Zdziwił się natomiast tym, że magia zaklęta w lustrze wykorzystała jego własne odbicie. Jakby tego było mało, przemówiła zupełnie obcym głosem, który najprawdopodobniej rozległ się tylko w głowie Jaspera. Głos ten był dziwnie delikatny, jakby nieludzki. Przypominał dzwonienie maleńkich dzwoneczków, pobrzmiewało w nim jednak również coś głębszego i mroczniejszego.

Książę przełknął ślinę, przegnał strach i z udawaną pewnością siebie zapytał:

– A nie pomyślałeś o tym, by po prostu strącić Zwierciadło na posadzkę?

Odbicie roześmiało się.

– Próbowałem tego wielokrotnie. Niestety, wiedźma, która mnie w nim zamknęła, najwyraźniej przewidziała, że mogę na to wpaść i rzuciła na ramę zaklęcie, które spowalnia upadek tak bardzo, że czasem mijają tygodnie, zanim dolecę do ziemi.

– Nie wiedziałem, że istnieją takie zaklęcia.

– Ale udało ci się otworzyć drzwi bez klucza. O tym również wcześniej nie wiedziałeś, prawda?

– Do niedawna w ogóle nie podejrzewałem, że będę potrafił coś takiego zrobić.

– Też kiedyś tak o sobie myślałem. A potem pojawiły się magiczne obrazy.

– Wizje?

– Zgadza się. Okazało się, że potrafię dostrzec w lustrach nie tylko odbicia, ale wszystko, czego tylko zapragnę. I to stało się przyczyną mojej zguby.

Smutek w głosie dziwnej istoty był tak przejmujący, że Jasper mimowolnie wyciągnął dłoń i z współczuciem pogładził zimną jak lód szklaną taflę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu obraz zadrżał i zamiast własnego odbicia zobaczył Kamala i matkę siedzących w jego altance. Jej wysokość uśmiechała się uprzejmie, ale nawet zaróżowione policzki nie ukryły jej chorobliwej bladości. Książę ze Złotogóry wydawał się natomiast wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojony, bo co chwilę zerkał w stronę ścieżki. Czyżby wciąż czekał na Jaspera?

– To właśnie chciałeś zobaczyć? – zdziwiło się Zwierciadło, wyraźnie rozbawione. – Przecież to tak blisko! Wystarczyłoby, żebyś wyszedł do ogrodu. Nie ma nic innego, co chciałbyś zobaczyć?

– Co masz na myśli przez „blisko”? – zapytał Jasper, gwałtownie odrywając dłoń od kryształu, a gdy tylko to uczynił, ogród zniknął i znów pojawiło się tam jego odbicie. – Co możesz mi pokazać?

– Co tylko zapragniesz! Jesteś pierwszą osobą od trzech stuleci, która przejęła się moim losem. Pierwszą od ponad stu lat, która okazała się na tyle potężna, by porozmawiać ze mną bez podporządkowania się klątwie tej, która mnie tu uwięziła. Nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę ci teraz tak po prostu mnie porzucić. I to po jakiejś głupiej altance! Dalej! Wymyśl coś trudniejszego!

– Może... Kamal wspominał, że ma u siebie wielką biblioteczkę, całą poświęconą egzotycznym roślinom. Czy mógłbyś mi ją pokazać?

– Oczywiście! – zgodziło się ochoczo Zwierciadło, uśmiechając się do księcia jego własnym odbiciem. – Ale będę mógł zrobić to dopiero wtedy, gdy mnie dotkniesz.

Jasper nie miał pojęcia, na jakiej zasadzie działały zaklęcia rzucone na magiczne lustro, ale ośmielony jego życzliwością i niespodziewanym entuzjazmem, bez wahania przyłożył dłoń to szkła. Tafla zafalowała delikatnie, po czym książę przekonał się na własne oczy, że jego przyjaciel nie kłamał. W przestronnym gabinecie rzeczywiście znajdował się oddzielny regał na opasłe księgi poświęcone wyłącznie roślinom, jakie Jasperowi nawet się nie śniły.

– Och, jakie to nudne! Przecież to zwykłe książki!

– Może dla ciebie! Poza tym, są bardzo daleko. Czy nie takiego wyzwania chciałeś?

– Odległość to nie wyzwanie.

– A co jest wyzwaniem?

– Jeszcze godzinę temu nie mogłem odnaleźć pewnej osoby. Twoja matka zaklinała mnie, rozkazywała mi, przeklinała własną krwią. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem jej usłuchać. Ale nawet nasze połączone moce nie zdołały poradzić sobie z tym zadaniem.

Serce Jaspera zamarło na chwilę. Jego matka kogoś szukała? Kogoś, kto był przed nią ukryty tak dobrze, że nawet Zwierciadło nie potrafiło jej pomóc? Czy to dlatego była tak wyczerpana? Książę nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Przecież właśnie po to tu przyszedł. Tego chciał się dowiedzieć. Ponownie dotknął Zwierciadła.

– Pokaż mi to, co chciała zobaczyć moja matka.

W głębi duszy domyślał się, kogo ujrzy. Kogóż innego jego matka mogłaby szukać tak rozpaczliwie, by doprowadzić się do stanu, który zmartwił wszystkich jej wiernych poddanych?

Łzy pociekły po policzkach Jaspera.

Żyła! Jego ukochana Diana żyła! Była wychudzona, miała na sobie skórzaną zbroję, a jej niegdyś długie czarne włosy nie sięgały nawet ramion, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to ona. Wszędzie poznałby te ciemne oczy, jasną cerę i czerwone usta stworzone do uśmiechów. Dlaczego teraz była tak smutna? Czy tam, gdzie obecnie przebywała, nie było sukni, ozdobnych jedwabi i koronek? Czy nie było tam nikogo, kto by się nią zaopiekował, pomógł jej i pocieszył? Dlaczego nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że jego ukochana siostra znajdowała się na skraju wycieńczenia i rozpaczy?

– Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Proszę, pokaż mi jak się do niej dostać!

– To nie będzie konieczne, Promyczku.

Jasper odwrócił się i stanął oko w oko z matką. Arien, choć blada i wyczerpana, uśmiechała się do niego tryumfalnie. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, co takiego uczynił. Gdyby tu nie przyszedł i nie zażyczył sobie spojrzenia na to, co tak rozpaczliwie chciała ujrzeć jego matka, królowa nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się, że Diana wciąż żyje.

„Wystarczyłoby, żebyś nie był próżnym i zakochanym po uszy głupcem. Jak mogłeś tak szybko zapomnieć, po co tu przyszedłeś?” – zakpiło jego sumienie.

– Matko, ja...

– Nic już nie mów, Promyczku. Wszystko rozumiem. Szkoda tylko, że musiałeś się o tym dowiedzieć. Ale nie martw się, wszystkim się zajmę.

– Co masz na myśli? – Nie chciał, żeby się czymkolwiek zajmowała. Opierając się plecami o lustrzaną taflę, uświadomił sobie, że Zwierciadło również tego nie chciało. Jak musiało się czuć, przez długie stulecia próbując stawiać opór, sprzeciwiać się mrocznym zapędom wiedźm, i nie móc z tym zrobić absolutnie nic? W tym momencie czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

– Muszę ją zabić, Promyczku. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

– Nie! Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? Czy nie widzisz, że ją kocham? Że jest moją siostrą i również mnie kocha? Że nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdziła?

– Nie będzie miała wyboru, mój synu. – Musiałby być ślepy, by nie dostrzec jej smutku i rozpaczy. Opierając dłoń na szkle poczuł jej samotność, głębokie pragnienie akceptacji i miłości, nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla tych, których sama kochała. Problem polegał na tym, że choć nigdy nie życzyła Dianie źle, Diana stała na drodze do spełnienia jej marzeń o zwykłym przyziemnym szczęściu. Ale chociaż doskonale to rozumiał, nie potrafił dojść do tak samo radykalnych wniosków.

– Zawsze jest jakiś wybór – oznajmił z mocą.

– Moim wyborem było przybycie tu z twym ojcem. I spójrz tylko, co mi z tego przyszło!

– Czy nie chodzi ci o mnie? Czy to nie ja jestem wszystkiemu winien? – W oczach zakręciły mu się łzy. W jednej chwili poczuł całą rozpacz opuszczonej kochanki, która ma urodzić królewskiego bękarta, jednocześnie pozostając tylko egzotyczną ozdobą, wiedźmą, doradczynią i służącą. Ale nigdy nie królową, nie żoną, nie ukochaną. – Gdybym się nie urodził, nie musiałabyś tu wcale zostawać. Mogłabyś odejść w każdej chwili. Nie musiałabyś przejmować się ani tym, że Diana ma zostać królową, ani tym, co stanie się z Zimogrodem...

– Kochałam Harolda – przerwała mu. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak to jest kochać kogoś, kogo kochać się nie powinno. Z kim nigdy nie znajdzie się wspólnego szczęścia.

– Kamal nie...

– Jest narzeczonym Diany, mój Promyczku. Dopóki ona pozostaje wśród żywych, nie będzie mógł spojrzeć na nikogo innego. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że Diana jednak żyje? Ktoś tak oddany Złotogórze, tak sumienny i ofiarny, nigdy nie przedłożyłby własnego szczęścia nad służbę swemu królowi.

– Więc uważasz mnie za kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zabić siostrę, aby osiągnąć swój cel? – Ból w jej spojrzeniu jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Jaspera. Tak właśnie o nim myślała. Za taką osobę uważała samą siebie. Jak daleko się posunęła? Kto jeszcze, nie licząc biednego Gareda, musiał stracić życie, aby przybliżyć ją do zwycięstwa? – Nigdy! Nigdy nie naraziłbym Diany na niebezpieczeństwo! Jak mógłbym wybrać między nią a Kamalem? Jak miałbym potem spojrzeć któremuś z nich w oczy?

Arien milczała przez dłuższą chwilę i Jasper łudził się, że zdołał ją przekonać, że jakimś cudem namówił matkę, by jednak oszczędziła Dianę. Jednak gdy królowa w końcu przemówiła, wszelkie jego nadzieje legły w gruzach.

– Właśnie dlatego ja podejmę tę decyzję za ciebie.

Nim zdążył do niej dobiec, była już po drugiej stronie drzwi i zamykała je na klucz. Nie zamierzała jednak znów popełniać starego błędu i polegać wyłącznie na starym przerdzewiałym zamku. Klęcząc pod drzwiami z głową opartą o wypolerowane drewno, Jasper słyszał ciche inkantacje przypominające kołysanki, które matka śpiewała mu, gdy był małym chłopcem.

W jednej chwili stracił wszystko. Stracił Dianę, bo nie wątpił, że matka ponownie spróbuje ją zabić, a teraz jego siostra była zbyt słaba, żeby się bronić. Stracił Kamala, bo jak miałby pozwolić sobie na szczęście ze świadomością, że nie zdołał ocalić ukochanej siostry? Stracił też matkę, bo gdy słyszał jej słodki głos, jedno po drugim konały wszystkie wspomnienia bezpiecznego dzieciństwa i rodzinnego ciepła.

Bezradność doprowadziła go do łez, które jeszcze bardziej utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że był tylko małym głupim księciem, niezdolnym do ocalenia kogokolwiek, nawet samego siebie.


	20. Chapter 20

Jej piękne ciemne oczy były otoczone sińcami. Policzki się zapadły. Choć próbowała to ukryć, dłonie drżały jej przy każdym najmniejszym geście. Nie potrafiła zrobić kilku kroków bez opierania się o ścianę. Morda zaproponował, że wystruga jej jakiś kostur, ale odmówiła. Ledwie uszła z życiem i Zawieja nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że była to wyłącznie jego wina.

Gdy Diana odkryła swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przed jego braćmi i Zadrą, wydawało mu się, że jest skończony. Na jaw wyszło przecież to, jak głęboka była jego słabość do pięknej dziedziczki Zimogrodu. Nikt nie miał też już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że nie nadawał się na przywódcę. A swoim załamaniem jedynie przypieczętował wyrok.

– Wodzu, niech się wódz nie smuci – poprosił Rondel, podtykając mu miodowo-korzenne ciasteczka, które upiekł razem ze Szczerbą. – Wódz zje ciasteczko, to od razu lepiej się poczuje, może się nawet uśmiechnie, to Śnieżka też będzie weselsza.

– Dlaczego miałaby być od tego weselsza? – zapytał, mimowolnie sięgając po nieco przypalone ciastko. Na szczęście smakowało znacznie lepiej, niż wyglądało.

– Bo ona wodza bardzo lubi.

– Wydawało mi się, że woli ciebie.

– Nie, nie, nie. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. I dlatego wiem, że lubi wodza.

– Powiedziała ci to?

– Oczywiście, że nie!

– Więc skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć?

– Ufa mi wódz czy nie?

Zawieja westchnął przeciągle i podniósł się z ziemi. Ryby i tak średnio brały, a przerębel powoli zaczął zamarzać. Z jego siedzenia i tak nic więcej nie wyjdzie, więc równie dobrze mógł wrócić i stawić czoła Śnieżce.

Czy gdyby tak się nad sobą nie użalał, również stałaby się ofiarą wiedźmy? Jak to dobrze, że Rondel uparł się, iż zostawi jej swój ochronny pierścień! Tylko dzięki temu zorientowali się, że Śnieżce groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Ledwie udało im się dotrzeć na czas. Jeszcze chwila, a wiedźma zdołałaby wyśpiewać ostatnie słowa swego zaklęcia i Śnieżka zapewne już nigdy by się nie obudziła. Ale chociaż przerwali czar i zabili wiedźmę, która go rzuciła, otrząśnięcie się z apatii zajęło Dianie niemal dwa dni.

Przez cały ten czas, gdy królewna leżała ledwie żywa, Zawieja wyrzucał sobie, że to jego wina. Gdyby zamiast szukać ucieczki w alkoholu, tabace i długich samotnych wyprawach, choć spróbował porozmawiać ze Śnieżką... Sama im to przecież powiedziała. Czuła się tak samotna, że historia o kobiecie, która straciła wszystko i jedyne pocieszenie czerpała z możliwości spędzenia ostatnich lat życia z przyjaciółką, zupełnie uśpiła czujność Śnieżki. W innych okolicznościach tak urocza empatia świadczyłaby jedynie o tym, że Diana była królewną bez skazy. Ale gdy ścigały ją elfie wiedźmy, tylko bezwzględność mogła ocalić jej życie. Bezwzględność i przyjaciele, których omal nie zabrakło.

– Niech się wódz tak nie obwinia – skarcił go Rondel, gdy byli już pod samą chatką. – To się Śnieżce na pewno nie spodoba.

– Zawiodłem ją. Gdybym częściej z nią rozmawiał... Powinienem był kazać jednemu z nas zostawiać z nią już po pierwszym ataku, ale...

– Czy cokolwiek się zmieni, jeśli będziesz to rozpamiętywał?

Zdziwiony, poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na Dianę, która wychylała się przez okno. Wciąż wyglądała na mocno osłabioną, ale kąsający mróz nadał jej policzkom nieco zdrowszych barw. Oczy go myliły czy naprawdę próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć?

– To wina twoich włosów – prychnął, uciekając spojrzeniem.

Gdy już rozprawili się z wiedźmą, okazało się, że przeklęty grzebyk wplątał się tak mocno w hebanowe włosy Śnieżki, iż jedynym sposobem na wyjęcie go, było ich obcięcie. Zrobili to z bólem serca, ale sama Śnieżka zdawała się nie przejmować tym rozwiązaniem.

– Odrosną – skwitowała, odgarniając za ucho niesforny kosmyk.

– Ale do tego czasu...

– Tak długo zamierzasz mnie unikać? – Dopiero teraz Zawieja uświadomił sobie, że Rondel gdzieś uciekł, zostawiając swego przywódcę na pastwę królewny.

– Nie unikam cię. Po prostu muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw.

– Czy ja również do nich należę?

Dlaczego musiała byś tak koszmarnie uparta? Spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi i nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że się uśmiechała. Po prostu była zbyt zmęczona, aby jej mięśnie zdołały unieść kąciki czerwonych jak wino ust choć odrobinę wyżej.

– Czasem – prychnął.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

– Doprawdy? A to dlaczego?

– Bo ja również o tobie myślę. – Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby licząc na to, że podejmie temat. Nie zrobił tego jednak, więc mówiła dalej. – Myślę o tym, by niczego nie brakowało ani tobie, ani twoim braciom. Myślę o tym, że gdyby nie ja, wasze życie byłoby prostsze i nie musielibyście przejmować się wiedźmami. Że gdybym się tu nie pojawiła, nie oddaliłbyś się tak bardzo od swoich braci.

– To nie twoja wina – przerwał jej. – Prędzej czy później i tak by do tego doszło. Ty jedynie przyspieszyłaś ten proces.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Nie jestem jednym z nich. Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Nie potrafię. Zawsze będę od nich odstawał, więc...

– Więc nie ma powodu, abyś się tym przejmował. Powinieneś zająć się tym, na co masz wpływ.

Zawieja nie do końca wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że sugerowała mu coś konkretnego, co powinien w lot pochwycić, on jednak nie miał pojęcia, na co w rzeczywistości miał wpływ, a na co nie. Otrzepał buty o próg i wszedł do chatki. Diana również schowała się do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą okno.

– Nie będziemy więcej jeździć do kopalni – wyszeptał, starając się patrzeć na kominek, zamiast na Śnieżkę. – Skoro wiedźmy znalazły nas dwukrotnie, musimy być przygotowani na to, że spróbują jeszcze raz.

Szczerba postawił mu usłużnie stołek przed piecykiem, a Morda podetknął kufelek z grzanym winem, który Zawieja przyjął z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością. Dopiero po pierwszym łyku uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był przemarznięty. Wszyscy jego bracia zgromadzili się dookoła, a Diana stanęła plecami oparta o rozgrzane kafle pieca.

– Dość już wydobyliśmy. A biorąc pod uwagę coraz większy mróz i czyhające na nas wiedźmy, skupianie się na czymkolwiek poza ochroną tego, co mamy, byłoby głupotą. Już i tak zbyt wiele ryzykowaliśmy. O mały włos nie straciliśmy Śnieżki.

Bracia zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

– Nikt z nas nie powinien ani przez chwilę zostawać sam. Musimy uzupełnić zapasy, nie tylko jedzenia, ale i broni. Powinniśmy też sprawdzić zabezpieczenia przed czarami. Nie podejrzewam, żeby przestały działać, ale przecież jakimś cudem królowa nas tu znalazła.

– A jeśli król... – zaczął Wyrwidąb, ale Zawieja pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo.

– Nim się nie przejmuj. To ja wydaję rozkazy i to ja będę odpowiadał przed Żelaznym Smokiem, gdyby miał jakiekolwiek pretensje.

– Nie, Zawiejo – zaoponowała Śnieżka, a ku jego zdziwieniu bracia zawtórowali jej. – Sam przecież powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy rodziną. Jeśli król Żelazożeber będzie miał jakieś zastrzeżenia co do naszej pracy, odpowiemy przed nim wszyscy.

– Diano, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – westchnął krasnolud, na co królewna parsknęła śmiechem.

– Przykro mi, ale nie pytałam cię w tej kwestii o zdanie. A teraz lepiej skup się na winie, zanim zupełnie ci ostygnie.

– To ja może nałożę wodzowi troszkę gulaszu – wymamrotał Rondel i podreptał do kuchni.

– Dobrze, że wreszcie się otrząsnąłeś – stwierdził Zębal, poklepując Zawieję po ramieniu.

– Jakoś to będzie, szefie, jakoś to będzie – westchnął Szczerba, zadziwiająco pogodnym tonem.

Jego bracia nie szczędzili słów otuchy i po kolei opuszczali ich mały wspólny pokój. W końcu został sam na sam ze Śnieżką, z kuflem wina w jednej ręce i miseczką gulaszu w drugiej. Królewna podeszła do niego powoli i usiadła na podłodze tuż przy jego nogach. Próbował zaakceptować jej bliskość z jak największą swobodą, szybko jednak okazało się to zbyt trudne.

– Dlaczego nie jesz? – zapytała jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby dla niej siedzenie tak blisko siebie było czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

– Chyba zabrakło mi wolnej ręki.

– Daj, potrzymam ci kufel.

– Mam lepszy pomysł. – Jednym haustem opróżnił kufelek i pusty odstawił na posadzkę. Od nadmiaru alkoholu wprawdzie zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale przynajmniej nie ryzykował, że przez przypadek dotknie dłoni Śnieżki.

– Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz na mnie polegać? – spytała z wyrzutem.

– Bardziej martwiłem się, że mogłabyś spróbować wszystko mi wypić – prychnął między jedną łyżką gulaszu a drugą. Choć skupiony był niemal wyłącznie na Dianie, nie umknęło jego uwadze, że w gulaszu ledwie dało się wyczuć mięso, a ziemniaki zostały zastąpione kasztanami. – Może to nawet lepiej, że nie będziemy już chodzić do kopalni. Przynajmniej zajmiemy się brakami w spiżarni.

– Starałam się, naprawdę, ale...

– Wiem, Śnieżko. – Westchnął głęboko. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby zabrzmiało to jak przytyk. Po prostu jestem zły na siebie, że tak bardzo was zawiodłem i nie chciałbym, żeby się to powtórzyło.

– Nie powtórzy się, bo teraz będę mogła cały czas mieć na ciebie oko – zażartowała, choć po drżeniu jej głosu poznał, że naprawdę się o niego martwiła.

– Jak ty ze mną wytrzymasz?

– Och, jak będziesz nieznośny i znowu zaczniesz biadolić, że to wszystko twoja wina, to po prostu cię otruję, a zwłoki wrzucę w przerębel.

– Całkiem sprytnie.

– W końcu jestem królewną.

– Królewną, która potrafi gotować, polować, prać i cerować skarpety?

– Potrafię znacznie więcej.

Nie dał się sprowokować. Miał jednak świadomość, że jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone jak czereśnie i nawet bujna broda nie zdołała tego ukryć. Był głupcem, skoro myślał, że uda mu się uciec przed przebiegłą łowczynią, która umknęła zamachowi na własne życie i dwukrotnie wyszła cało z zasadzki wiedźmy. Jego bierność absolutnie nic nie zmieniała, przeciwnie, najwyraźniej Diana uznawała ją za zaproszenie do dalszych podchodów. Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i ostrożnie oparła głowę o jego udo.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptała nieśmiało, jakby chciała przekonać o tym nie tylko Zawieję, ale również siebie.

– Na pewno – potwierdził i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po czarnych jak nocne niebo włosach.

Odetchnęła głęboko pod jego dłonią, ale nie uciekła, doszedł więc do wniosku, że nie miała nic przeciwko jego dotykowi. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na chwilę błogości, bezczynnego delektowania się ciepłem paleniska muskającym jego przemarznięte ciało i bliskością Diany, która nigdy wcześniej nie wydała mu się tak doskonała i realna zarazem.


	21. Chapter 21

Nigdzie go nie było. Nie pojawiał się na posiłkach, nie przychodził do altanki, a wysłani do jego komnat służący wracali z niczym. Kamal nie mógł przestać zadręczać się myślą, że wszystko to było jedynie próbą dyskretnego zasugerowania mu, że powinien trzymać się od Jaspera z daleka. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego miałoby tak być, skoro nie zrobił chyba nic, czym zasłużyłby sobie na podobne traktowanie.

A może jednak? Czy nie starał się spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu? Czy nie wykorzystywał każdej nadarzającej się okazji, by dotknąć jego dłoni, by odgarnąć mu włosy za ucho, by objąć go ramieniem?

– Dlaczego znów okazałem się takim głupcem, Fistaszku? – zapytał szeptem, wtulając twarz w nasadę trąby słonia.

Zwierzę najwyraźniej wyczuło jego smutek, bo swoim długim nosem objęło go lekko i przytuliło. W innej sytuacji Kamal doszedłby zapewne do wniosku, że dalsze użalanie się nad sobą nie ma sensu i nie można przecież nikogo zmusić do miłości. Chodziło jednak o Jaspera, który okazał się najmilszym i najinteligentniejszym przyjacielem, jakiego Kamal kiedykolwiek zdobył. A gdzieś głęboko w jego sercu kwitło przeświadczenie, że Jasper dokładnie to samo myślał o nim.

Dlaczego zatem książę Zimogrodu zniknął tak nagle? Musiało stać się coś złego. W jakich innych okolicznościach porzuciłby Kamala bez żadnego pożegnania?

„Zabiła ją bestia” – powiedział przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu. Gdy tylko Kamal przypomniał sobie te słowa, zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Przeklęte królestwo – wymamrotał z wściekłością.

Pozostawała jeszcze tylko jedna osoba, której do tej pory nie zapytał o los Jaspera. Po swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z Arien niespecjalnie jednak cieszyła go myśl o rozmowie z królową. Jej plany wobec niego były aż nazbyt jasne, a sposób, w jaki Jasper się o niej wypowiadał, tylko potęgował niechęć Kamala. Ale czy zostały mu jeszcze jakieś inne opcje?

Pocałował słonia w miękką skórę na koniuszku trąby i ruszył w stronę zamku. Mijanych służących zapytał o to, gdzie mógł znaleźć królową. Na jego szczęście tego dnia postanowiła opuścić swoją wieżę i poświęcić kilka godzin na haftowanie. Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego robiła to zupełnie sama. Jego matka uwielbiała tkać, szyć i pleść, zawsze jednak robiła to w otoczeniu licznych sióstr, kuzynek, przyjaciółek i ich córek. Jej salonik tętnił życiem i Kamal jako mały chłopiec uwielbiał tam przesiadywać, przysłuchiwać się plotkom i nowinkom, podjadać przyniesione przez liczne ciotki ciasteczka.

Wyobraził sobie małego Jaspera siedzącego z Arien w wypełnionym ciszą pomieszczeniu. Zaraz potem jego myśli nawiedziło nieco naiwne pragnienie, by przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji porwać Jaspera i zabrać go do Złotogóry. Czy młody książę nie powtarzał, że chciałby zobaczyć dom Kamala? Czy nie wzdychał do wiecznie zielonych ogrodów pełnych kwiatów we wszystkich możliwych kolorach?

– Wasza wysokość – pozdrowił królową, kłaniając się nisko.

Arien siedziała do niego bokiem i nawet nie oderwała się od robótki. Skinęła jedynie głową na znak, że zauważyła jego przybycie. Kamal nie mógł powstrzymać się przez pełnym rozczarowania westchnieniem. To wszystko? I ta kobieta chciała namówić go do małżeństwa?

– Wybacz proszę, jeśli przeszkadzam, ale chciałem dowiedzieć się...

– Gdzie jest Jasper? – dokończyła za niego. Uniosła odrobinę twarz, dzięki czemu dostrzegł głębokie cienie pod jej oczami oraz zapadnięte policzki.

– Tak, wasza wysokość.

– Sama również chciałabym to wiedzieć.

Kamalowi żółć omal nie napłynęła do ust. Czyżby spełniły się jego najkoszmarniejsze przypuszczenia?

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Mój kochany syn zupełnie oszalał – wyszeptała głosem drżącym z przejęcia. Bezładna plątanina materiału i nici wypadła jej z rąk. – Wymknął się w nocy, by znów poszukać swej zmarłej siostry i żaden strażnik nie zdołał go ani powstrzymać, ani odnaleźć. Minęło już tyle godzin...! Obawiam się, że już nigdy więcej nie... – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i załkała gorzko.

„Zabiła ją bestia”.

Choć przebywał w jego towarzystwie dzień w dzień, Kamal nie odniósł wrażenia, że Jasper popadał w szaleństwo. Wydawało mu się nawet, że książę miał nie tylko dobre samopoczucie, ale również popisywał się własną błyskotliwością. Czy tak zachowywali się szaleńcy gotowi w każdej chwili pobiec na spotkanie własnej zguby?

A jednak nie było go tu teraz i od trzech dni Kamal czuł się jak ktoś śmiertelnie chory, pozbawiony dostępu do jedynego lekarstwa. Arien wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Przez co musiała przechodzić? Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby robiła wszystko, aby ukryć przed poddanymi prawdę o losie, jaki spotkał ich przyszłego króla. Sam pewnie podjąłby podobną decyzję. Ale dlaczego ukrywała to nawet przed nim? Czy nie udowodnił, że był godzien zaufania? Czy Jasper nie nazwał go bratem?

„Zabiła ją bestia”. Dlaczego to jedno krótkie zdanie nie dawało mu spokoju?

– Nie trać nadziei, moja pani – spróbował pocieszyć królową, klękając tuż przy niej i kładąc dłoń na jej drżącym ramieniu. – Dopóki nie znajdę jego martwego ciała, nie uwierzę, że już go nie ma. A nawet wtedy nie spocznę, dopóki nie zemszczę się na tym, który zadał mu śmiertelny cios. I nie obchodzi mnie, kto to będzie.

Arien uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno przez łzy.

– Dziękuję, kochany. Tylko myśl o tym, że dzielisz mój ból, trzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Nie odsunął się od niej wyłącznie dlatego, że głęboko jej współczuł. Smukłe złote palce delikatnie musnęły bark Kamala, po czym powoli zaczęły przesuwać się w stronę jego serca. Zamarł, niepewny, jak powinien zareagować. Arien potrzebowała pocieszenia, oczywiście, że tak, ale jak daleko zamierzała się posunąć? Na ile był gotów jej pozwolić?

Zupełnie niespodziewanie królowa syknęła i jak oparzona oderwała dłoń od jego torsu.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, nieco zbity z tropu.

– Nie! Nie, mój drogi. Po prostu złapał mnie skurcz. – Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że kłamała, ale nim zdążył zadać pytanie, które miało to ujawnić, Arien oznajmiła: – Chyba wiem, co powinniśmy zrobić. Chodź ze mną.

Podniosła się szybko i, prowadząc Kamala za rękę, ruszyła w stronę swojej wieży.

– Czy twoja świta jest w stanie walczyć?

– Oczywiście, moja pani. Każdy z nich był szkolony we władaniu przynajmniej jednym rodzajem broni.

– Cudownie! W takim razie nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli wyślę ciebie i twych zaufanych ludzi na poszukiwania?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

Przez wąskie i strome schody musieli iść bardzo blisko siebie, niemal stykając się ramionami. Dzięki temu doskonale czuł jej drżenie, delikatne wibracje, które mogły być spowodowane zarówno przez strach, jak i ekscytację. Nie po raz pierwszy Kamal miał problem z odczytaniem emocji pięknej królowej. Początkowo myślał, że to wyłącznie jego wina, że przez swoją słabość do mężczyzn nie potrafił zbyt dobrze radzić sobie z kobietami. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się jednak w przekonaniu, że nie w tym leżał problem. Przecież dobierając przyjaciół, nigdy nie kierował się płcią, a wiele z licznych kuzynek to właśnie jego czyniło powiernikiem swych sekretów i doradcą w kwestii sercowych rozterek. Czy w takim razie nie oznaczało to, że powinien sobie poradzić z Arien? Dlaczego było to tak trudne? I nie chodziło wcale o zniknięcie Jaspera.

„Zabiła ją...”

– Spójrz, mój książę. – Słodki głos Arien przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Znajdowali się w małej zbrojowni pełnej spowitych w magię mieczy, toporów, włóczni i kusz. Kamal jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział aż tylu skarbów, a przecież Złotogóra nie należała do biednych królestw. „Tak, ale twój ród nigdy nie miał potrzeby, by gromadzić aż tyle broni. Zawsze woleliście rozwiązywać konflikty przez szukanie kompromisów” – pomyślał, odczuwając jednocześnie dziwny wstręt do magicznego oręża. – Jaką broń preferujesz?

„Miłość i naukę” – omal nie odpowiedział.

– Chyba nie mam ulubionej broni – szepnął Kamal, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

– Co w takim razie powiesz na ten miecz? – Arien zacisnęła palce na rękojeści przypominającej smoka zrywającego się do lotu. – Nazywają go Pazurem Śmierci. Gdy dobywa się go z pochwy, rozlega się ryk wściekłego smoka, a gdy uniesie się go nad głowę, by na jego ostrze padły promienie słońca, wrogowie uciekają w popłochu lub padają bez przytomności, porażeni...

– A nie mógłbym użyć mojego miecza? – zapytał nieśmiało.

– Nie zapominaj, mój drogi, że będziesz musiał zmierzyć się z bestią.

– Moja pani, dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że wiesz o potworze, któremu będę musiał stawić czoło, znacznie więcej, niż mówisz?

Arien przechyliła głowę i przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie. Pod jej spojrzeniem czuł się tylko małym, głupim chłopcem, który naiwnie uważał się za kogoś, kto może cokolwiek zmienić.

– Masz rację, drogi Kamalu – przyznała niepokojąco poważnym tonem. – Boję się jednak, że gdy opowiem ci wszystko, co wiem, porzucisz mojego syna i nigdy więcej nie usłyszę ani o nim, ani o tobie.

– Nawet tak nie myśl, pani! Nigdy nie zrobiłbym nic podobnego! Dla Jaspera jestem gotów... – Zamilkł, uświadomiwszy sobie, że zarówno jego słowa, jak i sam wybuch, zdradziły Arien wystarczająco wiele. Dodał więc znacznie spokojniej: – Obiecałem, że spróbuję go odnaleźć, a ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

– Przypominasz mi Dianę – zaśmiała się królowa. – Skoro tak, nie będę ukrywała przed tobą nic z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć. Zatem słuchaj uważnie, bo mnie samą prawda przeraża tak bardzo, że nie będę mogła wyjawić jej więcej niż raz.

Kamal skinął głową i zamienił się w słuch.

– Po tragicznej śmierci naszej ukochanej królewny rycerze z Zimogrodu postanowili, że nie spoczną dopóki nie odnajdą jej ciała. Choć wielki łowczy Gared twierdził, że zdołał wytropić i uśmiercić bestię, która pozbawiła nas prawowitej królowej, niektórzy zaczęli przypuszczać, że ten nieustraszony mężczyzna w rzeczywistości stchórzył przed niebezpieczeństwem, a swoje kłamstwa zamaskował, przynosząc serce i wątrobę nie potwora, a upolowanej po drodze łani.

– Czy poza plotkami o tchórzostwie, zdołali dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał nieśmiało Kamal, gdy Arien zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wypolerowanej jak lustro tarczy.

– Ach, drogi Kamalu! Uważałam Gareda za jednego z najodważniejszych mężczyzn, jakiego przyszło mi spotkać, a w swoim życiu zdążyłam poznać ich bardzo wielu. Więc gdy dotarły do mnie pogłoski, iż przeląkł się czegoś tak mocno, by nie tylko uciec, ale również mnie okłamać, zaczęłam obawiać się najgorszego. Wyobraź sobie tylko, że twój najdzielniejszy i najlojalniejszy wojownik posuwa się do czegoś podobnego, a niedługo po tym popełnia samobójstwo!

Po plecach księcia przemknął dreszcz.

– Chyba rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz, moja pani – wyszeptał, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie głosu.

– Zaczęłam obawiać się, że moi poddani rzeczywiście odnajdą w lesie bestię. Nie zakazałam poszukiwań, bo zbyt dobrze wiedziałam, jak mocno odbiła się na nich śmierć Diany, ale... Co miałam zrobić, gdyby jednak coś znaleźli? Zimogród nie miał króla, ja nigdy nie radziłam sobie z rządzeniem, a mój biedny Jasper to przecież jeszcze dziecko! Och, naprawdę liczyłam na to, że w końcu się z tym pogodzą, wrócą do codzienności, przestaną uganiać się za niestworzonymi monstrami...

Znów zawiesiła głos. Kamal podszedł do niej powoli i chwycił ją za przemarzniętą dłoń.

– Ale niedawno z lasu wrócił żołnierz przerażony niemal na śmierć. Był jedynym, któremu udało się przeżyć z całego oddziału. Opowiedział mi o potworze, którego futro jest czarne jak noc, paszcza czerwona jak krew, a pysk biały jak śmierć.

– Cóż, to mógł być niedźwiedź albo...

– Nie – przerwała mu gwałtownie Arien. – Uwierz mi, książę, gdyby to był zwykły niedźwiedź, wysłałabym tam po prostu kolejny oddział, tym razem lepiej przygotowany do starcia. Niestety, to, co spotkał tam ów żołnierz, nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnym zwierzęciem. To bestia rodem z najgorszych koszmarów, którą w moim kraju straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci. Moja babcia nazywała ją Śnieżycą. Mówiła, że gdy nadchodzi zima, przychodzi też Śnieżyca, gotowa pożreć każdego, kto oddali się od domu, kto zboczy z wydeptanej ścieżki i wejdzie zbyt głęboko do lasu. Kiedyś myślałam, że to tylko bajka, ale pewnej srogiej zimy wraz z siostrami odbiegłam zbyt daleko od drogi... i wtedy zobaczyłam ją na własne oczy.

Arien pobladła gwałtownie, jakby samo wspomnienie tamtego spotkania mogło wyrządzić jej krzywdę. Kamal momentalnie wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości, co do prawdomówności królowej. Ostrożnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Drgnęła w jego ramionach i syknęła, jakby jego bliskość sprawiała jej dyskomfort, dlatego odsunął się od niej odrobinę, ale nie szczędząc czułości i współczucia, wyszeptał:

– Wysłuchałem twej historii, ale zapewniam cię, moja pani, że nic to nie zmienia. No, może poza jednym. Wezmę ten miecz. I najlepiej coś jeszcze. Właściwie, to wezmę wszystko, co tylko mi dasz, byleby zgładzić bestię i odnaleźć Jaspera.

– Dziękuję, mój książę. Ale zanim znajdę dla ciebie odpowiednią broń, powiedz mi, proszę, czy nosisz jakiś magiczny medalion?

– Medalion? – zdziwił się Kamal, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie, nie, to nie medalion. To pierścień, który dostałem od matki. Miałem dać go Dianie, ale...

Ku jego zdziwieniu Arien wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń, zupełnie jakby oczekiwała, że wręczy jej wspomnianą błyskotkę. W jej oczach znów pojawił się chłód, który obudził wspomnienie słów jego matki:

„Daj go tej, którą będziesz chciał nazwać panią swego serca. Tylko jej i żadnej innej! Nie pozwól, by choć na chwilę niepożądane spojrzenie padło na ten pierścień, zanim wręczysz go swojej wybrance. Pamiętaj, są w nim zaklęte potężne obietnice bezpieczeństwa i wiecznej miłości. Ochroni twą lubą przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, ale zanim założysz go na jej palec, musisz sam go ochronić, bo zawistne wiedźmy mogą chcieć zagarnąć go dla siebie albo nawet zniszczyć. Pamiętaj o tym, mój synu!”.

– Czy mogłabym go zobaczyć? – ponagliła Arien, uśmiechając się przy tym z matczyną czułością.

– Oczywiście, ale... Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy wrócę tu z Jasperem.

– Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, mój książę – zgodziła się bez mrugnięcia okiem, choć Kamal domyślił się, że nie przyszło jej to lekko.

– Czym zatem mam pokonać bestię?

– Myślę, że miecz nie wystarczy. Powinieneś dostać również jedną z tych kusz. Spójrz tylko na nie. – Wskazała palcem na broń z ciemnego drewna. – Nigdy nie chybiają. A jeśli dostaniesz do nich również zaklęte bełty, nie będziesz musiał nawet zbliżać się do tego monstrum.

– Dziękuję, moja pani. Tak uzbrojony...

– Och, to nie wszystko! Przygotowałam coś jeszcze, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miecz i kusza jednak zawiodły. – Jej spojrzenie znów stało się chłodne, choć na twarzy wciąż widniał troskliwy uśmiech. Skinęła palcem na Kamala i poprowadziła go schodami w górę, do kolejnego ze swych skarbców. W tym jednak zamiast broni znajdowały się ozdobne szkatułki.

– To wszystko należy tylko do ciebie, pani? – zapytał niepewnie książę. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego królowa miałaby chować cokolwiek we własnych pokojach. Jego rodzice zawsze powtarzali, że jest niezwykle ważne, aby nie mieć żadnych tajemnic przed poddanymi, by mieć odwagę wystawić na ich ocenę każdy swój czyn. Arien miała do tego podejście zupełnie odwrotne. Wszystko chowała za zamkniętymi na cztery spusty drzwiami i w zabezpieczonych magią kufrach.

– Och, to tylko drobne prezenty od rodziny, pamiątki i maleńkie zdobycze. Naprawdę nic wielkiego – żachnęła się królowa, zbywając sprawę machnięciem ręki. – Spójrz tutaj.

Przywołała go i otworzyła małą szkatułkę z czarnego dębu. Środek był wyłożony śnieżnobiałym aksamitem, a na nim spoczywało najczerwieńsze jabłko, jakie Kamal widział w całym swoim życiu. Nawet w skąpanej w słońcu Złotogórze nie sposób było znaleźć podobnych owoców, domyślił się więc, że nie było to zwykłe jabłko.

– Jest zaklęte – wyjaśniła Arien, delikatnie podnosząc owoc za szypułkę. – Przygotowałam je, gdy tylko dowiedziałam się, że to Śnieżyca. Nie miałam wprawdzie pojęcia, jak powinnam przygotować przynętę, jednak twoja odwaga...

– Mam być przynętą? – zapytał Kamal z niedowierzaniem. Zaśmiał się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w absurdalność tego pomysłu. On, książę, młodszy brat Rakesha króla Złotogóry, miałby być przynętą dla jakiegoś potwora z dziecięcych koszmarów? Arien jednak wyglądała na całkowicie poważną. – Nie chcesz użyć mnie jako przynęty, prawda, moja pani?

– Zrobię to, jeśli nie będę miała wyboru.

– Ale przecież miecz i kusza miały pomóc mi pokonać bestię – zaoponował, ale jego słowa zostały pochłonięte przez niespodziewany pocałunek królowej.

Jej chude palce wbiły mu się w ramiona. Usta miała miękkie, ale zadziwiająco lodowate. Chciał się wyrwać, jednak tuż przed sobą miał jej jasne oczy, hipnotyzujące i płonące przedziwnym ogniem. Gdy w końcu się odsunęła, nie wiedział nawet, jak miał na imię.

– Byłbyś doskonałym królem, Kamalu – wyszeptała. – Wiedziałam o tym już w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałam. Chciałabym, abyś został w Zimogrodzie, abyś władał nim razem ze mną. Moglibyśmy wtedy być razem naprawdę szczęśliwi, ja, ty i Jasper. Och, Jasper byłby wtedy tak szczęśliwy!

– Tak, moja pani. Dla ciebie wszystko.


	22. Chapter 22

Nagłe pojawienie się żołnierzy w lesie nie umknęło uwadze ani krasnoludów, wspieranych przez magiczne artefakty, ani nawet Śnieżki, która mogła opierać się wyłącznie na obserwacji zachowań zwierząt. Bardzo szybko podjęli decyzję, że będą czekać, aż oddział się zbliży i zobaczą, z kim właściwie mają do czynienia. Diana wiedziała doskonale, że powinna uzbroić się w cierpliwość, naostrzyć miecz i wygładzić lotki swoich strzał. A jednak przez niemal dwa dni nie potrafiła znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, wciąż i wciąż myśląc tylko o tym, że znów będzie musiała zabić swych poddanych.

– Prosiłem się, żebyś się nie zadręczała – westchnął Zawieja, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją ramieniem.

Niegdyś nie zdobyłby się na podobny gest. Ale również ona jeszcze nie dawno nie odważyłaby się oprzeć głowy na jego barku i wtulić w twarzy w jego bujne włosy i zaplecioną w warkoczyki brodę.

– Nie chcę nieść śmierci.

– Nikt nie chce.

– A jeśli to moi ludzie? Moi poddani? Powinnam ich chronić.

– Ale nie masz wyboru. Jeśli przybyli cię zabić, będziesz musiała stawić im czoło.

– To wszystko wina Arien i jej zaklęć. Może jeśli pojmiemy ich i przetrzymamy wystarczająco długo z dala od Zimogrodu, to wtedy... – zawiesiła głos i westchnęła, potrząsając głową. – Nie, przepraszam. Nie możemy ryzykować.

– Jeśli tego chcesz, możemy spróbować – obiecał Zawieja, niby niechcący muskając ustami jej czoło. – Z tobą jako strategiem na pewno zdołamy ocalić chociaż kilku.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła i obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem.

Usiedli na podłodze przed kominkiem i utkwili spojrzenia w płomieniach. Choć mijały długie minuty, nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Nie czuli takiej potrzeby. Gdy tylko Diana z przejęcia znów zaczynała drżeć, chwytał ją mocniej za dłoń i głaskał kciukiem jej delikatną skórę. Gdy natomiast Zawiei przyspieszał oddech, ona opierała głowę na jego ramieniu i lekko drapała go po plecach. Nie mieli pojęcia, po jakim czasie do chatki wbiegł Wyrwidąb, a zaraz za nim Piącha, ale było wtedy już zupełnie ciemno.

– Są blisko! – wydyszał rosły krasnolud. – Rozbili obóz niedaleko. Ruszamy?

Na słowa Wyrwidęba pozostali bracia zbiegli się do wspólnego pokoju, a Diana i Zawieja wstali, spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się pokrzepiająco, a zarazem czule.

– Chcesz zostać? – zapytał przywódca krasnoludów. – Mogę zająć się wszystkim za ciebie. Nie będziesz musiała nawet na nich patrzeć.

Ta propozycja wydała się Dianie jednocześnie niezwykle urocza i nieskończenie idiotyczna. Zaśmiała się w głos, chwyciła go za policzki i pocałowała z całej siły. Była zaskoczona własnym zachowaniem niemal równie mocno, co on. Nie stawiał jednak oporu, przeciwnie, miała wrażenie, że tylko na to czekał, bo przyciągnął ją do siebie i niemal śmiejąc się jej w usta, oddał pocałunek.

– Pójdę wszędzie tam, gdzie ty – oznajmiła, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że ich niespodziewany wybuch uczuć miał miejsce na oczach pozostałych braci. – Ani się waż mnie zostawiać. Obiecałeś, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz.

– A co? Będziesz czuła się samotna? – prychnął z policzkami czerwonymi jak pomidory.

– Bardziej martwiłam się o ciebie. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił?

– Pewnie płakałbym całymi dniami.

– Nawet jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

– Idziemy?

– Gdy tylko będziesz gotów.

Zebranie się do wymarszu zajęło im mniej czasu niż ta krótka wymiana zdań. Na to przecież od dawna czekali. Dlatego od niemal dwóch dni bez przerwy chodzili w zbrojach i trzymali broń na wyciągnięcie ręki. Diana pospiesznie zarzuciła na ramiona gruby płaszcz, po czym pozwoliła, by Zawieja równo zawiązał jego rzemyki. Sama w tym czasie zaczęła wiązać jego pelerynę i poprawiać kolczugę, co skwitował cichym śmiechem i ukradkiem pocałował jej dłoń.

– Ruszajmy – zarządził, otwierając przed Dianą drzwi i puszczając ją przodem.

Śnieg dopiero co przestał padać po wielu godzinach bezustannego prószenia. Dookoła chatki utworzyły się ogromne zaspy i Diana natychmiast wpadła w jedną z nich.

– Stawajcie kroki tam, gdzie ja – poleciła głosem tylko nieco głośniejszym od szeptu.

Nawet jeśli ktoś jej nie usłyszał, wystarczyło, że biegnący zaraz za nią Wyrwidąb wykonał polecenie, a reszta krasnoludów poszła w jego ślady. Zawieja zamykał ich mały oddział i pilnował, aby nikt nie zaszedł ich od tyłu. Dbał również o to, by biegnący tuż przed nim Rondel, najniższy z nich wszystkich, nie utknął gdzieś w śnieżnym dole.

Dzięki temu, że zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, a ich przeciwnicy dość naiwnie postanowili rozpalić nie tylko ognisko, ale i chodzić z pochodniami, odnalezienie obozowiska i wytropienie każdego z żołnierzy było niemal dziecinnie proste. Pozwoliło to Dianie również bardzo szybko stwierdzić, że nie mieli do czynienia z wojownikami z Zimogrodu. Pospiesznie dała znać reszcie, że potrzebuje czasu na namysł.

– Coś się stało? – spytał szeptem Zawieja, poważnie zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, kto to jest – wyznała zgodnie z prawdą. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała tak bogato zdobione zbroje. Pomimo tańczących dookoła płomieni twarze wojowników wydawały się zadziwiająco ciemne, jakby znali tylko letnie słońce, a teraz przeżywali ciężko swoje pierwsze starcie z zimą. A ich herby? Diana nie potrafiła rozpoznać żadnego ze wzorów.

– Może to i lepiej. – Piącha wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu ich zabijemy i...

– Nie – przerwał mu Zawieja. – Mogli ich tu przecież specjalnie wysłać, żeby wciągnąć w wojnę kolejną stronę. A ci tutaj wyglądają na bardzo bogatych.

Rzeczywiście. Diana nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślała, że zbroje mogą być pozłacane i wysadzane drogimi kamieniami. Nie potrafiła dostrzec w tym żadnego praktycznego zastosowania, więc doszła do wniosku, że ich jedynym celem było pokazanie wszystkim, że posiadacz takiej zbroi nie był byle kim. Zaklęła pod nosem. Zawieja miał rację, to mogła być pułapka.

Co powinni zrobić?

– Który z nich może być przywódcą? – zapytała Diana, zdezorientowana nadmiarem przepychu.

– Tamten ma na głowie taką jakby koronę – bąknął Rondel, pokazując krótkim palcem jednego z wojowników.

Rzeczywiście. Siedzący w centrum grupy, tuż przy samym ognisku młodzieniec miał na głowie coś, co mogło przypominać diadem. Jego delikatna śniada dłoń co chwilę zaciskała się na rękojeści miecza, drugą natomiast opierał o kolczugę na wysokości serca. Wyglądał tak, jakby od wielu dni coś nie dawało mu spać.

– Chyba wcale nie chce tu być – stwierdził Zawieja tonem zadziwiająco pełnym współczucia.

– Może uda się go namówić, aby się poddał? – zapytał Morda, natychmiast pojmując, jakimi ścieżkami podążyły myśli jego dowódcy.

– To zależy od tego, dlaczego w ogóle tu przybył – westchnęła Diana. Skąd ta rozpacz w jego oczach? Czy to Arien go tu wysłała? A jeśli tak, jakiej nagrody od niej oczekiwał? Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, ale jednocześnie bardzo kruchego i skrzywdzonego. Tak, na pewno nie chciał walczyć. Ale nie miał wyboru. – Nie zabijajcie ich.

– Co? Czyś ty oszalała? – jęknął Piącha. – Jest ich ponad czterdziestu, a nas tylko ośmioro. Niby jak mamy to zrobić? Ogłuszać każdego po kolei i próbować nie dać się zabić?

– Tak właśnie – prychnął na niego Zawieja, uśmiechając się krzywo do Diany. – Śnieżka ma rację. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby którykolwiek z nich umarł ani nawet doznał większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. I uważajcie na miecz ich dowódcy. Obawiam się, że został zaklęty.

Bracia zaczęli mamrotać i złorzeczyć, by dać upust swemu niezadowoleniu, ale nigdy nie sprzeciwiali się poleceniom Zawiei i Śnieżki, nawet teraz, gdy wróg miał nad nimi wielokrotną przewagę, a same rozkazy wydawały się niemożliwe do wykonania. Bardzo szybko wzięli się w garść i chwycili za łuki.

– Jeśli będziemy celować w ich dłonie, nie będą mogli używać broni, prawda? – zastanowił się Szczerba.

– Ale możemy im tak zrobić krzywdę na całe życie – chlipnął Rondel.

– Masz lepszy pomysł? – westchnął Wyrwidąb i zmierzwił Rondlowi włosy. – Lepiej trochę ich poturbować, niż zabić, prawda?

Najmniejszy z braci pokiwał smętnie głową i niechętnie nałożył strzałę na cięciwę.

– Ja zajmę się ich dowódcą – zarządził Zawieja. – Wy ich otoczcie i strzelajcie tak, by nie wiedzieli ilu nas jest i skąd przybyliśmy. A ty, Diano, osłaniaj mnie.

– Nie pozwolę, by choćby włos spadł ci z głowy – obiecała królewna, posyłając mu krzepiący uśmiech.

– Tylko nie zapomnij o mojej brodzie.

– Jakże bym mogła!

Krasnoludy rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony i sprawnie otoczyły małe obozowisko. Najwyraźniej podobne zasadzki nie były dla nich żadną nowością, ale to w sumie niespecjalnie zaskoczyło Dianę. Czy Zawieja nie powiedział, że wszyscy mieli coś na sumieniu? Teraz dotarło do niej, że była jedną z nich już w chwili, gdy sprzeciwiła się Arien, a swymi kolejnymi decyzjami jedynie potwierdzała przynależność do tej małej leśnej rodziny. W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że tym zupełnie obcym wojownikom, wystrojonym jak pawie, okaże więcej litości niż własnym poddanym.

W myślach usłyszała czuły, nieco zachrypnięty głos Zawiei:

„Nie obwiniaj się”.

Zamknęła oczy. Pamiętała ich spojrzenia, jeszcze bardziej zamglone niż to, którym pożegnał ją Gared. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie było dla nich ratunku i szybka śmierć to jedyne, co mogła im zaoferować. A jednak wciąż zdarzało się, że o nich śniła, że budziła się w środku nocy, nękana wspomnieniami z pola bitwy.

„Dlatego właśnie zrobię wszystko, by oszczędzić tych kogucików” – obiecała sobie w myślach.

Pomiędzy ośnieżonymi gałęziami drzew pochwyciła spojrzenie Zawiei. Uważnie śledziła ruch jego ust, a mimo to zadrżała, słysząc dobywający się w nich przenikliwy gwizd. Niemal natychmiast jego bracia podchwycili wibrującą nutę i przejmujące zawodzenie rozległo się z każdej strony ogniska. Przywiązane do drzew konie spłoszyły się i zaczęły zarzucać łbami, rżąc przy tym rozpaczliwie.

Wojownicy poderwali się do obrony. Ich ręce, w których trzymali płonące pochodnie, stanowiły doskonały cel i krasnoludy nie zamierzały czekać na jakąkolwiek dodatkową zachętę. Osiem strzał świsnęło w powietrzu. Sześć dosięgło celu. Natychmiast rozległ się kolejny gwizd. Nim biedne koguciki zorientowały się, co planują ich napastnicy, jedenastu leżało na ziemi, wijąc się z bólu, a ośmiu rozpaczliwie próbowało zatamować krwawienie i dobyć broni.

Choć rzucili pochodnie w śnieg, świadomość, że zostali otoczeni, kazała im skupić się dookoła ogniska. Diana z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie byli wojownikami. Owszem, wiedzieli jak złapać za miecz, jak zasłonić się tarczą, jak naciągnąć kuszę, nie było w nich jednak ani krzty woli walki. Byli jak mali chłopcy udający swych ojców. Jak bogate książątka ubrane w paradne zbroje jedynie po to, by pokazać się poddanym.

Co Arien myślała, posyłając ich tutaj?

Najbiedniejszy wydał się Dianie ich przywódca, nie tylko młody, ale i zupełnie niedoświadczony. Długie sekundy wahał się pomiędzy mieczem a kuszą, pozwalając, aby na ziemię padło pięciu jego podwładnych. Potem nieporadnie zaczął szarpać się z mieczem, którego nie potrafił nawet wyciągnąć z pochwy. Biorąc pod uwagę, jaką bronią walczyli jego ludzie, zapewne pierwszy raz w życiu miał w rękach miecz tak długi i prosty.

Wtem spomiędzy drzew wyskoczył Zawieja. Bez większych problemów wyminął pojękujących z bólu żołnierzyków i dopadł ich dowódcę. Tylko trzykrotnie Diana musiała interweniować. Biedactwa, byli tak zaskoczeni pojawieniem się krasnoluda, że nie zdążyli nawet zareagować.

Książątko z trudem zdążyło zasłonić się tarczą przed potężnym ciosem Zawiejowego młota. Choć brakło mu doświadczenia w walce, najwyraźniej ktoś jednak zadbał, aby broń nie była dla niego tylko ozdobą. Ponownie zdołał się osłonić, a zaraz potem przypuścił nieco nieporadny atak, na który Zawieja odpowiedział śmiechem i kolejnym ciosem. Krzyknął przy tym coś, czego Diana nie zrozumiała, i tarcza książątka niczym szkło pękła na tysiące drobniutkich odłamków.

Magia! To musiała być zaklęta broń, o której opowiadał jej Zawieja! Dlaczego nie powiedział, że posiada coś tak cennego?

Jego przeciwnik najwyraźniej również domyślił się, że nie miał do czynienia ze zwykłym krasnalem, bo zasłonił się mieczem. Mamrotał coś przy tym pod nosem, zupełnie jakby również liczył na wsparcie cudownych mocy. Diana nie potrafiła orzec, co zawiodło bardziej, zdolności książątka czy też jego najwyraźniej bezpodstawna wiara w magię miecza. Liczyło się tylko to, że już po chwili młodzieniec klęczał przed Zawieją, krzycząc:

– Poddaję się! Błagam, litości! Nie chcemy z wami walczyć!

– Odbierzcie im broń i zasłońcie oczy! Ręce zwiążcie za plecami! Rany opatrzymy im na miejscu!

Krasnoludy wyskoczyły zza drzew i pospiesznie zaczęły wykonywać rozkazy swego dowódcy. Ten natomiast pochwycił spojrzenie Diany i królewna zobaczyła w nim odbicie własnego niepokoju. Zbyt łatwo poszło. Gdzieś w tym wszystkim musiał kryć się podstęp. Co do tego nie mieli najmniejszych wątpliwości. Pytanie brzmiało jednak: czy uda im się go odkryć, nim będzie za późno?


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i po raz kolejny zaczął analizować sytuację, w której się znalazł. Wielokrotnie próbował otworzyć drzwi, zamek jednak pozostawał obojętny na jego starania. Choć książę nie miał wątpliwości, że jego moc z każdym dniem rosła, brakowało mu doświadczenia i przebiegłości jego matki, a bez tego... Bez tego nie uda mu się ocalić ani Diany, ani Kamala.

Podniósł się powoli i zaczął krążyć po komnacie z dłońmi złączonymi za plecami. Nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie inteligentnego czy sprytnego. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że nie ma potrzeby, aby rozwijał w sobie podobne cechy. W zupełności wystarczyło przecież, żeby to Diana znała się na strategiach, intrygach i zasadzkach. To przecież ona miała być królową, a on tylko jej małym braciszkiem. Taki stan rzeczy w zupełności go zadowalał. Wiedział, że Diana również nie miała nic przeciwko temu, bo Jasper zawsze był dla niej odskocznią od obowiązków.

Teraz jednak książę uświadomił sobie, że jego marzenia o beztroskiej przyszłości nigdy nie miały szans na spełnienie. I powinien dostrzec to znacznie wcześniej. Przecież jego matka nigdy nie ukrywała swych planów wobec niego. Od samego początku wiedziała, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym pozbędzie się Diany i posadzi Jaspera na tronie.

„Zawsze byłeś naiwny i głupi” – zadrwiło jego sumienie, jak zwykle nie szczędząc ostrych słów.

Westchnął głęboko i zatrzymał się przed Zwierciadłem.

– Pewnie masz mnie już dość – zaśmiał się smutno, opierając drżącą dłoń na zimnym szkle.

– Dość? Nie bądź śmieszny! – prychnęło Zwierciadło i pojawiło się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam z tobą rozmawiać.

Zmiany w wyglądzie Zwierciadła pojawiały się stopniowo. Początkowo Jasper ledwie je dostrzegał, ale im częściej go dotykał, tym bardziej zmieniało się jego odbicie. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że dostawał zbyt małe porcje jedzenia, nie miał gdzie się umyć i w co przebrać. Po prostu dzięki jego dotykowi Zwierciadło stawała się coraz bardziej sobą. Tak, teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że zanim została przeklęta, była dziewczynką. Powoli łagodziła rysy jego twarzy, przyciemniała cerę, wydłużała i czerniła włosy. Jej wargi stawały się szersze i pełniejsze, a w pulchnych policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

– To opowiedz mi o czymś – zaproponował. Nic tak go nie wyniszczało, jak cisza, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy poznał Kamala. – O czymś, co lubisz. O czymkolwiek.

– Hmm... Może chcesz zobaczyć, skąd pochodzę? – zapytała z figlarnym uśmiechem, który momentalnie podniósł go na duchu.

– Bardzo chętnie.

Odbicie zamgliło się i Jasper ujrzał spaloną słońcem ziemię i maleńkie chatki rozrzucone dookoła studni. Pomiędzy budynkami z dachami przykrytymi wielkimi liśćmi przemykały smukłe postaci, ubrane w zwiewne szaty. Jasper zachwycił się ich ciepłymi kolorami. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział tyle karminu, purpury, amarantu. Podświadomie wiedział, że ci ludzie są wolni i naprawdę szczęśliwi. Mimowolnie westchnął z zachwytu.

– Jak tu pięknie!

– Kiedyś było jeszcze piękniej. – W głosie Zwierciadła pobrzmiewał smutek. – Spójrz tutaj. – Obraz przesunął się nieco i książę dostrzegł zasypane przez pustynny piach ruiny jakiejś olbrzymiej budowli z kikutami wież, które kiedyś musiały sięgać nieba. – Tutaj uczułam się magii, zanim po mnie przyszły.

– Masz na myśli wiedźmy?

Znów ujrzał twarz dziewczynki, tym razem wykrzywioną przez gniew.

– Wszystko zniszczyły! Jeszcze kilka lat i byłabym wystarczająco potężna, aby z nimi walczyć. Ocaliłabym wszystkich. Nie pozwoliłabym zburzyć mojego miasta. Cały świat wiedziałby, że Roda jest najpotężniejszą czarodziejką i nie wolno jej lekceważyć!

– Roda? Tak masz na imię? – Jasper z rozbawieniem obserwował zdziwienie malujące się na jej twarzy.

– Tak! – Zaśmiała się głośno i klasnęła w dłonie. Jej pełne usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, w ciemnych oczach zalśniły łzy. – To moje imię! Przypomniałam je sobie! Pamiętam je! Jasper, pomogłeś mi przypomnieć sobie kim byłam! Nie jestem tylko odbiciem! Nie wymyśliłam tego sobie! Jasper, och, Jasper!

Roda na przemian śmiała się i płakała. Choć Jasper był przytłoczony własnymi problemami, cieszył się razem z nią. Dotykając Zwierciadła, czuł jak to jest każdego dnia wątpić we własne istnienie, zapominać, że kiedyś było się człowiekiem.

– To naprawdę cudownie, Rodo – szepnął i przez szkło pogłaskał ją po głowie.

– Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – ofuknęła go dziewczynka i przewróciła oczami. – Nie jestem już częścią Zwierciadła. Nie jestem Zwierciadłem. Znów mogę używać moich mocy tak, jak tylko zechcę!

– Więc możesz opuścić Zwierciadło? – zapytał Jasper z przestrachem. Nie chciał zostawać sam. Przez ostatnie kilka dni tylko bliskość Rody trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Co pocznie, gdy jej zabraknie?

– Oj, to chyba nie takie proste. Ale... Możemy spróbować je stłuc. Ty ze swojej strony, a ja z mojej.

– Jesteś pewna, że to pomoże? Nie chciałbym cię skrzywdzić – zaoponował niepewnie. Gdyby go zostawiła, poczułby się tylko opuszczony i zdradzony. Ale gdyby okazało się, że przez niego Roda przestała istnieć... Nie, nie mógł pozwolić, by stała się kolejną osobą, którą skrzywdził.

– Spokojnie. Znam się na mocy tego Zwierciadła. Przecież spędziłam w nim kilkaset lat.

Pokiwał głową, ale wciąż był nieprzekonany. Mimo to, gdy tylko Roda dała mu znak, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył w szkło. Pod drugiej stronie Roda zrobiła to samo. Nic się nie stało.

– Jeszcze raz! – krzyknęła.

Znów nic.

– Jeszcze!

Pierwsza drobna rysa przecięła szkło. Jasper omal nie zawył z bólu. Nie przestał jednak uderzać w zaklęte lustro. Nie przestał nawet wtedy, gdy po ramieniu pociekła mu krew. Nie przestał, chociaż dookoła niego zaczęły upadać szklane odłamki. Nie powstrzymało go nawet zniknięcie Rody.

„Już wystarczy” – usłyszał głos dziewczyny, drżący i dziwnie przytłumiony. „Jestem wolna”.

Zamarł z pięścią uniesioną nad głowę.

– Wolna? Jak to? Gdzie jesteś?

„Jestem teraz częścią ciebie. I razem będziemy mogli stąd uciec. Ale zanim to zrobimy, spójrz na odłamki Zwierciadła”.

Jasper zadrżał. Była w nim? Czy to znaczy, że go oszukała? Jak miał to rozumieć? Drżąc z przejęcia i niepewności, uklęknął przy potłuczonym lustrze, którego smutne pozostałości ociekały jego krwią.

– I co teraz?

„Teraz dotknij szkła i pomyśl o tym, co widziałeś. Pomyśl o swojej matce, o tym, co zrobiła tobie, Dianie i Kamalowi. Pomyśl o swoim strachu i wątpliwościach. Dalej! Nie bój się. Resztą zajmę się ja”.

Przywołanie w myślach tego, o co prosiła go Roda, przyszło Jasperowi z łatwością. Właśnie to przecież nękało go przez ostatnie godziny, a może nawet dni. Ostrożnie dotknął odłamków, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej się pokaleczyć. Zamknął oczy. Postanowił zaufać Rodzie. Przecież zdążył ją poznać, wiedział, że nie była ani złośliwa, ani zawistna, ani nawet w połowie tak podstępna jak jego matka. Była tylko małą dziewczynką uwięzioną w wieży, zamkniętą w zaklętym lustrze, zawieszoną pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią – i dokładnie to samo stanie się z nim, jeśli nie powstrzymają Arien.

Czuł moc przepływającą przez opuszki jego palców. Wszystkie wspomnienia stały się wyraźniejsze, niemal jak obrazy zamalowane wprawną ręką artysty potrafiącego oddać delikatnymi pociągnięciami pędzla całą głębię uczuć targających jego modelami. Jasper nawet nie zorientował się, gdy zaczął płakać. Po raz kolejny musiał zmierzyć się z cierpieniem Diany, ze strachem Kamala i z nieludzkim okrucieństwem matki. Chciał krzyknąć, że to dla niego zbyt wiele, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, ale widział, że Roda nie oczekiwałaby od niego więcej, niż mógłby wytrzymać. Dlatego zacisnął zęby, by nie zacząć krzyczeć, i skupił się na delikatnej energii, która przepływała przez jego ciało.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak klęczał. Mogło minąć kilka minut, kilka godzin, kilka dni. Wiedział tylko, że gdy Roda kazała mu przestać, był tak zmęczony, iż ledwie zdołał się położyć. Jego rozgrzany policzek oparł się na lodowatej posadzce, a słodki głos dziewczyny rozbrzmiewał gdzieś w jego głowie.

„Doskonale sobie poradziłeś. Byłeś bardzo dzielny. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna!” – szeptała jak matka zachwycona osiągnięciami swojego dziecka. Arien nigdy tak do niego nie mówiła. Z jego osiągnięć zadowolona była jeden jedyny raz – wtedy, gdy udało mu się odkryć, że Diana wciąż żyje.

– Co dalej? – zapytał urywanym szeptem.

„Teraz będziemy mogli uciec”.

– Niby jak? Przecież drzwi nadal są...

„Posłuchaj, Promyczku. Nikt nie zna Arien tak dobrze jak ja. Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy zmuszała mnie do posłuszeństwa, bardzo dokładnie poznałam jej moc. Swoim pięknem zaklinała ludzi i zmuszała ich do posłuszeństwa. Gdy zabrakło Diany, stała się niemal wszechpotężna. Ale teraz cały Zimogród poznał prawdę”.

– Pokazałaś im moje wspomnienia – domyślił się Jasper. Z jego gardła wyrwał się dławiący śmiech, błyskawicznie zastąpiony przez kaszel.

„Teraz z każdą chwilą będzie coraz słabsza. A to oznacza, że powinieneś być w stanie złamać zaklęcia, które rzuciła na drzwi”.

Być może tak właśnie było. Jasper jednak czuł się zbyt słaby, aby wstać, a co dopiero przełamywać jakiekolwiek zaklęcia. Wydawało mu się, że na chwilę stracił przytomność, bo gdy znów otworzył oczy, usłyszał głos Rody załamujący się od płaczu.

„Nie, Jas, Promyczku, proszę, nie zasypiaj, nie możesz teraz zasnąć, musimy natychmiast uciekać, proszę!”

– Przepraszam, Rodo – wymamrotał, siląc się na uśmiech. – Ale jestem tak potwornie zmęczony...

„Ale jeśli nie uciekniemy teraz, stracimy naszą szansę! Nie możesz pozwolić, by Arien zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Dalej, Promyczku, albo teraz, albo nigdy!”

Odetchnął głęboko. Bolało go całe ciało. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zmęczony. Nawet wtedy, gdy ojciec uparł się, że powinien szkolić się we władaniu mieczem razem z Dianą. Nawet wtedy, gdy sam sobie zażyczył, by siostra zabrała go na trzydniową konną przejażdżkę. Pamiętał, że wtedy bardzo długo płakał nad swoim losem i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Dianie wszystko przychodzi z taką łatwością, a on nie radzi sobie nawet z podniesieniem drewnianego mieczyka.

„Nie każdy książę musi być wielkim wojownikiem” – powiedziała mu wtedy Diana. „Nie ma jednej drogi, którą każdy musi podążać. Jeśli chcesz, możesz nigdy więcej nie dotykać żadnej broni. Albo możesz znaleźć taką, która będzie bardziej ci odpowiadała. Jeśli chcesz, już nigdy nie musisz wsiadać na konia. Jeśli masz taką ochotę, wszędzie mogę nosić cię na barana. Ale nigdy nie wolno ci obwiniać się o to, że nie jesteś w czymś równie dobry jak ktoś inny. A zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wcale nie chcesz robić tego, co on”.

Odetchnął głęboko. Chciał ocalić Dianę i Kamala. Chciał uciec z wieży. Chciał być wolny. Chciał uczyć się magii i odwiedzić te wszystkie cudowne miejsca, które pokazała mu Roda. Podniósł się i omal nie zwymiotował z bólu. Może to i lepiej, że matka tak oszczędnie przynosiła mu jedzenie. Nawet nie miał czego zwrócić.

Powoli, krok po kroku, doczłapał do drzwi. Oparł się barkiem o stare drewno i zaczął pocierać o siebie dłonie.

– Otwórz się, otwórz się, otwórz się... – mamrotał po nosem, chwytając za klamkę.

Klik! Zamek ustąpił, a Jasper miał ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Wewnątrz siebie poczuł ciche chlipanie i uświadomił sobie, że Roda w ogóle się nie krępowała. Dopiero teraz, gdy stali przed otwartymi szeroko drzwiami, uwierzyła, że w końcu będzie wolna.

„Dasz radę zejść po schodach?” – zapytała zdławionym szeptem.

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby to sprawdzić – wymamrotał Jasper, na co zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Bardziej martwi mnie to, czy zdołamy wymknąć się z zamku.

„Spokojnie. Znam wszystkie sekretne przejścia”.

– W takim razie, prowadź! – polecił z głośnym sapnięciem, stawiając pierwszy chwiejny krok i błagając w duchu, aby jego ucieczka nie rozpoczęła się od upadku ze schodów.


	24. Chapter 24

Nadal go nie zabili i Kamal postanowił wziąć to za dobry znak. Owszem, mogli zaplanować dla niego coś gorszego niż śmierć, ale nie zamierzał tracić nadziei. Wprawdzie wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z jego świtą, ale słyszał przecież jak jeden z dziwnie niskich wojowników, chyba ich dowódca, kazał swoim ludziom zająć się ich ranami. „Nikt nie przejmowałby się ich ranami, gdyby mieli w planie ich pozabijać” – powtarzał sobie w myślach, ale niepewność wciąż powracała.

Zamknęli go w piwnicy. Był otoczony zapachem mokrej ziemi i dymu z wędzarni. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać na to, że nie były to warunki godne księcia. W ogóle nie przyznał im się, kim tak naprawdę był. A co gdyby okazało się, że byli dla niego tak dobrze tylko dlatego, że nie wiedzieli kim był, skąd pochodził i po co przybył? Musiał więc przełknąć dumę i jakoś to wszystko znieść.

I przy najbliższej okazji zapytać, czy nie widzieli gdzieś w lesie bestii albo zagubionego chłopca.

Na samą myśl o Jasperze w oczach zakręciły się mu łzy. Każda chwila była na wagę złota, a on jak najgorsza oferma poniósł klęskę już przy pierwszym wyzwaniu. Całe życie był tym gorszym bratem. To Rakesh był mądry, silny i zaradny. Po Kamalu nikt nie spodziewał się odwagi czy przebiegłości. Sam również bardzo szybko przestał przejmować się podobnymi rzeczami.

„Bo nigdy nie myślałem, że mi się to przyda, że będę musiał kogokolwiek ratować” – zaśmiał się w myślach, uświadamiając sobie, jak okrutnie zadrwił z niego los. Właśnie teraz, gdy znalazł jedyną osobę na całym świecie, dla której był gotów zrobić wszystko, okazało się, że wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to nadal za mało.

Załzawionymi oczami zaczął przyglądać się swoim rzeczom rozłożonym na udeptanej ziemi. Miał luźno związane ręce, a koniec sznura przywiązany był do jakiegoś metalowego pręta, którego przeznaczenia Kamal nie był pewien. Niewiele go to jednak obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko to, że gdyby odrobinę się postarał, mógłby dosięgnąć do swojej połamanej tarczy. Miecz, kusza oraz bełty leżały znacznie dalej, ale najwyraźniej jego oprawcom nie przyszło do głowy, że mógłby spróbować użyć metalowych odłamków swej dawnej osłony.

Gdyby wyciągnął się na ziemi, mógłby spróbować dosięgnąć jej nogą. Potem wystarczyłoby, że przetnie więzy i wymknie się... Westchnął żałośnie, przekreślając taki plan. Jak miałby uciec tym małym potworom? A nawet gdyby uciekł – co by się stało z jego ludźmi? Nie mógł ich przecież tak po prostu porzucić, a w pojedynkę nie miał najmniejszych szans na ich uwolnienie. Omal nie rozpłakał się, po raz kolejny uświadamiając sobie, jak koszmarna była jego sytuacja.

– Och, nie użalaj się tak nad sobą. Mogło być przecież znacznie gorzej.

Podskoczył, słysząc nad sobą delikatny kobiecy głos. Niewiasta, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się w piwnicy, mogłaby uchodzić za nieziemsko piękną, gdyby tylko ktoś się nią odpowiednio zajął. Ale nawet z krótkimi włosami związanymi na karku i w skórzanej zbroi prezentowała się wyjątkowo władczo i atrakcyjnie. Kamal zaczął zastanawiać się, kim mogła być i czy niewielki mężczyzna z brodą zaplecioną w warkoczyki rzeczywiście był tu przywódcą.

– Nie nad sobą płaczę – wymamrotał. Przez chwilę próbował nawet się do niej uśmiechnąć, szybko jednak pojął, że to bezcelowe. Ani ona nie wydawała się zainteresowana jego wdziękami, ani on nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobiny entuzjazmu. – Jest ktoś, kogo miałem uratować, a ja...

– Uratować? – spytała wyraźnie zaskoczona. Patrzyła na niego kątem oka i dość niedbale przeglądała rzeczy, które zabrał ze sobą na tę absurdalną misję. – Niby kogo? I przed czym?

– Jest... – zaczął, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Mój przyjaciel... – Znów nie mógł dokończyć. Co się z nim działo? – Posłuchaj, w tym lesie jest potw... – Rozkaszlał się na dobre. Musiało wyglądać to naprawdę dziwnie i niepokojąco, bo kobieta wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. W białej jak śnieg dłoni podrzucała czerwone jabłko królowej Arien.

– Wszystko dobrze? Może chcesz się czegoś napić? – zapytała z nieoczekiwaną troską. W jednej chwili odzyskał nadzieję. Czy martwiłaby się o niego, gdyby chciała go zabić?

– Nie, po prostu zaschło mi w gardle – wymamrotał, uśmiechając się przy tym jak głupiec. Wydała mu się uosobieniem dobroci i symbolem wybawienia. Musiał tylko opowiedzieć jej o Jasperze, o Śnieżycy i o swojej misji. – To jabłko... – zaczął i znów się zakrztusił.

– Chcesz je zjeść? Mogłoby pomóc ci na tę chrypę.

Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. Momentalnie w jego sercu zrodził się niepokój. Czy to możliwe, że coś powstrzymywało go przed wyjaśnieniem, po co przybył do lasu? Ale przecież musiał wyznać dziewczynie prawdę! Musiał też powiedzieć jej, że to jabłko nie jest do jedzenia, że to element jakiejś szalonej zasadzki na potwora, który czaił się w śnieżnych zaspach. Otworzył usta, by jeszcze raz spróbować wypowiedzieć to wszystko, od czego zależało życie Jaspera, jego ludzi, samego Kamala i być może nieznajomej. Do gardła podeszła mu żółć.

Kobieta jednak nawet tego nie zauważyła. Jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w nienaturalnie czerwony owoc. Dopiero teraz Kamal uświadomił sobie, że jej włosy były czarne jak noc, usta czerwone jak krew, a cera biała jak śmierć. Nie, to nie możliwe, żeby była Śnieżycą. To nie o niej mówiła Arien. Dlaczego zatem...

Spróbował krzyknąć, ale zdało się to na nic. Jabłko dotknęło jej ust, słodki miąższ chrupnął pod naciskiem zębów, jasny sok pociekł po brodzie i długiej szyi. Z ust Kamala nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

Na jego oczach kobieta pobladła jeszcze bardziej, jej oczy powędrowały w górę i zobaczył same białka, ciało zwiotczało zupełnie, po czym bezwładnie padło na ziemię. Spomiędzy warg, jeszcze przed chwilą kusząco czerwonych, teraz zupełnie sinych, wypłynęła jadowicie zielona piana.

Dopiero ogłuszający jęk uświadomił Kamala, że znów mógł mówić. Ale co z tego? Dla dziewczyny i tak nie było już ratunku, a on z każdą przelaną łzą coraz większą miał pewność, że to właśnie na nią zastawiona była zasadzka.

– Pomocy! Ratunku! Niech ktoś jej pomoże! Ona umiera! – zawodził, krztusząc się łzami. Nigdy nie życzył śmierci nawet tym, których z całego serca nienawidził, a teraz? Patrzył jak ta dobra istota gaśnie i nic nie mógł zrobić. Nawet gdyby nie miał związanych dłoni, cóż mógłby zaradzić? Nie znał się na ziołach, nie radził sobie nawet z najprostszymi zaklęciami. Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że bardziej przysłużyłby się Złotogórze, gdyby skończył ze sobą, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że był nie tylko nieudacznikiem, ale i zwyrodnialcem, który nigdy nie będzie w stanie związać się z kobietą.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swych myśli usłyszał zrozpaczony krzyk:

– Diano! Diano!

Po wąskich schodkach zbiegł krasnolud z czarną brodą zaplecioną w warkoczyki. Jego przerażone spojrzenie padło na leżącą na ziemi kobietę. W jednej chwili z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Upadł na kolana, chwycił bladą dłoń i ryknął wściekle. Coś krzyknął, ale Kamal nie rozumiał jego słów. Jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, to imię nieznajomej.

Diana. Oczywiście, że tak. Omal się nie roześmiał, gdy dotarło do niego, jak łatwo dał się oszukać. Dlaczego od razu się nie domyślił? Nic dziwnego, że bez większego sprzeciwu uwierzył w grasującego w śniegu potwora z czerwonymi ustami, białą skórą i czarnymi włosami. Czy nie tak od najmłodszych lat opisywano mu Dianę? Opis ten prześladował go tak bardzo, że jako mały chłopiec budził się w środku nocy zlany potem i wyobrażał sobie, jak to jest mieszkać w królestwie, które przez pół roku skute jest lodem. Powinien był natychmiast domyślić się, o kim mówiła Arien.

„Zabiła ją bestia”.

– To moja wina – wychlipał, gdy do piwnicy wbiegły pozostałe krasnoludy. Jeden z nich zaczął nakładać na głowę Diany toporny metalowy diadem.

– Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – warknął dowódca krasnoludów.

– Królowa...

– Miałeś powiedzieć coś, czego nie wiem.

– Pod koszulą mam magiczny pierścień. – Gniew i rozpacz w głosie krasnoluda pomogły Kamalowi odzyskać przejrzystość myśli. – Załóżcie go jej na palec, powinien powstrzymać działanie klątwy.

– Zawiejo, chyba nie chcesz mu zaufać? – syknął jeden z krasnoludów.

Mężczyzna nazwany Zawieją zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważnie Kamalowi. Podszedł powoli do księcia, wyciągnął sztylet i wprawnym ruchem rozciął mu najpierw koszulę, a potem łańcuszek, na którym zawieszony był pierścień. Bez słowa chwycił błyskotkę i ruszył z powrotem do Diany.

– Jeśli jej zaszkodzi, zabiję cię – ostrzegł złowrogim szeptem i tak, aby Kamal mógł to zobaczyć, założył królewnie pierścień na palec serdeczny.

Początkowo nic się nie zmieniło i Kamal zaczął poważnie obawiać się o swoje życie. Nagle jednak Diana odkaszlnęła, drgnęła nieco gwałtowniej i zamarła. Krasnoludy zachłysnęły się powietrzem i blade z przerażenia utkwiły spojrzenia w Zawiei. On jednak nie wydawał się aż tak przejęty, przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się blado i z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością zwrócił się do Kamala:

– Miałeś rację. Powstrzymał klątwę. To bardzo potężny pierścień. Nie będziesz za nim tęsknił?

– I tak miała go dostać – westchnął Kamal. Naprawdę mu ulżyło. Przynajmniej odrobinę zdołał złagodzić tragiczny błąd, jakim było zaufanie Arien. Może właśnie przez tę nieoczekiwaną ulgę nie zauważył gniewu Zawiei.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Byliśmy zaręczeni – wyznał szczerze książę. – Obiecałem matce, że dam go wybrance mojego serca, ale podejrzewam, że miała na myśli Dianę.

Zawieja poderwał się niespodziewanie. W jego spojrzeniu widać było panikę, która powoli przerodziła się w rezygnację. Kamal w jednej chwili pojął swój błąd. Kochał ją, oczywiście, że ją kochał. A teraz on pojawił się tu znikąd, najechał ich kryjówkę, pomógł wiedźmie rzucić na Dianę klątwę, a teraz uświadomił biednemu krasnoludowi, że nigdy nie miał prawa do swych uczuć. Książę już otwierał usta, by zapewnić go, że wcale nie zamierza wymuszać na Dianie zaślubin, że jest mu nawet na rękę, by królewna znalazła sobie kogoś innego, nie zdążył jednak, bo Zawieja oznajmił z mocą:

– Pierścień i korona to i tak za mało, by ją ocalić. Musimy zabrać ją do Żelazożeber. Użyczysz nam koni? – zapytał Kamala, nie patrząc mu jednak w oczy.

– Panie, za darowanie mi życia i okazane zaufanie, gotów jestem użyczyć ci nie tylko koni, ale i moich ludzi, a także moje własne świadectwo o tym, co dzieje się w Zimogrodzie – obiecał gorliwie Kamal. – A jeśli chodzi o zaręczyny moje i Diany...

– Rozwiążcie go. Wyruszamy natychmiast.

To powiedziawszy, Zawieja odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił piwnicę. Kamal zaklął pod nosem. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że krasnolud nie zamierza słuchać niczego, co miał mu do powiedzenia. Zamknął oczy i tłumiąc płacz, pogodził się z myślą, że swoją głupotą zniszczył życie zarówno kobiecie, którą miał poślubić, jak i chłopcu, którego przyrzekał chronić.


	25. Chapter 25

Nie był w Żelazożebrach od trzech lat i zdążył już zapomnieć, jak cudowne było miasto Żelaznego Smoka. Te wszystkie wieże, iglice, kopuły i metalowe zdobienia wspomagane magią. A to tylko powierzchnia! Pod ziemią znajdowało się przecież drugie miasto, równie piękne, ale jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze. Podniósł dłoń i zatrzymał całą grupę na pięćdziesiąt kroków przed bramą.

– Poczekajcie tu. Muszę porozmawiać ze strażnikami – oznajmił, spoglądając wymownie na swoich braci. Niepokój w ich oczach mówił sam za siebie, ale co miał im powiedzieć? Jak miał ich pocieszyć? Czy nie rozumieli, że życie Diany znaczy teraz dla niego więcej niż jego własne?

– Może powinienem iść z tobą? – zaproponował nieśmiało Kamal, podnosząc na Zawieję spojrzenie zbitego psa. Zachowywał się tak przez cały czas i krasnolud zaczynał mieć dość tego wydelikaconego książątka. Jak i również tego, że Kamal najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odstąpić nieprzytomnej Diany choćby na krok. Właściwie był to pierwszy raz, gdy pomyślał o tym, by odejść od niej na dłużej niż chwilę.

Z jednej strony naprawdę chciał, aby Kamal w końcu zostawił Dianę. Ale z drugiej – co takiego książątko mogło zmienić? Jak mógł mu pomóc? Czy był w stanie powiedzieć strażnikom cokolwiek, co powstrzyma ich przed zabiciem Zawiei?

– Poradzę sobie sam – prychnął w odpowiedzi i strzelił wodzami konia, by jak najszybciej odjechać.

Cóż, najwyraźniej zmęczone długą podróżą zwierzę nie było w stanie poruszać się szybciej niż książę, który całą drogę siedział wygodnie na wozie.

– Proszę! Wiem, że mną gardzisz, i zapewne na twoim miejscu również byłbym nieufny, ale przecież widać jak na dłoni, że obawiasz się konfrontacji z twymi rodakami. Jeśli mogę powiedzieć im cokolwiek, co by ci pomogło...

Zawieja przerwał mu, podnosząc dłoń. Czy rzeczywiście nim gardził? Może odrobinę. Ale nie był na tyle głupi, by nie docenić propozycji pomocy, zwłaszcza że rzeczywiście obawiał się tego, co mogli z nim zrobić wartownicy. Doskonale pamiętał przysięgę, którą złożył zaledwie kilka lat temu.

– Mogą chcieć mnie zabić – wyznał niechętnie.

Kamal aż jęknął z przejęcia.

– Ale dlaczego? Po co mieliby to robić?

– Obiecałem, że nigdy więcej nie pokażę się w Żelazożebrach. A gdybym jednak to zrobił... Cóż, sam zgodziłem się na to, by mnie zabili.

– To idiotyczne!

– Uwierz mi, wtedy było to jedyne rozwiązanie.

– W takim razie... – Książę zawahał się, po czym oznajmił stanowczo: – W takim razie powiem im, że cię pojmałem i siłą zmusiłem, byś tu przybył, więc nie ponosisz żadnej winy za to, że tu jesteś. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, moich ludzi jest więcej niż twoich, zatem powinno wypaść to wystarczająco przekonująco, nie sądzisz?

Zawieja nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien śmiać się, czy płakać. Dokładnie to samo zrobiła przecież Diana, by ocalić go przed konwojem. Może wcale nie byli tak różni, jak mu się do tej pory wydawało? No i Kamal był pełnoprawnym księciem. Z pewnością zdecydowanie bardziej nadawał się na męża dziedziczki Zimogrodu niż jakiś krasnoludzki wyrzutek.

– Jeśli chcesz rozegrać to właśnie tak, nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Ale jak wytłumaczysz to, że ja siedzę na koniu, a ty drepczesz obok?

– W takim razie rozkazuję ci zsiąść. – Rumieńce na jego policzkach były najlepszym dowodem na to, że nie wszystko jeszcze przemyślał. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzał odpuszczać, bo jego głos zabrzmiał ostro, a w spojrzeniu dało się dostrzec determinację.

Zawieja postanowił, że nie będzie się z nim kłócił. Bez chwili zwłoki zeskoczył z konia i skłonił się lekko książątku. Chce się wykazać? Proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Poza tym, jeśli już miał komuś ustąpić miejsca u boku Diany, to wolał się przynajmniej upewnić, że nie zostawiał królewny z naiwnym nieudacznikiem. W głębi serca liczył też odrobinę na to, że Kamal jednak okaże się jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem, że przy konfrontacji z krasnoludami zdemaskuje się jako tchórz i głupiec.

Podążył za nim posłusznie i zaczął przyglądać się wartownikom. Czy był tam ktokolwiek, kto by go znał? To mogłoby im wiele ułatwić. Chwilę później omal nie roześmiał się głośno, rozpoznając kilka twarzy i nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Sam również został rozpoznany – Zadra wybiegła im na spotkanie, a tuż za nią szedł Grom.

Kamal zatrzymał się, gdy tylko Zadra znalazła się o niecałe pięć kroków przed nimi. Krasnoludzica również stanęła i dała znak swemu przybocznemu, by uczynił to samo.

– Pani – pozdrowił ją Kamal, nie dając się zwieść jej włosom zaplecionym tak, by przypominały brodę. – Chciałbym rozmawiać z dowódcą.

– JA jestem dowódcą – odwarknęła Zadra, a Grom sięgnął po broń.

– Och, to cudownie! – zawołał książę i ukłonił się tak nisko, że ze zdziwienia Zadra zapomniała o złości. – Pani! – podjął, gdy tylko się wyprostował. – Jestem Kamal Pranai, książę Złotogóry, i przybywam do Żelazożeber, aby na podstawie pokojowych traktatów między naszymi królestwami błagać o udzielenie pomocy mojej narzeczonej, Dianie, królewnie Zimogrodu.

Gdy Kamal ponownie kłaniał się Zadrze, ta z nieskrywanym przerażeniem spojrzała na Zawieję. Nie musiał nic mówić, wszystko wyczytała z jego pobladłej twarzy, ze zmarszczek wokół jego oczu, z drżenia jego dłoni.

– Niech to zaraza – wymamrotała. – Co jej jest?

– Została otruta przeklętym jabłkiem, pani – wyjaśnił cicho książę, a skrucha w jego głosie była tak jednoznaczna, że nie musiał już dodawać, iż miał w tym swój udział.

Zadra przygryzła dolną wargę. Zawieja nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że polubiła Dianę już w chwili, gdy królewna rzuciła jej wyzwanie. Jednak jej własne uczucia nie miały żadnego znaczenia, gdy wchodziły w drogę królewskim rozkazom.

– Nie mogę was wpuścić – wyszeptała z bólem. – Wasza książęca mość, to niewykonalne. Nie, gdy jest tu Zawieja.

– Dlaczego? – Kamal zaatakował ją swym niewinnym spojrzeniem i Zawieja niemal widział, jak serce Zadry topnieje.

– Pod groźbą kary śmierci nie wolno mu ani przekroczyć granic Żelazożeber, ani posiadać...

– A jeśli ich nie przekroczy?

– Wasza wysokość, nie do końca rozumiem, co takiego...

– Proszę nas aresztować.

– To idiotyzm.

– Przeciwnie. To jedyny sposób, by ocalić Dianę. – Choć drżał z przerażenia, nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał się wycofać. Wprawdzie Zawieja chciał go przetestować, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie pod tak wielkim wrażeniem. Może książątko wcale nie było aż tak żałosne, jak mu się początkowo wydawało? – Aresztuj nas. Zwiąż i zawlecz do więzienia. Zrób wszystko, co będzie konieczne, aby twój król przekazał Dianę w ręce swych najlepszych medyków. To jedyne, na czym mi zależy.

Zadra spojrzała błagalnie na Zawieję, zupełnie jakby liczyła na to, że krasnolud wyśmieje ów pomysł. Problem polegał na tym, że Zawieja naprawdę nie widział innego wyjścia. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wzruszyć ramionami i oznajmić stanowczo:

– Zrób, co każe.

– Niech was zaraza! Grom, przygotuj kajdany, a potem zakuj wszystkich.

– Tak jest! – odkrzyknął wojownik i pobiegł do reszty swego oddziału.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, co robicie – syknęła Zadra, no to do Zawiei, ni do Kamala.

– Ja też na to liczę – zaśmiał się książę nerwowo. Krasnoludzica pokręciła na to głową z politowaniem, ale Zawieja dostrzegł, że puściła Kamalowi oko.

Mogło być gorzej, mogło być znacznie gorzej. Zamiast z rękami skutymi za plecami mogli przecież skończyć brocząc krwią w przydrożnym rowie. Zamiast wleczeni ulicami Żelazożeber mogli zostać nabici na pale daleko poza granicami miasta. Nie, Zawieja nie zamierzał narzekać. Tym bardziej, że naprawdę stęsknił się za swym ojczystym miastem. Spomiędzy opadających na twarz włosów spoglądał na mijane budowle. Tyle lat! Czy mury obronne zawsze były tak grube? Kiedy kuźnia Berka dorobiła się przybudówki? Dlaczego stara kamieniczka, którą podziwiał jako mały chłopiec, zupełnie zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się piekarnia?

– Nie wychylaj się – syknęła Zadra, zmuszając go, by jeszcze bardziej pochylił głowę.

Pomimo jej starań, dziwny pochód złożony ze skrępowanych ludzi i siedmiu poturbowanych krasnoludów, nie mógł ujść uwadze mieszkańców Żelazożeber. Wystarczyło, aby rozpoznała ich choć jedna osoba, i całe miasto mogło pogrążyć się w chaosie. Zawieja wolał tego za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że wrócił po latach, aby odebrać władzę Żelaznemu Smokowi. Właściwie to wolałby, aby nikt nic o tym nie myślał.

– Zasłoń mnie – syknął do Kamala, który z otwartymi ustami podziwiał miasto. Na szczęście jego zaślepienie nie było aż tak silne, na jakie wyglądało, bo bardzo szybko doszedł do siebie i nie tylko stanął tak, aby Zawieja był mniej widoczny, ale i dał znać swoim podwładnym, by zrobili to samo dla reszty krasnoludów.

– Może powinieneś mi jednak powiedzieć, dlaczego nie wolno ci tu być – wyszeptał książę, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Wydaje mi się, że im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

– To podłe! Przecież robię wszystko, żeby wam pomóc, a ty...

– A ja próbuję cię chronić. O tak, to takie bezduszne z mojej strony.

– Mógłbyś przynajmniej nie ironizować?

– Jedyne, na czym mi zależy, to utrzymanie cię przy życiu wystarczająco długo, żebyś mógł w końcu zabrać stąd Dianę i na zawsze zniknąć mi z oczu, więc z łaski swojej nie stawiaj oporu.

– Ale kiedy ja wcale nie...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie stanęli u bram zamku. Zadra zamieniła kilka pospiesznych zdań z wartownikami, którzy z każdym jej słowem wyglądali na coraz bardziej zaniepokojonych. Zawieja wcale im się nie dziwił. Nie miał pojęcia, co sam by zrobił, będąc na ich miejscu.

– Dalej będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam – szepnęła krasnoludzica, odrobinę nieporadnie uścisnęła księcia i odeszła ze swoimi ludźmi.

Nie tylko wartowników było Zawiei żal. Kamal zrobił się chorobliwie blady, a gdy strażnicy kazali mu wejść do zamku, zachwiał się tak gwałtownie, że Zawieja przestraszył się, iż lada chwila straci przytomność.

– Tędy, wasza wysokość – ponaglił ich jeden z wartowników, spoglądając przy tym na Kamala z wyraźnym współczuciem.

– Proszę, uważajcie na wóz.

– Oczywiście, wasza wysokość.

Zawieja spojrzał na strzegącą go świtę księcia, a potem na swoich braci. Czy podjął dobrą decyzję? Może lepiej by zrobił, gdyby powierzył Dianę Kamalowi, a sam ze swą małą rodziną został w lesie. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że książę podołałby temu zadaniu. Dlaczego w takim razie nie odpuścił? Dlaczego uparł się, by pomimo wszelkich zakazów jednak przybyć do Żelazożeber?

I dlaczego zastanawiał się nad tym teraz, gdy było już zbyt późno, by cokolwiek zmienić?

Gigantyczne żelazne drzwi do sali tronowej na krótką chwilę zatrzymały pochód. Wartownicy w absolutnej ciszy wpuścili ich do środka. W ich spojrzeniach Zawieja dostrzegł współczucie, domyślił się więc, że Żelazny Smok wiedział już o jego przybyciu. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Konfrontacja była nieunikniona. Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to przebrnąć przez nią z godnością.

– Czyżbyś zapomniał o swoim przyrzeczeniu, drogi kuzynie?

Zawieja otworzył oczy, zadarł brodę i spojrzał dumnie na króla Żelazożeber. Słyszał dookoła mamrotanie swych braci, straży przybocznej księcia Kamala oraz ciche westchnienie samego księcia. Cóż, nic dziwnego, że nie spodziewał się podobnego obrotu spraw. Zapewne nieczęsto okazuje się, że mieszkający w lesie herszt społecznych wyrzutków tak naprawdę należy do królewskiego rodu. Powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech, złożył Żelaznemu Smokowi głęboki ukłon.

– Bynajmniej, mój królu.

– A zatem przyszedłeś tu wyłącznie po to, by pożegnać się z życiem.

– Sam je sobie odbiorę, jeśli takie będzie twoje życzenie po tym, jak mnie wysłuchasz.

– Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle zamierzam cię wysłuchać?

– Bo doskonale wiesz, że jedyne, co byłoby w stanie zmusić mnie do powrotu do Żelazożeber, to głęboka miłość do naszej ojczyzny oraz szacunek do ciebie, znacznie potężniejszy niż jakakolwiek moja przysięga.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał kuzynowi prosto w oczy. Z niemałym smutkiem dostrzegł okalające je siateczki zmarszczek. Dzięki płynącej w jego żyłach krwi elfów Żelazny Smok starzał się znacznie wolniej niż zwykły krasnolud, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był już w bardzo dojrzałym wieku. I, o ile Zawieja posiadał aktualne informacje, wciąż nie doczekał się potomka. Niech to zaraza. Naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, co sam by zrobił na miejscu kuzyna.

Na twarzy króla Żelazożeber odmalowało się strapienie. Wiele lat temu, gdy Zawieja był tylko małym krasnalem, Smok wszędzie go ze sobą zabierał. To on nauczył Zawieję władania zaklętą bronią. To on opowiedział mu o dobrej elfiej królowej. I to on odepchnął Zawieję, gdy jego pierwsza żona zmarła przy porodzie, zabierając ze sobą następcę tronu. Gdy i druga królowa nie donosiła ciąży, wśród krasnoludów zaczęła krążyć plotka, że Żelazny Smok nie był godzien być królem. Niespodziewanie coraz więcej możnych spoglądało przychylnym okiem na Zawieję, wtedy co prawda jeszcze bardzo młodego, ale ich zdaniem niezwykle obiecującego.

Wtedy właśnie Zawieja zrozumiał, że jeśli nie udowodni swemu królowi, że nie stanowi dla niego żadnego zagrożenia, pewnego dnia będą zmuszeni stoczyć walkę o władzę. Dlatego złożył przysięgę, że nigdy nie wróci do Żelazożeber, że nigdy nie zwiąże się z kobietą i że jego życie należy wyłącznie do Żelaznego Smoka.

– A zatem mów – polecił król, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały rezygnacja i wyrzuty sumienia. Gestem dał swym nieproszonym gościom znak, aby dołączyli do niego przy stole, od którego najwyraźniej zmuszony był odejść.

Zawieja westchnął głęboko, szarpnął skutymi rękami i już miał coś powiedzieć, w tym jednak momencie Kamal wybuchł. Chyba nikt, nawet jego żołnierze, się tego po nim nie spodziewał, bo wszyscy zamarli.

– Zamierzacie tak po prostu usiąść do stołu?! Czy wyście oszaleli? – krzyknął załamującym się głosem.

– Młody człowieku, kim ty właściwie... – zaczął Żelazny Smok, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

– Jestem Kamal Pranai i jestem księciem Złotogóry. A kobieta, która leży tam, na wozie, to Diana zwana Śnieżką, przyszła królowa Zimogrodu i moja narzeczona. Jeśli natychmiast nie udzielicie jej pomocy, umrze, a wtedy nic nie powstrzyma wiedźm przed inwazją.

– Wiedźmy? – Żelazny Smok zamarł w pół kroku. Odwrócił się znów ku Zawiei, nawet nie ukrywając swojego przerażenia. – Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś, że chodzi o wiedźmy?

– Błagam o wybaczenie, wasza wysokość, ale...

– Książę Kamal ma rację. Nie mamy czasu na żadne „ale”.

Zawieja z niedowierzaniem potrząsną głową, obserwując, jak jego kuzyn posyła służących po wszystkich królewskich medyków, każe przygotować Dianie specjalną komnatę, a potem pogrąża się w rozmowie z książątkiem. Spodziewał się, że przez wiele godzin będzie musiał przekonywać Żelaznego Smoka, iż Śnieżka zasługuje na jego pomoc, że zagrożenie ze strony wiedźm było jak najbardziej realne.

Ale z drugiej strony spodziewał się również, że zostanie stracony, gdy tylko padnie na niego wzrok króla.

Zamiast podnieść go na duchu, spostrzeżenia te tylko napełniły jego serce kolejnymi obawami. Co takiego się wydarzyło, że niegdyś porywczy i bezlitosny władca Żelazożeber stał się tak potulny i skory do współpracy?


	26. Chapter 26

Jedzenie, które zamierzała zostawić Jasperowi, powoli zsunęło się z tacy na wypolerowane kamienne bloki. Chwilę później również metalowa taca z łoskotem uderzyła o posadzkę.

Posadzkę, na której leżały wciąż mokre od krwi odłamki Zwierciadła.

– Nie. Nie, nie, nie! – wyszeptała Arien z gardłem ściśniętym przerażeniem. – Promyczku? Och, Promyczku.

Podbiegła do potłuczonego szkła i upadła na kolana. Drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła składać je niczym elementy układanki, ale niewiele była w stanie zdziałać. Jej ukochanego syna już tu nie było, a z magicznego Zwierciadła zostały tylko szczątki. I wciąż nie wiedziała, czy tym razem udało jej się dopaść Dianę. Owszem, mogła czekać, aż Kamal wróci, ale jaką mogła teraz mieć pewność, że książę w ogóle jeszcze żyje?

Kawałek lustra wyśliznął się jej z palców. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i uświadomiła sobie, że wzrok miała rozmazany przez łzy. Włącznie dlatego nie zauważyła, że szkło pocięło jej skórę, co uniemożliwiło niemal zupełnie trzymanie idealnie gładkich odłamków.

– Niech to zaraza! – syknęła, siąkając nosem. Co miała teraz zrobić? Na pewno nie wolno było jej się poddać. Nie po to tak daleko zaszła, nie po to tyle poświęciła. Odetchnęła głęboko. Może nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, ofiara krwi została złożona, a kawałki lustra były na tyle duże, że istniała szansa, iż zaklętej w nim istocie nic się nie stało. Arien przyłożyła palce do szkła, przywołała swoją moc i wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

– _Zwierciadło, Zwierciadło,_

_duszo zaklęta w lodzie,_

_kto jest najpiękniejszy_

_w całym Zimogrodzie?_

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Potem jednak, jakby z oddali, dobiegł śmiech, złośliwy, przeszywający i niepokojąco znajomy. Czy jej się zdawało, czy też był to dokładnie ten sam głos, który słyszała czasem podczas wydawania rozkazów Zwierciadłu? Przerażona, zabrała dłoń z zimnych niczym lód odłamków. Najgorsza była świadomość, że nie poczuła żadnego przepływu mocy. Zupełnie jakby Zwierciadło było martwe.

A jednak ten śmiech...

Poderwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła z komnaty. Zwierciadło milczało, jej syn zaginął, nie miała pojęcia, co działo się z Kamalem i Dianą – aż miała ochotę zapytać, co jeszcze pójdzie nie tak. Schodząc powoli po stromych schodach, układała plan działania. Zwierciadło było stracone, ale mogła się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Owszem, było przydatne, ale Arien nie śmiałaby nazwać się wiedźmą, gdyby polegała wyłącznie na nim.

Nie miała jednak najmniejszych wątpliwości, że czym prędzej należało odnaleźć Jaspera. Zastanawiało ją tylko, czy Promyczek uciekł sam i z własnej woli. Jeśli został porwany, nie będzie miała większych problemów z jego odnalezieniem. Jeśli natomiast uciekł sam... Zasępiła się. Od kilku miesięcy narastało w niej przeczucie, że Jasper staje się coraz silniejszy i silniejszy. Miała świadomość, że pewnego dnia ją przerośnie. Liczyła jednak na to, że ten dzień krył się nadal daleko w mrokach przyszłości.

Czy nie były to jednak tylko płonne nadzieje? Jasper bez większego wysiłku włamał się do jej wieży. Żadnego problemu nie sprawiło mu również zdominowanie Zwierciadła.

Arien przygryzła dolną wargę tak mocno, że aż zadrżała z bólu. Nie, nie mogła się dłużej oszukiwać. Jasper był rósł w siłę w zastraszającym tempie i bez pomocy Zwierciadła nie miała szans, aby go odnaleźć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli sobie tego nie życzył.

Może po prostu źle formułowała problem. Może wcale nie powinna szukać Jaspera. Może powinna skupić się wyłącznie na tej, którą sam Jasper pragnął odnaleźć. O ile naiwny książę nie postanowił najpierw znaleźć swego ukochanego.

Cóż, bez względu na decyzję, jaką podjął jej niewdzięczny syn, musiała dowiedzieć się, czy Diana wciąż żyła. Pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę sali tronowej.

Pomieszczenie to wciąż kojarzyło się jej wyłącznie z Haroldem. Ile by dała, aby móc przywrócić go do życia! Gdyby wciąż tu był, nie musiałaby mierzyć się z tym wszystkim. Nie musiałaby walczyć z Dianą. Mogłaby raz jeszcze spróbować udowodnić mu, że jej miłość była szczera i warta odwzajemnienia. Mogłaby w końcu błagać, aby przyrzekł, że bez względu na to, co przyniesie przyszłość, ani jej, ani Jasperowi włos z głowy nie spadnie.

Teraz było już za późno nawet na to, by o tym rozmyślać.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Arien, Trevor, dowódca gwardii, pełnił wartę przy królewskim tronie. Posiwiały już mężczyzna, rosły i potężny, był jednym z najlojalniejszych rycerzy Harolda. Ponad wszystko wielbił również Dianę – i właśnie to uczucie królowa zamierzała teraz wykorzystać.

– Trevorze, drogi przyjacielu! – zawołała, podchodząc do niego powoli.

Dowódca ukłonił się jej nisko.

– Moja królowo.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy od lat nie było w Zimogrodzie zimy tak mroźnej i złośliwej?

– Możesz mieć rację, wasza wysokość. – W głosie Trevora pobrzmiewała dziwnie niepokojąca nuta, której Arien nie spodziewała się tam usłyszeć. Postanowiła jednak w ogóle się tym nie zrażać.

– Obawiam się, że właśnie przez to koszmary nie dają mi spokoju, drogi Trevorze.

– Pani, jeśli miałoby przynieść ci to ukojenie, z chęcią rozkażę zimie, aby opuściła nasze królestwo. Obawiam się jednak, że nie posiadam wystarczającej mocy, aby zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa.

Czy on z niej kpił? Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież był tylko zwykłym śmiertelnikiem! Nie powinien być w stanie oprzeć się jej magii. A może po prostu była przewrażliwiona? Może zwyczajnie dawała się ponieść emocjom i widziała rzeczy, które wcale nie miały miejsca? Zaśmiała się cicho, udając, że rozbawił ją żart dowódcy.

– Och, Trevorze, drogi przyjacielu, gdyby wystarczyło, aby przegonić cień, który padł na nasze królestwo, nie wahałabym się ani chwili i sama przegnałabym tę zimę.

– Powiedz zatem, moja królowo, co takiego cię trapi, abym mógł ci pomóc.

– Podejrzewam, że w tej kwestii dzielimy nasze troski. – Spojrzał na nią spod krzaczastych brwi, a w jego oczach dostrzegła zwątpienie. – Bo czy nie martwią cię te nieustające eskapady naszych dzielnych żołnierzy, którzy zapierają się, że uśmiercą grasującego w lasach potwora?

– Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że mnie to cieszy.

– Zatem domyślasz się już zapewne, z jakim rozkazem do ciebie przychodzę.

Trevor jeszcze raz się ukłonił, tym razem jakby nieco głębiej. Tak, musiało się jej przywidzieć. Była przecież zdecydowanie zbyt roztrzęsiona na trzeźwe myślenie. Straciła Zwierciadło i jedynego syna, miała prawo nie radzić sobie z odczytywaniem najprostszych emocji. Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się do dowódcy gwardii.

– Natychmiast każę im tego zaprzestać, moja królowo.

– Słucham?

– Bo przecież na tym ci właśnie zależy, czyż nie, moja pani? Dlaczego ci, od których należy przyszłość Zimogrodu, mają ginąć w śnieżnych zamieciach, skoro wszystko wskazuje na to, że żadnych potworów nie ma?

– Oczywiście, że są! – jęknęła Arien.

Jak to możliwe? Przez ostatnie miesiące Trevor zdawał się popierać te idiotyczne wyprawy, a teraz nagle chciał rozkazać, by je porzucono? Przecież tam ich zdaniem zginęła Diana! Czy nie zależało mu już, by odnaleźć cokolwiek, co zostało po ukochanej królewnie Zimogrodu? I dlaczego patrzył na Arien tak wyzywająco?

– Są w lesie czy w twoich koszmarach, wasza wysokość? – zapytał przeszywającym szeptem.

– Czy to jakakolwiek różnica? Nie wolno im przestać szukać! Muszą iść wszyscy, natychmiast!

– Moja pani, jeśli w lesie rzeczywiście czają się potwory, zima nie jest najlepszą porą roku, by z nimi walczyć. Jeśli natomiast potwory nawiedzają tylko twoje sny, to wybacz mi, moja królowo, ale cóż mogę na to poradzić?

– Chyba nie twierdzisz, że oszalałam?

– Ależ skąd, wasza wysokość.

– Może zatem wyrzekasz się swej lojalności względem Diany?

– Królowo, kochałem Dianę tak, jakby była moim własnym dzieckiem. Uczyłem ją władać mieczem. Pokazałem jej, jak strzelać z łuku. To przy mnie po raz pierwszy wsiadła na konia. Patrzyłem, jak dorasta i jak staje się przywódczynią. I wiem, że nigdy nie rozkazałaby swoim poddanym błądzić zimą po lesie.

– Była moją córką!

– Nie, moja królowo. Nie wiem, czym dla ciebie była, ale z pewnością nigdy nie uważałaś jej za swoją córkę.

– Jak śmiesz...!

– Jeśli impertynencja jest jedyną drogą, by powstrzymać cię przed posyłaniem moich ludzi na śmierć, to gotów jestem zaryzykować twoje humory.

Jej humory? O czym on mówił? Przecież nigdy nie dała mu odczuć nawet cienia swego gniewu. Jak on w ogóle śmiał odzywać się do niej w ten sposób? Odetchnęła głęboko, świadoma, że pomoc tego bezczelnego mężczyzny była jej potrzebna, ale gdyby tylko mogła, bez wahania pozbawiłaby go życia. Kto wie, może po prostu odłoży sobie tę przyjemność na później.

– Posłuchaj, Trevorze. Od tego zależy życie Jaspera, który jest teraz...

– Och, bez przesady – prychnął dowódca, ponownie zbijając Arien z tropu. – Owszem, wyglądał na bardzo osłabionego, gdy ostatni raz go widziałem, ale nie ma powodu, by panikować. Na pewno się rozpogodzi, gdy tylko wróci książę Kamal.

– Widziałeś go? – Arien rzuciła się na mężczyznę. Drżącymi dłońmi chwyciła poły jego munduru. – Kiedy to było?! Gdzie?!

– Kilka godzin temu. Powiedział, że musi zająć się tym wielkim zwierzęciem. Jak się ono nazywało? Słoń?

Arien omal nie osunęła się na podłogę. Ratowało ją wyłącznie to, że trzymała się szat Trevora. Spojrzała błagalnie na dowódcę gwardii i z przerażeniem rozpoznała malujące się na jego twarzy uczucie. Patrzył na nią dokładnie tak, jak Diana. Gardził nią! Gardził tak bardzo, że z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz mniejsza, coraz słabsza, coraz bardziej krucha.

– Muszę go znaleźć – wyszeptała, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

– Nie, moja królowo. Musisz się położyć. Obawiam się, że zaraziłaś się od naszego drogiego księcia.

– Niczym się nie zaraziłam – próbowała oponować.

– Więc może to po prostu starość? O, czyżbym widział pierwsze zmarszczki?

Wiedźma odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona. Zmarszczki? Nie mogła mieć zmarszczek. Więcej, jeszcze rano na pewno ich nie miała. A teraz ten bezczelny...

Prawda uderzyła w nią z mocą górskiej lawiny. Zwierciadło zostało stłuczone, Jasper uciekł, Trevor otwarcie nią pogardzał, a na jej twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się zmarszczki. Traciła moc. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Ale jak mogło do tego dojść? Co takiego właściwie się stało? Niespodziewanie przypomniała sobie śmiech, który usłyszała, gdy próbowała wezwać moc Zwierciadła.

– Wybacz mi, drogi Trevorze. Muszę... Muszę coś sprawdzić.

Doskonale wiedziała, że się łudzi. Mimo to postanowiła sprawdzić, czy Jasper rzeczywiście uciekł. Bo przecież dopóki na własne oczy nie zobaczy pustej zagrody słonia, wciąż będzie istniał promyk nadziei, że jej ukochany syn jednak nie porzucił swego dziedzictwa.

Biegnąc przez zamek ludu gardzącego pięknem, zamek, który przez kaprys młodzieńczego zauroczenia stał się jej domem, spoglądała w twarze sług i strażników. Szukała w nich śladów tego, co widziała w oczach Diany – pogardy, wyzwania i odzierającej ją z mocy obojętności. Czy jej się zdawało, czy rzeczywiście dostrzegała ich zalążki? Czy to dlatego nie poczuła, że Jasper złamał zaklęcie, które rzuciła na drzwi? Czy to dlatego nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy przeklęte jabłko trafiło do ust tej, dla której było przeznaczone?

Zdyszana i drżąca od targających nią emocji, upadła na dopiero co zamiecioną posadzkę stajni. Legowisko słonia było puste. Po Jasperze nie został nawet ślad.


	27. Chapter 27

Niebywałe, że w świecie żywych mogła istnieć ciemność tak nieprzenikniona i kojąco ciepła zarazem. A może to nie był już świat żywych? Może tak właśnie wyglądała śmierć? Ale jeśli to była śmierć, dlaczego Diana odczuwała tak głęboką potrzebę, by się obudzić? Tak, to musiał być tylko sen. Głęboki i bliski śmierci, ale tylko sen.

Poczuła, jak jej ciało porusza się przy oddechu. Z ulgą zasmakowała powietrza przesyconego zapachem ziół. Odetchnęła ponownie.

Czyjś ciepły głos nakazał jej, aby się nie ruszała. Najchętniej by go wyśmiała. Nie mogłaby się ruszyć, nawet gdyby tego pragnęła. Cóż, musiała też poważnie zastanowić się, czy rzeczywiście jest taka potrzeba, aby gdziekolwiek się ruszała. Było jej przecież tak dobrze, tak wygodnie i ciepło!

Kolejny oddech pomógł Dianie przypomnieć sobie o bitwie w lesie. O ile w ogóle można było to nazwać bitwą. Wygrali przecież, zanim ich przeciwnicy zdołali zorientować się, co się właściwie działo. Gdyby tylko wszystkie jej bitwy były takie proste... A co było potem? Przywołała wspomnienie zaniepokojonego Zawiei. Krasnolud bardzo wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że coś mu się w tym wszystkim mocno nie podobało. Dlatego właśnie postanowiła porozmawiać z przywódcą pojmanego oddziału i...

Odetchnęła głębiej. Otworzyła oczy.

– Wezwij medyka. Powiedz, że królewna Diana się obudziła.

Cichutki tupot stóp. Odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Wciąż jednak nic nie widziała. Świat pozostawał nieprzeniknioną, oślepiającą jasnością.

– Słyszysz mnie, Diano? – zapytał znajomy głos.

Spróbowała otworzyć usta i wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Gdy jej się nie udało, chciała przynajmniej kiwnąć głową, ale i to na razie było ponad jej siły. Poczuła delikatną, ciepłą dłoń wślizgującą się w jej zaciśniętą pięść. Przyjęła to ze spokojem i całą swoją uwagę skupiła na tym, by poruszyć palcami. Chyba się jej udało, bo mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to cieszy! Bałem się, że nie zdążysz się obudzić, zanim nie skoczą sobie do gardeł.

– Kto...? – zdołała wychrypieć ku własnemu zaskoczeniu.

– Zawieja i Żelazny Smok. Od trzech dni kłócą się, co należy zrobić i jakoś nieciekawie im to idzie.

Zawieja! Gdyby nie osłabienie, Diana poderwałaby się natychmiast na wspomnienie ukochanego. Żelazny Smok? Ale czy to nie oznaczało, że...

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała, zmuszając się do skupienia wzroku na rozmówcy.

Poznała go, choć z niemałym trudem. W niczym już nie przypominał zapłakanego książątka, które zamknęła w piwnicy. Wydawał się chudszy, bledszy i zdecydowanie bardziej zaniedbany, ale w jego spojrzeniu widziała spokój, w jakiś sposób wpłynęło to również na nią samą, bo znalazła w sobie siłę, by odetchnąć jeszcze raz i ostrożnie się podnieść.

Natychmiast znalazła oparcie w jego dłoniach. Zabawne, ale naprawdę nie spodziewała się, że będzie na tyle silny, by ją podnieść. A może to ona była teraz tak słaba?

– Jesteśmy w Żelazożebrach, wasza wysokość – odpowiedział, gdy tylko zdołała usiąść, wsparta na stercie poduszek.

Zamknęła oczy i zaklęła pod nosem. Zawieja tyle razy powtarzał, że nie wolno mu wrócić do ojczyzny, a teraz okazało się, że wystarczyła chwila jej słabości, by złamał wszystkie swoje przyrzeczenia.

– Dlaczego?

– Musieliśmy powstrzymać klątwę, która była zamknięta w jabłku.

Jabłko? Pamiętała je jak przez mgłę. Nieskazitelnie czerwona skórka, soczysty miąższ i dziwna gorycz, która rozlała się po jej języku wraz z pierwszym kęsem. Przypomniała sobie również, jakim cudem trafiło w jej ręce. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na księcia siedzącego na skraju jej łóżka.

– Nie sądzisz, że jesteś mi winny jakieś obszerniejsze wyjaśnienia?

Mężczyzna zarumienił się i uciekł wzrokiem. Nie trzeba było wyjątkowej przenikliwości, aby domyślić się, że nie był skłonnym do podstępów intrygantem. Przeciwnie, zdawał się jednym z tych naiwnych głupców, którzy uparcie wierzą w to, że nigdy nie spotka ich nic złego. Westchnęła głęboko. Po co w ogóle go przepytywała? Przecież to oczywiste, że w starciu z Arien ten biedny książę nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się i do środka wszedł stary krasnolud z srebrną brodą bogato zdobioną metalowymi koralikami. Na widok Diany otworzył szeroko oczy i jęknął.

– Dziecko drogie, powinnaś leżeć! – zawołał, podbiegając do niej zadziwiająco żwawo.

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Nic? Zostałaś otruta przez wiedźmę i uważasz, że nic ci nie jest? – Pospiesznie wyciągał suszone zioła z torby, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię. Wrzucił je do kufelka, który podążająca za staruszkiem jak cień służąca zalała wrzątkiem. – Musisz to wypić, póki będzie gorące i natychmiast się położyć...

– Nie mogę dłużej leżeć – zaoponowała, posłusznie przyjmując parujący kufelek. – Zawieja mnie potrzebuje.

– Och, nie, uwierz mi, jesteś absolutnie ostatnią osobą, która może mu pomóc. – W głosie krasnoluda pobrzmiewał głęboki smutek. Diana poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, ale serce kazało jej nalegać dalej.

– Cokolwiek mu grozi, to wyłącznie moja wina. Nie wolno mi go zostawić.

– Ściągniesz nieszczęście i na siebie, i na niego. Proszę, poczekaj, aż cię wezwą.

– A jeśli jej nie wezwą? – szepnął nieśmiało książę, najwyraźniej również niezadowolony z rady staruszka.

– Jestem prawowitą królową Zimogrodu. Nie zamierzam czekać, aż ktoś łaskawie dopuści mnie do głosu.

Krasnolud ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową. Diana przez chwilę myślała, że jest rozczarowany jej uporem, więc zupełnie zdębiała, gdy się zaśmiał.

– Byłabyś również doskonałą królową Żelazożeber. Nic dziwnego, że Zawieja zupełnie stracił dla ciebie głowę. Aż serce się kraje, że nie da się tego rozwiązać pokojowo. – To powiedziawszy, opuścił sypialnię. Tuż za nim podreptała młodziutka krasnoludzica.

– Co miał przez to na myśli? – zapytała, gdy tylko za staruszkiem zamknęły się drzwi. Ostrożnie pociągnęła łyk z kufelka i aż się skrzywiła, czując cierpki smak ziół.

– Więc tobie również o tym nie powiedział? – W głosie książątka pobrzmiewało coś pomiędzy ulgą i zaskoczeniem.

– O czym? – Dianie coraz trudniej przychodziło powstrzymywanie irytacji.

– O tym, że jest księciem Żelazożeber.

Rewelacja ta spadła na Śnieżkę niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Z jednej strony zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała, z drugiej jednak – nie mogła uwierzyć, że była aż tak ślepa. Wszystkie podpowiedzi miała przecież podetknięte pod sam nos. Ile razy Zawieja powtarzał, że nie pasuje do swoich braci. Ile razy rozpaczał nad tym, że nie wolno mu wrócić do Żelazożeber. Czy sama nie słyszała wielokrotnie, że wysławiał się dostojniej niż jego podopieczni? Czy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, dlaczego był nie tylko przystojniejszy, ale i wyższy od innych krasnoludów? Opowiedział jej przecież historię Żelaznego Byka. Widziała doskonale wyraz jego twarzy, gdy o tym mówił. Czy nie nabrała podejrzeń, że musi się w tym kryć coś więcej?

– Dlaczego zatem mieszkał w lesie? – zapytała zdławionym głosem.

– O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, obiecał Żelaznemu Smokowi, że nigdy nie spróbuje odebrać mu władzy. I nie będzie miał dzieci, które mogłyby upomnieć się o tron.

– Och. – Nie zdołała wykrztusić z siebie nic więcej. Dopiła miksturę, oddała kufel swemu niedawnemu jeńcowi i zapadła się głębiej w poduszki.

– Nie, moja pani, nie musisz się martwić. Wszystko już przemyślałem i...

– Dość już zrobiłeś. I nadal nie wyjaśniłeś mi, dlaczego kręciłeś się po lesie z jabłkiem, które miało mnie zabić.

– To nieco skomplikowane, moja pani.

– Spokojnie. Mam czas. I tak nie chcą mnie stąd wypuścić, zapomniałeś?

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i Diana niechętnie musiała przyznać, że w jego zachowaniu było coś kojącego. W jednej chwili poczuła się odrobinę lepiej. Przygniatający ją ciężar przestał być tak nieznośny. Głęboko w jej sercu odżyła nadzieja na to, że wszystko się jeszcze ułoży.

– Nazywam się Kamal Pranai i jestem księciem Złotogóry...

– Kamal Pranai? – przerwała mu. To imię brzmiało dziwnie znajomo. I jeszcze twierdził, że jest księciem Złotogóry. Przez długą chwilę nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Kamal czekał cierpliwie, choć na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec niepokój. Nagle udało jej się wydobyć wspomnienie tak odległe, że niemal zupełnie wyblakłe. – Och, byliśmy zaręczeni, czyż nie? – zapytała niepewnie, zachodząc w głowę, co też książę Kamal robił w Zimogrodzie.

– Byliśmy? – Jego konsternacja tłumaczyła wszystko, trwała jednak bardzo krótko, bo zaraz potem Kamal wyglądał tak, jakby chciał śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie. – Czy masz przez to na myśli, że już nie jesteśmy?

– Tak, z tego, co pamiętam, mój ojciec wysłał do Złotogóry orszak dyplomatyczny wraz z rekompensatą.

– Żaden orszak nie do nas nie dotarł, moja pani.

– I to tak bardzo cię cieszy? – Nie wiedziała, czy powinna czuć się urażona, czy tak jak on wybuchnąć radością.

– Cóż, moja pani, przecież jasnym jest, że twoje serce należy do Zawiei. On również bardzo cię kocha. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnę, jest stawanie na drodze waszemu uczuciu.

W tych kilku zdaniach Kamal przedstawił relację Diany i Zawiei zapewne bardziej otwarcie, niż oni sami kiedykolwiek będą w stanie. Wystarczyło to w zupełności, by wprawić królewnę w stan zażenowania tak głębokiego, że najchętniej odebrałaby Kamalowi kufelek tylko po to, by rozbić mu go na głowie.

– W takim razie wychodzi na to, że znalazłeś się w Zimogrodzie przez zwykłe nieporozumienie – prychnęła, chcąc przynajmniej w ten sposób mu dopiec.

– Można tak powiedzieć, wasza wysokość.

– A z jakiego powodu postanowiłeś pomóc elfiej wiedźmie mnie otruć?

– Pani, przysięgam, nie wiedziałem, że jabłko przeznaczone jest dla ciebie. – Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że mówił całkowicie szczerze. – Próbowałem cię nawet ostrzec, ale najwyraźniej Arien rzuciła na mnie czar, który uniemożliwił mi wyjawienie prawdy.

– Jaka to prawda?

– Zostałem wysłany, aby zgładzić bestię, która uprowadziła twego brata.

Dianie w jednej chwili zrobiło się słabo.

– Jasper – wymamrotała, oblewając się zimnym potem. Arien była bezwzględną morderczynią, ale chyba nawet ona nie posunęłaby się tak daleko. Nie, to niemożliwe, aby skrzywdziła własnego syna. – Co z nim? Czy coś mu grozi?

– Nie wiem, moja pani – wyszeptał Kamal, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała rozpacz. – Ale gotów byłbym poświęcić własne życie, byle tylko mieć pewność, że nic mu nie grozi. To właśnie z jego powodu chciałbym, abyśmy czym prędzej wrócili do Zimogrodu.

– A więc przynajmniej w tej kwestii się zgadzamy. – Diana odetchnęła głęboko. Jej panika nikomu nie ocali życia. Musiała ostrożnie zaplanować każdy kolejny krok, ale przede wszystkim musiała ocalić Zawieję. – Gdzie jest moja zbroja?

– Zbroja? Pani, Żelazny Smok kazał przygotować dla ciebie piękną suknię i wydaje mi się niewskazane, abyś...

– Nie sądzę, żeby zasłużyli na oglądanie mnie w sukniach.

Kamal wyglądał na przerażonego tym oświadczeniem, ale nie zamierzał się dłużej kłócić. Zamyślił się, poprosił Dianę, aby na niego poczekała i wybiegł z sypialni. Z jednej strony Śnieżka żałowała, że ojciec zerwał te zaręczyny, bo Kamal był naprawdę cudownym mężczyzną. Wiedziała, że gdyby miała spędzić z nim resztę życia, nigdy nie narzekałaby na samotność. Nie, Kamal Pranai zawsze byłby na wyciągnięcie ręki, by służyć jej wsparciem, rozmową czy samą bliskością. Ale z drugiej strony rozumiała też doskonale decyzję ojca. Wszystkie zalety księcia były zarazem jego największymi wadami. Potrzebowała kogoś więcej, niż wiernego przyjaciela, by rządzić Zimogrodem.

Jej uwadze nie umknął też dziwny błysk w oczach Kamala, gdy mówił o Jasperze. Co miała o tym myśleć?

– Znalazłem ją! – zawołał uradowany książę, wbiegając z powrotem do pokoju. – Zdążyli ją wyczyścić i naprawić.

– Doskonale. Pomożesz mi się ubrać?

– Oczywiście, moja pani.

Usłużność Kamala była rozczulająca. Powoli i bardzo ostrożnie pomógł Dianie wyswobodzić się z lnianej koszuli, w której spała, a następnie równie delikatnie założył jej bawełniane spodnie szaty i na nie czarną skórzaną zbroję.

– Jest piękna – zauważył, zaciskając kolejne rzemyki i zawiązując je w węzełki. – Zabawne, Zimogród słynny jest przecież ze skórzanych zbroi, a to chyba pierwsza, jaką widzę z bliska.

– Powinnam chyba powiedzieć, że to dobrze, bo w takim razie oznacza to, że nikomu się nie naraziłeś. Ale coś mi podpowiada, że po prostu byłeś zbyt zajęty innymi sprawami, aby zwrócić uwagę na skórzane zbroje.

Książę zarumienił się lekko.

– Być może masz rację – przyznał niechętnie.

– Być może? – Zaśmiała się cicho i ostrożnie sięgnęła w jego stronę, by pogłaskać go po policzku. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Kamalu, chciałabym, żebyś nie obwiniał się za to, co się stało. To naprawdę nie twoja wina.

– Ale przecież to ja przyniosłem jabłko, które...

Zasłoniła mu usta dłonią.

– Gdybyś nie zrobił tego ty, Arien wykorzystałaby kogoś innego. Nie zapominaj, że jest wiedźmą. Poza tym, chciałeś tylko ocalić mojego brata. Jak mogłabym mieć ci to za złe? Sama nie wiem, jak daleko byłabym w stanie się posunąć, aby go uratować.

– Obawiam się, moja pani, że już niedługo możemy być zmuszeni to sprawdzić – wyszeptał, chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń, po czym złożył na niej nieśmiały pocałunek. Dopiero ten gest uświadomił Dianie, że na jej serdecznym palcu znajdował się pierścień.

– A cóż to? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– Och – sapnął Kamal i spurpurowiał. – Cóż, to pierścień zaręczynowy, który... Nie! – Pospiesznie złapał Dianę za ręce, gdy ta zaczęła ściągać błyskotkę z palca. – Nie, pani, proszę, noś go jeszcze jakiś czas. Ten pierścień jest zaklęty i ochronił się przed pełną mocą klątwy, a jeszcze nie wiemy przecież, czy udało się ją zwalczyć, czyż nie? Poza tym, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, powinnaś udawać, że nadal jesteśmy zaręczeni. To właśnie powiedziałem Żelaznemu Smokowi i najprawdopodobniej tylko dzięki temu był dla Zawiei tak łagodny.

Śnieżka westchnęła. Naprawdę chciała nim gardzić. Wszystko byłoby wtedy znacznie prostsze. Kamal jednak okazał się wyjątkowo miłym mężczyzną, uczynnym i pomysłowym, którego po prostu nie sposób było nie lubić. No i miał rację. Jeśli Żelazny Smok nie wiedział o tym, że ich zaręczyny były nieaktualne, lepiej było nie zdradzać mu prawdy.

– Dasz radę sama pójść? – zapytał z wyraźną troską. – Może powinniśmy jeszcze trochę poczekać?

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – wymamrotała Diana. Z zamkniętymi oczami i wspierając się na ramieniu Kamala, spróbowała wstać, a potem zrobić pierwszy krok. Poszło jej całkiem nieźle, chociaż każdy ruch powodował eksplozje bólu w całym jej ciele. Ból jednak był niczym. Mogła go znieść, jeśli miało ją to przybliżyć do ocalenia Zawiei. – Dam sobie radę.

Pomimo jej uporu, Kamal wciąż nie puszczał jej ręki. Choć Diana nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos, była mu za to ogromnie wdzięczna, bo momentami czuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Mogła wtedy wesprzeć się na ramieniu księcia i udawać, że czuła się doskonale. Miała w końcu prawo co jakiś czas mocniej ściskać jego ramię, skoro byli zaręczeni.

Żałowała tylko jednego: ból nie pozwolił jej dokładnie przyjrzeć się pałacowi, a ten wydał się wart uwagi. Wszystko wykute było w kamieniu: kamienna posadzka przechodziła w kamiennie ściany, a te kończyły się kamiennym sufitem. I choć Dianie zawsze wydawało się, że w ojczyźnie krasnoludów dominować będą nagie, nieoszlifowane stały, teraz pojęła, iż one również mogły być dziełami sztuki.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie tu tak pięknie – westchnęła.

– Jasper byłby zachwycony – szepnął Kamal i zamilkł raptownie, zerkając kątem oka na Dianę. Królewna uśmiechnęła się krzywo. A zatem Jasper stał się dla niego jedyną wyrocznią w kwestiach piękna? Cóż, była w tym nawet pewna logika.

– Może kiedyś go tu zabierzesz?

– Jeśli taka będzie twoja wola, moja pani, z przyjemnością mu to zaproponuję.

– A on nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia?

– I tak będzie czekał na twoją aprobatę.

– Pewnie masz rację. Jak się czuł, gdy go ostatnio widziałeś?

Książę zarumienił się lekko, a jego twarz rozpromienił nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Z dnia na dzień był coraz potężniejszy.

– Potężniejszy? Co masz przez to na myśli? – Diana zadrżała mimowolnie. Choć Kamal nie wyglądał na ani trochę zaniepokojonego, do niej powoli zaczął podkradać się strach.

– Odziedziczył po matce magiczną moc. Wciąż nie do końca nad nią panuje, ale pewnego dnia będzie najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie. Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Moja pani? Czy coś się stało? Tak nagle zbladłaś...

Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że zawsze przerażało ją, jak bardzo Jasper przypominał Arien? Że do tej pory tylko brak jakichkolwiek magicznych mocy młodszego brata utrzymywał ją w przekonaniu, iż Jasper nigdy nie pójdzie w ślady matki? Że od kiedy Arien pojawiła się w Zimogrodzie, magia kojarzyła się Dianie wyłącznie z podstępami, okrucieństwem i zazdrością?

– Wiesz może, jak to odkrył? – zapytała drżącym szeptem.

– Jak odkrył swoje zdolności? Och, tak, opowiadał mi o tym. – Kamal uśmiechnął się promiennie, na samo wspomnienie owej rozmowy. – Pewnego dnia po prostu zauważył, że bluszcz obrastający altankę, w której lubił przesiadywać, nie obumierał na zimę, ale wciąż kwitł, jakby w tym jednym miejscu wciąż była wiosna.

Strach zniknął niemal równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Diana poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że zwątpiła w Jaspera. Bluszcz kwitnący zimą – tak to było do niego podobne. W przeciwieństwie do Arien nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdził. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– I uważasz, że będzie jeszcze potężniejszy?

– Tak, moja pani. Jestem tego absolutnie pewien. W końcu ta altanka to nic. Nawet o tym nie myślał, gdy kazał jej wciąż się zielenić.

– Mówisz tak, jakby nie było w tym nic złego.

– Ty natomiast zdajesz się sama siebie utwierdzać w przekonaniu, że magia może być tylko zła.

– A nie jest tak?

– Moja pani, magia to tylko narzędzie, sama w sobie nie jest ani zła, ani dobra.

Diana wiele by dała, aby móc podzielać jego pewność i spokój. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Z narastającego napięcia mięśni Kamala odgadła, że byli coraz bliżej celu. To właśnie tym powinna się teraz martwić, nie Jasperem i jego nowo odkrytymi zdolnościami. Co miała powiedzieć Żelaznemu Smokowi? I jak Zawieja zareaguje na to, co chciała zrobić?

– Mam wejść pierwszy? – zapytał ostrożnie Kamal, gdy stanęli przed potężnymi metalowymi drzwiami. – Mógłbym spróbować przekonać króla, by...

– Wejdziemy razem. – Śnieżka uśmiechnęła się ciepło do księcia. W rzeczywistości wcale nie zależało jej na pokazaniu Żelaznemu Smokowi ich więzi. Po prostu bała się, że sama nie zdoła zrobić ani kroku.

– Niech będzie – zgodził się Kamal, po czym zapukał ostrożnie. Gdy tylko ze środka dobiegło stanowcze „Wejść!”, otworzył drzwi i poprowadził Dianę przed oblicze króla Żelazożeber.

Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie krasnoluda, który tak bardzo przerażał Zawieję. Owszem, podobnie jak Zawieja był bardzo wysoki i barczysty, ale Diana nie potrafiła się nawet zmusić, by widzieć w nim źródło zagrożenia. Miał bujne kasztanowe włosy, posiwiałe, ale wciąż lśniące niczym wypolerowana miedź. Tak jak stojący tuż za nim Zawieja brodę zaplecioną miał w drobne warkoczyki. Gdyby nie sińce pod oczami prezentowałby się majestatycznie w swojej pięknie zdobionej zbroi.

– Diano! – szepnął z przerażeniem herszt krasnoludzkich wygnańców. – Nie powinnaś...

– Milcz, kłamco – syknęła, nie szczędząc mu jadu. Całkowicie zasłużył sobie na tę odrobinę cierpienia, ukrywając przed nią prawdę o swym pochodzeniu. Ona przecież odkryła przed nim wszystkie swoje karty, zanim odważyła się go choćby dotknąć. Skoro on nie czuł się w obowiązku, by wyjawić Dianie wszystko, co powinna o nim wiedzieć, królewna nie widziała powodu, aby się nad nim litować.

Tym bardziej, że Żelazny Smok przyglądał się jej z niepokojącą uwagą.

– Jesteś zadziwiająco niska jak na człowieka – parsknął król, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

– A ty niespotykanie wyrośnięty jak na krasnoluda.

– Do tego jeszcze pyskata. Nic dziwnego, że podpadłaś elfiej wiedźmie.

– To ona podpadła mnie. Mój błąd polegał wyłącznie na tym, że nie pozbyłam się jej wystarczająco szybko.

Żelazny Smok pokiwał głową, jego uśmiech stał się dziwnie smutny. U jego boku Zawieja patrzył na Dianę z wyrzutem, samym spojrzeniem błagając ją, by się wycofała. Czy naprawdę wierzył, że mogłaby to zrobić, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła? Po tych cierpieniach, na które Arien skazała jej bliskich? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. I może właśnie dlatego był tak przerażony.

– Co zatem sobie życzysz, wasza wysokość?

Ostrożnie, tak, by nie stracić równowagi, wyswobodziła się z uścisku Kamala i opadła na kolana, chyląc przy tym nisko głowę.

– Przyszłam błagać cię, łaskawy królu, o pomoc w pokonaniu wiedźmy.


	28. Chapter 28

Gdyby tylko mógł, chwyciłby za te jej kruczoczarne włosy i wywlekł ją na zewnątrz, aby swymi planami nie podsycała ostygłego już gniewu Żelaznego Smoka. Nie śmiał jednak nawet drgnąć, bo zdradziłby tylko przed swym królem i Wielką Radą, jak bliska jego sercu była Diana. Siedział więc i w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się jej słowom, wzrokiem śledząc drobne, białej jak śnieg palce sunące po mapie. Żelazny Smok uśmiechał się tylko, kiwał głową i zachęcał ją, by mówiła dalej, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się z Zawieją.

A może właśnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę i tylko czekał, aż jego młody kuzyn straci nad sobą panowanie.

– Czy to twoja ostateczna oferta, moja droga Diano? – zapytał Żelazny Smok, odchylając się w fotelu. Iskrzące spojrzenie wwiercał w królewnę, rzucając jej tym samym jednoznaczne wyzwanie.

– A czego jeszcze oczekujesz, wasza wysokość? – Zawieja nigdy przedtem nie widział, żeby na twarzy Diany malowała się tak wyraźna żądza mordu. Doskonale rozumiał jej desperację, ale czy nie pojmowała, że takim zachowaniem tylko zaprzepaszczała swoje szanse na zdobycie broni niezbędnej, by walczyć z Arien?

– Złoto, przesunięcie granic i odnowienie szlaków handlowych to bardzo hojna oferta, ale potrzeba czegoś więcej, aby zmusić mnie do udzielenia ci pomocy.

– Czy nie zależy ci na pozbyciu się wiedźm? Musisz przecież zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy tylko przejmą na własność Zimogród, ich zachłanne spojrzenia padną na Żelazożebra.

– Och, oczywiście, że o tym wiem. A teraz, dzięki twemu ostrzeżeniu, droga Diano, będę gotowy na ich przybycie. Żelazożebra jeszcze przez wiele pokoleń będą wdzięczne za...

– Zatem zamierzasz zostawić Zimogród na pastwę wiedźm?

– Jak sama powiedziałaś, położenie, w jakim znalazł się Zimogród jest wynikiem twego niedopatrzenia i naiwności twego ojca. Dlaczego miałbym z waszej winy narażać mój lud?

Zawieja wstrzymał oddech. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie. Czuł je na sobie tyle razy, że omal nie rzucił się ku swemu kuzynowi, by osłonić go przed rozwścieczoną Dianą. Gdy pochłaniał ją gniew, jej twarz tężała w lodową maskę, czerwone jak krew usta zwężały się w cienką linię, palce wyginały w szpony, tylko spojrzenie paliło niczym ogień. Nic dziwnego, że Arien chciała się jej czym prędzej pozbyć. Posiadanie takiego wroga było niczym błaganie o śmierć. Czy Żelazny Smok tego nie widział?

A może widział? Tylko co zamierzał osiągnąć przez doprowadzanie Diany do takiego stanu?

– Skoro już mówimy o niedopatrzeniach, wasza wysokość – wyszeptała królewna głosem ostrym jak sztylet – zechciej proszę wskazać miejsce, w które posłałeś obecnego tutaj przywódcę wyrzutków, których tak bardzo chciałeś pozbyć się ze swego królestwa.

Żelazny Smok zamarł i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Przez krótką chwilę Zawieja myślał, że Dianie również udało się go jakimś cudem rozgniewać, zaraz potem jednak jego kuzyn uśmiechnął się krzywo i zapytał:

– Czy położenie tego miejsca wzbudziło twoje wątpliwości, jaśnie pani?

– Jeśli nie powinno ich wzbudzać, dlaczego wciąż go nie wskazałeś?

– A zatem zamierzasz mnie szantażować. – Żelazny Smok zaśmiał się cicho, uświadamiając Zawiei dzielącą ich przepaść. Nie, Zawieja nigdy nie byłby w stanie choćby uśmiechnąć się podczas takiej rozmowy. Jak ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, że nadawał się na króla?

– Ty widzisz w tym szantaż, ja szczodrą propozycję. – Diana uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – O ile pamięć mnie nie myli, bardzo chciałeś się ich pozbyć. – Zawieja omal nie podskoczył, gdy królewna wycelowała w niego swój smukły palec. – A w szczególności nie na rękę jest ci obecność w Żelazożebrach twego kochanego kuzyna, czyż nie?

– Proponujesz więc, że...?

– Że od tej pory on i ci, których nazywa braćmi, należeć będą do mnie.

Zaskoczenie Żelaznego Smoka trwało jedynie chwilę, a może po prostu władca lepiej radził sobie z ukrywaniem emocji, niż jego znacznie młodszy kuzyn.

– A co z pracą, którą wykonują?

– Łaskawie przymknę oko na to, że w ogóle się jej podjęli. A jeśli uda mi się odbić Zimogród, pozwolę im wykonywać ją nadal, jeśli takie będzie twoje życzenie.

Niespodziewanie spojrzenie Żelaznego Smoka powędrowało ku Zawiei. Ten z całych sił starał się sprawiać wrażenie zupełnie obojętnego na to nieoczekiwane zainteresowanie ze strony króla, wiedział jednak, że niespecjalnie mu wyszło. Jego ulubioną taktyką stosowaną w obliczu podobnych sytuacji była natychmiastowa ucieczka. Tym razem jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie, kiedy chodziło o los Diany. I nie, kiedy podejrzewał, że Żelazny Smok przejrzał uczucia, jakie żywił do królewny z Zimogrodu.

Czym się zdradził? Co takiego zrobił? Co powiedział? Niech to zaraza, skoro nawet Rondel domyślił się tego, co działo się z Zawieją, to dlaczego Żelazny Smok miałby nie zdołać poskładać wszystkich elementów układanki w jeden przejrzysty obraz?

– To bardzo ciekawa propozycja.

– Lepszej nie dostaniesz, wasza wysokość.

Król Żelazożeber roześmiał się serdecznie. Jego uśmiech przypominał jednak pysk wilka szczerzącego kły. Po plecach Zawiei pociekła lodowata kropla potu. „Uciekaj” – chciał krzyknąć do Diany. „Uciekaj i nigdy nie wracaj. Wcale nie jesteś tu bardziej bezpieczna, niż w zasięgu szponów Arien”.

– Mógłbym omówić pewną kwestię z moim drogim kuzynem? – Co takiego chodziło mu po głowie, że nie zdołał ukryć drapieżnego grymasu, który wykrzywił mu twarz?

– Oczywiście.

Jeśli Diana odczuwała niepokój, nie dostrzegł tego w jej zachowaniu. Powoli wstała i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Kamala, który posłusznie znalazł się tuż obok i pozwolił, by królewna oparła się na jego ramieniu. Zdawali się dopasowani tak idealnie, że serce Zawiei znów zadrżało na samą myśl, że jednak nie był jej pisany. Najchętniej zwymyślałby się od głupców. Przecież od samego początku wiedział, że nic między nimi nie będzie. Diana była następczynią tronu, a on tylko wygnanym i wydziedziczonym księciem.

– Jest doskonała, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Żelazny Smok, gdy tylko salę opuścili członkowie Rady.

– Wydaje się bardzo...

– Nie, kuzynie. Nie zasłaniaj się strzępkami osądów, które mógłbym usłyszeć od byle pomywacza. Mieszkała wśród twoich podopiecznych. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie zdążyłeś jej poznać. – Żelazny Smok wydawał się spokojny, ale Zawieja nie dał się zwieść. Jego kuzyn był wyjątkowo przebiegłym strategiem; musiał być, aby przez tyle lat utrzymać władzę, choć plotka, jakoby nie był godzien, wciąż miała się dobrze.

– Jest bardzo inteligentna. I potrafi o siebie zadbać. – Mówił powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa, a nie chciał zaszkodzić Dianie. – Stara się też dbać o innych.

– Urodzona królowa.

– Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Przytakujesz mi czy też tak uważasz? – Gdyby spojrzenie mogło przewiercać się przez duszę, to właśnie czyniłby wzrok Żelaznego Smoka.

– Dlaczego pytasz, mój królu?

Władca zbył jego pytanie machnięciem dłoni i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wrócił do indagowania swego kuzyna.

– Nie wiesz, jak hojna była oferta Złotogóry? Myślisz, że zdołałbym ją przebić? Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Kamal i Diana nie są jeszcze małżeństwem, a wsparcie Żelazożeber przyda się Zimogrodowi znacznie bardziej niż...

Zawieja zamarł, ledwie łapiąc oddech, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi, przewracając przy tym ciężkie dębowe krzesło. Drżał na całym ciele i nawet, gdyby bardzo chciał, nie zdołałby tego ukryć. Poza tym uważne spojrzenie Żelaznego Smoka i tak śledziło każdy jego ruch.

– Czego od niej chcesz? – zapytał urywanym szeptem.

– Chciałbym spłacić dług.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Kochasz ją, czyż nie? – Przejrzał go! Oczywiście, że tak! Cóż, to musiało się stać prędzej czy później. Pytanie brzmiało jednak: co Żelazny Smok zamierzał zrobić z tą wiedzą? – Nie udawaj, że tak nie jest. Tylko miłość mogła zmusić się do powrotu. I nie mam ci tego za złe. Sam nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym był zdany wyłącznie na jej łaskę dłużej niż przez kilka dni.

– Wasza wysokość, ja...

– Zawiejo, proszę, przestań. – W głosie władcy pobrzmiewał ból, jakiego Zawieja zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Chyba tylko dlatego zamilkł i pozwolił kuzynowi mówić. – Od lat żałuję, że pozwoliłem ci złożyć to idiotyczne przyrzeczenie. Nigdy nie zdołam naprawić błędów, przez które przestaliśmy być przyjaciółmi, ale jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, abym mógł ci zrekompensować te wszystkie lata...

– Nie mieszaj w to Diany – przerwał mu Zawieja, coraz bardziej przerażony tym, co miał zaraz usłyszeć. – Nie zrobiła nic, aby zasłużyć sobie na to, byś traktował ją jak pionek w swojej grze o utrzymanie władzy.

– Tu nie chodzi o mnie, Zawiejo. Nadal nie powiedziałeś, czy ją kochasz. Twoje zachowanie mówi samo za siebie, ale wolałbym usłyszeć odpowiedź z twoich ust, zanim podejmę decyzję, co dalej z wami zrobić.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie robił nic.

– Czy sam się słyszysz? – Żelazny Smok jęknął i w kilku krokach znalazł się tuż przy młodszym krasnoludzie. Zawieja spodziewał się, że zostanie zbesztany za niesubordynację, być może nawet spoliczkowany jak najzwyklejszy prostak. Nie przewidział, że król chwyci go w ramiona i przytuli tak mocno, że im obu zabraknie tchu. – I pomyśleć, że trzeba było ataku wiedźm, abym pojął, ile straciłem.

– Kuzynie, nic z tego nie rozumiem.

– Właśnie to boli mnie najbardziej. – Władca odsunął się od Zawiei i młodszy krasnolud z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jego kuzyn płacze. – Wciąż pamiętam tego malca, który kładł sobie jabłko na głowie, zamykał oczy i śmiał się, że zje je dopiero wtedy, gdy przeszyję je strzałą.

– Przecież wciąż ci ufam, mój królu – zaoponował Zawieja, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że z tej dziecięcej ufności niewiele zostało.

– Więc dlaczego tak rozpaczliwie chcesz chronić przede mną kobietę, którą kochasz, zamiast po prostu poprosić o błogosławieństwo? – Twarz Żelaznego Smoka rozjaśnił uśmiech, nieśmiały, ale pokrzepiający.

Czy mógł to być podstęp? Czy jeśli Zawieja przyzna, że kocha Dianę, wyda wyrok śmieci zarówno na siebie, jak i na nią? Owszem, istniało takie ryzyko. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli Żelazny Smok rzeczywiście chciał odbudować ich więź, nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli go odtrąci. Czy rzeczywiście zabiłby Dianę? Nie, zbyt wiele korzyści przyniesie mu osadzenie jej z powrotem na tronie Zimogrodu. Zatem zagrożony był tylko Zawieja. Cóż, tyle gotów był zaryzykować.

– Kocham ją, kuzynie. Jak mógłbym jej nie kochać? – wyrzucił z siebie, zanim rozsądek zdołał go powstrzymać. – Kiedyś myślałem, że miłość to ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba. A potem los zakpił ze mnie i zesłał ją do mego domu. Teraz nie jestem w stanie wziąć choćby jednego oddechu tak, aby o niej nie myśleć.

Żelazny Smok ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, po czym powiedział jedno proste zdanie, które przeszyło Zawieję niczym strzała, która chybiła jabłka.

– Czułem to samo do Jaśminy.

Jaśmina! Biedna Jaśmina, pierwsza żona Żelaznego Smoka, ta, której śmierć niemal doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. Zawieja zbladł i kolana ugięły się pod nim tak nagle, że omal nie upadł. Spojrzał błagalnie na kuzyna i potrząsnął głową, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa.

– Na co czekasz? – ofuknął go Żelazny Smok. – Chodźmy do twej ukochanej. Trzeba jak najszybciej podzielić się z nią tym pomysłem.

Niektórzy zapewne wciąż uważali, że śmierć Jaśminy była wyraźnym znakiem, aby Żelazny Smok abdykował na rzecz Zawiei. Czy to możliwe, że kuzyn wciąż, po tylu latach, żywił do niego urazę? Nie, przecież nawet on nie mógł być tak bezduszny! Dławiąc się z przerażenia, Zawieja pobiegł za swym królem. Jego serce łomotało tak gwałtownie, jakby zaraz miało pęknąć. Jedno spojrzenie na Dianę i zapragnął, aby rzeczywiście tak się stało.

Siedziała na szerokim parapecie, pogrążona w rozmowie z księciem Kamalem, który trzymał jej drobną bladą dłoń w swych smukłych palcach. Wyglądali tak spokojnie, choć przecież w myślach musieli raz po raz toczyć bój z elfią wiedźmą. Przez krótką chwilę znów walczył z wyrzutami, świadomy, że Diana byłaby o niebo bezpieczniejsza, gdyby się w niej nie zakochał. Jak mógłby jednak nie ulec jej urokowi? Nie, był skazany na porażkę, gdy tylko ją ujrzał.

– Wasza wysokość. – Poderwała się i dygnęła lekko, gdy spostrzegła, że zmierzają ku niej. – Wyglądasz na zaniepokojonego. Czy coś się stało?

Starała się, aby jej spojrzenie skierowane było wyłącznie na Żelaznego Smoka, ale szybko uległa pokusie, by choć rzucić okiem na Zawieję. Ten rozpaczliwie potrząsnął głową, mając nadzieję, że to ostrzeżenie jej wystarczy. Najchętniej padłby przed nią na kolana i błagałby, aby uciekała czym prędzej, ratowała własne życie, zapomniała o nim i nigdy więcej...

– Diano, Kamalu, wybaczcie mi proszę bezpośredniość, ale chciałbym nieco więcej usłyszeć o waszych zaręczynach.

Zawieja zamarł. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swego władcę. Czy on rzeczywiście zamierzał zrobić dokładnie to, co obiecał? Dlaczego?

– Skąd to pytanie? – zapytała ostrożnie Diana, a w jej zmrużonych oczach Zawieja dostrzegł odbicie własnej nieufności.

– Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy nie byłbym w stanie złożyć ci lepszej oferty.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wszelkie obawy Zawiei były całkowicie bezpodstawne. Wprawdzie krasnolud nie rozumiał jeszcze, jak powinien na to zareagować, ale ulga, jaką odczuł, niemal wycisnęła mu łzy z oczu. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na narastającą konsternację Diany.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Jestem gotów udzielić ci wszelkiej pomocy, pod warunkiem, że królem odbitego Zimogrodu zostanie Zawieja. Miałaś okazję go poznać, wiesz więc zapewne...

Diana uniosła dłoń, przerywając potok słów króla Żelazożeber. Dopiero teraz Zawieja uświadomił sobie, że jej brwi były gniewnie zmarszczone, a czerwone usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Przez chwilę nie potrafił zrozumieć, co wywołało jej gniew, szybko uświadomił sobie jednak konsekwencje propozycji jego króla. Oczywiście. Na jej miejscu pewnie nie zdołałby pohamować furii. Przecież zgoda na ten układ oznaczała tylko tyle, że Zimogród już nigdy nie będzie należał do niej.

Miał ochotę rzucić się Żelaznemu Smokowi do gardła i udusić go na miejscu. Cała wdzięczność, jaką do niego poczuł, znikła równie nagle, co się pojawiła. I jeszcze ten jego uśmiech! Nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie uczynił – i co zniszczył. A Zawieja nie miał serca mu tego uświadamiać.

– Muszę to przemyśleć, wasza wysokość – syknęła, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Kamal, wyraźnie skonsternowany, przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy czegoś nie powiedzieć, rozmyślił się jednak, potrząsnął głową i pobiegł za Dianą.

Byłaby z nim znacznie szczęśliwsza. Ich małżeństwo zapewniłoby Zimogrodowi przymierze ze Złotogórą, a Kamal zdawał się znacznie mniej problematycznym narzeczonym niż Zawieja. Problem polegał na tym, że nigdy nie zdołałby wyprzeć się swoich uczuć. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Żelazny Smok dał mu doskonałą szansę na sięgnięcie po to, czego najbardziej pragnął. Dlaczego nic w jego życiu nie mogło być proste i oczywiste?

– No, dalej – szepnął mu na ucho Żelazny Smok. – Biegnij za nią.

– Teraz? Gdy jest przekonana, że chcesz odebrać jej Zimogród? – prychnął zrozpaczony Zawieja.

– Niczego takiego nie planowałem.

– Doprawdy?

– Oczywiście. A ty planowałeś?

– Nie, skądże znowu!

– Więc w czym problem?

Zawieja jęknął gniewnie. Ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadziła. Ale to prawda – musiał porozmawiać z Dianą. Im dłużej pozwalał jej wierzyć w ten idiotyzm, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że do reszty go znienawidzi. Nie. Nie znienawidzi. Ona go po prostu zabije. Zadrżał ze strachu i czym prędzej popędził za Dianą i Kamalem.

Nie odeszli daleko. Pomimo swego wzburzenia, Śnieżka nie mogła poruszać się zbyt szybko, bo wciąż odczuwała skutki klątwy. Ani trochę nie pocieszyło to Zawiei. Przeciwnie, serce mu się krajało, że w takim stanie mogła uznać go za kolejnego wroga i poczuć się zmuszona do walki. Nie, musiał jej tego oszczędzić.

– Diano! – zawołał. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, niż tego, by zatrzymała się i z nim porozmawiała. Niczego też w tej chwili nie obawiał się bardziej. – Diano, proszę, poczekaj!

Zamarła, ale nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem. Podszedł do niej powoli i powstrzymał się przed chwyceniem jej w ramiona. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie tym razem. Nie, kiedy miała wątpliwości, co go jego zamiarów. Tylko jak miał jej wszystko wyjaśnić? Nigdy nie był dobrym mówcą, a rozmawianie o uczuciach w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Co gorsza, również Diana niespecjalnie lubiła mówić wprost o tym, co ją dręczyło. Istniała spora szansa, że znów skoczą sobie do gardeł.

– Zawiejo, to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment – szepnął nieśmiało Kamal, przypominając krasnoludowi o swojej obecności.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę czekać – zaoponował Zawieja, w duchu dziękując za to, że książę ze Złotogóry postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jego talent do zażegnywania sporów był dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebowali. – Nie chciałbym, aby słowa mego kuzyna były ostatnimi, jakie zapamiętacie z tej rozmowy.

– A masz coś do dodania? – prychnęła Diana, spoglądając na niego sponad drżącego ramienia.

– Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

– Och, doprawdy? Więc jakim cudem jego wysokość wpadł na pomysł, aby podarować ci Zimogród?

– Zmusił mnie, abym przyznał, że cię kocham. – Czy rzeczywiście to powiedział? Tak, to właśnie musiało się stać. Tylko to mogło skłonić Dianę, by zaczęła naprawdę go słuchać. Wciąż było to jednak zbyt mało, aby mu wybaczyła. – W jego mniemaniu oferując, że zostanę królem Zimogrodu, wyświadczył ci dodatkową przysługę.

– Co przez to rozumiesz? – W jej oczach wciąż iskrzył się gniew, powoli jednak zaczynała nad nim panować.

– W Żelazożebrach królowa jest jedynie cieniem króla. Podąża wyznaczoną przez niego drogą, wspiera go i upewnia się, czy poddani wykonują jego rozkazy. Nie sądzę, aby Żelazny Smok w ogóle dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że gdziekolwiek może wyglądać to inaczej. Ani że to inaczej wcale nie musi być gorsze.

– W Wysoczysku, z którego pochodziła moja matka, król i królowa rządzą ramię w ramię. Moja matka nigdy nie pozwoliła ojcu, aby w Zimogrodzie wyglądało to inaczej.

– Obawiam się, Diano, że jeśli przystaniesz na ofertę mego kuzyna, będziesz musiała zapomnieć o tej wizji. – Zawieja podniósł pojednawczo dłoń, gdy jej policzki znów zaczerwieniły się od ledwie tłumionej furii. – Nie nadaję się na króla. Nigdy nie miałem nim zostać. Nikt nigdy nie zadbał o to, abym był przygotowany na objęcie jakiegokolwiek wyższego urzędu. A nawet jeśli ktoś to planował, niedługo po tym, jak przestano uważać mnie na zwykłego podrostka, zgodziłem się na wygnanie. Dzikus mieszkający w lesie nie nadaje się na króla, Diano.

– Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że użalasz się nad sobą wyłącznie po to, żebym zaczęła cię pocieszać – prychnęła Śnieżka, nie wściekła już, ale wyraźnie rozbawiona. – Teraz uważasz się za dzikusa, a tam, w lesie, nic bardziej cię nie dręczyło niż fakt, że twoje życie byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś był nim rzeczywiście.

– Diano, nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu, że...

– Oczywiście, że mogę. Zbyt dobrze cię znam, Zawiejo, by dać sobie wmówić, że jesteś pierwszym lepszym prostakiem. – Zupełnie niespodziewanie chwyciła jego drżące dłonie i uniosła je do ust, by złożyć na nich pocałunek. – Jesteś mądry, cierpliwy i troszczysz się o swoich podopiecznych. Nie ma w tobie chciwości i zawiści. Nigdy nie uwierzę w to, że nie byłbyś dobrym królem. Po prostu przeraża mnie myśl, jakie korzyści może w tym widzieć Żelazny Smok.

– Boję się bez wahania mu zaufać, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że doprowadzając do naszych zaręczyn, chce zadośćuczynić mi za lata spędzone na wygnaniu.

– Więc sugerujesz, że nie powinnam się bać?

Omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Ona i strach? Czego niby się bała? Potem jednak spojrzał głębiej w jej oczy i zrozumiał. Jeśli na jednej szali wagi ich przyszłości znajdowały się plany Żelaznego Smoka, na drugiej musiało spocząć łączące ich uczucie. Czy byli gotowi zaryzykować aż tyle?

Nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś, o czym w ogóle nie powinien był zapominać. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed wyrwaniem dłoni z rąk Diany, w końcu i tak już niczego by to nie zmieniło, i spojrzał w stronę Kamala.

– Książę, wybacz mi, nie chciałem... – Urwał gwałtownie, widząc, że Kamal zalewa się łzami. Przez żałośnie długą chwilę zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć, aż w końcu wydukał tylko: – Nic się nie stało?

– Nie, nie, to ja przepraszam – wymamrotał Kamal, ocierając policzki rękawami. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. – Jesteście tak uroczo nieporadni, że aż się wzruszyłem. Jeśli chcecie, mogę sobie iść.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko zerwaniu zaręczyn z Dianą. – Jakimś cudem z każdą chwilą Zawieja rozumiał z tego wszystkiego coraz mniej. Odpowiedź Kamala wcale mu nie pomogła.

– Może to dlatego, że nie ma żadnych zaręczyn, które trzeba byłoby zerwać.

– Chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

– Dostaniesz je w swoim czasie – prychnęła Diana, starając się panować nad własnym szczęściem, zdradzał ją jednak lekki uśmiech.

– Będę czekał. – Zawieja również się uśmiechnął, a mimowolny ruch ust wycisnął z niego łzy, które tak rozpaczliwie powstrzymywał. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie obwinić o to Kamala, który przecież jako pierwszy zaczął płakać. Rozmyślił się jednak, gdy tylko Diana oparła głowę o jego ramię i szepnęła mu na ucho:

– Nigdy więcej, ale to absolutnie nigdy już nic przede mną nie ukrywaj.

– Nic nie sprawi mi większej radości, niż złożenie takiej obietnicy. Jestem jednak zmuszony prosić cię o to samo.

– Przyrzekam, Zawiejo. Przyrzekam na Zimogród.


	29. Chapter 29

Kamal poczuł niebywałą ulgę, gdy pozwolono mu nie brać aktywnego udziału w naradach. I tak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jedynie wszystkim zawadza. Nigdy nie był dobrym strategiem. Owszem, całkiem nieźle grał w szachy, często też mówiono mu, że ma niebywały talent do przewidywania posunięć przeciwnika. Jednak sama myśl, że od jego decyzji mogło zależeć czyjeś życie zazwyczaj zupełnie go paraliżowała i uniemożliwiała podjęcie jakiejkolwiek rozsądnej decyzji.

Jego ostatnią próbą wypowiedzenia komukolwiek wojny była wyprawa, przez którą Diana omal nie straciła życia. To było chyba wystarczająco wymowne podsumowanie zdolności strategiczno-militarnych księcia Kamala.

Mimo to nie zrezygnował z towarzyszenia Dianie i Zawiei. Przede wszystkim odczuwał ogromną radość, mogąc patrzeć na nich, nareszcie pogodzonych, działających razem, aby ocalić Zimogród.

„I Jaspera” – pomyślał nieśmiało i jego serce zadrżało z troski o przyjaciela. Czy temu biednemu chłopcu rzeczywiście coś groziło? Owszem, każda chwila spędzona u boku Arien mogła być jego ostatnią, bo królowa do reszty dała się opętać własnemu szaleństwu, ale z drugiej strony – była przecież jego matką. Nawet Diana zdawała się wątpić w to, aby jej macocha była zdolna skrzywdzić Jaspera.

A jednak to nie wystarczyło, aby ukoić nerwy Kamala. Gdyby wyruszyli natychmiast, dotarliby do Zimogrodu za sześć dni. I to wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że pędziliby, nie bacząc na zdrowie koni. Zamknął oczy i jeszcze raz próbował sobie wmówić, że Jasperowi nic się nie stanie. Jest przecież bezpieczny u boku matki. Nic mu nie będzie. Nic mu nie będzie.

– Kamalu?

Podskoczył, czując na ramieniu delikatny dotyk dłoni Diany.

– Przepraszam, trochę się zamyśliłem – szepnął przepraszającym tonem. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia Zawiei, Żelaznego Smoka i krasnoludzkiej Rady. Zrobiło mu się przykro, że jego słabość zmusiła ich do przerwania narady. – Nie przejmujcie się mną, po prostu...

– Kamalu, zrobiłeś się śmiertelnie blady. Nie możemy się tym nie przejmować. Ja nie mogę. – Diana zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i jeszcze niedawno by się jej przestraszył, teraz wiedział jednak, że w ten sposób królewna okazywała mu swoją troskę.

– Może jest mi trochę słabo, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebyście przeze mnie przerywali obrady. – Był zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, swoją słabością. To, że rozpaczliwie martwił się o Jaspera, w ogóle go nie usprawiedliwiało. Czy Diana również nie lękała się o los młodego księcia? Ona potrafiła jednak zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, a Kamal...

– Cokolwiek cię martwi, powiedz mi o tym. Nie mogę ci pomóc, gdy wszystko w sobie dusisz – szepnęła królewna. Uklęknęła przy nim z ledwie skrywanym wysiłkiem, wciąż dręczona pozostałościami klątwy Arien. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się i czule ujęła w dłonie twarz Kamala. – Twój smutek pomnaża mój, gdy nie dzielisz się ze mną swoimi troskami.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Zachowywał się jak słaby głupiec. Dobrze, że nikt z rodziny go teraz nie widział, bo tylko utwierdziłby ich w przekonaniu, że do niczego się nie nadawał. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego Diana tak nie uważała. Dlaczego tak bardzo obchodziło ją, co o tym wszystkim myślał?

– Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Jasperze – wymamrotał niechętnie, świadomy, że pomimo ciemnego koloru skóry, jego policzki stały się krwisto czerwone. – Boję się, że każda chwila zwłoki przybliża do niego śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

– Również się o niego lękam, ale...

– Wiem! – przerwał jej, sam siebie zaskakując tym dziwnym wybuchem. – Wiem – dodał łagodniej. – Ale to wcale mnie nie pociesza.

Nieoczekiwanie dla niego Diana zaśmiała się cicho i znów pogłaskała go po twarzy, na koniec czule całując go w czoło.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie cieszy, że ktoś tak troszczy się o mojego małego Jaspera.

– Nie jesteś tym zaniepokojona?

– A powinnam?

– W moim królestwie...

– Nie jesteś w swoim królestwie.

– Ale...

– Żadnych „ale”, Kamalu. Przecież wiem, że go kochasz. Wiem też, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i nigdy byś go nie skrzywdził. Powierzyłabym ci własne życie, a jeśli Jasper będzie chciał zrobić to samo...

– Wasza wysokość! – szepnął z oburzeniem. Nie, nie był zły na Dianę. Jak mógłby gniewać się na kobietę, która miała tysiące powodów, by go nienawidzić, a mimo to okazała mu wyłącznie dobroć? Był wściekły na samego siebie, na to, że teraz, gdy dostał szansę, by otwarcie przyznać, że kochał Jaspera i chciał spędzić z nim resztę życia, potrafił myśleć wyłącznie o tym, co powiedzieliby jego brat i ojciec, gdyby go teraz zobaczyli. Zadrżał, ledwie tłumiąc płacz. – Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym o tym myślał.

– Postaram się – obiecała. – Ale musisz mi obiecać, że cokolwiek postanowisz zrobić ze swoimi uczuciami, mój brat na tym nie ucierpi.

W jej słowach pobrzmiewała zapowiedź okrutnej kary, która spotkałaby go, gdyby choć przez chwilę pomyślał, że złamanie Jasperowi serca rozwiąże wszystkie jego problemy. Wcale to Kamala nie zaskoczyło. W tej chwili im obojgu zależało dokładnie na tym samym i on również gotów był posunąć się do gróźb. Szkoda tylko, że mógł je co najwyżej wymierzyć w samego siebie.

– Obiecuję – wyszeptał.

– Wasza wysokość? – Diana podniosła się powoli i spojrzała na Żelaznego Smoka. Jej blada dłoń wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu Kamala. Było to jednocześnie pokrzepiające i poniżające, ale książę Złotogóry pogodził się już dawno z myślą, że właśnie do tego sprowadzało się całe jego życie.

– Tak, moje drogie dziecko? – Czułość w głosie władcy była niemal namacalna. Z chwilą, w której Zawieja przyznał się do uczuć, jakie żywił do Diany, Żelazny Smok odzyskał wewnętrzny spokój. Dla wszystkich był zadziwiająco uprzejmy, przechodził jednak samego siebie, gdy chodziło o królewnę. Najwyraźniej uważał, że wyłącznie dzięki niej udało mu się odbudować relację z kuzynem.

– Popraw mnie, proszę, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie ustaliliśmy już wszystkiego, co wymagało ustalenia?

– Nie, moja droga, masz absolutną rację.

– W takim razie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyśmy ruszali natychmiast?

– Natychmiast? – Król Żelazożeber posmutniał momentalnie. – Może poczekacie do jutra?

– Królu mój! – Zawieja zaśmiał się głośno, po raz kolejny zaskakując Kamala swym zachowaniem, które śmiało można było określić mianem radosnego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział krasnoluda tak beztroskiego i musiał przyznać, że nawet jego nieco podnosiło to na duchu. – Zapasy na podróż już czekają, nasze zbroje zostały naoliwione i wypolerowane na połysk, miecze czekają przy siodłach a konie od wczoraj się niecierpliwią. Poza tym, spójrz tylko na Kamala. Jeszcze trochę i zupełnie uschnie z tęsknoty!

Kamal aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia, że ktoś śmiał tak podle wykorzystać jego słabość jako argument w dyskusji. Natychmiast poczuł, jak rumieńce palą mu policzki. Bał się odezwać świadomy, że jego głos może zabrzmieć jak dziecięcy pisk. Jakby tego było mało, Żelazny Smok strapił się wyraźnie, po czym skinął głową i zarządził:

– Niech tak będzie! Ruszajcie. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby jego ukochana czekała samotnie w królestwie opanowanym przez elfią wiedźmę. – To powiedziawszy, uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do Kamala i skinął dłonią na czekających w pogotowiu służących, by ruszyli za nim.

– Ukochana? – jęknął Kamal, boleśnie świadomy, że przez rumieńce niemal płonął.

– Musiałam mu jakoś wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak łatwo zrezygnowałeś z zaręczyn ze mną – szepnęła mu na ucho Diana. – Mam nadzieję, że się o to nie gniewasz.

– I powiedziałaś mu, że czeka na mnie... – To znamienne słowo nie zdołało po raz drugi przejść mu przez gardło, gdy potulnie jak dziecko szedł prowadzony przez Dianę za rękę. – A jeśli kiedyś o to zapyta?

– Powiesz mu, że nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Nie znam go zbyt długo, ale coś mi mówi, że na taką wieść postanowiłby ruszyć mi z odsieczą. – Miał świadomość, że brzmiało to idiotycznie, ale bezgraniczne uwielbienie, z jakim Żelazny Smok patrzył na Dianę i Zawieję mówiło samo za siebie. Biedny król najwyraźniej uznał za swoją życiową misję uszczęśliwianie wszystkich, którzy z jakiegoś powodu byli samotni.

– Och, w takim razie będziesz musiał uciekać. – Zaśmiała się cicho, głaszcząc kciukiem grzbiet jego dłoni. – Nie martw się, w tym też ci pomogę.

– Może już mi nie pomagaj. Mam wrażenie, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

– Skoro nie chcesz. Ale mogłabym przynajmniej porozmawiać o tobie z Jasperem? Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że sam niekoniecznie sobie z tym radzisz.

– Ja natomiast odnoszę wrażenie, że radzę sobie z Jasperem zdecydowanie lepiej, niż ty z Zawieją. Więc bardzo cię proszę, nie rób nic, za co mógłbym przestać cię szanować.

Diana zaśmiała się cicho, otwierając przed Kamalem drzwi do jego komnaty. Odwróciła się do księcia, przyciągnęła go do siebie i czule pocałowała go w sam środek czoła. Aby mogła to zrobić, Kamal musiał niemal przed nią uklęknąć, a potem zastygnąć w tej niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, bo Śnieżka nie chciała go puścić. Z twarzą przytuloną do jego policzka zamarła na niepokojąco długą chwilę. Objął ją ostrożnie i poklepał po plecach. Drżała.

– Nie skrzywdziłaby go, prawda? – spytała zduszonym szeptem.

– Znasz ją lepiej ode mnie.

– To ty widziałeś ją jako ostatni.

– Owszem. I wiem jedynie, że zupełnie jej nie rozumiem.

– Czy ona sama siebie rozumie?

– Być może właśnie na tym polega jej problem.

– A w takim razie również nasz.

Uwolniła go wreszcie i ze smutkiem potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie troskaj się, moja pani. Nic dobrego nam z tego nie przyjdzie. – Drżenie głosu uświadomiło Kamalowi, jak bardzo był w tej chwili obłudny. Równie dobrze mógłby sam sobie kazać się nie martwić. Odepchnął tę myśl i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Będę gotowy do drogi, zanim zaczniesz za mną tęsknić.

Potrząsnęła głową, bynajmniej nie podniesiona na duchu. Czy mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale tak, aby nie zabrzmieć jak naiwny hipokryta? Nie potrafił znaleźć ani jednego słowa, które zdołałoby oderwać ich oboje od smutnych myśli. Dlatego pochylił się nad Dianą raz jeszcze i pocałował ją w policzek, po czym zamknął się w swojej komnacie.

Lekka kolczuga wisiała na manekinie i tylko czekała, aż ją założy. Na ściennym uchwycie ktoś zostawił dla niego miecz, dokładnie ten sam, który podarowała mu Arien, aby zgładził Śnieżycę.

Kamal zamknął oczy, oparł się o drzwi i opadł na posadzkę. Ruszali, nareszcie! Dlaczego więc serce łomotało mu jak szalone? Dlaczego nie mógł złapać oddechu? Siedem, może osiem dni – dokładnie tyle dzieliło go od spotkania z Jasperem. Wystarczy, że skupi się tylko na tym i...

„A jeśli on już nie żyje?”

– Nie. Musi żyć.

„Wcale nie. Nie wiesz tego”.

– Arien nigdy by go nie skrzywdziła.

„Nie, nie bezpośrednio. Ale przecież nie umiałaby powstrzymać się przed doprowadzeniem go do stanu, w którym sam odebrałby sobie życie, czyż nie?”

– Nie zrobiłby tego.

„Doprawdy? Czy nie podkreślał wielokrotnie, że najchętniej by uciekł? Czy nie dawał ci do zrozumienia, że się boi?”

– Nie...

„Ale ty byłeś ślepy na jego gesty i głuchy na jego słowa. Nie obchodziło cię ani trochę, co próbował dać ci do zrozumienia. Zbyt bardzo byłeś zajęty samym sobą”.

– To wcale nie tak.

„Oczywiście, wmawiaj to sobie. I tak nikogo nie przekonasz, że nie jesteś zwykłym egoistą”.

– Nie jestem!

„Doprawdy? Zatem co zamierzasz zrobić w sprawie zerwanego przymierza między Złotogórą a Zimogrodem? Nawet o tym nie myślałeś, prawda? Tak bardzo ucieszyłeś się, że nie będziesz musiał spędzić reszty życia z Dianą, że w ogóle nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, co to oznacza dla twojego brata. Nie dość, że jesteś obrzydliwym zwyrodnialcem, to teraz jeszcze okazałeś się tchórzem i zdrajcą”.

– Nie – syknął, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi.

– Kamalu? Wszystko w porządku?

Natarczywe łomotanie do drzwi kazało mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zrobił to niechętnie i wyłącznie dlatego, że rozpoznał głos Diany. Podniósł się powoli i otworzył drzwi. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy Śnieżkę w zbroi, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo niepokój na jej twarzy jedynie zgęstniał.

– Kamalu, krzyczałeś. – To nie było pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie. A mimo to Diana ewidentnie oczekiwała od niego jakiejś odpowiedzi.

– Wszystko w porządku – skłamał, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszała jak załamał mu się głos.

– Kamalu, jeśli coś cię dręczy, chcę o tym wiedzieć teraz. Gdy wyruszymy, będzie za późno, abym mogła ci pomóc.

– Albo mnie zostawić.

– Jeśli nie pozostawisz mi wyboru, to właśnie zrobię. Przykro mi, Kamalu. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na poleganie na kimś, kto za zamkniętymi drzwiami...

– Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, Diano. To wszystko. – Ledwie słowa opuściły jego usta, a uświadomił sobie, że od dawna pragnął je wypowiedzieć. – Kocham cię, Diano. Dlatego właśnie nie pragnę dla ciebie nic innego poza szansą, byś mogła odnaleźć swoje szczęście z Zawieją. Ale nie zmienia to w żaden sposób tego, że mam do wypełnienia misję, którą powierzył mi mój brat, a misją tą jest zapewnienie przymierza między naszymi królestwami poprzez małżeństwo, do którego teraz dojść nie może.

– Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o Jasperze – warknęła Śnieżka, mierząc Kamala gniewnym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Bo o ile dobrze pamiętam, wciąż nie rozwiałeś moich wątpliwości, co do swoich zamiarów.

– Diano, błagam! Wiesz, że nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził!

– Arien zapewne powiedziałaby dokładnie to samo.

– Nie porównuj mnie do niej.

– Daj mi ku temu choć jeden powód.

Jej słowa były niczym sztylet przeszywający jego obnażone serce. Czy naprawdę zrobił cokolwiek, by mogła w niego zwątpić? Owszem, omal jej nie zabił, ale przecież wcale tego nie chciał. Świadomie nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, więc dlaczego...

„No właśnie. Arien zapewne tłumaczyłaby się dokładnie tak samo”.

Zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Co powie Jasper, gdy dowie się, że niemal zabił jego siostrę? Co powie Rakesh, gdy tylko Kamal przekaże mu wieści o swojej dyplomatycznej porażce?

– No dalej, chodź tu – usłyszał tuż za sobą.

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Dianę, która podniosła jego cienką bawełnianą koszulę, którą zakładał pod kolczugę. Instynktownie, niczym posłuszne dziecko, zaczął się rozbierać i pozwolił, by Diana go ubrała.

– Diano, przepraszam, że... – zaczął, ale weszła mu w słowo.

– Daj mi pomyśleć.

Posłusznie pokiwał głową, uklęknął przed nią i podniósł ręce, aby mogła założyć mu kolczugę. Gdy tylko wstał, spostrzegł, że Diana nerwowo przygryza wargę.

– Moja pani? Proszę, powiedz, że nie przysporzyłem ci znów problemów.

– To ty widzisz tu problemy – prychnęła. – Ja próbuję znaleźć nowe możliwości.

Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się smutno. Nic nie była mu winna. Przeciwnie, to on nigdy nie zdoła odwdzięczyć się za jej dobroć. Dlaczego tak uparcie starała się mu pomagać? Był tylko słabym, głupim, naiwnym...

– Małżeństwo powinno rozwiązać problem, prawda? – zapytała niepewnie, wprawiając Kamala w osłupienie. – Czy dla twojego brata ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, kogo poślubisz?

– Chyba zależało mu na tym, abym został twoim małżonkiem, pani.

– Cóż, teraz to raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Ale czy byłby bardzo niezadowolony, gdybyś poślubił kogoś innego z mego rodu? – Jej oczy błysnęły złowieszczo, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Pani, jeśli myślisz o swych krewnych z Wysoczyska...

– Nie udawaj głupszego, niż jesteś, Kamalu. Mówię o Jasperze.

Był absolutnie pewny, że jego serce zamarło na chwilę. Zamarł też cały świat dookoła niego. Nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków. Jego wzrok stracił ostrość. Kolana załamały się pod nim i upadł na ziemię. Z trudem łapał oddech.

– Nie – szepnął ochryple.

– Dlaczego? – prychnęła Diana, zapewne zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego obaw. – To przecież związek wyłącznie dyplomatyczny. Nawet gdybyś został moim małżonkiem, i tak nie posiadałbyś żadnej rzeczywistej władzy. Tak na dobrą sprawę, nie ma znaczenia, czy będziesz związany ze mną, czy z...

– To nie takie proste! Mój brat nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Dla niego...

– Dla niego tym bardziej nie powinno mieć to znaczenia, jeśli dla mnie zostaniesz niemal bratem i będę cię szanować bardziej, niż bym szanowała, gdybyś był moim mężem.

– Diano, błagam! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić!

Ledwie skończył mówić, chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i ścisnęła tak mocno, że nie mógł nawet ruszyć ustami.

– Nigdy więcej tak nie mów! Nigdy! Nigdy nie sugeruj, że robię cokolwiek, by cię skrzywdzić, skoro wiesz doskonale, że chcę jedynie twojego szczęścia!

Nie spodziewał się, że swoim sprzeciwem aż tak bardzo ją rozgniewa. Do pewnego stopnia był w stanie ją zrozumieć, bo zaproponowane rozwiązanie rzeczywiście mogło stanowić najrozsądniejsze wyjście z ich sytuacji. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet za sto lat Kamal nie byłby gotowy na tak otwarte przyznanie się do swych skłonności. I nie ważne, jak bardzo Diana będzie na niego naciskać, nie istniała siła zdolna zmusić go do zburzenia murów, którymi otaczał się od najmłodszych lat.

– Przepraszam, Diano.

– Nie! Nie przepraszaj mnie. Po prostu zrozum wreszcie, że nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Kamalu. Jeśli twój brat tego nie widzi, to jego problem, nie twój.

Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Naprawdę by chciał, żeby to było tak proste. Usłyszał jej westchnienie, ale nawet nie drgnął.

– Kamalu, musimy wyruszać. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, gdy będziesz gotowy, ale teraz nie wolno nam stracić już ani chwili.

To powiedziawszy, wyszła z jego pokoju. Dopiero wtedy odważył się otworzyć oczy. Naprawdę był tchórzem. Czy spędzenie reszty życia z Jasperem nie było właśnie tym, czego pragnął? Dlaczego zatem tak zaciekle się przed tym bronił? Podnosząc się powoli i zabierając zaklęty miecz, obiecywał sobie w myślach, że jeśli Jasper zgodzi się na pomysł Diany, on sam przestanie doszukiwać się w nim wad.

– Dam radę – szepnął pod nosem, podążając za swymi wiernymi gwardzistami. Musiał. Chodziło przecież o Jaspera, a na nikim chyba nigdy nie zależało mu bardziej.

Z policzkami wciąż mokrymi od łez wyszedł na światło dnia. Nie, nie będzie bardziej gotowy, a nie mógł już dłużej opóźniać wyjazdu. Diana pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się ciepło, z wyrozumiałością, jakiej się nie spodziewał. Miała prawo nim gardzić, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała z niego korzystać. Kamal nie do końca wiedział, jak na to zareagować. W myślach słyszał słowa, jakimi beształby go brat.

Zawsze marzył, by znaleźć miejsce, w którym naprawdę czułby się jak w domu. A teraz, gdy miał je na wyciągnięcie ręki, nawet nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jedyne, na co potrafił się zdobyć, to powstrzymanie nerwowego płaczu, zamknięcie oczu i ufanie, że ktoś zainterweniuje, gdy jego koń zacznie zbaczać z drogi.

Pod powiekami widział jasny jak promienie słońca uśmiech Jaspera i tylko to trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach.


	30. Chapter 30

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy opuścił Zimogród. Nie potrafił liczyć wschodów i zachodów słońca, bo co chwilę tracił przytomność. Choć Roda uparcie starała się utrzymywać Jaspera po jasnej stronie świadomości, chłopiec nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z ogromem jej wiedzy. I ona twierdziła, że dopiero zaczynała edukację! Zupełnie pomijała fakt, że przez stulecia obserwowała potężne wiedźmy, gdy te rzucały zaklęcia, szykowały magiczne mikstury i próbowały przewidywać przyszłość. A teraz cała ta wiedza miotała się po umyśle Jaspera, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca.

„Spokojnie, Promyczku” – szeptała Roda. „Nie spiesz się. Mamy czas”.

– Nie, nie mamy – odwarknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie musisz kłamać. Wcale nam tym nie pomagasz.

„Ale nie chcę, żebyś się martwił” – w głosie młodej czarodziejki pobrzmiewała troska tak szczera, że Jasper nie potrafił się długo gniewać.

– Więc powiedz mi prawdę – wymamrotał, pokonując ból i wstając powoli z fotela.

Jakimś cudem po długiej i wyczerpującej jeździe Fistaszek doczłapał do skrytej w lesie chatki. Biedne zwierzę nie radziło sobie z głębokim śniegiem i cały czas drżało z zimna, a mimo to robiło wszystko, aby ocalić życie Jaspera. Kamal miał rację, słonie naprawdę były niezwykle inteligentne. Nie było mowy, aby Jasper sam odnalazł drogę do chatki.

I to chatki, w której pełno było śladów obecności Diany. Jeśli tylko pozwalał mu na to stan jego zdrowia, szukał tych dyskretnych znaków, niczym najcenniejszych skarbów. Myśl, że jego siostra znalazła w maleńkiej chatce schronienie, podnosiła Jaspera na duchu.

– Powiedz, co z Dianą – poprosił Rodę, gdy tylko stanął na nogi i dotarł do drzwi. Te nawet nie były zamknięte. Gdyby ktoś chciał wejść do środka, i tak by to zrobił, a Jasper nie widział powodu, aby odgradzać się od zwierząt, które postanowiły schronić się w jego tymczasowym domu.

„Już do ciebie jedzie” – zapewniła Roda, gdy ciepły wiatr musnął włosy księcia, jego bosa stopa spoczęła na soczyście zielonej trawie, a maleńki słowik przysiadł mu na ramieniu.

– Czy jest sama? – dopytywał, podchodząc powoli do Fistaszka, który wylegiwał się w cieniu wielkiego dębu.

„Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego?”

– A jak myślisz? – Jasper zaśmiał się cicho, gdy szara trąba wyciągnęła się tęsknie w jego stronę.

„Niestety, nie muszę się domyślać” – prychnęła Roda. Tylko udawała zniesmaczoną. W rzeczywistości niczego nie lubiła bardziej, niż wspomnień o Kamalu. Tylko one były w stanie przynieść ukojenie im obojgu. Dlatego właśnie Jasper nie szczędził jej ani tęsknych westchnień, ani odważnych planów na przyszłość.

– Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie.

„Tak, Kamal jedzie tu razem z Dianą”.

Jasper zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, gdy w jego głowie odbiła się echem groźba Arien. Czy rzeczywiście nie będzie mógł mieć ich obojga? Czy Diana i Kamal zmierzali w stronę Zimogrodu już jako małżeństwo, czy może dopiero po powrocie do domu i pokonaniu Arien Jasper będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nieuniknionym? A może...

„Przestań, Promyczku. Tylko się niepotrzebnie zadręczasz”.

– Co innego mogę zrobić?

„Możesz wierzyć w to, że Kamal i Diana cię kochają i nie pozwolą, by spotkała cię jakakolwiek krzywda. Zwłaszcza z ich strony”.

– Ale...

„Nie. Proszę, przestań. Doskonale wiem, jak przekonujące potrafią być wiedźmy. Ale nie możesz się poddać podobnym myślom. Jak potem spojrzysz Kamalowi i Dianie w oczy? Nie będziesz w stanie sobie wybaczyć, jeśli przez słowa swojej matki rzeczywiście ich stracisz”.

Miała rację. Oczywiście, że miała rację. Ale co z tego, skoro pomimo słów Rody i najszczerszych chęci samego Jaspera, niepokój wciąż panoszył się w jego sercu? Z cichym westchnieniem oparł się o bok Fistaszka i pozwolił, aby słoń otoczył go ciasno swą trąbą. Delikatna i mokra skóra na czubku długiego nosa przylgnęła do policzka Jaspera, zupełnie jakby zwierzę wiedziało, o kim młody książę właśnie myślał.

Nie potrafił określić, jak długo stał tak wtulony w ciepły bok słonia. Przez zamknięte powieki wciąż czuł słońce, przypuszczał więc, że nie mogło to trwać wiele godzin, co zdawało się sugerować jego obolałe i zdrętwiałe ciało.

„Uważaj. Są blisko” – syknęła Roda.

Jaspera zdziwił jej strach, ale postanowił o nic nie pytać. Przez te kilka dni nauczył się bezgranicznie jej ufać i nie kwestionować rad, bez względu na to, jak niedorzeczne mu się czasem wydawały. Dlatego właśnie w ogóle nie zastanawiając się, na co miałby uważać, przylgnął jeszcze bardziej do Fistaszka i schował się za nim tak, aby nie było go widać z prowadzącej do chatki drogi.

Skulony na ramieniu Jaspera słowik zaświergotał cichutko, a chwilę później spomiędzy drzew wyjechał oddział wojowników z obnażonymi mieczami. Książę rozpoznał ich natychmiast, ale gniew malujący się na ich twarzach kazał mu zostać za Fistaszkiem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że większość z nich należała do oddziału Kamala, ale domyślał się też, co musieli pomyśleć na widok kwitnącej łąki w samym sercu opanowanego przez zimę lasu.

– To magia! – syknął któryś.

– Uważajcie! Wiedźmy muszą być blisko! – odkrzyknął inny.

– Zatrzymajcie się, głupcy! – uniósł się nad nimi głos, którego bał się, że nie usłyszy już nigdy w życiu. Zaraz po nim usłyszał drugi, który omal nie wycisnął mu łez z oczu.

– Jasper! Fistaszek!

Młody książę poderwał się tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Z trudem utrzymał równowagę, opierając się o słonia i walcząc z przesłaniającymi mu wzrok mroczkami, próbował dojrzeć Kamala. Zanim go jednak zobaczył, był już w jego ramionach. Tym razem nie zdołał powstrzymać płaczu.

– Nic ci nie jest – szepnął, wtulając nos w jego szyję i wciągając w płuca cudowny korzenny zapach, który już zawsze będzie kojarzył mu się wyłącznie z Kamalem.

– Nie powinieneś raczej martwić się o Dianę? – zapytał nieśmiało Kamal, zupełnie jakby próbował odwrócić od siebie uwagę Jaspera. Jednak wbrew swoim słowom, nie wypuścił chłopca z objęć. Pozwolił mu tylko zerknąć przez swoje ramię i wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę Diany, która stała obok z policzkami mokrymi od łez i gniewnym spojrzeniem.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – spytała, ujmując drżącą dłoń Jaspera i przykładając ją do ust. – Promyczku, co się z tobą stało?

– Nic, naprawdę – skłamał, nie chcąc mącić tej cudownej chwili przykrymi wspomnieniami.

– Nie, Jasperze. To nie jest nic – oburzył się Kamal i przytulił go tak mocno, że Jasper aż syknął z bólu. – Jesteś wychudzony, brudny i...

– I jest synem wiedźmy – wtrącił krasnolud, którego Roda natychmiast rozpoznała.

„Uważaj na niego. To brat króla Żelazożeber. Typowy krasnolud. Nienawidzi wiedźm”.

– Ale kocha Dianę – westchnął cicho Jasper, podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę z długą czarną brodą zaplecioną w drobne warkoczyki. Liczył na to, że jeśli spróbuje się uśmiechnąć, choć odrobinę złagodzi jego niechęć.

Był w błędzie. Krasnolud gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, zbladł i cofnął się o krok.

– Z kimś rozmawia – syknął gniewnie.

Diana z wyraźnym niepokojem spojrzała najpierw na swego ukochanego, potem na Jaspera. Zmarszczyła brwi, zapewne próbując cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

„Myślą, że jesteś szpiegiem Arien. Dalej, Promyczku, musisz im o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby choć przez chwilę w ciebie wątpili!”

Słowa Rody i dotyk Kamala pomogły Jasperowi wziąć się w garść. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Słowa uparcie nie chciały przecisnąć mu się przez gardło, a prawda zdawała się tak niedorzeczna, że nie miał pewności, jak zareaguje na nią banda krasnoludzkich zbirów. Jakim cudem Diana wytrzymała w ich towarzystwie? Wyglądali na brutalnych i...

„Promyczku!”

– To Roda – wymamrotał. – Duch czarodziejki z magicznego zwierciadła. Pomogła mi uciec.

Pomimo silnych ramion, które go podtrzymywały, Jasper powoli osunął się na ziemię. Kamal i Diana uklęknęli tuż obok niego, a coraz bardziej rozgniewany krasnolud zbliżył o kilka kroków i sięgnął po miecz.

– Zawiejo, jeśli wyciągniesz broń jeszcze raz zastanowię się nad wrzuceniem cię w przerębel, najlepiej naszpikowanego strzałami – warknęła Diana, zasłaniając Jaspera przed swym ukochanym. Młody książę coraz mniej rozumiał z ich relacji, ucieszył się jednak, że mimo wszystko Śnieżka nie miała wątpliwości, co do jego intencji.

– Bądź rozsądna – poprosił krasnolud nazwany Zawieją, posłusznie puszczając miecz. Gdy mówił do Diany, łagodniał i uspokajał się, dzięki czemu wyglądał na całkiem miłego. Wystarczyło jednak, aby jego spojrzenie powędrowało do Jaspera i znów wypełniło się gniewem. – Przecież sam przyznał, że rozmawia z...

– Z czarodziejką z magicznego zwierciadła – przerwał mu gwałtownie Kamal. Jasper nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak rozgniewanego. Bez słowa dał się ponownie objąć i nieśmiało wtulił twarz w jego szyję. – Czy naprawdę uważasz, że byłby w takim stanie, gdyby służył Arien?

– Wszystko, co wiem o Arien, to że jest okrutna i przebiegła. Zatem przykro mi, Kamalu, ale jestem w stanie dopuścić do siebie myśl, że byłaby zdolna więzić i głodzić swojego jedynego syna, gdyby miało jej to pomóc w pokonaniu Diany. – Jasper, słysząc te słowa, zaśmiał się cicho, co zaowocowało jedynie napadem kaszlu. Jego wyschnięte i zdarte od krzyku gardło nie zdołało znieść takiego wysiłku.

– Spokojnie, Jasperze, nie przemęczaj się – szeptał mu na ucho Kamal, przeczesując palcami jego niegdyś złociste włosy. W głowie księcia Roda dodawała do troskliwych słów Kamala swoje własne pocieszenia.

– Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał, gdy udało mu się odzyskać oddech. Ze smutnym uśmiechem spojrzał na Zawieję i przyznał: – Dokładnie to się stało. Zamknęła mnie w komnacie, w której trzymała zaklęte zwierciadło.

– Jak udało ci się uciec? – zapytała Diana. W jej głosie współczucie mieszało się z dumą. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówiła do niego w podobny sposób, ale nigdy też nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby zaimponować Śnieżce.

– Złamałem zaklęcia chroniące zwierciadło, uwolniłem zaklętą w nim czarodziejkę, a potem z jej pomocą uciekłem z Zimogrodu.

Diana ujęła w dłonie policzki barta i złożyła pocałunek na jego czole.

– Nadal nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się pokonać magię Arien – oznajmiła na tyle głośno, by mogli usłyszeć ją wszyscy zgromadzeni przed chatką. – Przecież powinna być teraz niezwyciężona. Jej moc kumuluje się wraz z uwielbieniem, jakim darzą ją poddani, a teraz nie było chyba nikogo, kto mógłby rzucić na nią cień.

Jasper szybko pojął, co Diana zamierzała w ten sposób osiągnąć. Rycerze Kamala prędko stracili zainteresowanie walką, jednak uzbrojone po zęby krasnoludy wciąż nieufnie łypały na Jaspera. Dlatego zebrał resztki sił i opowiedział im o wszystkim. O tym, jak pomógł Rodzie przypomnieć sobie, kim naprawdę była. O tym, jak stłukł zwierciadło i pozwolił całemu Zimogrodowi poczuć okrucieństwo i obłudę Arien. A w końcu o tym, jak z pomocą Rody i Fistaszka dotarł do skrytej w lesie chatki. Im dłużej mówił, tym więcej współczucia dostrzegał na twarzach otaczających go wojowników. Nawet Zawieja stracił ochotę na gniewne grymasy. Podszedł do Diany i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, uważnie wsłuchując się w opowieść Jaspera.

– A zatem powinniśmy zaatakować jak najprędzej – skwitował, gdy książę skończył mówić. – Jeśli nie próbujesz nas okłamać, wiedźma jest teraz słabsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

– Nie możemy pozwolić, aby odzyskała siły – przyznała Diana, jednak z mniejszym entuzjazmem niż jej ukochany. – Promyczku, będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. Bez ciebie nie uda nam się dopaść Arien tak, aby nikt inny przy tym nie ucierpiał.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyś mogła wreszcie zasiąść na tronie – obiecał, choć czuł się teraz zbyt słaby, by zastanowić się nad konsekwencją tej obietnicy.

– Powinieneś najpierw odpocząć – zaoponował Kamal, nieprzerwanie głaszcząc Jaspera po głowie.

Książę Zimogrodu zamknął oczy i zaśmiał się cicho. Owszem, był wyczerpany. Ale teraz, gdy na wyciągnięcie ręki miał i Dianę, i Kamala, gdy Roda sączyła prosto w jego serce obietnice miłości i zwycięstwa, powoli odzyskiwał chęć życia. Słowik, którego spłoszyło niespodziewane przybycie zbrojnego oddziału, teraz przysiadł na kle Fistaszka i zaczął cichutko nucić pieśń zwiastującą wiosnę.

– Odpocznę w drodze. Teraz powinniśmy ruszać.

– Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyś...

– Ma rację, Kamalu – uciął Zawieja. – Nie możemy tracić czasu.

– Spójrz na niego! – Kamal znów uniósł się gniewem. – Czy wygląda, jakby był w stanie wytrzymać kilka dni w siodle?

– Sugerujesz, że mój brat jest słaby? – prychnęła Diana, pomagając Jasperowi wstać i prowadząc go do Fistaszka.

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie to miałem na myśli – zaoponował Kamal. Kierowany pragnieniem czy obowiązkiem, ruszył za Śnieżką i pomógł jej usadowić Jaspera na słoniu. – Nic podobnego nawet do głowy by mi nie przyszło. Po prostu wolałbym, żebyśmy mogli stawić czoła Arien w jak najlepszej formie.

– Obawiam się, że jeszcze długo nie będę w formie wystarczająco dobrej, aby być dla was czymś więcej, niż duchowym wsparciem i przewodnikiem – zaśmiał się cicho Jasper. – Wątpię nawet, bym dał radę sam jechać.

Ledwie skończył mówić, a Kamal znalazł się tuż za nim, z dłońmi splecionymi ciasno na jego brzuchu. Przez chwilę jeszcze próbował znaleźć dla siebie jak najwygodniejszą pozycję. Kolczuga i broń najwyraźniej bardzo krępowały jego ruchy, dlatego zdecydował się przekazać Dianie pięknie zdobiony miecz.

– Tobie bardziej się przyda – stwierdził, natychmiast ponownie przywierając do Jaspera.

– Masz rację. Ja przynajmniej będę umiała go dobyć – prychnęła Śnieżka. Szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy przeczył jednak ostrym słowom.

– Cóż, przykro mi, że nie jestem księciem, na jakiego liczyłaś.

Diana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i chyba zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna poczęstować Kamala jeszcze jednym kąśliwym komentarzem, najwyraźniej jednak doszła do wniosku, że lepiej byłoby jednak dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o broni, którą właśnie zdobyła.

– Jest zaklęty, prawda?

– Tak – odpowiedzieli Kamal i Jasper jednocześnie.

– Nie wiem jednak, czy mogę ufać temu, co powiedziała o nim Arien.

– Może Roda powie coś więcej – zaproponował Jasper, ale zanim zdążył dodać choćby słowo, Kamal zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

– Jeszcze zdążysz ją zapytać – szepnął, a jego ciepły oddech musnął ucho Jaspera. – Teraz powinieneś odpocząć. I nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, że to nie ma sensu.

Nie zamierzał. Zamiast tego chwycił dłoń Kamala, powstrzymując go przed jej zabraniem. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by cały jego świat ograniczył się choć na krótką chwilę do słodkiego korzennego zapachu przyjaciela i cichutkiego nucenia zadowolonej Rody. Jakby z oddali słyszał, że Diana i Zawieja zarządzają natychmiastowy odjazd. Poczuł też, że Fistaszek powoli wstaje i zaczyna człapać, najprawdopodobniej w kierunku Zimogrodu. Gdzieś ponad nimi śpiewał słowik.

Jasper po raz pierwszy od wielu dni rozluźnił mięśnie. Oparł się wygodnie o Kamala, wsłuchał w jego czułe obietnice bezpieczeństwa i zasnął.


	31. Chapter 31

Czuła, że nadchodzą. Każdym skrawkiem obolałego ciała, z którego magia wyciekała niczym woda z rozdartego bukłaku, czuła zbliżające się nieubłaganie starcie z Dianą. Wiedziała, że jej chwile były policzone. Wiedziała też, że nie było nic, co mogłoby powstrzymać Śnieżkę przez zemstą.

„Może gdyby Promyczek wrócił...” – pomyślała, po czym natychmiast zdusiła tlącą się w niej nadzieję. Nie, Jasper opuścił ją wiele dni temu i gdyby zamierzał wrócić, już by to zrobił. A jednak wciąż go nie było. I nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe. Podążył za głosem serca, dokładnie tak samo, jak i ona wiele lat temu.

Zamknęła oczy i załkała gorzko. Oto czym skończyła się jej podróż w poszukiwaniu miłości: siedziała samotna na zimnym tronie, korona ciążyła jej na skroniach, pomarszczona skóra zwisała z policzków, powykrzywiane reumatyzmem palce nie potrafiły już władać magią. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i straciła wszystko: Harold nie żył, Jasper odszedł, Zwierciadło zostało stłuczone, a wszyscy poddani, którzy jeszcze niedawno z uwielbieniem padali przed nią na kolana, teraz patrzyli na nią z pogardą.

Usychała niczym ścięty kwiat wyjęty z wody. A płomienie były coraz bliżej.

Z oddali dobiegł ją odgłos myśliwskiego rogu. Wspomnienia i niespełnione marzenia zalały jej umysł gęstą mgłą. Nienawidziła, gdy Harold polował. Otaczający Zimogród las zawsze napawał ją przerażeniem. Nie potrafiła sprawić, aby ochronne zaklęcia działały również tam. Bała się, że jakieś rozszalałe zwierzę czy zbłąkana strzała kiedyś odbiorą życie jej ukochanemu. A jednak zrobiła to miłość do jego tragicznie zmarłej żony. Przez lata trawiła duszę Harolda niczym trucizna i Arien nie potrafiła zrobić nic, aby go ocalić.

Do rogu dołączyły głośne wiwaty i bicie dzwonów. Wiele lat temu łudziła się, że tak właśnie wraz z Haroldem obwieszczą całemu Zimogrodowi swoje zaślubiny. Zachwycony tłum pozdrawiałby ją okrzykami i obsypywał płatkami kwiatów. Harold trzymałby jej dłoń i patrzył na nią – wreszcie wyłącznie na nią. W wizji tej nie było miejsca dla Diany, ale Arien uparcie wierzyła, że ukochany nie zawahałby się zrezygnować dla niej ze swej córki.

Tętent kopyt uderzających o bruk przypomniał dzień, w którym przybyła do Zimogrodu. Dwanaście białych rumaków przywiozło jej skarby. Na trzynastym jechała ona sama. Widziała zachwyt w oczach obserwujących ją Zimogrodzian i wiedziała, że skradła im serca. A jednak to jedno jedyne, na którym najbardziej jej zależało, pozostało zimne i nieczułe.

Mury zamku zadrżały, gdy przed przybyszami otworzono wielkie zdobione złotem drzwi. Pamiętała dzień, w którym pokonała je po raz pierwszy. „To będzie mój nowy dom” – pomyślała wtedy z nadzieją. Była jednak w błędzie – nigdy nie poczuła się tu jak u siebie. I każdego dnia bała się, że tak jak jej Zimogród nigdy w pełni nie przyjął, tak i Jaspera kiedyś odrzuci.

Odgłos kroków niosący się echem po zimnych korytarzach kazał jej otworzyć oczy i dumnie unieść głowę. Domyślała się, że czeka ją śmierć. Nie było już ani jednego strażnika, który czułby potrzebę stanięcia w jej obronie. Niewiele też zostało w niej magii; z każdym słowem chwalącym Dianę było jej coraz mniej.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierzała bezczynnie czekać na śmierć. Siłą woli zapanowała nad drżeniem dłoni i sięgnęła po czekającą u boku tronu kuszę. Była to jedna z tych, które podarowała Haroldowi. Czarny dąb ozdobiony białym złotem, lotki bełtu z pawich piór – czy gdziekolwiek istniała wspanialsza broń?

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się gwałtownie i grot bełtu zjednał się z przepełnionym nienawiścią okiem Diany. Wystarczyło nacisnąć na spust i...

– Rzuć broń, wiedźmo, albo poderżnę mu gardło.

Arien zawahała się tylko przez chwilę, to jednak wystarczyło, by straciła wszelką wolę walki. Trzymała ledwie przytomnego Jaspera, a do jego odsłoniętej szyi przyłożyła ostrze zaklętego miecza, którym Kamal miał ją zgładzić.

– Potworze! – syknęła królowa. Dudniące w uszach pulsowanie krwi kazało jej nacisnąć na spust, jednak miłość do Jaspera znów zwyciężyła. Powoli opuściła kuszę. – Uwolnij go.

– Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? Co dostanę w zamian? – Jej chłód i wyrachowanie zmroziły serce Arien. Dlaczego Harold nigdy tego nie dostrzegał? Dlaczego nie widział, że zamierzał zostawić Zimogród w rękach bestii?

– Odejdę stąd. Zabiorę Jaspera i ani mnie, ani jego nigdy już nie zobaczysz.

Diana odchyliła głową i parsknęła śmiechem. Biała jak śnieg szyja była teraz doskonałym celem, ale Arien potrafiła skupić się wyłącznie na tym, że z każdym ruchem Diany miecz coraz mocniej ocierał się o szyję Jaspera.

– Miałabym pozwolić ci go zabrać po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobiłaś?

– Wszystko, co zrobiłam, zrobiłam wyłącznie dla niego.

– Och, nie, nie, wiedźmo. Robisz to tylko dla samej siebie. Nawet teraz wychodzisz z założenia, że Jasper jest tylko rzeczą, bezwolnym narzędziem, które można zamknąć czy przenieść wedle własnej woli. Jeśli naprawdę ci na nim zależy, dlaczego nie pozwolisz mu podjąć decyzji? Niech sam powie, czy chce odejść z tobą, czy też zostać tutaj.

Arien mimowolnie zacisnęła palce na twardym łożu kuszy i jeszcze raz rozważyła palącą żądzę oddania strzału. Wiedziała, że nie wyszłaby z tego cało. Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, co zrobiłyby z nią krasnoludzkie zbiry, które przywlokła ze sobą Diana. Ale miałaby wtedy ostatnie słowo. Uwolniłaby świat od potwora o twarzy białej jak śmierć, ustach czerwonych jak krew i włosach czarnych jak noc.

Powstrzymał ją wyłącznie słaby szept Jaspera:

– Nie pójdę z tobą, matko.

– Promyczku! – jęknęła, czując, jak po raz kolejny pęka jej serce. – Przecież ona chce cię zabić.

– Diana nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzi. Obiecała mi.

– Trzyma miecz przy twojej szyi!

Dlaczego miałby to robić? Dlaczego odrzucił wszystko, co mogła mu zaoferować? Chciała przecież wyłącznie zdobyć dla niego dom, w którym byłby bezpieczny, królestwo, którym mógłby rządzić, i rodzinę, do której oboje mogliby należeć. Jeśli zostanie z Dianą, nie będzie miał nic!

Słowa cisnęły się jej na usta, ale nie zdołała wydobyć z siebie choćby jednego, gdy padło na nią spojrzenie jasnych oczu Jaspera. Czym sobie zasłużyła na ten chłód? Skąd wzięła się jego nienawiść? Jęknęła cicho i załkała. Nie miała już siły, by uronić choćby jedną łzę. Wszystkie straciła, gdy Harold raz po raz odmawiał jej miłości. A teraz Jasper zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Czarna kusza wypadła jej z dłoni i z głośnym łoskotem uderzyła o posadzkę. To koniec. Zaśmiała się cicho, rozpaczliwie, czując na skórze dotyk zbliżającej się śmierci.

– I co ze mną zrobisz? – zapytała, obserwując, jak do sali tronowej powoli wchodzili strażnicy.

Znała ich wszystkich i wiedziała, że jeszcze niedawno świata poza nią nie widzieli. Była jedyną królową, jakiej pragnęli dla Zimogrodu. Teraz na ich twarzach nie było ani uwielbienia, ani nawet współczucia. Dlaczego żaden z nich nie potrafił wzruszyć się jej losem? Czy poświęcenie i desperacja, do których popchnęła ją miłość do Harolda, nie zasługiwały nawet na to?

– Przygotowałam dla ciebie podarunek, droga Arien – wyszeptała Diana, puszczając wreszcie Jaspera, który upadł prosto w ramiona Kamala.

Śnieżka skinęła dłonią na krasnoludy, a te ruszyły w stronę Arien. Królowa nie miała dokąd uciec. Zastygła więc w dumnej pozie, zadzierając wysoko brodę i patrząc z góry na swoich oprawców. Co takiego zamierzali jej zrobić? Pomimo osłabienia wyczuwała w powietrzu aurę przeklętego krasnoludzkiego żelaza, nie miała jednak pojęcia, co mogło zostać z niego wykonane.

Rozwiązanie zagadki okazało się znacznie prostsze, niż mogła przypuszczać. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na maleńkie metalowe buciki, bogato ozdobione kolorowym szkłem, i przypomniała sobie historię o tym, jak skończyły siostry zdradzieckiej czarodziejki. Mimowolnie zadrżała.

– Nie wolno wam – syknęła.

– To albo śmierć. Wybór należy do ciebie. – W spojrzeniu Diany nie było zwątpienia. Niech będzie przeklęta!

– To jest śmierć.

– Och, bez przesady. Te cudne pantofelki tylko pozbawią cię magii, nic więcej. Pomyślałam, że będziesz wyglądać w nich doskonale podczas mojej koronacji.

Przeklęta, przeklęta, po stokroć przeklęta!

Arien zastygła, miotając nienawistnymi spojrzeniami po krasnoludach, które przyszpiliły ją do tronu, zdarły trzewiki ze stóp, a potem wepchnęły je w magiczne kajdany z metalu i szkła. Po strażnikach, którzy nawet nie drgnęli, słysząc jej krzyki. A w końcu i po Dianie, która spoglądała na Arien z wyniosłą obojętnością godną krwiożerczej bestii.

To naprawdę był koniec.


	32. Chapter 32

Słońce nieśmiało przebiło się przez skłębione chmury. Jego promienie, nieco jaśniejsze, nieco cieplejsze nić poprzedniego dnia, zwiastowały nadchodzącą wiosnę. Jakby na ich wezwanie, jaskółki poderwały się do lotu i z radosnym śpiewem zaczęły zataczać szerokie kręgi dookoła wieży, raz po raz błyskając swymi śnieżnobiałymi brzuszkami, czerwonymi gardłami i czarnymi grzbietami. Długa zima dobiegła końca.

Diana oparła się o barierkę balkonu i odetchnęła głęboko rześkim powietrzem poranka. Od dnia koronacji nie miała ani chwili wyłącznie dla siebie, dlatego teraz z ulgą wsłuchiwała się w radosne trele ptaków i w myślach błagała, aby nikt nie przerwał jej samotności.

Cóż, myśląc „nikt”, nie była ze sobą do końca szczera. W rzeczywistości bowiem istniał jeden jedyny wyjątek od tego pragnienia i dlatego właśnie zamiast się rozzłościć, ułożyła usta w pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, gdy tylko usłyszała nieśmiałe chrząknięcie.

– Jak mnie znalazłeś?

– Och, to nie było takie trudne. Wystarczyło zapytać Jaspera – odparł Zawieja, stając obok Diany i mierząc nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem rozpościerające się pod nimi królestwo. Czy podobało mu się to, co widział? A może po prostu tęsknił za Żelazożebrami?

– Dlaczego nie śpi? – zapytała, tylko udając irytację. Tak naprawdę szczerze martwił ją stan brata. Wciąż nie wiedziała, co powinna myśleć o jego mocy i o Rodzie. Owszem, Jasper zapewniał ją, że to wyłącznie jego problem i sam sobie z tym poradzi, ale jak mogłaby nazywać się jego siostrą, gdyby nie przerażało jej to, co się z nim działo?

– Spokojnie, Diano. – Zawieja zaśmiał się cicho, jak zawsze, gdy dochodził do wniosku, że młoda królowa zupełnie niepotrzebnie zadręcza się problemami, na które żadne z nich nie miało wpływu. – Po prostu posłaniec przyniósł list do Kamala.

– Do Kamala? Od kogo?

– Od jego brata.

– Przypuszczam, że wcale nie wiesz, co było w nim napisane.

– Oczywiście, moja pani. – Zawieja złożył jej głęboki ukłon, a szelmowski uśmiech rozlał się po jego ustach. – Nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do czytania cudzej korespondencji tylko po to, by mieć pewność, że nic ci nie grozi. Dlatego właśnie nie wiem, że król Rakesh Pranai przyznał się, iż postanowił zataić przed swym bratem zerwane zaręczyny z tobą, pani, aby pogrążonego w niewiedzy wysłać go Zimogrodu, zapewniając mu tym samym szansę na ucieczkę przed uprzedzeniami i przesądami Złotogóry. Nie mam również pojęcia o tym, że zrobił to zarówno z miłości do młodszego brata, jak i z szacunku dla jego zdolności dyplomatycznych, ufając, że poznawszy się na jego dobrym sercu, nie zdobędziesz się na to, by tak po prostu go odesłać.

– Zawiejo, powiedz mi, proszę, jakim cudem udało ci się...

– Bo drugi list Rakesh przysłał do ciebie. – Zawieja wyciągnął kopertę ze złamaną pieczęcią i jak gdyby nigdy nic podał ją Dianie.

Śnieżka uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Cieszyła się, że kolejny problem mogła uznać za rozwiązany, ale nie miała sił mierzyć się z tym, co król Złotogóry postanowił jej napisać. Złożyła więc list i wsunęła go w rękaw skórzanej zbroi. Wiedziała, że gdyby w liście znajdowało się cokolwiek, co wymagałoby natychmiastowego działania, Zawieja od razu przeszedłby do rzeczy. Fakt, że zamiast tego postanowił opowiedzieć o podstępie Rakesha mógł oznaczać, że naprawdę udało im się wywalczyć chwilę świętego spokoju.

Tylko jak długo będzie ona trwała?

– Coś cię niepokoi, moja pani?

Potrząsnęła głową, pragnąc w ten sposób odegnać niepokój. Na próżno. Strach wciąż rozchodził się po jej kościach, rozsyłając po całym ciele obezwładniający chłód. Dłoń Zawiei, która w pocieszającym geście spoczęła na jej własnej, również nie pomogła w rozwianiu trosk.

– Boję się, że to wcale nie koniec, Zawiejo.

– To nigdy nie jest koniec, najdroższa. Życie to nie opowieść, którą można zakończyć. Co najwyżej zmienią się bohaterowie.

– Próbujesz udawać poetę czy filozofa?

– A jaka jest właściwa odpowiedź?

– Za obie każę cię wychłostać.

– Zdecydowanie wolę być poetą. Co o tym myślisz? Ty będziesz władać Zimogrodem, a ja, z lutnią w dłoniach i kwiatami wplecionymi w brodę...

– Czyli chłosta.

– Jak sobie życzysz, moja pani.

– Jedyne, czego sobie życzę, to odrobina wytchnienia – odparła i westchnęła głęboko.

Zawieja chwycił ją za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w czoło. Nic nie uspokajało Diany tak, jak jego bliskość, dlatego zachłannie przywarła do ukochanego, objęła go mocno i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. Wiedziała, że z Zawieją u boku była bezpieczna, a mimo to serce wciąż trzepotało jej jak skrzydła zlęknionej jaskółki.

– Minie wiele tygodni, zanim Arien zdoła dotrzeć do swej ojczyzny. I jakoś nie podejrzewam, żeby elfie wiedźmy chciały zemścić się za to, co ją spotkało. Po pierwsze dlatego, że przybyła do Zimogrodu na własne życzenie. Po drugie, teraz, gdy udało ci się zawrzeć przymierze ze Złotogórą i Żelazożebrami, nie będą w stanie cię pokonać. No i masz też Jaspera.

Zadrżała mimowolnie, przypominając sobie karę, którą wymierzyła Arien. Pantofelki i metalu i szkła do reszty osuszyły jej ciało z magii i już samo to wydawało się okrucieństwem wobec kogoś, kto całe życie polegał na zaklęciach i urokach. Jednak Diana nie mogła pozwolić, by na tym się skończyło. Zbyt wiele osób zginęło przez Arien, zbyt wiele przez nią cierpiało. Dlatego właśnie, gdy na skroniach Diany spoczął złoty diadem, Arien została wepchnięta na rozżarzone węgle, by tańczyć aż do utraty przytomności. Takiej kary dla zdrajców żądało prawo Zimogrodu. Spełnił się zatem najgorszy koszmar Arien; rzeczywiście na własnej skórze poczuła bestialstwo Diany.

O świcie, po całej nocy spędzonej w lochu, zalaną krwią i łzami, starą wiedźmę wyrzucono za mury miasta i pozwolono odejść. Diana zadbała nawet o to, by dawna królowa miała co jeść – specjalnie dla niej Jasper wyczarował tuzin słodkich czerwonych jabłek.

Wiedziała, że i tak obeszła się z Arien łagodniej, niż ta na to zasługiwała. A jednak nie potrafiła uciszyć wyrzutów sumienia. Znów zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdyby wiedźma jej nie odepchnęła, gdyby choć przez chwilę spróbowała zastąpić jej matkę.

– Zapomniałeś o Wysoczysku – szepnęła, opędzając się od myśli, które i tak nie były w stanie zmienić biegu wydarzeń.

Krasnolud odchrząknął i odsunął się od Diany tak, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Kiedy po raz ostatni miałaś kontakt z rodziną twej matki?

– Niedługo po tym, jak zmarła. – Królowa zmarszczyła brwi. – Sugerujesz, że...

– Nic nie sugeruję. Po prostu martwi mnie to, że wciąż nie odpowiedzieli na wiadomość o twej koronacji.

– Nie możesz ich za to winić. Wiesz doskonale, że działaliśmy w ogromnym pośpiechu.

– Może trzeba było poczekać?

Czy kilka dni zwłoki rzeczywiście byłoby dobrym pomysłem? Diana skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Jednak bez względu na to, ile razy by tego nie rozważała, zawsze dochodziła do wniosku, że Zimogród wystarczająco długo czekał na swoją królową. A ona sama była już zmęczona uciekaniem przed nieuniknionym.

– Nie, Zawiejo – odpowiedziała, zamykając oczy i odcinając się od całego świata. – Dość już czekałam. Moi poddani również. Zasłużyliśmy na pokój, bez względu na to, co uważa na ten temat Wysoczysko.

Krasnolud delikatnie musnął dłonią jej policzek, nieodmiennie przynosząc młodej królowej ukojenie.

– Potem się tym zajmiemy. Teraz odpocznij.

– Taki miałam plan.

– Skoro już o planach mowa... – Zawiesił głos, zupełnie jakby chciał przygotować Dianę na złe wieści.

– Tak?

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Jasper i Kamal niedługo wyjadą. – Och. Czyli jednak. Diana uśmiechnęła się blado i potrząsnęła głową.

– Spodziewałam się tego.

– Naprawdę?

Cóż, może nie do końca. Nie podejrzewała, że podejmą tę decyzję tak szybko. A jednak nie zamierzała się okłamywać. Widziała przecież w oczach Jaspera cień pradawnej wiedzy, na który należało czym prędzej rzucić światło. Wiedziała też, że jej brat, całe życie więziony w Zimogrodzie, nie będzie potrafił odmówić sobie szansy na zdobycie całej mądrości, jaką mogła mu przekazać Roda. I doskonale rozumiała, że osiągnięcie tego w Zimogrodzie nie będzie możliwe.

Spojrzała na Zawieję i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane udać się w żadną podróż. A teraz ma możliwość, powód i odpowiedniego kompana.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale Kamal naprawdę zmężniał.

– Ty również. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że nie jesteś już tym zapłakanym gburem, którego poznałam.

– Och, ja ciebie również zdecydowanie bardziej wolę jako królową niż włamywaczkę i szantażystkę.

Diana zaśmiała się cicho i ponownie przylgnęła do ukochanego. Miał rację. Oboje przeszli bardzo długą drogę, by móc znaleźć się tu i teraz. Ale to nie był koniec. Wtuliła twarz w jego gęste włosy, odetchnęła zapachem ognia i lasu. Nie miała pojęcia, co kryła przed nimi przyszłość, jednak nie po to tyle wycierpiała, by odmówić sobie choć odrobiny szczęścia. U ich stóp spoczywał cały Zimogród, przed nimi światło wschodzącego słońca odkrywało nadchodzącą przyszłość. Cokolwiek tam czekało, przynajmniej mieli siebie nawzajem.


End file.
